How My Life Ended
by Deathmetal180
Summary: A story of how my DNA got infuse with Stitch's DNA through a broken vile and how my life completely change forever. Warning: I don't own Lilo and Stitch characters, just my characters only. Please read and review.
1. Runaway!

A/N: Please read, be happy and review. I don't own Lilo and Stitch characters, but my own original characters. Also note any grammar problems, so I can fix anything. It's my first story, so please, please be easy.

* * *

><p><strong>How My Life Ended<strong>

"Listen one day I'm going to leave and never come back!" says an angered Hispanic mildly chubby teen male wearing a navy blue shirt, faded out jeans and nike sneakers as he closes the door and leaves the house.

His father calls in the distance, "Come back here! Son, come back!"

The frustrated male runs to the nearest, loneliness spot and starts cussin up a storm as tears run down his face.  
>He looks into the sky, feels the wind and sits on the ground. Relaxing, collecting his mind. That teen is me, I'm Marcus Mollro and this was the day that changed everything.<p>

"Man, I can't stand it! I can't wait to move out and cut ties to this family! I hate being trapped here in this small town! I feel so alone here."

I fall back on the soft grass and after everything I drift slowly in a drowse. Hours pass and I wake up, as I feel the wind blowing. This makes my bones shiver as I look around and see the sky was really dark.

"My god its pitch black, I feel like my eyes left me because I can't see anything! Normally the town isn't this dark so late. Just what I needed with my bad luck! To be outside in the dark with no way of finding which way is home! GREAT!" I talk under my breath.

Suddenly, I feel a strong gust of wind; however, it felt like it was showing me a way. _SO_ I follow the wind, but after a few minutes I get annoyed by it and try to turn. The wind makes it nearly impossible to stop and I was being force into one direction. It drags from from the park and down further into it. As I turn, I try to run the opposite direction.

I holler angrily, "Why me! Why do I have the worse luck out of everyone?"

Soon a titanic burst of air hit me, I was pull by the wind as I begin to roll down a hill. I become a human tumble weed, I didn't like it at all. I try to latch on to things, but my hands were so soak with sweat. I was only able to lose my grip on any objects.

I was thinking, _'Great, look what you got yourself into this time Marcus?'_

After a while of tumbling, the wind stops and I get up from the ground. I stand up and see I'm still in the same dark town. Same dark park. Basically, I just didn't go anywhere, I was nowhere; isolated, I let out a huge disappointed sigh and start to walk when I fall flat on my face. I turn my body around and see my left leg was in something, I sit up and see it was in a hole. Only the hole wasn't from the ground, it was where my left foot was. I feel myself being pull, by either this warp hole, wormhole, whatever, etc. I just grab my leg and try to pull it out, but it didn't work. It was slowly devouring me though.

I start to think, _'Maybe I'll be rescue, I mean this thing is moving like a cm per nanosecond. There really is nothing to worry.'_

When I look down again, the hole shot up and engulf my left thigh.

I scream in disbelief,"AWWWWWWWWW Come on really! REALLY! WHY?THAT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! THAT'S UNFAIR!"

I look around and holler desperately, "HELP! ANYONE, ANYBODY HELP ME! MY LEG IS BEING ENGULF BY A HOLE IN THE SKY!"

I stop and state LOWLY,"God. I sound like an idiot, like a crazy loon."

Then I fall back down to the ground, I look down in horror. My waist was now disappearing, the speed has increased drastically.

I scream one last time,"HHHHEEEELLLLPPPPPP MMMMMMEEEEEEEEE-"

I was pull into the hole, I open my eyes and see the amazing sights. It baffles me, I look down and scream. "YIKES!" I was pretending to swim up, when I stop moving around so much I realize I was floating. It somewhat calm me down, but the majestic sights get me fully distracted. In fact, I didn't even know I was going to be spat out in a couple of minutes.


	2. Broken Vial

All I did was turn my head around and see a blinding light and ask questioningly, "Where am I going?"

As I was approaching the light, I was speeding up. Finally when I reach the light, I was flung out of the hole and hit a tree.

I say dazed, "Ooo what pretty little stars dance around my head. Lalalala!"

Then I fall to the ground and when I regain consciousness I hear whispers saying things, so many voices were simultaneously speaking.

One exclaims, "Is boy alright?"

Another says, "What did you do?"

Another proclaims, "Where did he come from?"

Finally the last was, "Achi-baba?"

I flicker my eyes open, and see my surroundings, all was different. I see my hands, they were different too. When I turn I see four people, we all scream at once. I run out of the house, they start to chase me down. When I was running, I see more sights and I was astonished. I had to stop in my tracks and think where I was, but then the group of four grab me and turn me around.

I see a small Hawaiian girl with: black hair, a red shirt with white flower designs over it, and brown sandals, next was a giant alien with four eyes, another one that looked like a tall straw with three legs and one eye, finally the cool one was with the blue fur and black eyes crawling around.

They all say exuberantly, "Welcome to Hawaii!"

I state as I ponder, "This looks eerily familiar, but I can't put my finger on it?"

I look around trying to think.

The little girl asks friendly, "Have you ever been to Hawaii?"

I say plainly, "No, I never left my town until now? _(Pauses)_ OH wait! How rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself."

I turn my focus on the four people and continue, "My name is Marcus. What are your names?"

The yellow walking toothpick responds, "Wendy Pleakley, is the name and I'm here for my ohana!"

The big four eyed said, "I'm Jumba Jookiba, evil scientist extraordinaire. I make many things, but none are close to my experimentations. Especially experiment 626. _(pointing to the blue alien)_ Also, I'm here for my family too."

Then I comment, "You are aliens…You say your this girl's family. Something like that sounds familiar, but why?"

I think really hard, and then it came to me. I yell loudly, "Ah hah! Now I know why this seems so familiar, the little girl is Lilo and the blue alien is Stitch."

The girl and the blue alien shake their heads yes.

Lilo says completely in awe, "How did you know our names?"

I change the subject instantly. "How did I get here?" I ask as I look around once more.

I thought, '_Did I get pull into a TV show, wait how do I look?'_

As I was in thought, Jumba shakes me and explains. "It's because of me and my W.T.G, or Wormhole Teleporter Generator! It brought you here; maybe it can send you back?"

I say to them, "How about later, right now I want to see the island."

I was actually of planning to ditch and stay here on the island and never going back to the home life I had.

Lilo questions, "Umm... are you okay, you seem to be in your own world there?"

She snaps her fingers. "Huh what..?" I comment.

She repeats herself, "I said I can show you around the island."

I request happily, "Good, can you also show me to Stitch's cousins?"

Lilo yells shocked, "How do you know about that!?"

I explain calmly, "Well…ummmm. Jumba said he is 626, so I took the guess that there must be more."

They buy the lie and I relax a little.

_After many hours later…_

Jumba talks to Stitch, "Now let's see your particles charge." He sets up Stitch like he was getting a full body examination for experiments.

He grabs a syringe and says, "Now that the charges seem stable, let's make sure you're well."

He puts it in Stitch's arm, Stitch didn't mind it much though. He was used to it. Jumba takes the appropriate amount and puts it with the rest of the blood samples of the other experiments and many of Stitch's samples.

Stitch goes on, "Can we go get ice cream? Emba-chua."

Jumba says happily, "Of course, even evil geniuses can't stand the wondrous taste of ice cream."

Stitch yells elatedly, "Morcheeba, ice cream! Meega want ice cream!"

They walk out the ship and headed for the house.

_A few minutes later…_

"Here is Jumba's ship/ partial lab. I think his building something right now though. Normally, he would be out. _(A few seconds later)_ Jumba!" yells Lilo.

I say with high energy like a kid seeing a cool new toy, "Wow! This is so cool, I think it's the best part of the tour of sites. You know besides the cousins doing their jobs."

Lilo speaks back, "Thanks, Marcus."

Lilo looks to me and asks, "How old are you really?"

I ask, "Why does it matter? How old do you think I am?"

Lilo says, "You look like your fifteen years old."

I state while ignoring her question, "Ok. Well then why not I go inside the ship. See ya!"

I run to the ship and Lilo hollers, "You never answered my question! Come back here!"

After I go inside the ship, Lilo grabs my arm and says. "You shouldn't be here by yourself. You don't know what things in this ship could be dangerous to you. _(pauses)_ Let me guide you through the ship."

I say smiling, "Okay, great."

_Outside the ship, near the town…_

Stitch runs and dodging plasma bullets.

Gantu screams madly, "How dare you eat my ice cream, I'll get you, you little abomination!"

Stitch comments, "Mockeecha! Big Stupid head! Meega nala kweesta! _(turns to Jumba)_ Goobaja!"

Jumba yells fully understanding what Stitch said, "Ok!"

As Jumba runs and he pushes a tourist to leave the scene. A bald man with sunglasses, blue shorts, and sandals also with a pistachio chocolate ice cream. He saves it from falling off its cone. Next, Stitch rolls out and the guy dodges him. The ice cream manages to stay in place. Finally, Gantu leaves the scene. Every step he takes, shakes everything. The guy falls off the chair, but manages to keep the ice cream safe. After Gantu runs, the guy stands up and was going to eat some of his cone. He takes a step and slips on some melted ice cream, he manages to regain his balance; however, the ice cream falls off his cone and lands onto the floor and he just looks down at it, sadly.

_Back to the chase..._

Gantu was shooting his gun, Stitch dodges plasma bullets and he catches a few and shoots them back at Gantu's face.

He yells while dogding the counterattack, "Curse you 626! You will pay!"

They were coming closer to the ship.

_Inside the ship…_

I say taking a gander of the place, "Look at these test tubes. WOW! There's so many of them, Jumba looks at each experiment?"

Lilo replies nicely, "Yeah, it's sorta his job. Because he's the one who made them and he knows if anything should happen to one of our cousins."

I explain, "It must be nice, viewing people as family. Not worrying, because even if your real family is a pain. Your friends can make you feel better than they can. Help you forget them."

Lilo yells, "No, everyone is ohana! Ohana means no one gets left behind or forgotten! Which means you have to fix your views on life, I mean sure I adopted Stitch as my family! I adopted his cousins as my family, but that's doesn't mean I've to leave my real one!"

I say sadly, "Forget it, you're too young to understand what I'm going through."

Lilo retorts slightly annoyed, "Fine, let's just leave the ship."

I ask in a whining tone, "Can't we stay a little longer? Please?"

She states, "Fine, staying for a few more minutes won't hurt anyone."

I grab a blood sample of Stitch's and view it. Lilo sees me and runs to me. When she gets close to me and she sees what is in my hand. She asks wide eyed angrily, "What are you doing?"

I calmly speak, "I was looking at Stitch's blood sample. Admiring how it's so different from human, if only I can view the cells. Unfortunately, I don't know how to use Jumba's microscope. So I'm admiring the different colors and looking at it from afar. Don't worry, nothing bad will happen to it. I swear."

I take off my shoes and walk barefooted with the sample in my hand and comparing it to the other samples from the other experiments.

_Back outside…_

Gantu hollers aggravated, "Take this you monster!"

He shoots a giant plasma ray bullet at Stitch. He dodges it, but turns to see it heading for Jumba's ship. He tries to run and stop it, but Gantu keeps shooting more shots. Stitch manages to get a stop sign and turns it into a bat, hitting almost every shot away. He turns and sees the shot getting closer to the ship. He knows he wasn't going to make it, but he still has to try. He runs trying to get in front of the shot, but he trips. The shot hits the ship, causing it to shake abruptly.

_Inside the ship..._

The ship shakes and I drop the vial containing Stitch's blood and time move so slowly as it was approaching the floor. It breaks as it hits the floor and I look for anything to help me try to clean it up.

Lilo screams, "Marcus we need to leave now!"

I speak stunned, "Wait! I've to do something" I run over the broken glass, back and forth many times trying to find something to clean the mess.

_Outside the ship…_

Stitch turns around and is angry, "Youga gonna pay! Meega nala kweesta!"

Gantu goes confidently, "Oh really? Let's see you take this then!"

He shoots many shots, Stitch gets up and uses the metal sign and spins it in front of him. He deflects all of Gantu's shots, when Stitch stops. He charges at Gantu and he swings the sign straight down on Gantu, but he grabs it and throws it and Stitch back. Stitch and the sign are still flying, until they hit the ship; which causes it to shake once more.

_Inside the ship…_

Another shake makes me lose my footing, causing me to step on the broken vial of Stitch's blood.

I scream loudly, "OOOOWWWWWWWWWW! My foot!" I fall to the ground while clasping my foot.

Lilo runs to me and ask, "What happen to you?"

I confess seething in pain, "_SSSS... _Remember the first shake, well I dropped the vial and it broke. That's why I told you to wait for me, I was trying to find something to clean my mess. Then the second shake made me unbalance and I stepped on the broken vial with my barefoot."

She looks to my foot and comments, "We've to stop it from bleeding."

She rips a piece of my shirt and puts it around my wound.

I say jokingly, "Thanks for taking my sleeve of my shirt. Do you think you can do it with the other one now?"

We laugh and she helps me up to stand on my feet. ...Well hopping on foot, then Lilo goes around rummaging Jumba's drawers knowing he has a first aid kit somewhere. She finds a box with strange writing and thought it was the first aid kit, she opens it and thought she has found a syringe. So she grabs it, walks back to me and injects me with it. I feel sick as everything was becoming woozy and the room was spinning.

I question sickly, "Lilo is the pain relief supposed to make me feel this woozy?"

Lilo answers uncertainly, "Of course. SO you won't feel any more pain." She smiles.

I question again, "How about feeling sick?"

She replies, "Probably because you're not use to it? I don't know."

I say fighting to be conscious, "One last thing, can you please stop spinning."

She responds, "Maybe I gave you too much?"

I couldn't stand it, I close my eyes and my body falls to the ground. Lilo runs to my body and tries to wake me, but I pass out. We left the place, Lilo had to drag me most of the way. We finally get out of the ship and inside the house. Lilo puts me on the couch.

_Meanwhile…_

Stitch rolls into a ball and charges at Gantu, he tries to shoot but he doesn't have any ammo left.

So he says, "Oh bliznak!

He is hit in the stomach region, Stitch unrolls and grabs him. He picks Gantu up and spins in a tornado, then he let's go of Gantu.

Gantu fading scream as he falls into the jungle, "IIIIIIIIII''''''''''''''''''''lllllllllllll GGGGEEEEETTTTTT YYYYYYYOOOOOOOUUUUUU!"

Stitch walks back to the house and sees me on the couch with an ice pack on my head.

He asks Lilo, "Gaba wrong with Marcus? Isa he sick?"

I say coming out, "Yes, I've a cold. Sorry I didn't tell you guys, it's just I didn't want to leave this place. It's so majestic here!"

I pass out again. Lilo and Stitch go to the kitchen, Stitch is making juice. Lilo is calling Nani on the phone.

Lilo calls Nani on the phone, "Uhhh Nani? We need medicine and more juice, I recommend orange juice!"

Nani asks concerned, "Why would I need to buy medicine and orange juice? What happen?"

Lilo continues, "Uuuuuuummmmmmmmmmm…It's kinda hard to explain. Just buy the things and come home asap."

Nani comments, "I would come home asap. There's one problem though."

Lilo asks, "What's the problem?"

Nani continues, "I'm already here now."

Lilo drops the phone and runs to the living room with Nani. Nani is giving _'what happen here'_ look to Lilo, as she looks at me.

Lilo says timidly, "You know Jumba's machine he was building, trying to talk to other people in different universes. Well the guy on the couch is Marcus, he's from another universe. He's sick and injure Nani, so I say that we would help him."

She smiles to Nani hoping that Nani won't get too mad.

Nani speaks, "Fine, but when he is feeling better we need him to send him back to his dimension or whatever he came from."

I come out once more and speak, "Wait! I want to stay here. At least for some time, I want to become stronger!"

After a few days, they help me with my recovery. They made me run far distances, lift heavy objects, and swim through tides.


	3. 2 Weeks Later, Back Home

_After two weeks.._

Lilo says surpringly, "Wow, you've changed a lot. Is it because of the food and the training?"

I comment, "I really don't know, but I feel amazing. I haven't felt like this in years."

Jumba calls us, "Oh Earth boy and little girl, come over I fixed it."

Everyone gathers around the generator, all in awe at the thing.

I say worriedly, "Umm, can we do a test run. I don't want to go to nowhereville."

Jumba say, "It's impossible, there's no such thing as nowhereville."

I rephase myself, "No, I meant. I don't want to be sent to another place; instead of Kearny, NJ."

Jumba speaks as he understands, "No worry. It'll be like you never left."

I ask nervously, "Really? Are you 100% sure?"

Jumba talks confidently, "Yep, I made sure to pinpoint it to the time you left."

I proclaim, "I can't believe it. I've been here for weeks, I mean look at these changes. No one is going to believe me when I go to school."

Jumba said, " Don't worry about it. Just say, you've been working out hard."

I say truthfully, "Thanks. For everything, I mean it. Bye guys."

Jumba screams, "WAIT!"

Everyone freezes and turns to him as he continued, "I forgot to give you this. _(Hands over a cellphone)_ You can call us anytime, and I'll open up the generator."

Jumba turns on the machine and says calmly, "Now you can proceed."

Then something came to mind, "Is the landing softer than the one coming in?"

Jumba adds on unsure, "I'm...not 100% sure."

I question uneasily, "Well how sure are you?"

He guesses, "Probably less than 40%."

I holler both in fear and in anger, "WHAT! No way I'm going in there, sure if it was like 50% - 65%. But 40%, no less than 40%! I bruise easily."

Everyone laughs.

I walk around and calmly add, "Well looks like I don't have a choice in the matter, do I?"

I go back and run into the portal screaming, "Geronimmmmmooooooo!"

As I look back, the sights were amazing and once again I was swimming through the dimensions. Next thing I knew, I saw the light coming towards me. It was swiftly approaching me, I put my arms up in order to protect my head because I knew I was going to hit something.

I was spat out again, but instead of hitting a tree. My face hit the concrete from the sidewalk and then, dirt as I was rolling down the hill. I was speeding up, then my face hit a tree again.

"OOOWWWW!" I scream, but laugh.

I look around and realize something important, I was home.

I ran to my house with my key and open my door, my family was a sleep. I tip toe to my bed and slept.


	4. My 1st Observation

_Day 1_

I woke up early and it took me longer to get out of bed. It left like I had 3 elephants on me, I slowly pull myself out of bed and look into the mirror and nearly gave myself a heart attack. Then I remembered this was my new body, insane cuts over my arms and my chest popping out. Muscles big and buff, hard and waiting to get even stronger. As I went downstairs, I did some cardio, got my stuff and left to school. As I walk, everything look so much brighter than before. I didn't know why, it just did. I even arrive to the school early than usual, I didn't pay any attention to that.

As I went to my locker, people started to come in. I turn to say hi, but with one look at me. They just were in shock and left or stood there like statues. I was wondering what I did wrong. After that little incident, I went to the cafeteria to get some breakfast. As I went down the stairs, many people were shocked at the sight of me. I didn't understand it, but for whatever reason I was liking it. I liked the fact I was scaring people away. So after I went into the cafeteria, I bumped into one of my friends.

I say friendly, "What's up?"

Jon replies as he raises his eye brow, "Ummm. Everything is good." Then he walks away. I ran up to him and ask, "Do you even know who I am?"

He guesses, "A new student?"

I comment, "Nope, I'm nowhere new. I've been here for almost four years."

He thinks and then he says,"I'm sorry you don't look like anyone I know. Are you sure we met?"

I was hurt and reply, "It's me. Come on you know Bio class, we're the same age."

He looked at me like I was crazy. I say, "Nothing comes to mind."

He replies, "No. Nothing rings a bell."

I state plainly, "You always add fifteen years to my age."

Nothing. He didn't remember or get the clue, so I handed him my i.d. and added, "See now. It's me, Marcus."

He laughs in astonishment, "Marcus, Marcus is that you? What happen? You're so buff and even bigger than me."

I say while blushing, "I don't know where to begin, I mean if I were to tell you. You would find me crazy and also find it extremely hard to believe."

He speaks, "Come on, try me."

I give in and say, "Well you see..."

After I told him the story, he laughs. Then he continues to talk, "What stuff are you on? I mean you going into an old TV series and coming out like that. Man, what steroids did you take that messed your brain."

I yell harshly, "None. It's the truth."

He looks at me and realizes. "Oh my god, you're not joking," He retorts.

I response to him, "No, I'm not."

I grab Jon by the wrist and take him somewhere private to show him proof of the story being true. I looked around to make sure no one was coming and was reaching for my cellphone that Jumba gave me and called him (what I didn't know was the phone was a hologram projector), then Jumba and the gang were in front of us.

Our jaws dropped and Jumba says nicely, "Hello Earth boy. How's school?"

I say dumbfounded, "Umm... you're in my school."

They gang looks around and Pleakley asks, "It's nice. But what's with the clothes?"

I reply annoyed, "It's our uniform policy. Yeah, Jumba when you said phone..I thought it'll be like calling you from it, not having astral projections of you here."

Jumba chortles a little and responds, "Smart right, still in experimental stages. First, holograms not astral projections. Second, you never asked about the phone."

Jon said, "Oh my god. You were serious about everything."

I heard footsteps coming to us and I begin to panic. I turned and say quickly, "Later guys, bye."

I close the phone and the holograms disappeared.

I turn in confidence and lowly state, "Ha, told ya. All was true."

He lowly asks, "You did say you stepped in Stitch's blood with an open wound?"

I nod. He adds, "Well how you know there is no mutations occurring, like your physical appearance?"

I said hurt, "Really? You can't believe I did this for myself. I was in there for two weeks, so I've to admit it's hard to believe. But I'm this. Come on though, I've finally got the body the girls want. Now my problem is to find which girl wants a piece _(raising and dropping my hands around my body)_ of this."

We both laugh as we went into the cafeteria. I ask him seriously, "Did you like the feeling of scaring people?"

He replies quickly, "No, I never did. Why, do you?"

I answer, "I don't know, but when people run from me. I feel like I'm in power, like I can break anything. And...I like it."

He explains, "Well, if I remembered correctly Stitch was created to destroy everything in sight. Maybe you're mutating, like I said."

I laugh and say, "Come on, not that topic again. Listen I'm still the same guy, just have more muscle than I did before. But if you want to see if anything does change. I'll keep a journal and record anything weird, abnormal or any anomaly with my new self. Deal?"

I extend my hand out and wait for him. He says smirking, "Deal." He grabs onto my hand and we shake on it.

So the bell rings and we go to our first period class, I went up the many flight of stairs. But I didn't feel like I was out of breath when I reach the fourth floor, I noted that on a piece of notebook paper. As I enter the class, everyone notice me and they couldn't believe their eyes at the sight of me.

Everyone was asking me how I did it. I speak, "It's because I'm serious about my health. That's all."

Then the teacher got in with many packets and asks as she sees me, "Marcus, what happen to you?"

I answer,"It's all because of my friend, Jon, that I'm like this. He is the best."

Then she looks at the clock and says, "Everyone is your seats."

We all go to our seats and she finally states why she has so many packets, "I got a present for you, a really easy packet. It has 50 questions. All are multiple choice questions."

I thought as I roll my eyes, '_MY EVER LOVING A.P. Stats class_.'

She explains, "This packet won't be due until Friday, so you have four days to complete this. In fact, I'm being really generous because not only am I allowing class time and homework. I'm even letting you guys work together."

She distributes the packets out to everyone, as I receive my packet I was feeling sick from seeing it. I look at it first like and the first thing that came across my mind was, _'**GREAT!** Work that'll keep my up all night.'_ I flip it a little annoyed, I really didn't want to do it. However, it was part of my grade and so I turn it back around.

But as I view it, I realize how the problems seem so easy. I was doing so many problems so fast, by the time it was half way through class. I was nearly finished, I look around and no one seem to notice me finishing. I noted this in my journal along with the first observation. So I did the rest of the problems, hand it in and ask my friends if we can play palace for the remainder of class.

After that, once again my physique was questioned so I repeated my answer. In that class, my pronunciation has drastically change. I was actually saying the words correctly, not few but all of them. I was actually fluent in my language class, I was so excited. As class ended, I noted what happen to me.

In my next class, Physics, same as before people were questioning it. I was getting annoyed, so I calmed myself down and repeated my answer. After that, my teacher passes a quiz in class. I finish it so swiftly, that I had enough time to take a nap in the rest of class. As the bell rang, I took out the paper and noted it.

Basically in all my next classes I was asked the same question and responded the same way. In my health, we watched a movie and after I went to my next class and helped my group with a project. In my English class, I actually had more logic on a close reading we were doing. I actually understood it. I noted that quickly before the bell rang. My next class once again my pronunciation has drastically change. I was actually saying the words correctly, not few but all of them. I was actually fluent in my other language class, though it wasn't a surprise. So even though, it was going to happen again...I still noted it. In my last class, we were playing a word game. How many words can you find using one word, I was able to finish first five times in a row. Because I was that fast. As the bell rang, I noted what happen to me.

I headed to my locker, where once again people were staring at me like I was a freak. I got my stuff and left immediately to the locker room. As I enter in it, a lot of people turn and notice me. Silence fell as I was walking through, I was actually getting creep out by this experience.

As soon as I put my stuff, people came around me and ask how did I get so big so fast. I said, "It's all thanks to my friend and instructor Jon. Excuse me, I've to change to the appropriate attire."

The swarm left me and I was able to breathe again.

Next my friend, Luis, says, "Hey, Marcus." He walks toward me, as he gets closer to me. He slows down and asks stunned, "Marcus, what the fuck happen to you? You look even better than Jon."

I laugh and say, "You must be on something. Okay, I'm nowhere near him. I don't even think this is natural."

He adds, "How can it not be natural? Aren't you a human being?"

I answer, "Yes, I am."

He replies,"Then it's natural."

I respond, "Actually I'll tell you after the workout what has been happening to me."

I went to the weight room with my friends, Jon and Luis, and started to workout with them. We were doing biceps and back. I thought,_ '**Oh joy**, my favorite workout.** I mean it not like my stupid wrist always hurt with this.** Even though I hate this because it does hurt my wrist, it does help me with my arms.'_

So as we were doing the workout, I didn't felt any pain in my wrists. Which was odd, because normally I would try to ignore it. But today, it just wasn't there. My friend, Luis, look towards at my form and says astonished, "Marcus, your wrists are fine. Your curls are spot on clean."

I look as I was doing the workout and I couldn't believe it. My wrists were actually moving normally. I was so happy, but I was terrified at the same time. Then I just ignored it and finished my workout. After the workout, I wasn't tired; which was weird, but I was drenched in sweat though. I noted these things as well.

Then Jon and I told the story to Luis, who thought we were smoking pot because he didn't believe a single word we said. I say, "Fine, I'll prove it to you."

I take out my holophone and showed it to him. He ask, "What in the hell is that?"

I answer, "It's my holophone."

He questions again, "A holo...what?"

I respond, "It's a hologram projector, a size of a cellphone. Now watch what happens as I press the button."

I push it and the holograms show, we all say hi and Luis was just in shock.

He says, "Wow, this is amazing. You know how many people would like to do this."

I reply, "No, no one must know. Something is wrong with me, I know it now. I feel it and I observed my notes so far today."

I turn and ask Jumba, "Jumba, in your lab do you happen to have a mutation acceleration serum?"

Jumba replies, "No. I'll check my lab to see what is missing."

He leaves and searches his lab, since they were so close to it. He goes in and looks around the place, then he notices the open box Lilo left when she went to get the 'first aid kit' for me. He rushes toward it, rummaging through and he finds the empty syringe in the garbage can. His face lost its color as he knows what is missing, he runs back to the gang and was talking in-between his breaths. No one could understand him.

He took his time, gathered his breath and repeated what he said before.

Jumba hands a syringe and interrogates Lilo, "Little girl, did you give Earth boy the serum in this syringe?"

She nod her head in yes.

He was in shock and I ask fearfully, "What? What is in that serum?"

Jumba answers, "It's a super human serum, increases all capabilities."

I say swiftly, "Oh thanks, I thought it was something worse. Ok, bye. I'll call you soon."

I closed the holophone; Jumba was interrupted before he could add anything else.

_Back with Lilo's family..._

Jumba was in shock for what I did.

Lilo asks, "What can be so bad about it? After all you did say it's a super human serum."

Jumba replies, "Yes, but if it goes into a person that had a wound that absorbs blood, before the serum. Then it's no longer a super human serum..."

Lilo puzzled inquires, "Then what will it be?"

Jumba responds, "It then becomes a super mutation acceleration serum."

Then Jumba laughs and says, "But that will only happen if Marcus had been in blood to blood contact with someone else's blood. Before getting the serum inside his body. Which wasn't the case."

Lilo was going to say something but Jumba speaks, "Well time to make new experiments, hopefully Marcus will contact soon."

Lilo spoke under her breath, "Probably sooner than you think."

_Back to where we were..._

We were leaving the school and discussing what just happen. We disband as we head home. As I was coming in reach of my destination, a thought hit me.

I thought, _'Oh crap, my family doesn't know I changed. What am I to do?'_

As I got inside my house, my family saw me and just acted like everything was normal.

I say a little shocked, "Hello. Do you guys know anything different about me?"

They all turn and all were talking at once, then they all stop around the same time.

I reply as the talking was getting on my nerves, "Alright then."

I went to the living room and finish my homework really fast, then I did a 5 mile jog back from my house to the cemetery in 2 hours.

As I was completing it, I realize I wasn't tired nor sore. As soon, as I got home I did plyometrics; within another 2 hours I still wasn't tired nor sore. I thought, _'What the hell is going on? My body was never this imperious to cardio workouts, what is wrong with me.'_ I noted this on my phone.

My mom called me from inside the house, "Marcus, it's getting late. Come inside for dinner."

I said, "Okay, I'm coming in."

As night was settling in, my parents turn off the lights on the first and second floors. And left to bed, my sisters though were still up going on their computers, I was watching the end of a movie. As I was leaving the room, everything looked green. It was like I had night-vision goggles on me. I shake my head, but everything still look green. I run upstairs and say good night to my family, noted the event and went straight to bed and hoped the green vision would go away.


	5. Day 2

_Day 2_

I woke up and notice everything wasn't green, I was relieved about it. I went to my bathroom, brush my teeth, wash my hands and face and left. I notice something wasn't right, I went back into the bathroom and I found out I've a little blue hair growing on my face. I cut it off, left the bathroom and noted this as well. I was getting freaked out, I realize that in a course of a few days of my return, my life was drastically changing. I was quiet from there on, until I got to school and saw my friends. I went to them, I could see they weren't ok seeing me like this. However, we still talk and laugh about of our good times. Everything seems to be easier than before. Even working out after school was becoming easy. Everything seem to get lighter to my touch, though all this was good. Something was bothering me on the inside, something bad. It felt like I wanted to hurt someone or destroy something.

This sensation actually didn't scare me, which got me worry about it. I absolutely noted this weird behavior and I called Jon and ask him on his opinion. I went into an empty classroom and called him, because I couldn't wait for the next day.

I say troubled, "Jon, I don't like this. It seems like every day, something new happens to my body. I've reached my limit of such drastic changes, I don't think it's just the serum. There's something missing, but I can't put my finger on it."

He replies, "Tell me what you have notice over the first few days."

I told him everything and he finally said, "That's bad, really bad. How the hell is this happening to you? I think you should ask Jumba about this, maybe he'll know what's going on?"

I responded, "Maybe, so. I'll give it a try. See you tomorrow at school."

So I called Luis on his opinion and repeated everything I had previous said to Jon . He said the same thing of asking Jumba. So I grabbed my holophone and try to call him, but it said the service is busy please try again later.

I screamed heatedly, "What's the point of having this, if you don't pick up when I need you the most." I threw my phone into my book bag and just left for home.

I arrive to my house a little faster, which is odd. I didn't feel like I move any faster. I decided to do my homework, it only took me an hour to do five assignments. After that, I ran for a few miles came home ate dinner, watched TV, and went to bed. But as I was going up the stairs to the darken room, my eyes seem to change on me again. Instead of night-vision, it was infrared vision; I got scared about what was happening to me. I swiftly and quietly ran to my bedroom and I noted this in my notebook on observations.


	6. Day 3

_Day 3_

I went to my room and slept hoping all that was happening to me was a dream. I abruptly woke up from a sound, not just any sound; a loud bird song. I went outside and couldn't find the bird, I search everywhere. After a few minutes, I try to listen to the bird to see if it was near or far. I guessed it was far and to the left, I turn my head and found it. As I looked at the bird, it seem as it was getting closer to me. I notice that the beast wasn't getting closer, my eyes were magnifying it. I shook my head, and my eyes went to back. I jotted as quickly as I can about this in my notebook.

I ran to the bathroom and notice I had a few more blue hairs growing on my face, but the texture wasn't like hair. It was more like fur, I shaved it all off and began my morning jog. When I returned, I took a quick shower and noted what happen to me.

I was really getting freaked out, I didn't understand why this was happening to me. I looked into the mirror and scream boisterously, "MY GOD!"

My eyes were big and dark black, I went to the kitchen and grab a pair of sunglasses and put them on very fast. I noted this occurrence and pray it would disappear before I went to school. Everyone was asking why I was wearing sunglasses, I said because it's too sunny today and the glare hurts my eyes. My first few classes bought it, until I was in fifth period. I went in and no one was there, or so I thought. Jon and Nick came in after me and notice my sunglasses. Jon throws his book bag on desk, Nick throws his book bag on the floor.

Jon asks loudly, "Marcus? Why in god's name are you wearing sunglasses?"

I reply as calmly as I could, "Because it's too sunny today and the glare hurts my eyes."

Jon retorts smartly, "But you're nowhere near the windows or the glare. Take those off."

I stand my ground and say, "No, I won't do it. You can't make me."

Jon spoke again, "Marcus take those piece of shit of sunglasses off, or so help me."

I reply, "Or what?"

Jon looks at Nick and I ask, "What are the two of you gonna do to me, huh? Don't forget, I've change a lot in these few days."

Jon and Nick laugh and try to grab me, but I keep moving and going around the classroom. They both notice how fast I've gotten but I still was unlucky; since I was moving so fast, I forgot that Nick put his book bag on the floor and I trip right over it. Face first, I was trying so hard not to cry in front of them. They both came to me and pick me up off the ground and lead me to the nurse's office, as we were walking Jon took my shades off. At that moment, I shut my eyes fast.

Nick says nicely, "Open your eyes, we need to see if anything got into it."

I reply bitterly, "That's a horrible excuse."

Jon added, "Oh so yours wasn't. Just open your fucking eyes or we're going to drop you and let you go to the nurse's office by yourself."

I say harshly, "Fine, I never asked for you guys to help me. In fact, if you two didn't chase me...I wouldn't be like this."

Nick replies, "Oh yeah, it's our fault that you hurt yourself. All you could have done was to take off the shitty shades."

I commented hurtful, "What's wrong with my shades?"

Jon states, "First off they look gay as hell."

Nick answers, "And that's pretty much that."

Jon says, "See even Nick agrees with me and he is homo."

Nick responds, "Yeah, yet I have a girlfriend unlike you, you fag."

We stop and laugh and I look at the two of them. I say, "Okay, but you won't like what you see."

I open them, yet their reactions remain the same.

I ask concernedly, "Well are my eyes bad?"

Nick retorts plainly, "Uhh, no they're pretty much the same."

Jon adds, "See there's nothing wrong with your eyes, you didn't need these shades."

I touch my face and went to the water fountain to look at my relfection, but I couldn't see it clearly; so I can grab my phone and took a picture of me. I turn the thing around and saw the picture shows my eyes were back to normal. I was relief by this, then Nick tap my shoulder.

Nick inquires, "Marcus, how did you move so fast? I mean, your starting to beat Jon with your sudden appearance change. Not to mention I think you're stronger than he is."

I reply, "I wish I could tell you, but I can't...you will think I'm crazy. Also, there is no way I can beat Jon."

Nick comments, "I think I know."

I turn and interrogate him loudly, "WHAT?"

Then he goes and does a charade of me sucking dick.

I laugh and reply, "Hell no, nothing like that. Never, I want girls. Badly."

Then I jump and swat the back of his head.

He states playfully, "Oww!"

He questions as he rubs his head, "Then what is it? Tell me, please. I will keep whatever your keeping a secret."

I turn to Jon and he nodded his head. I cave and say, "Fine, but after we go to the nurse's office."

So after the nurse gave me ice for my eye, we went to the nearest men's room. Jon and I tell him the entire story and I showed him my phone because I rewrote all my observations in it on the notepad.

He responds, "Wow, that's something!"

I ask hopefully, "So you agree with what we're saying?"

He comments, "Hell no, but it makes a great story."

I deadpan, "Looks like I've to do it again."

Nick questions, "What?"

I reply, "Since you don't believe me, I've to show you proof."

I grab my holophone and showed it to Nick and say," See this thing, this holophone allows me to talk to Jumba and the rest of the gang."

He comments, "Use it then, if it works I'll be a believer. If it doesn't I won't think any less of you."

I say uncertainly, "Thanks, I think."

I activate the holophone and pray that Jumba comes and picks it up, or anyone for that matter. My prayers were answer, it was Stitch.

I say, "H... h... hi!"

Jon, Nick, and Stitch look at me like I was a loon. I try to fix my posture, after feeling comfortable.

I cough and say, "What's up Achi-baba?"

Jon, Nick, and Stitch look at me even more, like what are you saying?

I cough and repeated, "How have you been Stitch?"

Stitch replies, "Stitch has been good, Stitch has been helping Jumba a lot around the lab? How's Marcus been?"

I answer, "I've been better. Oh, I forgot. You've already met Jon, but this is another friend of mine. Nick. Nick meet Stitch, Stitch meet Nick."

Jon waves and says, "Hello, Stitch nice to meet you again. How have you been?"

Stitch waves and answers, "I've been well. You look strong still."

Jon replies, "Thanks," whispers to Nick, "I like him."

Nick awkwardly laughs and waves and says, "Hi, I'm Nick."

Stitch waves back and says, "Hi, Nick. Wow you're really tall, taller than Marcus."

Nick whispers to Jon, "You're right, I like him too. He is so funny."

They both laugh, but as soon as I turn they stop. But when I turn back again, they continue laughing.

I holler at them, "Enough laughing you two!"

I calm myself down and proceed on the mission at hand.

I state, "Okay. Can I talk to Jumba?"

Stitch say, "Jumba not here, Jumba won't be back until...mmhmm...maybe next week?"

I scream, "Next week?! I have something urgent to tell him and was hoping he could help me!"

Stitch replies in his language.

Jon and Nick were silent, listening as I was talking to Stitch in his language and understanding him.

I reply, "I know you want to help, but I need Jumba this instant."

Stitch replies in his language. Then we were talking to each other in Stitch's language, which I didn't even know I could. Jon and Nick were both looking at me, like I was a loon person.

Then I speak slightly happy, "Takka Achi-baba!"

Stitch looked at me again. I once again cough and responded, "Thanks, friend. I will talk to you later."

I close the holophone and turn to see Nick and Jon looking at me like I was crazy.

Jon asks," How did you understand him?"

I reply," He was speaking English, broken English. Still English none the else."

Nick comments, "Not that, he means whatever language Stitch was talking."

I retort, "It wasn't that hard, I mean in fact in was quite easy."

Nick comments again, "No, he was speaking his own language and towards the end you spoke exactly like him; having a conversation with him."

I question, "Really? No, no that can't be. He was speaking English."

Jon replies, "No he wasn't, he was speaking in his native tongue and you two were having a conversation in his language."

The color of my face left, I was so shock. I didn't know what was happening to me, but I feel like it's going to get worse than it is right now. Nick and Jon came by me and help me to move, because I was still immobilize by what had happen. As soon as they made me take a step forward, I collapse onto the ground. I was in tears, scare because something inside of me was changing. I knew that sooner or later I would have to leave all the people I love soon, because no one would want the ending result of what I was becoming. After I few breaths, Jon and Nick calm myself down by saying things like.

Jon says to me, "Don't worry, I'm sure Jumba will have this figure out."

Nick tells me, "Come on Marcus, cheer up. Look on the positives of the matter, you still have us. Your friends and family with you."

I smile and laugh at them, but at least it was something; even though, it was a ploy for them to be happy. If something really bad was going to happen to me, I at least would want my friends to be happy than to be sad.

_On Stitch's Side..._

Stitch gazed at the holophone with a puzzling look.

Lilo asks as she enters the living room, "Was that Marcus calling?"

Stitch answers, "Yes, Marcus Achi-baba and Ohana."

Lilo comments, "Wow, Stitch how come you accepted Marcus so fast. He's so different from us."

Stitch shakes his head and replies, "No, Marcus cousin of Stitch. Marcus is Stitch"

Lilo laughs, "Stitch you're silly, Marcus can't be your cousin. 1), he is human and you're part of my family. B), He has severe family issues. It's nice you're accepting him as part of your family, but until he accepts his. I won't consider him Ohana."

Stitch says, "Marcus speaks like Stitch."

Lilo asks, "You mean like broken sentences?"

Stitch says, "No, he used 'Takka Achi-baba' to me."

Lilo confused asks, "Are you sure he said that, I mean he could be a really good impersonator?"

Stitch states, "No, something is happening to Marcus. Marcus is becoming more like Stitch?"

Lilo says, "Stitch you're funny, Marcus can't be like you? Marcus is Marcus, as you are you."

Lilo leaves to go outside.

Stitch whispers, "Stitch worries about Marcus."

_Back on our side..._

As we went back to class for our free period, we're talking about it. Also, how we should really stop bringing people into the secret. We were laughing about it now, the bell rang and I decided to note what has happen to me. After school, there was no weight room today. So I decided to do some running around, but I felt more daring today. I was free running, I loved it so much. I felt so free, I was defying gravity. I wasn't getting sweaty; yet, I was hungry, so I call Luis and ask if I can hang with him.

He answers, "Okay, come over so we can workout."

I whine, "Do I have to, I just did some running before I called you."

He replies, "It's not bad to run a bit more, come on."

I pout," Fine, I'll be there in a few minutes."

As I went over to his place, he was in front of his house. We talk for a while, then got ready for our run. After our good ten mile jog, for the first time. I felt refresh, still having loads of energy left within me; although, Luis started to get tired.

We both stop and I ask, "Luis, do you want to stop?"

He goes in between his breaths, "No...I'm...good...how...are...you?"

I answer, "I'm fine, but let's take a break."

Luis comments, "Marcus, you've change so much. Now, you're going even further. You should try the weight lifting competition, you look jack."

I say, "Thanks, but no. I don't want to do it."

He questions, "Why? I mean you're going to be in a different weight class than Jon, just try it."

I answer, "Well, during all this madness I've never went on a weight scale to see how much I weigh. And," I whisper, "I don't plan too."

Luis says, "I bet Jon would want you to do it, just try."

I say with anger and in a low whisper, "I don't think getting help from aliens should count, I mean I've had superhuman serum making me this strong."

Luis comments, "We'll just see about this? I'll ask Jon right now and see what he says."

He takes out his cell, and calls Jon and he puts it on speaker so I can hear it.

Luis speaks to Jon, "Yo, Jon. Don't you think Marcus should try the weight lifting competition?"

Jon answers, "Yeah, I think he should. I mean he looks great."

I take Luis's cell and ask, "Don't you think it's cheating, I mean I had superhuman serum injected into my body making me really strong?"

Jon says, "No one has to know about it. Besides, I bet you're in a different weight class than me. So some the pressure is off, right?"

I comment, "I guess so."

Jon yells, "No, Marcus! Not 'I guess so', You know so! I'll be seeing you in the weight room tomorrow cheering you on during the weight lifting competition. No matter what weight class you're in, remember this is our last year. We've got to make it meaningful. Just try, that's all what everyone wants."

I reply, "Thanks, Jon. I will try."

Jon says, "Excuse me, 'will try'! No, you're going to do your best. Right?"

I comment, "Right, I'll do my best. Just I don't how I feel with people looking at me, especially after this. I don't want to overdo it."

Jon replies, "No, you're not going to chicken out. You're going all out, if you don't so help me I'm going to kick your ass and make you do a hundred push-ups."

I say knowing I won't win, "Okay, I will push myself pass the limit."

Jon states, "That's good, that's what I want to hear. Don't forget what I told you and Luis to down this entire week anyway."

I reply, "Don't worry, I still remember it all in here. See you later."

Luis takes back his phone and talks to Jon, after a while he says goodbye.

We continue walking, talking about how everything is going too fast. How everything is drastically changing and how it's to make things better. After we walk to Luis's place, he had to go inside. So we both say 'bye' to each other.


	7. Zero to Hero

As I was walking, I smell a fire. I couldn't see it, but I could still smell it. A few seconds later, I heard some fire truck horns coming down the Ave. I decided to follow the scent and the noise, I was running to where the smell originated from; I came across a four-story apartment, on 69 Elm St., that caught on fire. Everyone was running out of the place. There was an explosion inside and everyone ducked, the fire was getting worse.

A woman ran up to me and yelling, crying, "Help me, please!"

I answer unsure," What? What's the problem?"

She replies in tears, "My children, they're still inside the building. We got separated, I don't see them here."

I answer, "Okay, I'll ask the fire department to come here swiftly."

She hollers, "We don't have time for that, please help me."

I cave and say, "Fine, first I need some rags and a hose."

She asks, "Why do you need that?"

I reply, "It's to make a little barrier for me, so I won't get hurt from the fire."

She nods and runs to the crowd and ask people if they have any rags, while she is gone I was thinking. _'WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST DO? Did I just sign my death warrant? What happens if I can't find her children, what happens then.'_ After I while I thought, _'Wait, I can do this. My human abilities increase, even though I'm mortal. It's better than nothing, I will succeed in getting her kids back.'_

She runs back to me and says, "Come, I got the rags and I'll show you where the hose is for the apartment."

As we were going through the crowd, something came to mind. I ask, "Not to be rude but how many children are in the apartment and which apartment room or floor?"

She replies, "I have three in total, two boys and a girl. Their names are Adonis, Blaze, and Arielabella. We're on the fourth floor, Rm 410."

I thought, _'Of course, you had to live on the top floor.'_

I say, "Wow, what unique names."

I grab the rags put them over me and trying to drench them. But they were drying too fast, and the fire department still haven't shown up.

I scream, "Damn it, forget these rags! Looks like I've to go inside!"

She cries.

I say nicely, "Don't worry, I'll help get your kids. I won't die, don't plan on it happen anytime soon."

I laugh to lighten her mood, but it didn't help the situation at hand. I turn serious and say, "Don't worry, I'll get your children. Do me one thing, tell everybody to run from this place. Don't come closer, when you see me again. I'll scream the details, but now time is ticking. Bye."

I grab the hose and soak my body, I ran into the inferno. I could still hear the mother screaming, "No! Come back! Stop him from hurting himself! I change my mind, comeback!"

People trying to stop me, I could see the place wasn't going to hold any longer. I knew the door wasn't going to last much longer, as a last ditch effort. I jump and roll into the door, as soon as I enter the building; the door collapses behind me.

I thought, _'Well, that won't be one way I'll be using again.'_

I holler the names, "Adonis...Blaze...Arielabella."

I repeated this for a few minutes, trying not to gag on the smoke. I focus and try to hear if anything happen.

I heard a faint 'help', I knew where they were I ran up the stairs. But a big pile of burning building landed right in front of me, breaking the stairs. I jump to the railing and grab it. I look down and saw the stairs fall down and being crush.

I was thinking, _'Great, how do you get yourself into these situations of running into bad luck.'_

I pull myself and look up that the floor I was on was the bottom floor, so I had to go up four floors and find Rm. 410 or at least search around the area. As I was running, I heard crying and was trying to find where it was.

I could hear clearly, "Someone help! Please help!"

Then I heard another, "Don't worry, we're right here with you. We're scared too, but don't worry mom is going to get help for us. She would never leave us here."

I had to hurry now, because if I don't the building might make a flash fire, or explode or even collapse. I ran up the flights repeating the names.

Until I heard someone, first voice, saying "who is it?"

I shout trying to slow my beating heart down, "I'm a friend of your mother's, where are you?"

The second voice says, "We're in the elevator, it's stuck."

I thought, '_Of all the places to be stuck in, why an elevator? Why not staying in your room? Whatever happen of staying in your room? Or not going to the elevator during a crisis?'_

I holler, "Don't worry, I'll get you out! But you have to lead me to you, okay?"

I heard three 'okays' at once.

I asking out loud, "Where is the elevator?"

Third voice asks, "Aren't you near it?"

I holler, "No, I've excellent hearing. I heard your cries for help on the ground floor, now lead me to your location."

The first voice says, "We're stuck between the third and fourth floors."

I thought, _'Great, I still have to go to the fourth floor and open the elevator doors. My water barrier was almost out too, I had to do something before I get burn.'_

I scream, "Don't worry! I'll be there soon, just stay calm!"

Third voice says sarcastically, "We don't plan of doing nothing, but remaining CALM!"

I ignore the comment and went to the nearest door, trying to open it by ramming into it but it wouldn't budge. I was getting really annoyed and mad, then I feel this new energy overcoming me. It was amazing, I feel like I was a completely different person, I kick the door down and run to the open window.

The people were screaming, out of all of them I could hear the mother saying, "Don't give up, you can do it. Please do it!"

I shook my head towards the mother, went back into the room. I run to the kitchen turning the water on, grabbing the little hose from the sink and soaking my body again. After that I went back outside, looking down seeing there were camera crews recording this.

I thought, _'Aw shit, I don't want people to see me like this. I have to hurry, the faster I'm finish, the faster I can leave these camera crews before I get caught.'_

I turn around and I was jumping from floor to floor outside, grabbing onto rails, pipes anything that'll help me. As I was reaching the top, I could hardly breathe. I inhaled too much of the smoke, but I knew if I didn't do this those kids will die. So I force myself up and I was of the fourth floor balcony of some random apartment, I broke down the door and ran back inside.

I yell, "Are you guys okay?"

First voice says, "Where are you?"

I holler, "On the fourth floor!"

Second voice, "Wow, you're fast."

First voice, "Shh. We're at the end of the hallway, turn right go straight down and there is the elevator."

I shout, "Thanks, now hold on just a little longer."

I follow the directions carefully, and saw the elevator doors.

I ran to it, putting my hand on it and then quickly pulling it back.

I scream, "OWWWWWW! HOT! HOT!"

I heard the giggling in the elevator and I scream angrily, "If you think this is funny, just wait until I get out guys out."

Third voice whispers, "Dumbass."

I yell hotly, "What did you say? Well, who is the dumbass that decided to go down the elevator during a fire? Huh!"

There was silence for a few minutes and then I broke it by shouting, "As I thought!"

I calm myself down and try to pry the doors apart, but I couldn't.

It was becoming a nuisance. I thought, _'I came so close and now you're telling me to give up. No, I won't give up. I'll finish what I started.'_

As I was retrying to pry the doors, I hear a rip from my shirt. I didn't care about my shirt ripping nor did I pay attention, because right after that I open the door.

I scream gleefully, "YA-TA! Yes, ha I knew I could do it."

I thought, _'Something feels weird, like I'm carrying extra baggage'_

I look at my arms and was horrify, I had two set of arms. I had four arms, 2 lefts and 2 rights.

I thought, _'Oh, my god! Not now, not now. This is the worst timing ever to be having this.'_

I focus real hard, my 2nd pair of arms were retracting into my body.

I say in a really low voice, "Ow that hurt, never knew receding limbs would hurt so much. I've got to note this later."

I look around the shaft and I found a ladder that lead me to the elevator. So I jump to the ladder, looking down I saw the elevator. It look like it wasn't that far. I climb down the ladder really fast, jump off it and was walking on the elevator's roof.

I scream, "Hey guys are you okay?"

Third voice says sarcastically, "Oh, yeah we're dandy."

First voice says, "Don't pay him any attention, just hurry and help us."

I holler," Okay! But first off, how old are you guys."

Third voice says, "Adonis is 17, Arielabella is 15, and I'm 19."

I commented, "Thanks, for the share."

I was thinking, _'This just got really harder than I initially thought, when I thought she said 'kids' I was guessing like 6-10, not fucking teens. This is going to be a lot more difficult, but I've to try.'_

I shout, "Is there a hatch on the ceiling of the elevator?"

Blaze sarcastically says, "Oh, no I don't see any hatch here. Oh! wait, maybe because the hatch is out of our reach?"

Arielabella screams, "Stop it! He is trying to save us, can't you see that?!"

Adonis says, "I see it; maybe if one goes on someone else's shoulders, we can open it up."

Blaze replies, "Great, but who is going on who's shoulder?"

Arielabella states, "I will being going on top of someone's shoulders, so it's between the two of you."

Blaze says, "I'll lift you up, if you want it."

Arielabella comments, "See what happens when we work together."

I wait and then I see the hatch opening I see the girl coming out.

I ask unsure, "Arielabella?"

Blaze says, "No shit Sherlock, the only other girl here is Adonis. Just help her out!"

I say queitly, "Okay."

I walk over to her and help her out.

She sees my shirt and asks, "What happen?"

I answer, "Well, you see it's the fire and the building. Basically, the entire situation ruin my shirt."

She laughs and says, "You're funny, good looking, strong, and sweet."

I blush and ask, "Anything else you like?"

She says, "You're cute as well."

We laugh but Blaze kills the moment. He yells, "Yo, moron! 1). Don't hit on my sister or I'll hit you. 2). Now is not the time for it."

I ask softly Arielabella, "What's his problem?"

Arielabella says queitly, "Don't mind my brother Blaze. He has been under a lot of pressure, college, prom, money issues. Also, thank you for everything."

I say, "I know how he feels, I'm in the same boat. But I don't act like that."

She whispers, "Because he hardly ever has friends that's why he is like the way he is."

I say lowly, "Now, I feel bad."

Blaze yells, "Yo! Come over here you faggot, and help Adonis out."

I look back at Arielabella, my look went from pity to pure anger. I turn, my expression was 'do I really have to help him' she shook her head yes. We laugh a little and I went to the hatch helping Adonis.

Adonis says cheerily, "Thank you so much."

I comment, "Don't thank me yet, you and your sister climb up the ladder now. Before something happens."

Adonis nods and runs to his sister helping her climb the ladder. They both go up, now it was Blaze's turn to come up.

I say, "Blaze, come on. We've to go now!"

Blaze speaks, "Go without me!"

I say not believing what he said, "Excuse me, I'm going to get you out of there and you are going up the ladder with your brother and sister."

He replies adamantly, "Well, you would have to come down here and force me. Because I'm not moving."

I go over the hatch and see him sitting on the floor, the building began to shake.

I holler, "Listen, we've got to leave now! The longer we're here the higher the chance of this place collapsing on us!"

Blaze screams, "LET IT FALL THEN, I NEVER WANTED TO BE HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

I jump down and scream, "Are you fucking nuts! You're willing to ditch your family because of how hard life is, that is no way to be. Doing this will kill your family even more, do you want them to be in more pain? Listen, life's fucking hard! I know, but through those hard times is when we shine our brightest and make a good situation from a bad one!"

Blaze gets up and hollers, "No one understand me, no one does. Just leave me here and let me die."

I say, "Sorry, I can't. You may think you're worthless, but there are a lot of people who disagree with what you're thinking."

Blaze steps back and looks at me. He speaks, "You really know what I've been through, so I guess Arielabella told you I have no friends."

I became quizzical and ask, "How did you hear that, we were far from the hatch and were whispering?"

He laughs and says, "Every friend I ever made was a person who just wanted to use me, never like me for me. They like me because I was willing to do anything, to be known. Only cause of my connections."

I reply, "Well, you know what. You and me can become friends."

Blaze asks, "How? I don't know anything about you?"

The building was shaking again, I turn to him and getting desperate. I say, "Fine, fair enough. I'll give you three questions you can ask about me, after those three we bolt. Deal?"

I extend my hand out waiting for an answer, Blaze grabs my hand and shakes it.

He says, "Deal."

Blaze asks, "How many family members do you leave with?"

I answer honestly, "In my family I've seven members: my mom, dad and my three sisters, and 'our' cat, and me."

Blaze asks, "Do you think you're a good person, you know a person willing to do things without gaining anything in return?"

I take some seconds before I reply, "Yes, I mean I'm here and your mom beg me to help. I didn't ask for anything, I don't want glory now; maybe later though."

We started to laugh a little.

I ask, "You're on your last question. Do you want to use it or save it for later?"

Blaze comments, "I want to save it for later."

I say, "Good, now let's get out of here."

I stand up and lift myself out of the hatch. I turn and say, "Come on Blaze!"

Blaze jumps really hard and misses the hatch, I heard the screws from the floor slowly breaking from the jump. Also I heard the cable starting to wear.

Next thing I knew, I was back and Blaze was calling me.

He was saying, "Hey guy? Aren't you going to help me."

I walk over and say cautiously, "Blaze, you got to stop jumping around so hard."

He asks with wide eyes, "Why? What's the problem?"

I reply lowly, "The cable is starting to wear and the screws are starting to break because of all the jumping."

He says now with fear, "Help me, please!"

I say, "Don't worry, I will," I lay down and put both my hands in the hatch, "just don't move. I'm giving you both of my arms okay."

He comments, "Okay."

I put my hands out and say, "Reach for my hands!"

He first jumps and couldn't reach. He replies, "I can't, you're still out of reach of me."

I ask, "How far?"

He answers, "I can't even reach the tips of your fingers."

I thought, '_Oh crap! This is bad, if he jumps the floor might drop. If we wait the cable above might break. Looks like it has to be chance. Please don't let me mess up.'_

I tell him, "New plan, I want you to jump as high as you can and grab my hands. Don't forget, don't let go. No matter what, got it?"

He says impatiently, "I hear you, don't let go. I won't."

I say, "Good now wait until I say jump."

I move my body enough so I can pull him up when he jumps.

When he saw my hands he jumps, he decides to grabs onto them, without me knowing it and I didn't grab his hands.

He falls and shakes the elevator. I yell in anger," WHAT THE HELL! I TOLD YOU WAIT UNTIL I SAY JUMP! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW BAD THE SITUATION IS!"

He says, "Sorry, I'm nervous about this. I don't want to die, not here, not now."

I reply sarcastically, "Oh, but a few minutes ago. You didn't mind throwing your life away? Why the sudden change?"

He answers, "I guess, I change my perspective on life."

I become really anger but ease myself to relax as I say, "Just don't do it again. Just listen to me, really listen to me. We got lucky, but maybe the next one we might not be. So let us redo this entire thing, okay. Tell me when you see my hands, don't jump go on your tippy toes and lightly hop if you can reach my hand. Once you can almost touch them say something, anything."

I move my body and he was lightly jumping trying to reach my fingertips. Once he touches one is when he shouts, "Stop!"

I resume, "Now when I give or in this case say the signal I want you to jump and grab my hands. Okay, remember this might be our last chance. We can't have any misses, no mistakes. It has to be flawless."

He says, "Yes, I understand."

As I position myself and found a good spot. I order, "Blaze, jump as high as you can! Jump now!"

He jumps and grabs onto my arms, but he hears the floor of the elevator drop.

I ask in worriment, "What the hell happen down there?"

He looks down and gulps at the long drop down. He says, "You were right, the floor did drop. Does that mean, you're right about the cable wearing too?"

I say, "Let's talk about that another time, now I want you so help me pull yourself up. Okay?"

He states, "Yes, just get me the hell out of here!"

As I was standing, he was pulling my arms down, which made me come closer to the hatch than he did.

I yell, "Stop! This isn't working, you're pulling me. You're not lifting yourself up!"

He says, "I'm trying to, this is some fuckin' hard shit!"

I reply, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound so harsh."

He remarks, "You don't need to be sorry, if we switch places and I was where you were and you were where I was. We would be going through what we did before. I would yell and be upset too."

I say, "Just relax, I'm going to pull you up."

I started to move back and in a few seconds got Blaze out of the hatch. We both went to the ladder, he looks up.

He says, "Umm, you go ahead. I'll be behind you."

I protest, "Oh, no, no, no, no, no, not after what we've been through, you go first."

He says, "I insist you go first."

I retort, "Well sorry, I demand you go first. We don't have time to play this game. Just climb up the ladder...unless you're afraid of heights?"

He says, "Me afraid of heights, ha you're a joker."

I ask again, "Are you afraid of heights?"

He confesses, "Totally, after seeing the floor drop and seeing how far it goes down. I froze. It brought my fear back to the surface."

I say, "Come on, we can't stay here. It's not safe, we've to move this instant."

He states, "Fine. I'll climb, but you have to go first."

I agree with him, we both walk to the ladder as soon as I put both feet onto the ladder and lending my hand to Blaze. The cable snap, time seem move so slowly. As I see Blaze falling back, I grab onto his hand and held onto him. We both hit the wall on the other side of the ladder, I could see the cable coming down. It was going to hit Blaze if I didn't do anything, but he wasn't even on the ladder. As for me, my right arm was the only thing on the ladder.

I thought,_ 'Great, a cable is coming towards Blaze who isn't even near the ladder. As for me, my right arm is holding onto the ladder as my left arm is holding Blaze. What to do, what to do now...Looks like I might have to sling-shot him or swing. Either way, he'll get on the ladder. Which way would be better? Which way would be easier to explain? I guess that's the one.'_

I say, "Blaze, I'm going to shimmy and swing a little. I need you to grab the ladder if you could. That's choice one."

He asks, "Is there a choice two?"

I answer, "Yes, there's one. I don't think you would like it though?"

He asks, "Well, what is it? What's choice two then?"

I answer, "I sling-shot you up and you've to grab the ladder."

He says, "I prefer one."

I reply, "Good, as I thought you would. Now we've to avoid the cable at all costs."

The more I swing my left arm the more I swung my body, moving Blaze closer to the ladder.

Finally Blaze jumps onto the ladder and says, "Hey, get back onto the ladder."

I say, "No, you first. I don't want a repeat of this, you first."

He climbs, but gets hit with the cable and falls off the ladder I grab him with my right arm this time.

I ask, "Are you okay?"

He says sarcastically, "I'm fine. You know I'm not bleeding and not dead."

We laugh for a few seconds, once again I swung my body and Blaze landed on the ladder.

He climbs then I follow him, he looks down. I say, "Stop looking down and think about going forward, look at how much we've done."

Blaze was quiet, he thinks really hard. I continue talking, "Now think about how much we're going to do once we get out of here."

Blaze thinks, he nods his head. We both climb up the ladder and Adonis and Arielabella was waiting for us.

She came to both of us and says thankfully, "Thank god the two of you aren't hurt."

Blaze replies, "Well, we aren't that much hurt. We're not broken, just bruised."

I say, "We can say all that later, we still need to get out of here."

Adonis asks, "How did you get up here anyway?"

I answer, "I climb the railings and pipes to get all the way from the first floor to the fourth."

Adonis says, "Well, we can't use that way. Because none of us know how to do it!"

I state, "It's not hard, it's like rock climbing. All you need to do is put your hand and foot into the right holes or openings and be careful."

Adonis counter, "Can we at least see if the stairs are okay."

Everyone agrees with a nod, except me. It was better to show than to tell them. We head to the nearest staircase and saw the stairs we completely destroyed or nearly destroyed.

Adonis asks, "Where's the railing you came up by?"

I smile and showed them where it was, I told them to do exactly like me. I went out and help Adonis and Arielabella, but as I turn around Blaze wasn't there. I stop and say, "You two go to the balcony over there on the second floor and stay, don't move a muscle. I'm going back to see what happen to Blaze." We all nod our heads and went to our separate directions. As I came into the window I see Blaze has his foot through the floor, I ran to him.

He says, "I thought you guys were going to leave me here."

I comment, "Never! We would never do that. Now tell me what happen here."

He asks harshly, "Isn't obvious?"

I state, " I mean can you still fall through it again?"

He says sarcastically, "Oh god, I hope not. I mean just because my foot is through the floor doesn't mean it won't happen again."

We both laugh as I help him get out and ask, "Are you hurt in anyway?"

He says, "Nope, now let's get out of here."

We both ran to the room.

I say, "Blaze you go first, if anything happens I can help you."

Blaze looks out the balcony and speaks, "I can't do it, it's too far. What if I fall? What if I miss something?"

I try to comfort him by saying, "You won't fall and you won't miss, I'll be behind you all the way. Okay, do you feel better?"

He nods and goes out the balcony, I follow immediately trying not to show my face because I don't want the camera crew, paparazzi, etc. following me, asking questions and invading my personal life.

As we join with Adonis and Arielabella, she was opening the door. I stop her just in time. She asks, "What did you do that for?"

I reply, "The floor above this room is going to collapse in a few seconds."

She asks. "How do you know that?"

I reply, "By hearing it, I heard the floor boards near their breaking points. That's why I stop you. It's going to happen in 3,2,1, now..." _CRASH!_ I resume, "Let's go on, we can't wait here."

They were shock to see I was right about it. After a few seconds I ask, "Guys, we've to move. Like right now?"

So we all made it to the first floor balcony. I say, "Stay here, I'm going to make an opening when I do. I'm coming back to get you guys", they all shook their heads in agreement.

I ran back into the building thinking, _'the fourth floor is going to fall forward. There has to be a sideway fire escape.'_ While I was out the fire department came in and took them from the first floor balcony onto the ground.

Adonis resists, "Stop, we were told to stay here until the guy comes back."

Firefighter speaks, "No offense kid, but I've more personal experience with fire than the guy. He left anyway, why would he do that?"

Arielabella says, "He is looking for another way down, he knows something is going to happen. He has excellent hearing, even the slightest of sound; he hears it."

Firefighter says sarcastically, "Yeah and I'm as strong as a bulldozer. Now come on, we've got to get out guys out of here."

Blaze comments, "Listen, the guy that save us wouldn't ditch us. He is too nice of a guy to do that. We're staying here."

Firefighter talks into his radio and says, "We've a problem, I've three victims here. I need assistance A.S.A.P"

In a few minutes there were six firefighters, waiting on two ladders. Three on each side, two grab Arielabella. She kicks and screams, "Let me go, you don't know what you're doing! Stop! Help!"

I hear this and I run as fast as I possibly could to the balcony, when I reach it I see they were going to bring her down. I jump over the railing while saying, "Release her, put her back on the balcony."

He asks, "Why should I?"

I answer, "Simple", I shouted, "The fourth floor of the apartment is going to fall forwards!"

He laughs and says, "Excuse me, it's going to what now."

I yell again, "You heard me, you all heard me. The fourth floor is going to fall forwards, making the entire complex falling forward as well."

I look around and scream, "Are you all mad, morons, idiots, etc. Run from this place, go to the sides of the building just avoid the front."

They all look at me like I was crazy then a lot laugh while others were in shock, others were just talking, but a few did as I said.

I say, "This isn't working, if I don't do something they're going to die."

Blaze screams, "Hey all you shit heads listen up! Quit opening your mouths and goddamn listen to this guy, he knows what he is talking about. He saved my life so far six times. Three times in the elevator shaft, 1) when the floor dropped from the elevator. He pulled me up. 2) when the entire elevator fell to the ground, he grab my arm and held me for a while and use his body mass so I can get back onto the ladder. He was holding himself and me with his right hand only on the ladder. 3) When the cable hit me and I lost my balance, he once again grab hold of me and use his body to make sure I would get back onto the ladder and help me climb the ladder. 4) When he found my foot stuck in the floor and help me get up. 5) was when me and my siblings were just about to go through the second floor balcony, he heard the floor creaking and stopped us from entering, he even counted from three to zero and when he said zero there was a giant crash. Excuse me, but that's a lot of things he has done just by hearing, oh and one more thing. The first one is when he heard out pleas from the ground floor, and knew where we were."

Everyone chatter. I was looking and said, "Listen, I'm sorry about doing this. YOU'VE GOT TO GET AWAY FROM THIS PLACE, PRONTO!"

I look back at the firefighter and ask, "Release her now!"

He says, "Well why don't you make me."

I say, "I'm sorry to do this, but you leave me with no choice."

The two holding Arielabella, both laugh. The other says, "Oh, what are you going to do?"

I say seriously, "This."

I did a sweep kick on the one who wasn't holding onto Arielabella, when he fell. I jump back, the second let go of Arielabella to punch me; I pushed it aside and knee his gut. I yell, "Arielabella, go back with your brothers now!"

The firefighter says, "How dare you attack me." I say, "It didn't have to come this way, I told you, I warn you, and even said sorry."

He lunges at me, I side step and elbow his back. He falls down and was out. I say, "Anyone else? Huh! _(They all didn't come closer and retreated)_ Good, now get out of here!" As soon as the truck turn, I did a backflip back to the balcony.

I shouted, "EVERYONE LEAVE THE SITE AT ONCE!"

Then I ask Adonis, Arielabella, and Blaze, "Guys, do any of you know a sideways fire escape?"

Arielabella says, "I know of one, I'll lead you to it."

We all agreed and went back inside the place. We went through the living room and dining areas.

Arielabella says, "One more room after the kitchen."

We stop to see how the kitchen was set in ablaze of different colors of red.

I say, "It's nice, but we've to keep moving."

Adonis was running really fast, making Arielabella, Blaze and I run faster, especially me.

Blaze yells, "Adonis slow down, you're going to hurt yourself!"

He screams, "We're so close to freedom though, come on guys!"

I holler, "Adonis!"

He stops, Arielabella grabbing his arm and Blaze holding the other.

I thought, '_Shit! They're near the oven, I can't tell them to move. By the time I say it, they could be extra crispy. Looks like I've to do something, because I'm not going to make it.'_

I jump grab a table cloth and cover the three of them, as soon as I did the oven open and a flash fire ignited. I use my body as a shield for them. I was screaming in pain, "Ow! Guys, don't worry about me. Run to the fire escape."

Arielabella cries saying, "Not without you, you did this to save us. We won't leave you."

I state, "Listen you've to leave, the longer you stay with the oven's flash fire growing the longer I've to shield you. So if you want to help me, then I would start moving."

They all agreed and run, I run after them. My shirt's backside was completely destroyed and I was thinking I've third degree burns on my back. After we go out of the fire escape, we went on the side. I felt my back to make sure I had burns, I thought I would be super sore from a touch, but I felt nothing; I had no marks. None. I see the group stop and run to them to see what was up, the people still in the front side of the apartment.

I say quietly, "Are you fuckin' kidding with me." I scream, "DO YOU ALL HAVE SHIT FOR BRAINS?"

I holler even louder, "THIS PLACE IS GOING TO COLLASPE FORWARD WHERE YOU ARE STANDING!"

No one budge, I look at the building calculating how much time is left before it falls. After the calculations, I was shock. I say, "Oh no! NO! NO! NO!"

Blaze asks, "What happen? What?"

I answer, "I calculate how much time before the building collapses, it's not good."

Arielabella ask frightfully, "How much time is it before it falls?"

I answer again, "From the point of escaping, until now."

Adonis ask, "Wait, you already knew how long it would happen before it would happen?"

I answer again, "Yes, we were supposed to have six minutes. After we were on the fourth floor, that is when the clock starting ticking. We've used three minutes to get down from the fourth, thirty seconds to get rid of the fighters and another minute and thirty seconds inside and getting out. We only have one minute left, which is not enough time for this crowd to run."

Blaze becomes annoyed by this turns, runs to the massive crowd and screams, "Hey all you dumbfucks, guess what you all just screw yourselves for those being in the front of the building. Why? Cause now you've less than a minute to get the fuck out before the building collapses!"

Everyone look at the building and saw it shaking, they slowly step back. The first explosion happen and the building was falling down. Now everyone was running from the site, they've had enough time for all to run from the falling complex; except Blaze. He step right into the center of the impact zone.

I scream, "Blaze, get down or roll into a ball? Just get low!" I ran and told Adonis, "You two stay over there!"

Blaze turns around and sees the building coming at him, he close his eyes waiting for a load of pain coming through his body; yet, he feels nothing. He was curious why he wasn't in agony, he opens one eye and then the other and found out I was holding the falling complex with my back. I was struggling, trying to keep myself from falling down.

I say, "Blaze, go now. I don't know how much longer I can hold this."

He asks, "What is your name?"

I question, "Excuse me? We don't have time for this."

He comments, "Remember what you said, I get to ask you any three questions. I only used two of the three?"

I say, "This seriously isn't the time or place to be asking a question like that! Besides, you already ask three questions about me!"

He replies, "That question wasn't about you, it was about the situation at hand. Besides. I need to know, so I can thank you when you destroy the rest of the building?"

I ask, "How did you know that was going to happen?"

He replies, "It's really obvious, that's how."

We laugh a little, then I give and say, "Okay, my name is Marcus."

Blaze says, "Thank you Marcus, for everything."

I shook my head, as for saying 'you're welcome'.

I holler at him, "Now run, or crawl out, whatever! Do it fast!"

He runs back to his brother and sister, holding onto them. Back to me, I push the complex with my back and run as fast as I could before the building landed. I hear it coming, I knew if I wanted to come out clean. I would have to slide, but I've to wait for the right moment. I started the count down from ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, that is when I slid, zero and the building was next to me. I run away, went into hiding as people came back to see what has happen. I turn to see the siblings found their mother and they were hugging, they all saw me and waved. I return the wave.

By the time I got home, it was all over the news. I sneaked passed my parents and went into the pool for a quick dip and went inside the house, taking a nap. My parents went into my room, to see if I came back, and were shock to see me there waking me from my nap.

Mom, a little shock, asks, "We weren't sure you were home? So we found you on your bed, sleeping."

Dad speaks, "Well, son would you like to have some dinner?"

I sleepily answer, "Of...course I want dinner, I just help save people from a building that was on fire and reunited a family."

I fall back to sleep, my parents looked at each other. They woke me up again, this time I was fully awake and ask, "When is dinner?"

Mom replies, "It's already finish, it's been finish for a few hours."

I angrily say, "You didn't wake me early! What was it?"

Mom replies again, "It happen when you were out and it was chicken pasta."

I regrettable say, "Sorry, I guess I'm hungrier than I thought I was."

Mom forgivingly comments, "It's okay, go down stairs and it's in the microwave. Set it for at least 2 minutes."

Dad stops me before I can leave and ask, "What is this whole _(using air quotes)_ 'saving people from a burning building'?"

I ask, "What are you talking about?"

"Well, we woke you up and you said that you helped people from a burning building," Dad points suspiciously.

I answer, "You know I don't remember things when I first wake up, maybe it was me talking about a dream. Or maybe I talk randomly because my body is craving for sustenance, food...Like it is right now. So can I grab my dinner?"

My dad buys my lie and lets me go.

Dad says, "Sure, go ahead."

I comment, "Thanks."

I run down stairs and take a big helping of pasta on a bowl and ate it after it was heated of course. I went to the living room to watch some TV, as I turn it on.

Anchorwoman 1: "TODAY'S NEWS A DARING YOUTH HELPS A FAMILY IN TODAY'S FIRE ACCIDENT! On channel five news."

I was channel surfing, but the news was on every channel.

Anchorman 1: "HERO OR CRAZE PERSON! Today on channel eleven news."

Anchorwoman 2: "SUPER HEARING YOUTH SAVES A FAMILY! Today on my ten tonight."

Anchorman 2: "AN AVERAGE BOY, A HERO! Today in the Situation Room."

Anchorwoman 3: "GOOD CIVILIAN OR DARING DANGEROUS DELINQUENT! Today on Anderson Cooper 360."

I turn off the TV and turn the radio on, trying to listening to random songs. No, more news of the incident.

CHANNEL 1: "Today a teenage boy went into a fire..."

_(click, switch station)_

CHANNEL 2: "Of an apartment building on 69 Elm St. and..."

_(click, switch station)_

CHANNEL 3: "Help Mrs. Jalaber (ha-la-bear) reunite with her children..."

I felt really happy inside, it made me forget what was happening to me; almost.

CHANNEL 3: "One of the Jalaber children, Blaze, describes the hero. With him is our spokesman, Lila Snow. Lila how's it going?"

Lila speaks, "I'm right next to the family, the oldest, Blaze, said he would describe the person as best as he can. How did this person look like?"

Blaze answers, "Like any other Hispanic; black hair, brown eyes, brown body, round 5'1", lil weird, but very generous."

I was shocked, because after all that he had the nerve of calling me weird. My expression changed from anger to worry in a second. I was thinking, _'What if she asks who was the person's name? What if he says my name? What to do? Oh my god! I can see it now, paparazzi everywhere and the government taking me away for experimentation. That's it, this is it. I'm ruin, ruin I say.'_

I listen closely to the radio and silently pray he wouldn't say my name.

Lila asks, "Is there anything else you can say about him? Like his name?"

I was crossing my fingers in desperation, waiting anxiously, holding my breath

She asks again, "Do you know his name?"

He answers, "He never gave me his name, all he wanted was for me and my family to be together."

I let out the loudest sigh of relief and take in a lot of needed air, so much I got the hiccups. After all this excitement, I ate my dinner headed to bed and noted everything that was useful in my observation journal.


	8. Day 4

_Day 4_

I woke up and ran to my mirror making sure nothing new has happen to any physical feature that can be seen. After a few minutes, I really saw nothing new. Except my sweat, I was sweating a lot; and I felt really warm. I didn't pay mind to that because it was summer, so I thought, 'My room must've been really hot and I sweat in my bed.' I took all my findings and decided to show Jon my progress.

I did my daily routine, but added a shower before I headed to school. I felt the atmosphere, something crazy was going to happen. Unfortunately, I was correct. Every kid that spotted me would shout stuff like, "You're the man!", "You're awesome with what you did!", or "You're a beast!" This made me run to school even faster, I didn't want to know who was saying. I could tell from the many footsteps, people were charging trying to find and congratulated me for what I've done. I decided to go into hiding, I knew my idea was bad; but it was the only one I thought on short notice. So I decided to hide in Jon's locker, which was on the first floor of the new part of our school and I knew the combo already. It was once my extra lock, so I open the lock and prayed that my bulk can allow me to go inside the locker. I close my eyes and walked into the locker, when I open it. I found out that I was able to shift my body to fit into the locker; which was also comfortable for me. I waited for the people to leave the locker, because others saw me and knew I was heading to the first floor. After a few minutes, I heard the stampede of people approaching the first floor and waited, they search any spot I could hide; except the lockers of course. Then I remember, I left the lock on the floor near Jon's locker. One person found it and put the lock onto Jon's locker, which was a good and bad thing in one. Good because they don't know I'm here and bad because now I've to wait for Jon to open the locker in order for me to leave.

After an hour, Jon arrive to the school. He walks to his locker and hears knocking, he looks around and notice no one was there. He headed back to his locker, then he heard the knocking and looked around. He still found nothing, he was talking to himself. I could hear it perfectly. "I'm losing my mind, now I'm hearing knocking when no one is around me.", he says lowly.

He walks to his locker and open the lock, bends down to open his bookback. He opens the locker door, grabs his books went to put his things in when he saw me in there. He screams. I say lowly, "Shhh, I don't want THEM to find me."

Jon quizzically asks, "Who is this _(using air quotes)_ 'THEM'?"

I answer quietly, "The fans, my fans, for what I did yesterday."

Jon says, "What do you mean what you did, the only interesting thing was..."

I repeat, "Was..."

He thought about it and says, "was the fire incident and a young male saved a sister and her 2 brothers."

He looks back and says, "Oh Marcus you didn't, did you?"

I shrug my shoulders like, 'ehhh, nooooo' then I confess, "Yep, that male was me. I don't know how people found out, I mean Blaze didn't even say my name. How the fuck did they find me?"

He says, "The magic of the world wide web, didn't you know they played the clip of the person, you, climbing up the balcony. They could've easily got that picture and fixed it."

I say, "Could be."

He asks, "Can you do me one thing?"

I say, "Sure, what is it?"

He says, "Can you get the fuck out of my locker? I need to put my things away. Not to mention, it's creepy and annoying talking to you like this."

We laugh and I try to get out of the locker, but shirt was snagged on something. I couldn't get out, I was getting really fed up with this and let my anger take control of me. I turn and grip the metal walls and pull until my shirt was out, then I went back to normal. Jon was in shock of what he witness.

I apologize, "Jon, I'm so sorry let me fix it."

I grab the metal parts and push them to together, made it look brand new; like nothing ever happen.

He asks, "What the hell was that for? A better one is how did you fit into my locker?"

I answer, "I really don't know, I guess I'm that flexible. Sorry, about before I was just annoyed with everything. I should've handle it a lot better."

Jon looked my hands and says, "You're not bleeding," _(looking at my eyes and was scared)_ he added, "your eyes..."

I ask, "What? What is happening? Tell me."

He answers, "They're turning black and getting wider."

I say in terror, "Really? How bad?"

He says, "Look into the bathroom and see for yourself."

I was reluctant at first, but I had to see what on earth was happening to me. So I went to the bathroom around the corner of the locker, closed my eyes as I was entering. When I got near the mirror, I open them and let out a mortifying scream.

"What the fuck? What's happening to me?," I scream.

I rapidly flash my eyes open and close, hoping they would go back to normal. No dice, they stayed the same. I thought, 'Holy shit! How in the world am I going to explain this? It's bad enough everyone thinks I'm a big brute, do I really want them to think I'm a monster too.'

I ran out of the bathroom, covering my eyes. Jon followed me, after a few minutes of running. I stop and sob, Jon found me a few seconds later.

He says, "Don't cry, you pussy! Be a man!"

I reply in-between my sobs, "Easy...for you...to say...you're...aren't chang...ing into...an alien."

He comments, "So, this is no way to handle the situation. Why cry about it?"

I say, "Because I'm afraid of losing everything I am, everyone close to me."

He sees my eyes and says, "Don't worry, people who know you won't judge you. They will still love you the same way."

I reply, "That's corny."

We laugh and Jon says, "You're eyes, they're normal again."

I ask, "Really? You aren't pulling my leg right?"

He replies, "Nope, I'm dead ass serious. Now let's go back inside before the bell rings."

We both stand up, but when we did we notice something wasn't right.

He asks, "Did you get shorter?"

I answer, "No, it's impossible. I'm almost the same height as you, I can't be getting shorter."

He says, "Are you sure, I mean the distance between our height wasn't this big before."

I reply, "We're almost the same height, let's go back to class."

After school, we headed to the weight room where Luis found us. He was shock by my appearance.

"Marcus, you've got shorter," Luis says.

I yell under my breath, "I'm not shorter! I'm the same height, why don't people understand that!"

Luis says, "If you really are the same height from before, then why are you now shorter than me. Before you were two inches taller than me, now I'm four inches taller than you."

I say, "Just shut it, let's workout."

Jon comes in and was shock at my height and asks, "Marcus did you get shorter than before?"

I scream, "Can people stop saying that, I'm the same height! I'm not shrinking!"

After the workout, Jon and Luis were tired. Not I, my energy was at max. They both look to me and were shock to see my appearance haven't change from the workout.

I ask, "What? Do I have something on me?" I look around to see if I have anything on me.

Luis answers, "No, that's the problem."

I reply, "What? What did I do?"

Jon comments, "You're not trying your hardest. I mean you have not sweated as much as you use to."

I say, "It's not my fault, I'm mutating."

We all laugh a little, Luis and Jon quickly stopped after a few minutes.

I ask, "Why have you two stop laughing? It was a joke, don't you get it?"

Luis says, "Your teeth and your nose."

I question, "What? What about them?"

Jon says, "They've change so suddenly."

"What do you mean?," I ask.

Luis says, "It's really big and your teeth are jutting out of your mouth."

I mumbling ask, "What are you talking avout?"

I was instantly shock, I couldn't talk normal.

I demand, "Take a picture of me so I can see how bad I look!"

Jon replies, "If I were to take a picture, the camera just might break."

I grab my phone and decided to take the picture myself.

After the phone took the picture, I went through my phone trying to find the image.

I found the picture, I was shock. I look like a monster, I deleted the picture and search in my bag for my sunglasses that I've left since the first time my eyes change. I pull my collar over my mouth, so no one would see my teeth. Now I look from a normal teen, to a monster, to a...

Luis says, "You look like a creeper now."

I mumble, "Thanks, I meeded to know that."

Jon says, "Yeah, you look like a grade-A stalker. Just like the letter we received about it happening to an elementary school, Marcus do you like little children?"

We all laugh.

I say, "I'm going to get you!"

They both look to me and Luis says, "Well looks like you can speak normally, so pull down the shirt."

As I did, they were shock by my appearance again.

I ask, "Now what? It can't be that bad?"

Jon says, "Well you look a lil 'blue'."

I say, "No, I'm not under the weather. I'm just fine."

Luis comments, "No not blue as in mood, but blue as the color."

I reply, "Well, I'm not choking on anything and my breathing is normal. So what do you mean the color 'blue'?"

Jon yells, "Oh my fucking god, for a person with a high GPA and who is smart! You're really dumb, do you want us to spell it out for you?"

I remain quiet, Luis is the next to yell, "Your face has blue around the mouth portion!"

I grab my phone took another picture and examine it swiftly. I nearly pass out at the sight of the picture, I cover up again and decided to go home.

I turn and cross the street, but my friends were screaming at me because a truck was coming down the street at the same time I decided to cross. I didn't pay any mind, until I focus on what they were saying. I stop and listen to them.

Luis yells, "The truck is coming!"

Jon hollers, "Get out of the way!"

I turn and saw the truck was climbing the street fast, I was stuck with terror. It was going to hit me, I knew that this would be the end for me. The truck was coming closer to me, I couldn't budge; move a muscle. I was too scare to move, I close my eyes and pray it'll be quick and painless. I felt the truck hit me, but it didn't hurt. I open one eye, then the other and felt my body making sure each part was there. After a few seconds I was good and turn to see my friends having the colors left their faces, I turn and saw the truck in ruin. I help the driver out of the truck and knock on someone's door and ask if they could call 911 and hold the guy as well. As they went inside, I see Luis crossing the street being right next to the truck. I run to stop him, but Jon was with him. I thought, 'Fuck! If I don't do something, they're going to die for crossing the street with a burning, ruin truck.' I knock them both down. Luis asks, "What the fuck was that for?" At the end of his sentence the truck exploded. Both look to me and said "Thanks".

I say, "Don't mention it, seriously. I don't want people to think I'm a monster. A freak."

They both shook their heads, I got up and lift them both up. They both look around me, examining me.

I ask, "Now what? Do I've big ears? If I do I'm screwed because I don't have a cap to hide it."

Luis says, "It's not that."

I ask, "Then what is it?"

Jon answers, "You don't have any marks, like life threatening marks. Only scratches, from taking a truck head on."

I look around and say, "Good no one else saw what happen, there is no camera here either. So that means, once again I'm in the clear."

Luis repeats, "Once again in the clear? What do you mean in the clear?"

Jon answers, "He was the hero for the Jalaber children rescue."

Luis says, "You were that reckless person. You've got guts."

I reply, "No, I got stupid alien DNA and it's messing me up. I need to fix this now, before it gets out of hand."

Luis asks, "How?"

I answer, "I need to call Jumba again and pray he is there."

Jon says, "You can do it in my place."

I say, "Thanks, you're the best."

Luis asks, "Can I come?"

I say, "Of course you can come on."

Jon drives us to his place.


	9. The Beach!

After we enter Jon's place, I grab my holophone and hoping Jumba will answer it.

I call Jumba, but once again Stitch answers it.

Stitch says cheerily, "Hi Marcus, Jon."

Stitch asks as he looks at me, "Why Marcus' face has blue on it?"

I ignore the question and say, "You remember Jon, right?"

Jon says, "Yo, what's up!"

Stitch replies, "Meega good, actually morcheeba. Takka Achi-baba."

Jon says, "Yeah, back to you to."

He asks me lowly, "What did he say?"

I reply softly, "I'm good, I'm very nice. Thanks friend."

I say to Stitch, "Stitch this is my Luis Achi-baba."

Everyone looks at me. I thought, _'Not again, not again with the same scenario. Why does it sound so natural though, the word I think of but sometimes Stitch's version slips my tongue. I got to get a hold on myself._'

I cough and say, "I mean my friend Luis."

Stitch says, "Luis is going be big and strong like Jon, right?"

I say, "Yes that's right?"

Stitch then says, "He's going to be stronger than you, when you're older than him."

Luis says to Jon, "He is funny, I want to meet him. Also, I like how he made Marcus realize that fact too."

Jon says to Luis, "I bet he realizes that long when we started working out together, but probably never wanted to accept it."

Then he shouts, "LIKE HOW HE'S 38 yrs. old!"

Luis and Jon laugh as I look at them with daggers and shout, "Quit the laughter and I'm the same age as you Jon!"

I turn, but I can hear them laugh under their breaths. I say sternly, "I can hear your laughs under your breaths. Do I've do unleash a can of butt kicking onto you two?"

They stop and I turn to Stitch as I ask hopefully, "Is Jumba back yet?"

Stitch says, "Nope, Jumba stuck in meteor shower."

I ask, "When we he be able to be back?"

Stitch answers, "In five days."

I say, "Five day! Five days, I need to speak to him now. Is there a way of me contacting him?"

Stitch comments, "Nope, unless youga want go space and look for Jumba."

I reply, "Eegalagoo, great what I needed. Morcheeba."

Everyone looks at me. I thought, _'I spoke in Stitch's language again, this time really loud.'_

Stitch speaks to me in his language, and no matter how hard I try to speak English. I end up speaking in his tongue, it's second nature to me. What's worse is this time I know I'm speaking in his tongue. After we were done, I turn to Luis and Jon. Both looking at me like I'm crazy.

I say to them, "I knew this was a bad idea. I'm leaving."

I turn to Stitch, "Soka. I mean, sorry about this."

Jon grabs my wrist and ask, "Where are you going? This is probably the only chance you can say what's happening to you to someone who is close to Jumba, and you're leaving? Why would you do that?"

I say, "I already know the answer. Also I did, I said it all in Stitch's language."

I ask Stitch, "Right I told you everything?"

He nods his head and say, "Ih."

"See, told you," I say.

Jon knows something is wrong and asks, "What's the problem?"

Stitch answers, "Marcus is Stitch."

"What?" Jon asks not getting it.

"I'm turning into him, or better said a copy of him," I rephrase it.

Luis says, "That can't be, is it."

I nod my head and say, "Ih."

Then I correct myself, "I mean, yes."

Jon ask, "Isn't there anything that can stop it?"

I answer, "No, Stitch heard it from Jumba. If the super human serum goes into a person that was infected with Stitch or any of his cousins' blood sample through blood to blood contact, then the serum turns into an accelerant mutation serum. I'm going to be a monster, and to leave everything and everyone I care about."

I sat down in a corner and burst into tears, accepting this is the end of my life. Knowing that the longer I stay here, the higher the chances I might of hurting people.

I say, "I've to run away, but this time I can never come back. I've to live in Stitch's world, because that'll be the only place where I'll feel accepted."

Jon shouts, "Stop being such a drama queen! I mean Jumba can think of something to stop this, right?"

I say quietly, "It'll be too late by the time he comes back."

Luis asks, "How do you know that?"

"I calculate the time it took for the other changes, divided that by the time of the initiation injection multiply that by the amount of the sample and the amount on the injection," I answer.

Jon asks, "What about Stitch? He's super smart, can't he think of something to help you?"

I answer, "He isn't lab smart, no offense Stitch."

Stitch replies, "Ih."

Luis asks, "If you know when you'll become fully 'Stitch-ify', when is it?"

I answer, "In a few days, means that'll my plans are crushed."

Jon asks, "Why is that?"

I turn to him hoping what he would realize and when he does, his eyes grow wide as saucer plates.

He asks, "You're not going to graduation?"

I say, "It's going to be hard to give a diploma to an alien."

I laugh, trying to make myself feel better. It didn't work, it made me feel worse than before.

I stand up, finding myself shorter than Jon again. My shirt and my pants became baggy. We all laugh at this sight.

I ask Jon, "Do you happen to have any clothes that'll fit me, since my cloths will make me trip?"

We all laugh once again.

Stitch asks, "Marcus can come to Stitch's world, if Stitch can use the machine correctly?"

I answer, "Just please if you do, do one thing, put a mattress or something. I don't want to hit another tree again or anything else."

Stitch comments, "Will do, Stitch will call when he's ready to activate the machine."

Stitch leaves, we all just look around for a few seconds. Stitch comes back and say, "It's ready, youga all can come."

Luis says, "What! We all can go?"

Stitch say, "Ih."

Jon says, "Alright who is the first to go. I say the one with the problem."

Luis adds, "I second that choice."

I state, "Thanks, I'll be sure to remember this later. If I'm going everybody else is coming."

The hole once started to engulf our feet.

Jon says loudly, "What the fuck is this?"

I say flatly, "It's Jumba's W.T.G or Wormhole Teleporter Generator. Believe me, you'll be fine. Nothing will be misplace or disappear. It's harmless."

I was the first to be engulf, follow by Luis and finally Jon.

Luis and Jon were mesmerize by the awe struck sight, I was in awe by them.

Luis asks, "How do we know when we're close to the exit?"

I reply, "When we approach a bright light, we'll accelerate. We'll go really, really fast. Super Sonic speed so swiftly. We'll be so fast, it'll be faster than the fastest..."

Jon yells, "We get it, when we see the light we'll be going really fast!"

As soon as we saw the light, we started to accelerate towards it. I was the first one to be spat out of the hole. I land hard on the ground, face first.

I say in agony, "Ow! My face! What's with the face? Why me in the face?"

I looked around for a second, rejoicing the view. Then I thought for a moment, _'Wait if I was dropped here, then that means...'_ My eyes widen at the realization, _'I've to move before I feel real pain._'

As soon as I stand up, Luis falls on top of me.

I scream in agony, "OW! This is the worse than the time you jumped off your bed and landed on my back!"

Luis replies, "I'm sorry, but I don't have control of where I land."

I ask, "Can you get off my back really fast?"

Luis requests, "Why?"

I answer, "Well if you and I are here and we landed on this spot, who else is going to land here?"

He says, "Jon! Where is he?"

I comment, "He was the last to be pull by the hole, so he'll be the last to arrive. Now, can you please get off of me so I don't get crush by you and Jon."

Before Luis could leave, Jon falls on top of us.

I holler in pain, "OOOOWWWW! I feel like how a crushed bug feels like...Hurt and pain...Everywhere."

Luis says in pain as well, "Shut up titters! I'm in pain too."

Jon comments, "How about both of you ladies shut up and quit acting like pussies."

I retort, "Easy for you to say, you didn't have two guys fall on the same exact spot, on the same person, at the same speed, both having similar body builds and both almost the same height. Now can both of you please get off me, I think you're crushing my vital organs and breaking my bones."

Jon says, "Quit acting so dramatic, what are you a girl?"

I reply, "No, just a guy in pain."

Jon gets off Luis and helps him up. Both of them help me up.

Jon and Luis look around the cartoon world and couldn't believe how everything was. How their hands were so drawn. How everything look so different from our world.

Stitch runs to us and say, "H... h... hi. Achi-baba!"

I reply, "Achi-baba Takka!"

We both hug each other and laugh. As we continue with our conversation, Jon and Luis seem to get more and more lost. As soon as we finish I turn to them and could see their faces.

I ask, "Sorry guys, how do you think of this place?"

Luis says, "I never felt so like a cartoon, so I guess this is how a cartoon looks inside a TV."

I speak lowly, "I know, but don't say it out loud. People here believe they're real, they don't think they're in a TV."

Jon says, "It's like one of those Twilight Zone or Goosebumps's episodes, where you learn something important at the end."

We all laugh at this, even though it's true; it's also corny.

I turn to Stitch and ask, "Where's everybody?"

Stitch comments, "Lilo is in school, Nani is working and Pleakly is cleaning the spaceship."

"So what do you want to do?" Jon asks.

"I really don't know?" I reply.

"How about swimming?" Luis asks.

We all agree to that idea and started to walk. As soon as we were walking I ask, "Does anyone know where the closest beach is anyway?"

We all nod our heads in no, except for Stitch.

Jon asks, "Stitch can you take us to the closet beach?"

Stitch replies,"Ok, anything for friend. Achi-baba!"

So we all head to the beach, with Stitch's help.

_The beach..._

I complain, "For a close beach, we sure have to do a lot of walking!"

Luis replies, "Shut up and enjoy titters."

Jon adds on, "Yeah Captain Titties McGee!"

We all laugh and run to the ocean, as the water seem to get closer and closer. The more I dread of choosing to go to the beach and I didn't know why I was feeling this. I feel like half of me wanted to go into the water and the other half wanted to stay on land. I didn't understand why I was so conflicted. Luis and Jon still run to the beach, but I stop.

Jon notices and says, "Marcus come on the water is great!"

I reply, "Actually, I'm going to stay on the beach if you don't mind."

Luis says, "Nothing bad is going to happen to you in the water. If anything does happen you have me, Jon, and Stitch here. We'll help you as much as we can."

This made me feel a little bit better, but I still couldn't shake the feeling of something bad was going to happen. Luis and Jon both come out of the water and walk to my position.

Luis says, "You're going to the water and you're going to like it."

Jon adds on, "Come on now snap out of it."

But I was in thought, because I know I was missing something. I just didn't know what it was, what is worse is that it was eating me on the inside.

As they drag me closer to the ocean, I was still in a stupor. I couldn't figure out why I was feeling so bad. As soon as I got into the water, I was just about to figure it out. But my train of thought left when Jon snap his fingers in front of my face.

"Huh, what did you say?" I ask.

Jon repeats the question, that I must've miss several times, "Are you ok?"

I nod my head yes, and dunk Jon in the water. I was running on the shallow part as Jon and Luis were chasing me, we were having so much fun. I decide to go into the deeper parts of the water, as I put my body in the swimming position. I start to sink, I was thinking, _'I guess I slip, no matter I'm a descent swimmer.'_

So I dive into the deeper water, looking at all the creatures. I look up and saw Jon and Luis looking down on me, but I feel myself sinking further. When I look up, I realize I was sinking. I try to swim up, but no use. I seem to be heading down to the ocean floor, what was worse in this situation was that I was running out of air. If I didn't reach the surface somehow, someway. There might be a chance that I'll never be able to reach the surface again. I kick my feet and use my arms to try to swim up, but still nothing. Except, it made me more tired and drain. There was only one thought in my mind, _'Help.'_ As I open my mouth and sank; I was heading deeper into the ocean and everything was fading to black, Jon sees this and swims after me. He grabs my hand and pulls me in, he looks at me and then puts my arm around him. He swims up with me on him, as he swam to the surface he notices that my pulse was getting weaker. So he decides to swim even faster, finally we got to the surface. Jon pulls me up from the ocean and swims to the nearest sand bank. After he lands, he picks me up and puts me on his shoulder and runs to the beach. Luis comes out from the ocean and sees what was happening and swims as fast as he could to help. Jon puts me down on the sidewalk, he hears Luis running.

Luis asks worriedly, "What happen?"

Jon says confused about the situation, "I don't know, Marcus couldn't get up for air and was so tired he open his mouth and was heading into the ocean floor. He lost consciousness."

Luis asks again, "What do we do you?"

Jon answers, "I'm an ex-EMT. I know what to do."

Luis asks again, "What do you have to do?"

Jon answers, "CPR or Mouth to mouth resuscitation (MMR), now neither one sounds exciting for me. But I've to do it to save him."

So he does both to help me. He sets me up for CPR follow by MMR, he does this several times. Finally after a few seconds, to Jon it felt like an eternity, I spat out water and regain consciousness. I was coughing a lot of water.

After a few coughs I ask, "What happen to me?"

Luis says, "Jon saved your life, he did CPR and Mouth to mouth resuscitation on you so you can breathe."

I went to Jon and say, "Thanks, for doing that you really saved me. I'm in your debt now."

Jon comments, "I was just being a friend, now come on we can still have fun."

I ask, "But what happen to me?"

Jon says, "You dive really deep and couldn't get back up for air, you were sinking farther and farther. When you try to swim up you got tired and open your mouth under water and lost consciousness, then you were sinking to the ocean floor. I saw you and dive down to help you, I had trouble taking you out of the water. But after all that, it's good to know you're ok."

I reply, "Thanks, I really don't deserve to have a friend like you. You're the best."

We both shook each other's hand and pull each other in for a hug. Luis was laughing so we sneaked behind him and made him join the hug. We all laugh and had fun.

Stitch ran to me asking, "Is Marcus okie-taka?"

I answer, "I'm fine, it's just what I don't understand is how I wasn't able to swim upward?"

Stitch says, "Stitch can't swim, since Marcus is like Stitch. I guess Marcus can't swim."

Luis comments, "That's ridiculous!"

I reply, "No, that must be it. Because I know I can swim, but Stitch's body structure for being so dense makes it hard to swim. Since my body is going through the mutation, I guess I can never swim again."

I added playfully, "Unless I wear floaties."

We all laugh at this and still had a great time on the beach.


	10. Anger Unleashed!

After the beach, Stitch decides show us his cousins. Jon and Luis were amaze by each one, while they were fascinated by me. Every cousin was talking to me and I reply, apparently Stitch told everyone of his cousins about our holophone chat. They were astonish that a human can speak their language and say phrases like a native. I was learning new things about each cousin that was talking to me. Though half of me felt like this was weird, but another half felt like this was right, was normal.

_Meanwhile in his ship, Gantu video chats with someone..._

"What do you want you big blubbering buffoon, I fired you!" hollers Hämsterviel.

"Dr. Hämsterviel, how would you like to escape from prison?" questions Gantu.

Hämsterviel demands, "Tell me you dim witted imbecile! Tell me now!"

Gantu replies, "I've been spying on Jumba for quite some time now and I've found out that he created a teleporty thingy wormhole. If I can get my hands on that I can get you out of that jail cell in a few seconds."

Hämsterviel demands again, "Then what are you waiting for, go get it!"

_Bleep!_

The video call ends and Gantu stares at the blank screen.

Gantu says to 625, Reuben, "Can't he say please, or will it kill him trying to say it?"

Reuben states, "I can't believe you're trying this again. Remember, that cuz of my and the little girl always beat you; fish breath." He laughs.

Gantu yells, "Not this time! I'm going to get the machine and finally gain the respect I deserve!" He leaves.

Reuben says, "Sheesh, someone's a little angry? Maybe he woke up on the wrong side of toast? Speaking of which I need to make a sandwich, my stomach is calling me."

_Back to where we were, it was getting late. Night was falling upon us, but we didn't know what was going to hit us..._

With Stitch's tour finally to an end, we had to figure out what to do next.

I suggest as a clutch my stomach, "Can we eat something?"

Luis replies, "Why not ice cream?"

So we all agree and decide to go get some ice cream.

Stitch says, "Hurray, ice cream is good. Really good!"

I comment, "I'm famish, okay. Let's get some ice cream."

After a few steps I shout, "Stop!"

Everyone looks at me and I ask, "Who is going to pay for four ice cream cones?"

Luis, Jon, and I looked in our pockets and wallets to see if we had any money. No dice, what came out were moths. Which we were sure weren't there before. So we agree to go to Stitch's place for ice cream then.

As we were walking, Stitch and I heard footsteps. We both turn around, even though we couldn't see it; yet, we knew something was heading in the same direction as we were. I yell to Luis and Jon, "Guys get back, something big is heading our head! When I say big, I'm being literal here!"

Jon says, "No way! I can handle anything."

Luis comments, "If he stays, so do I. I can help too."

Stitch and I both look at each other and I scream, "Get back, before you get hurt! I'm being serious!"

Before they could do anything, a plasma bullet exploded in front of us. Sending all of us into different directions. Stitch was send flying to a tree, I hit a house. Jon and Luis hit a car. Stitch was the first to recover, follow by me. Luis and Jon were both knock out cold. They were both seriously hurt, this got my blood pumping.

I feel the same way when I was stuck in Jon's locker. Nothing but pure rage burst from my body, I ran to the direction of the projectile. I already knew who uses the bullets, all I wanted was to hurt Gantu with my fists. Stitch follows after me, seeing how angry I was. He tries to stop me, he grabs my leg and throws me back to where my friends were. When he gets a good glimmer of light on me, he sees that I had almost look like him. My fists turn to claws, and my second pair of arms came out. I was blinded by rage, then when Gantu came to see what he hit. He was surprised by what he sees?

He asks, "What is that creature? It's like half-abomination, half-human; is that even possible?"

I look at Gantu, eyes full of hate.

I run to him screaming, "Meega, nala kweesta! Feeboogoo! Stupid-head!"

He was appalled by this creature and tries to shoot me. I grab the bullets and threw it back at him. I run up to him and when I get closer to him, I was using kicks and punches on him. He was getting injured, but I wanted him to pay.

Then Stitch stops me by grabbing me from behind. I scream, "Meega-o-itume! He has to pay for what he did to them!"

Stitch says, "Aggaba! Stitch takes care of stupid-head, Marcus takes care of Achi-baba!"

I state as I thrash around, "Naga-takabah!"

I pushed him away and charge at Gantu, he jumps over me. I run straight to a tree and I jump, using it to catapult me to him. Gantu put his fist out and upper-cuts my gut. I fell to the floor, spitting my saliva. This started to melt the spot it was on. I get back up, put my feet in my mouth and rolled to him. He was shock, to see a human do Stitch's trick. When I got to him, I sweep kick him. He falls to the ground, I jump and was going to do a major tornado axe kick. As my kick was coming down, he moved at the last second. Making me kick the ground, creating a small crater. I was getting furious, I grab him and toss him over my shoulder. He was seriously injury, but to me it wasn't enough. I wanted to make him bleed, I wanted him to cry mercy. Stitch finally caught up to us and stop me again from delivering another blow.

I holler crossly, "What's that about! He deserves this for hurting my achi-baba, he deserves to feel the pain they're feeling."

Stitch says, "Aggaba! Aka-choota, now. We help achi-baba. Remember Jon and Luis?"

I think about them, I calm down and we both leave. Gantu gets back up and screams, "I went easy on you, next time you'll be sorry!"

I turn and growl, "What did you say?"

He says, "Uhh, nothing I said nothing." Then he dashes away, screaming, "I'm going to get you for this!"

I speak lowly, "As I thought."

We both rush to Jon and Luis, examining their wounds. They were going to live, but for now they needed a comfy place to recuperate. Stitch and I look at each other, knowing that there was only one place close to us with some medical stuff; Stitch and Lilo's place. I grab both and put them over my shoulders.

I thought, with tears in my eyes, _'Soka, Achi-baba. I'm so sorry guys, I didn't want you to get hurt by me. Can you guys ever forgive me.'_

I carry both to Lilo's place, making sure both were breathing. As we went to Lilo's place, Stitch crawls in from the roof. He opens the door for the rest of us, Stitch leads me to a big bunk bed. I put Luis on the left and Jon on the right. Stitch shows me where the kitchen was and I run there grab some ice cubes and cold packs. Then I run back to the room and put them on Luis and Jon, then I ask Stitch. "Stitch, where is the generator now?"

Stitch replies, "In Jumba's lab still, why?"

I reply, "I need to go to my world and get some more supplies, no offense to you. But Luis and Jon aren't built to withstand plasma bullets, let alone the impact that the shock-wave causes; especially since the two of them did get damage. It's a miracle both are alive, but we don't know how bad the damage is. I need to calibrate and change the location."

Stitch asks, "Why?"

I comment, "Because I'm going to need to 'borrow' a few things."

Stitch says, "Naga-takabah! No, we can't do it!"

I reply, "Why not? It's my fault, all my fault they're are like this. It's my fault they're a mess, and you won't even budge to help me heal them faster. Some friend you are."

Stitch does a sad purr as I walk to the generator.

I thought, _'Where is this anger coming from? I don't need this, maybe I should go back and apologize to Stitch. I mean it's not his fault my friends got hurt, he didn't cause the plasma bullet to explode right in front of us and then cause the shock-wave to send us flying.'_

As I turn, I see Stitch right behind me and could clearly read the hurt on his face. I go up to him and apologize, "Soka, ohana."

Stitch replies, "It's okay. Stitch will help."

I went to the bathroom to dry off my eyes, when I look in the mirror. I nearly scream, when I realize the reflection was of me and not a monster. I examine myself, the upper half of my body was totally Stitch-fy. I close my eyes, trying to think of how I always reverted back to my normal self. When I look into the mirror, nothing change I was still the same. I give up of changing back because I had to help my friends. I leave the bathroom and Stitch was waiting outside with a smile.

He asks, "Is all good?"

I reply, "Ih."

So he leads me to the machine, I open the location system and give him the coordinates. I jump into the machine, I was where I wanted to be. I was near a hospital, I sneak in by crawling on the dark side of the building and entering the ducts. After a few minutes, I was inside the building and looking for the right equipment. I was trying to be swift and sly, because I don't want myself to be recorded as this. I didn't want to be recorded at all. Period.

I take as many products my four arms can acquire and put them inside a medical bag. I take the bag up with me through the ducts. I feel conflicted; feeling bad because I'm taking things from a hospital that might be needed to save someone's life for my friends, at the same time I feel good because with these things my friends will be back to being healthy faster than without them. I focus on that thought, only that thought. When I jump out of the duct, I forgot that the duct was on the side of the building. So I grab the bag and throw it, because if I fall hard on the ground - so hard that if I held the bag - most of the supplies would break from the impact. So after I land on the ground, I dash to where the bag would be in a few seconds and hopefully I didn't mess up. After I spot my projectile, I jump at the intersection point and hide in the bushes. I call Stitch to take me back.

I whisper, "Iki bah bah Stitch, I have the things. Beam me up!"

He looks to me quizzically and I say, "Gaba, I just wanted to try to see for it felt like saying that."

He nods his head and I comment, "Aka chootah, I've the supplies Stitch."

He says, "Naga worry, Stitch has it all under control."

After a few seconds, I was pull into the hole and I swim through that rift as swiftly as I can. As I was approaching the light, I turn around my back facing the rift and I was speeding through it. I was clutch that bag like my life depended on it. I was spat out, I turn so that my back hitting a tree instead of the bag.

I say under my breath, "Ogata! That hurt more than I thought." I walk, well trudge as quickly as I can to Lilo's house. After I get inside, I run to my friends hoping they would be better. When I get to them, they were still in out and still in bad shape.

I ask, "How are they?"

Even though I already knew the answer to my question.

Stitch replies, "Not good, but with these supplies they will be better. Especially after some long needed rest."

So Stitch and I help Jon and Luis recover from the injuries, after a few hours we had to sleep. Stitch was on the floor sleeping, I go to Jon and Luis trying to help them out. I still feel like it was my fault that I drag them into this mess, I go to the bed and pray that they wouldn't have anything wrong with them, pray that they will be healthy and that they could forgive me for putting them through all this pain. After the prayer, I sat by Jon's side looking at him. Hoping he would just say something, I stand and I go to Luis' side. Hoping the same thing, just for him to say anything. After a few walks between the two of them, I was starting to get tired. I stop at Jon's side, my eyes were getting so heavy I couldn't fight it. My eyes close and my head fall on Jon's side, I passed out.


	11. Nightmare!

I say happily, "Hey guys, wait up!"

Jon replies irritated, "What do you want?"

I comment puzzled by his reaction, "I just want to hang with my friends."

Luis replies frankly, "I don't mean to be rude, but stay away from us."

I was confused and ask, "What did I do?"

Jon replies bitterly, "It's what you didn't do! You hurt us and we're just the first casualties of what you will become. You didn't protect us when we were hit."

Luis says nicely, "Listen, here I'm trying to be nice. Leave and never come back."

I started to tear, "You-you're my friends, why are you saying these things? What did I do?"

Luis says, "We will never be your friends again, after what you did to us."

I take a step closer to them and Luis raises his hand for me to stop.

He gets angry and says, "Listen freak show, leave this school or better yet the country. You're nothing, but trouble. You will bring nothing but problems, malice, and maybe death the longer you're here. Just leave!"

I was immobilized with sorrow, I can't believe my friends were doing this to me. I couldn't believe this.

I say hurt, "If this is a joke, it's a mean one guys?" I try to walk closer to them, but Jon punches my gut. I fall to the ground as I grab my stomach and ask, "What was that for?"

Lost in bewilderment, Jon snaps his fingers to get my attention and he slowly goes down to my level.

Jon sneers madly, "Not heeding his warning!"

I see both leave me, as I stand up they were farther than they were before. I try to run to them, but it seems I was never going to be able to reach them. I stop and saw Nick and decide to go up to him.

I ask innocently, "Nick, what's going on with Jon? Why is he the way he is today?"

Nick ignores me. I question him, "Nick? Nick you did heard me?"

Nick replies sharply, "Yeah, I heard ya. I'm not answerin to a freak though."

I say not believing what I heard coming out of his mouth, "Not you too, tell me what I do?"

Nick looks around and says, "You became a monster and hurt people. Hope you'll be examine and the government does some tests on you so all the wrongs you've done will be fix."

He slams his locker shut and walks away, I was really hurt and started to cry. I turn and I saw another of my friends, one I've known for the longest, Joey, he would never want anything bad to happen to me. Nor would he want me to get away from him.

I was so lost in thought when I heard a fist hitting a locker, I come out of my thoughts and there was Joey's fist in the locker. His fist was an inch away from my face, I turn to see him.

He says furiously, "Get the fuck away from me!"

I say in sadden tone, "No, this can't be."

I cry and say, "You too, but we're the best of friends for the longest. We helped each other through so much, tell me what can break our bond?"

Joey replies displeased, "The fact you're a freak show, weakling, cry-baby loser!"

He adds testily, "Everyone hates you, you should just die!"

That is when I was destroyed, I turn and run and bump into my friend Mark. I say while wiping my tears, "I'm sorry for bumping into you."

He says nicely, "It's okay, what's the problem Marcus? Why are you crying so much?"

I reply softly, "Because everyone in the school hates me."

I add, "And you want to know what the worst part is?"

He asks, "What?"

I reply, "I don't even know what I did; yet, everyone made me feel like shit."

He says, "Maybe it's better to move to another place to start a new beginning."

I ask, "Is that a great choice, I mean I don't want to leave this place but maybe I can compromise with everyone?"

He states, "I don't think you should do that, they will severely and fatally hurt you."

After a few seconds I realize something and ask, "Wait, do you hate me too?"

Mark answers, "No, I can't hate you. Your heart is good, it's just people don't understand what you're going through. I can hate your actions, but not you."

We both smile I ask, "Tell me what is on your mind really?"

He asks in shock, "What? That is what I mean, why do you think otherwise?"

I reply, "Well most of my conversations lead to me to getting either physically hurt, mentally hurt, or emotionally hurt. Since I'm already socially hurt, I don't know what can get worse."

I turn and people were throwing stuff at me and screaming stuff like, "Get out of here creep!" or "You're a pest, just die!" or "No one likes you, jump off the building or shoot yourself!"

I cry as they come closer to me, I thought this was the end when I heard Mark's voice.

Mark screams trying to defend me, "Stop! Stop this nonsense! Can't you see you're hurting him!"

They all ignore him, but this give me a chance to run. I was running as fast as I can. When I look back the group was small and far, far away. I thought, _'If I keep running at this rate I can leave them in the dust.'_ I turn and the group grew, it was twice as big and was getting faster.

I thought, _'How did that happen so fast? Maybe now the group became smaller.'_ As I turn the mob grows, it was four times as big as the second and were really close to me. I could see fire-arms, grenades, and other things that could kill me either swiftly or slowly.

I turn and there was another group in front of me, I did a swift turn and run in the adjacent line. I knew both groups merge into one, since both groups were roughly the same size. I assume that a vast of people wanted me dead. As I keep running, another group block me, before I could turn a fourth group block my path. Then we were rejoin with the others, I was like a fish in a shark tank.

I see Daisy and run to her, pleading to her. "Daisy, don't you remember me from the past. We were good friends, remember." She grabs my wrist and screams, "I got it! Time to kill the beast!"

I try to pry my wrist from her grasp, finally I get free. I go back to the middle of the shrinking circle.

I scream madly, "Are all of you fuckin nuts! Most of you know me, the part knows that I can't do anything bad. Now if someone believes that I'm good, come forward." Before anyone move I added another part, "Wait before you come towards me, drop anything you're holding in your hands."

I thought, _'It wouldn't matter, I'm indestructible. Thanks to Stitch's DNA.'_

After a few seconds, no one still budges and I feel really hurt from it. Then I hear someone moving from the back of the crowd, coming to the front. Jessica drops her weapon and comes by my side. She says sorrily, "I'm sorry, I guess I fell into peer pressure and mob mentally." I forgive her, we wait for some time for anymore people and then my family comes up, drops their weapons and comes to back me up. I feet a little better, at the same time appall of my family wanting me dead and that really hurts me. But since they were on my side, everything was good. Or so I thought. Jessica shanks me, I feel the pain and then my sisters run to me and tackle me to the ground with a tight hug, before I knew it I was kneeling before the crowd. I scream with fear, "Please stop, I thought you were my friends and family?" I thought, _'Ow! That really hurt, I don't get it. Does that mean I no longer have Stitch's DNA, now is the worst timing to not have Stitch's DNA.'_

My dad hollers, "Monsters don't have families!"

I try to move but my sisters would not let go, after a few seconds though they let go because I was sweating a lot. So they slipped off as I crawl and when they did, I bring my feet up and start to run. I look back, trying to see where my sisters were; however, I run into Jess's shank again, it penetrated my side. She pulls the instrument and I was bleeding heavily from my wound, but I struggle to move away. I stand and was staggering away, until a storm of bullets hit my body. Though the people had the worst aims, "Hah! You guys suck!"

Then one bullet hit my left leg. "Shit!" I yelled as I fall onto the ground.

I fall to the floor crawling away as I plead, "Please stop! Don't kill me!" Jon comes to me and states, "Don't worry about this, sooner or later all this pain will disappear."

I cry and try to crawl away, but my sisters were holding on to both of my legs once again, making me fix in one spot. Jon steps over my body and stomps on my right arm repeatedly.

I scream in pain, "Stop! It's going to break! Stop!" _Crunch!_ I let out tears and a loud scream, "You fuckin' motherfuckers! You broke my arm! What is wrong with you!"

My dad walks to me and shouts, "How dare you say that, we taught you better than that didn't we! Looks like we've to cover that fresh mouth of yours."

He puts a gag in my mouth, as soon as I move my left arm. _Boom! _"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOwwwww my arm!" I scream even though it was muffled into the gag.

I could move it still, doesn't matter because my only working leg was held captive by my sisters and I was losing blood. Meaning I was getting closer to losing consciousness. I hear someone scream, "Looks like the game can still move, maybe we should stop torturing and just go straight to the killing."

I thought, _'Yes, stop torturing me, but don't kill me.'_ Everyone else disagree with the person, Jon and Luis pick my weaken body and lead the crowd to a place where this will end. They had a big bon fire ready, ready for the death of the beast - me.

I look at the flames, adrenaline pumping and my heart racing. They throw me into the fire, all watch me as I burn away. I was able to balance on one leg and quickly look at what would be a great way out. After I scan the area, I've two choices. 1.) Go further into the fire and hope no one is on the other side or 2.) Go out to the crowd and let them do worse things to me. Either option didn't sound lovely, so after a second and a quick eenie meenie minie mo. I venture deeper into the pit, hoping my body copied Stitch's tolerance to heat would help. After a few minutes, I was really losing it. I had to stop, I was getting light headed and I couldn't tell if it was from the loss of blood or the lack of oxygen, but I knew I had to keep going. If I stop for too long, I might die. After the long crawl, my hands were totally ruin. I pull off the gag with my left arm and after that was finished, I try to crawl away. _Snap!_ My left arm was caught in a bear trap and I scream loudly, revealing my location, "Ooooowwwww! MY arm again!"

Everyone follow the scream and found me out of the fire pit and stuck. Jeremy says evilly, "Let's pull until it's arm is sever from its body!"

Everyone screams expected me, "Yeah!"

I cry and say, "There's something wrong with you all, treating me like I'm a beast. I'm a human being like you, I don't deserve to be treated less than you."

Joey states, "You're no human, you're a monster. An abomination. A poisoning insect that needs to be killed, before you kill us."

I try to negotiate, "Look, I have no clue what I did. But whatever I did to whoever, I'm really sorry. I know that the deed I committed must've been wrong. But in the United States, we don't put the law in our hands. We've rules, acts, laws in our amendments. We've the three branches of government, and check and balance to make sure not one has more power over the other two. Let's do this right and give me a trial, not kill me because you think you can. This is what happens when people ignore their better judgment and follow personal vengeance, everything turns to chaos."

Joey replies insanely, "With chaos is order, if we fix the wrong it should be righted. If we get rid of you, then everyone else will be safe." He turns and walks away and says, "Get ready to pull it!"

I was shock, my words didn't help my situation. I cry because I could already feel the pain of my arm being rip from my body.

Joey commands, "Grab it's legs, if we pull hard enough maybe we can even sever its legs from its waist."

I say trying to snap them into realization, "Calling me, an 'it' is just a way for all of you thinking you're doing justice. Degrading me will do you no good, it's still injustice. You're killing a person, an innocent person. How can you live your lives knowing you committed such a horrible and inhumane deed? How can you wash the blood off your hands? Don't any of you have a conscience? If you do, how will you clean it after this? Tell me how can you have no remorse for me? How can you have no second thoughts of this sinuous act?"

No one listen to me, they still look at me with the eyes of hatred. This is an ineluctable predicament, resulting in much pain. I thought,_ 'I might die from the shock of my arm being sever from my body, before I lose any more blood.'_ As soon as they were going to grab my legs, I take a deep breath. Once they grab and start pulling, I held my breath as much I could. Not even two seconds and I let go my breath and scream in pain. No one care, they keep pulling me and increasing intensity. I was praying in my mind hoping that this was all a dream. _Rrrriiiipppppp!_ I feel my arm leave its socket, I didn't want to look at it. But my eyes fall upon it, I was crying so much seeing my arm was completely gone, I look at them with 'what are you going to do to me?' look.

Angel says while he looks around, "Don't worry all the torturing is over, the game is almost at an end. Though, if I may say, I thought this game would be a lot more fun. Aren't I right?"

I say under my breath, "This must be a dream, if only I could pitch myself to see if my hunch was true."

Jamy speaks while he ponders, "Guys I got a perfect idea, okay. Listen why don't we just use lighter fluid and light it on fire, at least we would have a show."

Once again everyone else agrees but me.

Jon yells, "Everyone take your lighters, cigars, cigarettes, paper, etc. anything flammable take it and make a circle around it."

I'm now really close to losing consciousness, I keep fighting it. I still have my right leg, since everyone was looking for flammable items I try to move closer to the hill and just let it take me away as I prepare to roll down. So as I was moving like an inch worm, I was making progress. Until they turn and see what I was doing, Christian grabs all the lighter fluid and runs to me, breaks a lighters and pours it on me, ignoring my cries to stop. As I inch away, then he uses the rest of the fluid to make a trail. After that, he runs and puts all the flammable objects in my path. Soaking them with lighter fluid, Christian lights a match and throws it to the fluid. It ignites, a snake hunting its prey. It was coming closer to me, I was still far from the edge of the hill. This was it, my body was engulf in the blaze and my path was cover in fire. I try to continue, but the pain was so bad. I still fought it though and continue to the hill. Everyone was surprise by this.

Jimmy says, "A lot of fight in this beast, everyone now it's time to annihilate the pest."

They all walk to where I was inching away, still on fire. I was getting so tired from the pain, I decide to stop and try to roll out the flames on my body. I try to roll, but as soon as I roll onto my back. I couldn't go back, I couldn't move. I was stuck, I was going to die.

Next thing I able to see was, someone shoving a gun to my head saying, "This is the end for the dreadful beast. No more pain, no more suffering. No more Stitch blood experiments."

I cough and ask, "How do you now that?"

He replies coldly, "Dr. Hämsterviel, our king told us about you and order us to kill you."

I say trying to convince them, "You can't trust what he says, he's the bad guy. Wait? Why do you call him king?"

A random person says, "Because he is our king. As the king has order, it shall be done."

Everybody screaming, "Stop taking your time Jon! Finish it!"

I focus on the person, it was Jon. I say, "Jon? Jon! Listen to me, you're a person who has the same heart as I do. You love to draw anything, like anime, your favorite thing more than that is working out! Your favorite artists are; but not limited to, Chris Brown, U2, Michael Jackson. You're now addicted to house music, we shared talks over our problems and heartaches. We were always there to help the other, please Jon! You know what I'm saying is the truth."

He asks, "What? Tell me how you know all that?"

I reply, "We were close friends, friends don't kill friends."

He says, "Sorry, but you're a fantastic guesser. But guesses won't change this!"

I cry, wriggle, and scream. "No, please sto-!" _Bang!_ My body is now motionless and still burning.


	12. Relaxation, hopefully

I wake up screaming and crying from this nightmare, I look around and no one was there. I pinch myself this time to know if it's a dream or not. "Ow," I say lowly. I feel slightly better, but I look around and realize that I was back to myself. I look around and notice something, 'What happen to the guys?' As I stand I hear footsteps coming my way and I was ready for what was coming my way. As soon as the door opens I was about to throw a punch when I stop in front of the faces of my friends. When I see them, I broke into tears.

Jon asks worriedly, "What happen? Marcus tell me what the fuck happen?"

I tell them all about my nightmare they were stun and horrid by my story.

I ask panicking myself, "Is this a warning, a warning about my destiny?"

Jon says trying to calm me down, "I don't think so, not everyone is going to turn their back on you for something you don't even know what you did. Besides if they do, they would have to get through me."

Luis asks, "And me as well!?"

Stitch says, "Don't worry Stitch will protect Marcus too, Marcus is ohana. No one gets left behind, forgotten, or hurt."

I cry and say happily, "Thanks guys, I needed that since last night."

They both look to each other. Luis asks, "What happen exactly?"

I told them the story of the events that lead me to go to a terrible new transformation.

Jon was at loss of thought while Luis says, "You stole things from the hospital and risk exposure of your secret to save us, man you're either really too kind or really stupid."

I reply, "What! You wanted me to leave you two in pain and motionless? If that's the case, I can put you back in that state if you want me to?"

Luis says, "No thanks, I'm good. Just worry that someone might've found you looking as what you described and putting it on the news."

I reply, "Don't worry, no one saw a thing. I was a ninja, besides I don't think the world would resume if just one of us came back."

Luis repeats, "Think, you think?"

I reply, "So what, it was in the dark. No way people can see me. Can we change the subject because this is going to give me a headache?"

Then Jon points something out and says, "It seems every time, you're in an either extremely stress or anger attitude. You get new things happening to you."

I reply, "You're right, that explains why certain things disappear and reappear later."

I added, "So if I remain calm, then I probably won't change into Stitch."

Luis says, "Good luck with that, we all know you're the first to explode."

I reply, "Naha, no way. I going to keep my cool."

Jon says, "Yeah, you'll freak the first time you get annoyed."

I reply, "If that's the case, then I would have transformed right now. Because I'm annoyed!"

Luis comments, "See you're already annoyed, that was fast."

Jon replies, "That's what she said."

We all laugh, expect Stitch.

I say to Stitch, "It's a joke in our world. It's not that funny, they're just trying to help me feel better."

We ate breakfast and headed into town. As soon as we left the house, I ask Stitch, "Where's Pleakley, Lilo and Nani?"

Stitch replies, "Pleakley went shopping with his family a few days ago and Lilo and Nani went to David's place for some togetherness time, yesterday and today."

I added, "So tomorrow, they'll be back. Right?"

Stitch says, "Ih."

I comment, "Then we will be back in our world by tonight. Stitch will you have the machine powered and ready by tonight?"

Stitch replies, "Ih, the machine will be fully power."

_Meanwhile in Gantu's ship..._

Gantu tells Reuben everything that had happen, Reuben didn't believe the thought of a person being like his cousin Stitch. However, he did like about the part when the human beat him senseless.

"Ow! Watch where you put that stuff, it hurts!" Gantu yells.

Reuben replies, "I can't believe a human did all this to you._ (grabs a bottle)_ Hold on, you won't feel a thing."

_(Squirt, squirt)_

Gantu yells again, "Ow! That did hurt, a lot. I thought you said I wouldn't feel a thing!"

Reuben replies, "Oops! So I lied, big whoop at least now you're covered and bandaged up. Now tell me the story again."

Gantu hisses, "Not now! I've to try to figure out a way to get that wormhole thingy."

Reuben leaves Gantu to ponder as he says, "Well, in that case, I'm going to the sub shop for some sandwiches. Want any?"

Gantu replies bitterly, "No! Can't you see I'm trying to think here!"

Reuben say under his breath, "Well that is going to take a long time."

Gantu replies, "What did you say?"

Reuben comments, "I said I hope my sandwich to be long and fine."

Gantu says, "Can you ever stop thinking about food?"

Reuben replies, "Can you ever stop of being you?"

Gantu was quiet while Reuben replies, "Exactly as I thought. Later."

He leaves and Gantu says under his breath, "Stupid 625!"

So we're going around town, seeing all the sights again. When we see Reuben at a corner store and Stitch yells, "Hi Reuben!"

Reuben looks around to see who was calling his name and when we finds out who he replies, "What's up cousin! Who are those people?"

He walks to get a closer look and adds, "Also, why are they so banged up? At least two of the three."

Stitch states, "The two are Jon and Luis, this is Marcus. Marcus is ohana."

Reuben comes to me and shakes my hand then says, "Welcome to the family new cousin."

I just look and say, "Thanks for making me apart of your family, your very large and extended family."

Reuben stops shaking my hand and grabs Stitch. They both go to a far-off corner and whisper real softly, so that no one may hear what they're saying.

Reuben asks curiously, "Why is he your new cousin for?"

I reply, "Because I can do things."

Reuben turns with shock, how can a human hear them when they whispering so softly. He comes back to me and asks, "What else can you do?"

I reply elated, "Everything that Stitch can do."

Reuben lightly chuckles and says, "You're a funny kid, but there's no way a human can do what we experiments do."

I say, "Oh no. I'll give you proof. Follow me."

Reuben follows me and then everyone else follows him.

He asks, "Where are you taking us?"

I reply, "I'm taking you to the place where I fought Gantu."

He says, "Where you did what? Can you repeat that last part, it sounded as though you said where you fought Gantu."

I comment, "No you're exactly right, I said where I fought Gantu."

I show him the fight zone, he was shock to see the carnage and damage.

He turns and asks Stitch, "What is this kid made of?"

Stitch replies, "Stitch's DNA."

Reuben repeats, "Stitch's DNA? Your DNA?"

I comment, "Yep, my DNA fused with Stitch's. That's how I can do that." I point to the fight zone.

Reuben says, "So you're the kid I've been hearing about from my other cousins and from Gantu."

I reply, "Yeah... Sorry about that, I snapped when he hurt my friends. He's lucky Stitch was there to stop me, or who know what would've happen."

Reuben replies, "Really, well remind me not to get you angry. So what are you doing now?"

Luis says, "We're just having one more look around the island before we go back home."

Reuben comments, "That's nice. Now excuse me, my stomach is calling me. _(He starts to talk and rub to his stomach)_ I know, shh. You want food; especially sandwiches."

Reuben leaves the group, everyone was just astonish at what happen.

Stitch yells, "Later Reuben!"

We all leave looking at the sites once more, remembering or try to remember the fun we had before we go back. It was getting late, we decided that we would leave the moment we came to the house. When we entered, all we wanted to do was sleep for having so much fun. We couldn't though, we had to go back.

I ask, "Stitch is the machine at its fullest?"

Stitch replies, "Yes, the generator is ready."

I say, "Good, now let's get this thing moving."

Stitch plays with the machine and starts it up. I input our destination and say, "We should be back right before we ever left."

Luis asks, "Should be back? What do you mean should be back?"

I reply, "Well, remember when I went to the hospital to get the supplies."

They both nod in agreement and I continue, "Well, I don't know if time moved or if it hasn't. That's why I said should be back."

They both had confused and worry looks on their faces. I add, "Stop looking so glum, I mean what can happen in those few minutes. Right?"

Jon says, "Let's just go back home, I don't want to put anything to chance."

Stitch speaks, "See you soon guys, bye - bye."

We all say our goodbye and go into the wormhole. When we exit, everything was left where it was since we last saw it. Jon drives me and Luis to our home and we sleep the night away. Waiting for what tomorrow will bring.

_The next day..._

I exclaim, "I love the weekend, no school. No stress, no to nothing at all." Then I play The Lazy Song by Bruno Mars and was prepare to have a care-free day.

I add, "Which means no transformations for me, ha ha ha." I chuckle as I was going out of my room. When I go downstairs I hear, "Hello!" Which made me jump ten feet off the ground, I hit my head on the low ceiling of the stairs and roll down to the bottom.

The person comes to me and asks, "Are you ok?"

I reply sorely, "Yeah, I did that on purpose. I was just trying a new, faster method of going down the stairs." I look back and add, "Yep, still need to do more tests."

I look up and my face drop as I say awkwardly, "What's up Blaze?"

Blaze replies, "Sorry for interrupting your test, but I wanted to know if you want to come to my new place."

I comment a little embarrassed, "Sure, just let me fix myself."

After a few minutes, I was ready with a pair of blue jeans, a black shirt and sneakers. We both leave my house and I ask, "How did you find my house and how did you get in?"

He answers, "Well, I looked you up on Facebook."

I respond, "But I didn't put my home address or school I went to?"

He replies, "Yeah, but you have pictures of your school. So I compared the pictures to others and found out what school you went to. After that all I had to do was print the picture and ask anyone who know you. You are very hard to find, considering you saved my family."

I comment, "Shhh, no one needs to know about that. I didn't want this, nor ask for this."

He asks, "Why don't you want this?"

I retort, "It's very complicated. Now back to the point, how did you get into my house."

He replies, "Your sister let me in."

I state, "Of course she would. So what do you want?"

He affirms, "Well, you see my family and I never thanked you for helping us. So I suggested to them why not I take you to a bar."

I say, "Thanks for that, but I don't have any I.D. Even if I did have one, we're still too young to go to any bar."

He speaks mockingly, "Are you so sure of yourself?"

I question him, "You know something I don't, do you?"

He nods his head very slowly yes.

I ask, "What do you know then, tell me?"

He replies, "My family owns a bar and we can go in free."

He adds, "You can also bring a few people with you. Like one or two."

I comment, "Can I bring anyone, even if they're younger than me."

Blazes says, "They have to be at least fifteen, that's it."

He asks, "Do you have anyone in mind?"

I reply, "Actually, I do."

I call Jon and Luis to meet me up at my place. When they arrive there, they were confused to see this stranger and so to cut the silence I introduce him to them.

I say friendly, "Jon and Luis, this is Blaze. I saved his family, he said he can take me and any two people to his family bar."

After a few seconds I speak, "Blaze, these two are my best and closest friends to me. Jon and Luis."

They shake hands and Jon asks, "So you're rich?"

He replies, "Nope, not rich whatsoever. Just heavily connected to many people."

We all laugh, Blaze takes out his cell and calls for a ride. A few minutes, a giant car comes down and we enter inside. It was amazing, it had a small TV in it and a small cooler with sodas. It was so awe-inspiring.

I ask, "How did you get this car?"

Blaze replies, "You already forgot, I'm well connected."

I state plainly, "I forgot."

I say to Jon, Luis, and Blaze, "Let us not get separate, because I don't want to... You know, transform into an animal."

We all laugh and see the amazing bar.

We go inside and the first thing in there were many hot girls. We were serve with food and drinks galore, with a lot of hot beauties. We all agree not to drink any alcohol beverages, but we were distracted by their beauty. They were so hot, we couldn't help ourselves. We were divided, which was the worst thing to do. All these girls were so gorgeous, but none of them seem to click with me. One girl comes to me, but I was rapture by her beauty.

She comes to me and says, "Hey there! What's your name, cutey?"

Me being in shock, just stand there like an idiot. She repeats the question, "Well, what's your name? Big boy."

I reply stupidly, "Me Marcus, I mean my name is Marcus. Yep, that's it Marcus. Marcus is my name. Right, so don't wear it out, even though I already did by saying my name too many times. And now it's time for me to shut up and stop rambling."

She laughs and comments, "You're cute, really funny and strong."

I reply, "What is your name?"

She answers, "Sasha."

I repeat adoringly, "Sasha."

She turns to the bartender and says, "Bring me two of my fav regs."

I reply, "Ah, I'm not sure about this. Something doesn't feel right, I'm not doing this."

She says, "Aw, come on. Just one drink isn't going to hurt."

I reply once again, "I've heard that in some movies and in the end it always ends bad for the person or people."

She assures me, "Listen, nothing bad is going to happen here. Not to you nor to me."

Falling into pressure and love I finally caved and say, "Fine, one drink. Just one drink."

The bartender gives us our drinks, two Long Island Ice Teas. But before I could drink my, Sasha took my hand and took me to the dance floor. We danced for such a long time, I was getting parch.

I ask Sasha, "Can you get me my drink, I left it at the table."

She replies, "Sure, babe. Just wait right here, I'll be back in a flash."

She leaves the dance floor and grabs my drink. What I didn't know is that she put in a drug in it. She pours crushed party pills, a.k.a Benzylpiperazine, into my drink. She reaches me and hands my drink to me.

She says, "Here is your drink, babe."

She laughs and I comment, "Thanks."

I chug it down, but I start to feel kind of funny. I feel energetic, my skin was tingling, and my heart rate increased. I was dancing like a freak, I was running around the place. I drink another Long Island Ice Tea and continue dancing. We both talk about ourselves; yet, I forget to say how I'm mutating to her. It just never come up. After that I grab some more drinks and dance some more.

I finally meet Sasha again and speak in a slurring tone, "Iki bah bah boojiboo tookie bah wah."

She asks, "What did you say?"

I say, "Hello, boojiboo. I want you."

I laugh and she says, "No babe, you're drunk."

I say, "But I feel like on top of the world."

She replies, "Because those we're the drugs I put into your drink."

I say, "I love you boojiboo."

I was going to kiss her when she says as she is pushing me back, "Wait there fast guy, slow it down. I'll be back in a few minutes."

She leaves and gives me a wink, I just wait in my spot.

A drunk guy comes to me and ask, "Were you hitting on that girl?"

I reply and nod my head in agreement, "Ih."

He says, "You know I don't like you."

I reply, "Iki bah bah."

He tries to punch me, but the drugs heighten my senses. I dodge his punch and give him a super uppercut. He flies across the floor, then he hits another guy and a brawl breaks out. Guys were trying to hit me with everything, from their fists to the tables. Even though I was hit a lot of times, I didn't get a bad mark on me, but everyone else was in shambles or out cold.

Sasha comes back into the room; stun from everything and says, "Are you okay baby?"

I slurring say, "I'm fine. Just need to get food in my stomach and I need to drink something. Maybe another Long Island Ice Tea."

The bartender yells, "No! No more drinks for you!"

Sasha replies, "Don't worry Bobby, I'll take him somewhere else."

I grab a full bottle of vodka and drink it, I was then completely drunk. I punch the wall and I break a table, while screaming, "Meega, nala kweesta." I did a Stitch laugh and run into a wall, destroying some of it. Sasha grabs me and says, "Stop talking like that, stop acting like that. You're going to hurt yourself."

I comply with her and she takes my body out. Jon, Blaze and Luis run to the broken bar. Jon asks, "Wow, what the hell happen in here?"

The bartender replies, "This guy was talking with Sasha when another one saw it, he became jealous and try to hit him. He got a good uppercut coming to him, after that a giant fight broke out. But the guy didn't get that many wounds, they were using so many things. From my tables to broken bottles, they couldn't land a hand on him. He left with Sasha after the fight, before they left he took a bottle of vodka. He got totally wasted, she had to help him stand up."

Then both Luis and Jon say at the same time under their breath, "Marcus."

Blaze asks them, "What should we do?"

Jon says, "We'll go find Marcus, you get the car ready."

They all agree Blaze went into one direction, Jon and Luis went into another.

They follow the carnage and Luis yells, "Marcus, where are you?"

Sasha answers, "He's right here."

They find us, I was out cold on the floor. They both run to us, trying to wake me up.

She says to them, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to." She cries and continue, "I just wanted him to relax and have fun. So I can use him and take his money, but he's so nice. I didn't mean for him to get hurt, I just wanted him to give me everything he had. But I started to fall in love with him."

Jon states, "He's going to be okay, just turn him over so he won't choke on his vomit."

He turns me on my side. Jon asks, "Who are you?"

Sasha introduce herself to them, "I'm Sasha."

Blaze brings the car over, they all help me inside.

Blaze asks, "Who's the hot babe?"

Sasha replies, "I'm Sasha, who are you?"

Luis answers, "We're friends of Marcus. I'm Luis, that one is Jon and the one in the car is Blaze."

_In the car..._

I say to them, "I don't feel so well. Where am I? Who am I? Who are you guys?"

Luis says, "You don't remember anything?"

I say sickly, "Am I supposed to?"

Jon asks Sasha harshly, "What did you give him?"

She replies, "Benzylpiperazine, a.k.a party pills, but being confuse and having amnesia is a benign side effect. It happens one in every hundred thousand people."

I start to have headaches, and horrible nausea then I start to vomit in the car. Blaze yells slightly disgusted, "No not in the car, this isn't my car."

Jon asks to Sasha, "How many drinks did he have?"

I say to them, "Can you not yell so loud, I'm tired and trying to sleep you crazy people."

I turn on my back, but Luis puts me on my side again.

He asks, "Do you remember us?"

I look at him with a smile and say, "You're a funny little kid." Then I pass out.

Luis says to Jon disappointed, "He is still confuse."

Blaze takes us to his home and we all sleep together in the living room. Blaze grabs a trash bin and puts it near me when I was trying to sleep on the couch. Everyone keeps an eye on me, on every waking hour. Until I finally went to sleep, at 7 o'clock in the morning.


	13. Be Careful Sasha

When I did wake up, it was 5 pm. Everyone was moving about, I was in a stupor still.

Jon says happily, "You're finally up, how do you feel buddy?"

I reply in a nervous way, "Just a really bad headache I have... buddy."

Luis comes to me and says friendly, "That's good, you must remember us now?"

I comment in an annoyed way, "Yeahhhh, no. Why do you care?"

Luis states nicely, "Cause we're friends, and friends worry about other friends."

I reply not believing him, "If you were my friend, I would definitely would remember you."

Luis explains, "You were on drugs and booze, not the best combo. Also, the drugs have a few side-effects. One of them being confusion or amnesia."

I reply, "Really now? You're serious? You're not pulling my leg here?"

Luis replies frankly, "I'm serious, just believe in what I'm saying."

I don't know why, but I believe him and somehow I knew he was right about this.

I ask them, "How long until I regain my memory?"

Sasha answers, "On the website it said it'll at least take another 4 hours before you'll regain your memories."

I comment, "So technically, I'm literally missing a day of my life."

Jon says, "Yup, sucks to be you."

I say, "Shut up, you!"

Jon says, "I bet you don't even know my name."

I reply, "Whatever Tom?"

Jon says, "That's not my name."

I reply, "Really, cause you look like a Tom. Or maybe more of a George, or Henrique Sauvé."

He says, "No, never do that again. None of them were even close to my name."

I look at him real good, thought for a few minutes and say, "James!"

Jon says, "How can you be a retard, with such passing grades. But you can't even remember my name."

Sasha replies, "Not his fault, it's the pills."

Luis adds, "That you gave him, he could've died from that mixture."

I holler, "Concoction!"

Everyone look to me and Blaze asks, "What did you say?"

I reply, "I didn't say anything. What are you talking about?"

Sasha comments, "We all heard you shout concoction a few minutes ago."

I reply, "I've no... what's the word now. It begins, with an r and ends with tion."

Blaze says, "Retribution."

I reply, "Nope, not that word."

Sasha says, "Relocation."

I reply, "Nope, that's not it either. What is that word?"

Jon says, "Re-animation."

I reply, "Nope, but good word Bill."

I add, "It means to... to collect, gather, or assemble again."

Jon replies, "That's not my name."

I say, "Whatever, I still don't have any...What's that word?"

Luis replies loudly, "Recollection!"

I comment quickly, "No, that's not the word."

I add, "There we go, I've no recollection of it."

Luis says annoyingly, "I just said that a few minutes ago."

I apologize, "Sorry, then the word Danny said was correct."

Luis retorts, "Dude, that's not my name."

"Whatever," I state fed up, "the point is that I don't remember a thing."

Sasha replies, "Interesting, it seems that when we say a word. He somehow remembers another word, maybe we can use words to help him with his memory."

Jon says, "Okay, well since me and Luis have spent a lot of time with Marcus. Maybe we can use something to help him remember."

I reply annoyingly, "Just maybe, maybe that will work. Or it might just be a waste of time."

Jon says, "Marcus, listen to me. You need to listen to me. What comes to mind when I say high school."

I reply, "Kearny."

He continues, "What about workout?"

I reply, "Weight room."

He still goes on, "Seaside."

I reply, "Senior week."

After that I saw flashes of pictures crossing my mind, memories swiftly passing. I have a very bad headache and I pass out again. After a few minutes, I come to and Jon asks with worriment in his tone, "Are you ok? Do you remember us?"

I reply, "I'm fine and you're the guy that was asking me what came to mind when you said the words."

I look around and ask, "What happen?"

Luis replies, "You had a bad headache, I think we help you regain some memories. Just not the ones we wanted."

Jon asks, "Marcus do you still trust me?"

I reply, "Yes, I do. I just don't know why, but I believe you."

Jon says, "Brother."

I reply, "Jon, Luis."

I furrow my eyebrows confused by the two words escaping my mouth.

I ask, "Wait, did those two words came out of my mouth? Why?"

Jon replies, "That's our names, I'm Jon. This little fag basket here is Luis."

Luis says jokingly, "I love you too."

He laughs, Jon stares and I was lost.

Jon adds, "Anyway, do you remember us. Fully remember us?"

I reply, "I think I do."

Jon says, "Let me ask you one thing, what's my favorite thing to do after school."

I reply, "Working out."

Luis speaks to me, "Name at least one of my favorite bands."

I reply, "Breaking Benjamin."

Jon asks, "How old are you?"

I reply, "The same age as you."

We all laugh then Blaze comes in and ask, "Do you know me?"

I reply, "Of course, I helped save your family."

Sasha comes to me and ask, "Even me?"

I blush and say, "You're Sasha, the only girl that I actually felt a connection too."

She blushes and turns away to smile. So we ate, I turn the TV to watch something. All was the news, about something or another.

News anchorwoman: "Last night, we capture a picture of a creature in a hospital stealing supplies. It looks like half human-half alien."

I pause the TV and scream, "Ahhh, Jon! Luis! Get in the living room now!"

They both run into the living and Luis asks, "What's the prob?"

I say, "Listen to this."

I rewind the news and let them listen to it.

News anchorwoman: "Last night, we capture a picture of a creature in a hospital stealing supplies. It looks like half a person, half alien. It seems to have an unknown origin, and the creature move too fast to tell what it is. All we can tell is that, it is a blue creature."

I say to them slightly worried, "Wow, that is not good. Looks like I've to be more careful now. One more slip up and I might be in trouble."

Jon says sarcastically, "No duh!"

As we were conversing, Sasha decides to throw the garbage out. She walks through the back door and into the alley, she was really scared. She didn't think the alley would be so mysterious in the dark. She hears something fall, _Crash!_ She jumps and screams, "AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Her eyes were close, but a few seconds pass and she decides to open them. When she does, she sees a little tabby alley cat passing by. Sasha says, "Aw, what a cute cat. Come here, no worry. I won't hurt you." _Hisss!_ The cat did a big hiss and Sasha says, "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you." The cat hisses again then runs off. She says confused, "That's weird, I wonder why that cat was hissing at me. I wasn't doing anything to hurt it."

She hears a voice, "Maybe, because the hissing was a warning."

She says under her breath, "No." She slowly turns around and see person in the dark corner, moving ever so slowly to her.

The voice says, "That is so sweet, you remember me don'tcha."

She says, "You can't be here, I thought I ditch you? How did you find me?"

The voice replies, "You were always such a messy party girl, that is what I liked about you."

She repeats herself, "How did you find me?"

The voice replies, "Well, Bobby the bartender _(uses air quotes)_ 'gave me' some details about where I can find you."

She asks, "What do you mean by _(uses air quotes) _'gave you' some details?"

The voice replies, "He was cooperative, towards the end anyway."

She covers her mouth and says, "You didn't, did you?"

The voice asks nonchalantly, "Did what?"

She answers fearfully, "Kill him. You didn't kill him, did you?"

The replies, "Kill him is such a dirty phrase, I would rather think of it as liberating him from any further problems."

She says, "You're still as sick as ever."

The body finally draws closer to the lights in the alley.

She warns, "Koga, get away from me. Stay away from me. Just don't come any closer."

Koga says with an evil smile, "Why not, I mean all I want is my cut of the profits you owe me from my party pills. Unless, you want to give me _(looks at her)_ something else."

She runs to the door, but Koga shuts it. When she turns, Koga covers her mouth with his hand. She tries to move, but his body was built like a rock. Strong and muscles popping out almost every part of his body. He tries to calm her down and whispers in her ear, "Don't worry, you're going to have fun. Besides, no one is here to help you. So relax and let the fun begin."

I hear something and say to Jon and Luis, "Something isn't right. I'm going out back to check in with Sasha." Jon and Luis both shrug their shoulders and continue to watch the show. I tiptoe out the back door and look through the window, but I couldn't see anything because it was dark. So I put my ear on the door, and I hear two people. One crying, the other shouting. The other was a man and was yelling, "Come, stop resisting me! You know you want it! Why try to fight it, my little Sasha?" After that, I was enrage I broke the door down and I saw that a guy held Sasha to the wall and she was almost naked. Her clothes were in tatters, I blush seeing her like that. Then I regain my focus when the guy was calling me.

Koga says calmly, "Dude, mind your own business. What I'm doing here is my business, I don't need some deadbeat coming in and stopping me from having my fun I rightly deserve."

I reply sternly, "No, I won't. I won't just leave you to do this appalling act on a helpless woman."

Sasha cries because she can't believe that someone actually came to save her.

Koga comments rudely, "Her! A woman, please you don't know her like I do. She's nothing but filthy trash, waiting for someone else to pick her up and use again."

I say trying sound like I'm from the hood, "Gangsta, listen. I'm not taking your bullshit. Sasha doesn't deserve this, no one does. Now let her go. Aight?"

My heart was pumping, but I try not to get too angry. I knew if I did, I would transform into my other form.

Koga laughs and says, "No white boy is calling me out." He spits at the ground in front of me. That is when Sasha had a window of opprotunity and takes it, she bites his hand and he releases her as he holds his hand. She falls to the ground and was trying to run away. She stands and was about to move, but Koga grabs her by the arm and yells, "Bitch! I know, you didn't just bit my hand with your sorry ass dirty mouth." Sasha spits in his eyes and says, "That was a present from me, long over do."

He wipes his eyes with his free hand, looks at it and then slaps her across the face. She falls on the ground, unconscious.

Koga yells, "Whore, I can't wait to make you pay for what you've done! You'll be lucky to see the light of tomorrow!"

Koga walks to her body and about to kick her, when I intervene. I block his kick, push him back and holler, "Pussy!"

I add feeling the need to break him in two, "You're a pussy going after a girl while I'm here. Not only that, but going after a girl who can't fight back. And who can't even move."

He replies, "At least I can get some, what bout you crackerjack."

I comment smoothly, "You're the same as the rest, thinking you can get with any girl by snapping your hands or saying a word. Listen fool, they don't want you. They want what you got, because you have the money and you give it all away. Of course they wouldn't want to give it back, hell I wouldn't do it. What I'm trying to say is; just because you think you can do it, doesn't mean you should. Not to mention, you don't have that much to offer for the ladies."

I add to egg him on, "Come on, I'll let you make the first move. Now think carefully, even though I know it's hard for you to do that."

He replies while grinding his teeth, "I don't think, I act."

He lunges at me, I side step away from his attack. He turns around and tries to punch me. I dodge it and when that doesn't work. He tries to insult me, "You weakling, come on fight me or are you a little girl." Trying to make me lose my focus and resort to my anger.

I reply calmly, "There is no need for me to fight a useless fight."

He comments, "Useless? This is your life, so you're saying that you're useless."

I reply, "Nope, but you're sorry ass of existence is useless. This is a waste of my time."

He takes out a pistol and says threateningly, "Now what dick face, huh! I bet you want to be beggin' mercy now."

I look at him and say calmly, "You won't land a single bullet in me."

He yells enraged at what I said, "YEAH! MOTHERFUCKER, WANNA BET!"

He shoots all six rounds at me and as they were coming at me, to me it seems they're moving in slow motion. So I dodge every bullet and grab them. I stop and reply, "Are you looking for these." I drop all six bullets to the floor.

He really gets angry, he throws the gun to the floor and he charges at me. As soon as he was close to me, I duck and lift my body; throwing him over myself and landing on the ground.

He gets up and yells with fury, "OH! YOU'RE ONE DEAD MAN!"

He tries to do a back fist to me. I duck and say, "You-who, I'm down here. You've to be quicker to get me." I did a back-flip kick to him and he was out. I grab a piece of metal piping in the alley way and put it around his body, next I bring Sasha inside quickly and quietly. I leave and take Koga to the police station writing a note of what he had done and also a small SD card to watch what he did and say.


	14. The Fire that Burns

_Next Day_

Sasha wakes up and screams with tears, "DON'T KILL HIM! HE HAS NOTHING..." She looks around and sees she is no longer outside, then she feels her head pounds and says, "Ow, my head hurts."

Jon replies softly, "Well, my head would hurt to after the beating you got."

She asks as she looks around the room, "Where's Marcus? Is he hurt?"

Luis replies, "Nope, he doesn't have any marks. Better question is are you okay?"

She completely ignores him and runs to the living room, where I was and she burst into tears. I ask, "What's the matter?"

Luis and Jon enter quietly and listen.

She runs to me, beats my chest and says, "You're a fucking idiot, why would you do something like that to a person you barely know."

I reply with a soft and kind smile, "Because it was the right thing to do, I couldn't let a lady get hurt. Especially a jerk like Koga."

She comments, "I can take care of myself, I don't need you."

I say softly, "I know, I was there only to help you. Not to do anything else."

I add wondering if she was stable or not, "Are you okay?"

She replies, "Yes, thanks to you."

I wipe her tears and say, "You can stop crying, I don't like when people are sad."

I pull her close to me, holding her in my hug.

Jon whispers, "That's it, that's my boy Marcus getting it on."

Luis whispers, "Man, he is gonna get some tonight."

I look to both of them and mouth, "Shut up! I can hear you!"

They both look at each other and leave the room. Sasha says, "Thank you, but I can't stay here. Now that Koga knows where I am, I need to leave pronto."

I reply as I break the hug, "He'll never go after you again, he's going to be in prison for a long time."

She comments, "That's a nice thought, but I know him. He'll get out, so I need to pack up and go far away. Far, far away, to a place where he'll never think of looking for me."

I say, "I think it's better for you to stay here, stay with ...stay with us."

She comes closer and asks, "Is there another reason why I should stay?"

I reply, "My friends and I will protect you, so please stay."

She comes even closer and asks, "Is there anything else?"

I back away as I look at the ground and answer, "No, nothing else."

She says slightly hurt, "Oh, well is there anything on your mind?"

I reply flatly, "Nope, really nothing is in here."

I half-heartedly laugh and leave. She stays there confused and goes upstairs. Jon finds me and I could tell I was going to get an earful from him.

Jon asks, "Marcus are you a fuckin' idiot?"

I reply, "I've been told that I am one, but I don't believe it."

Jon says, "That girl wants you, why did you let her leave? Better why did you leave, she was so into you? Why did you stop?"

I reply sarcastically, "Easy, it's not going to work between us. I mean, little blue monster babies. I'm sure that's what every parent wants. Oh! How about when I get really mad. Boom! Stitch."

I add sadly, "Besides, I can't put her through that type of pain."

Luis walks into conversation.

Luis asks, "Well how do you know it won't work?"

I reply, "Because only in movies does the monster gets the girl and they fall in love. This is real life, this isn't a fantasy. No story book happy ending for me."

Jon says, "She'll love you for who you are, that part won't matter."

I reply, "I hate to say it, but that part of me is still me nonetheless. You now see the predicament I'm in."

Luis comments, "Not really."

Jon adds, "Let me see, a girl that loves me for who I am. Or live by myself."

I say, "I wish it was only that simple, at least then I can be a somewhat normal person."

Then I add, "Then again no one really know what normal is?"

A few minutes I made an excuse and said, "Looks like we're out of food, I'll go shopping."

I leave and drive to the closest store.

_After many hours..._

I say in the car, "Man, I can't believe how crowded the store and the road was. Man they're going to say 'what took you so long, we already had food here.' I just can't look at Sasha, I want her. But I don't want to put her in all the pain."

I smell something in the air and I thought, _'Wait, is that smoke. Where is it coming from? I hope it isn't where I think it is.'_ I increase the speed of the car and jolt to the house. The feeling growing worse and worse as I was arriving to my destination. I see the plume of smoke over the horizon, which makes me push the pedal to the metal. I was praying now that it wasn't the house, if it was I was also praying that they escaped the blaze. As soon as I get out of the car, someone tackles me to the ground and whispers in my ear, "This is what you get with messing with the K-Kru. Look what you've done to your friends, all because you've to put my leader in jail."

I reply slightly agitated, "Sorry, but I'm not listening to some low-life, second rate lackey. Now get off me before something bad happens."

He laughs and says, "Listen little man, you shouldn't be making threats in your position."

I ask, "Wait a minute, why does your voice sound vaguely familiar? Who the fuck are you!"

He replies, "I'm CUT, a.k.a Calouse Ulysses Taback, I'm the one who cleans up after Koga or anyone of the gang. I was also at the bar a few days ago. You were the one who killed my fun with Sasha."

I comment with bile in my mouth, "You! It was you at the bar. You were the guy I slugged." I laugh afterwards.

He says hotly, "Think that's funny."

He steps on my back, "Ugh!" and says, "Yeah, you little prick. Now it's my turn to have some fun."

I say quietly, "Ogata."

I push my back up, he loses his footing and then I kick him in the gut that send him a few feet back. I get up and rush to the house, but I trip over a rope. Calouse comes to me, picks me up by the collar of my shirt and says, "Did I mention I put traps over the place."

I kick him in the face and run to the house to save the guys, the house was still standing I knew I had enough time. I turn to make sure Calouse wasn't behind me. When I did, he wasn't on the ground - he wasn't even behind me. I stop and look around, I can tell this guy loves to kill. I could tell he was around the area, just didn't know exactly where. I run to the house, open the door and saw Calouse standing there.

He says, "Boo, looks like I've found you." I try to punch him, he grabs my fist. I try to use my other hand, but he grabs it too.

He adds, "No matter how strong a guy is, there is always one part vulnerable." He knees me in the crotch, I fall to the ground with agony. He goes behind me and puts his belt around my throat and tightens it while laughing. All I could say, "Jon...Luis...Soka...Blaze...Sasha...Soka. Misa soka."

Everything goes black as his laughter fades.


	15. Time Stop!

When I wake up, I feel something around my wrists and the sound of a siren was coming in clearly. When I really focus my eyes, I realize I wasn't on the ground anymore. I was in a car, but not just any car. A police car, just my luck I was in a police car.

The police officer says to the other one, "Looks like the perp is waking up."

Then he talks to me like I was a child, "Listen here, kid you're in big trouble. Now we're going to the nice big police station and ask you a few questions."

I black out once again. When I reawaken, I was on a hospital bed. The officer right next to me and I ask, "Where am I?"

He replies softly, "In a hospital, someone called and said there was a fire in a house. One person was on the ground."

It takes me a while to remember the events and then I scream, "OH MY FUCKING GOD!"

The officer yells, "WHAT! WHAT'S THE PROBLEM?"

I shout, "MY FRIENDS! I'VE TO HELP MY FRIENDS. THEY'RE IN TROUBLE, THEY'RE STUCK IN THE FIRE! HURRY UP! COME ON! MAKAMAKA! IKI BABA!"

I jump out of bed and was going to run, when the officer grabs my arm. He calmly says, "Sorry kid."

I scream to him, "LET ME GO! LET ME GO! AKA BOOCHA! AKA BOOCHA!"

He looks at me and says, "I can't do that."

I holler completely confused, "WHY? WHY NOT!"

He replies sorrily, "No one survived the fire."

My world just crumble and I feel numbness engulf my entire body.

I say in disbelief, "You're wrong."

I scream with anger, "YOU'RE WRONG. NO! NO! NAGA! NAGA! NAGA! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU. I DON'T BELIEVE IT! NAGA BUGO! NOT TRUE! NOT TRUE! MACHUGA NAGA!"

He pulls me and says, "It's true."

I cry then I push him off and then I just fall to the floor. I blubber brokenheartedly, "So-so-soka. Mi-mi-misa soka. A-a-a-achi-baba. S-s-s-sorry g-g-gg-guys."

The police officer helps me stand and says, "Listen I'm so sorry about what has happen to you. But later, we're going to ask you questions about the fire."

He adds, "There, there kid. We're going to find out who did this."

I push him away again and run to the garbage bin and just vomit. After that ordeal, I was too weak to do much and sleep in the hospital.

_The Dream_

"MARCUS! MARCUS, HELP US!" screams Luis.

"SAVE US MARCUS!" hollers Blaze.

"WHY WEREN'T YOU HERE!" bellows Sasha.

"YOU LET US BURN AND DIE! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" shouts Jon.

I reply, "I try to help you guys, I really did. The last thing I wanted to do was for you to get hurt. This was never to happen. Please forgive me, I didn't want anything to happen to you."

Luis, Jon, Blaze, and Sasha repeat their phrases.

I repeat, "I try, I try, I try. I'm sorry. Sorry. So very sorry. Soka. Soka. Misa Soka."

In my bed, I toss and turn talking in my sleep, "Soka, soka, soka achi-baba. soka Jon, soka Luis, soka Blaze, soka Sasha." I was crying in my sleep.

The police officer comes into my room and wake me up. I say, "Huh, huh Jon? Luis? Blaze? Sasha? Where are you guys?"

The officer says, "It's time to have the questioning, little buddy."

He takes me to the station and say; in a childish way, "Now, we're going to ask you questions about the fire. Just tell me what you remember little one?"

I reply coldly, "Stop talking to me like I'm a little kid."

The officer says, "Aw, yes. A little kid's imagination is so great, I wish I can go back to those days."

I reply again, "I'm not a kid, I'm an adult."

"Really?," questions the officer, "How old are you?"

"I'm nineteen." answering bitterly.

The officer says, "Sure you are, let's just get on with what you know."

I comment, "You don't believe me, you know what I don't need this right now. I should go after the people who did this by myself. At least then I know I would be sated with that."

The officer is taken aback and says, "I'm sorry if I offended you. Just tell me what happen that night."

I can see that the officer finally believes me. I begin telling him the story of what happen that night, but changing a few details "I was coming back from food shopping, when I drive back I begin to smell smoke. When I was a few miles from the house, I saw the smoke. I park the car and run to the house. Someone tackles me, he called himself CUT. He says Koga told him to get me, because I knew the guy who help capture Koga, his boss, to the police. So CUT said he was the cleaner for the K-Kru. Also, CUT is his gang name. His real name is Calouse Ulysses Taback, he sets the house on fire. He puts traps around the place, he then attacks me. We fought for some time and then straps a belt around my throat and then I pass out. Next thing I know, I'm in your car."

The officer laughs and says, "You, you drive. You look like a fourteen year old."

"I knew this would happen, I'm leaving here and going to get help from other people. If no one helps me, then I'll fix the problem by myself. This is a waste of time." I comment angrily.

The police officer ask, "What's your name?"

I reply, "Marcus. What is your name?"

He answer, "Officer James, don't worry we'll get the person who did this."

He leaves and his partner is right there.

His partner asks, "You aren't going to take this kid seriously are you? For all we know he could have cause the fire and made himself pass out."

James replies, "Impossible, his medical records from the hospital showed that he had marks. Marks you could only get in a fight, not to mention; the belt mark we found on him. I believe him, don't be so judgmental Josh."

Officer James goes back inside, I ask a question, "Did anything survive the fire?"

He replies, "I can take you there, if you want to."

I nod my head in agreement, we both left the room. He guides me to his car, and we hit the road.

When we went to the house, tears came down my countenance. I couldn't believe that this was the last place my friends were. I went to the house, or what was left of it, and rummage through all the debris. I could hear something, only I could though. I look and James didn't hear the buzzing. I ask, "Can we go in different directions, maybe we can find something."

Officer James replies, "Ok, I'll even give you space. If you want to that is."

I comment, "Thanks, I need that."

So I follow the sound, when I was right on top of it. I begin to dig and didn't stop then I found my holophone. I was so happy, but I knew that the police we want to see it. I didn't know what to do, so I was playing with it. When I hear a noise, I look down at the thing and see it. It was changing into a watch, I was shock. Maybe this was those extra features, Jumba was talking about. I look to see if anything else survive the fire, even though I was doubtful. When I cleared some debris, I saw an outline of a body. I just fall back, I couldn't continue. I didn't want to find this, I was crying again. Because it really hit me, that I'll never see any of them again.

The officer didn't find anything either, but I hear something I run to him and push him down to the floor. When he stands up and he yells, "WHY DID YOU DO THAT! DO YOU WANT TO ADD ASSAULTING A POLICE OFFICER?" Then he looks and notices a tree with bullet holes in them, fresh bullet holes. He turns around and is shock to see a gun, he looks down and notices the tripwire right where he stepped.

He apologizes, "I'm sorry. But if the trap part was right? How much of your story if correct?"

I reply, "All of it, all of it is true."

He pulls me and whispers in my ear, "Listen to me, you've to leave and hide somewhere. Believe, I've dealt with K-Kru before. Once they know you're alive, they won't stop until they make every single day a living hell for you. You've choices: 1.) go back home, 2.) Witness protection, or 3.) go to a friend or relative's house."

I say to him, "Don't worry, I've got everything plan out. But before I go, I just want to know one thing."

Officer James replies, "What is it you would like to know?"

I ask him, "Did the forensic scientists and all those other people know when the fire started?"

He asks, "Why do you want to know?"

I reply, "So I know my friends didn't suffer a long death."

He caves and answers, "They believe the fire started at 6 p.m."

I say to him, "Thanks, Takka."

I leave to do something and when I was out of sight he whispers, "What a weird kid?"

I run pass a store, they were giving out free newspaper. I notice it was about the fire accident. It was already in the news and I mutter, "Damn those news press people are fast." I take one and then run to the woods, because I was going to do something. Take a slight risk to save my friends, this was my only hope. If not, then I will have no choice. I would have to kill the people who killed my friends. I press on my watch so it could transform back into a phone, after a few button presses and I get the phone back.

I open my phone and I saw Stitch there smiling. I say, "Aloha cousin."

He replies, "Aloha Marcus. Why Marcus call Stitch?"

I ask, "Can I visit you today, I need to ask you a question?"

He nodded his head and say, "Ih. Be ready."


	16. Complications

A few seconds a wormhole opens in front of me and I go through it and prepare for impact. When I come out, I hit a sand dune, and it wasn't comfortable. Then I feel something pinching me and scream, "Ogata! Ow, ow, ow!"

I jump up and holler, "Crab is on my butt, my patooki." I shake the crab off and look around, making sure no one saw that.

I turn and see Stitch rolling on the floor laughing out loud at the show.

I mutter madly, "Let's see how you would react if a crab pinched your ass."

Stitch laughs, looks around and notices something is wrong. He asks, "Where are Jon and Luis?"

I reply as my rage is replaced by sadness, "They're not here." I try not to cry, but a tear falls from my face. He says, "Soka. Stitch didn't mean to ask question."

I reply, "It's okay. They're gone, in a better place."

Stitch looks down, ears flopping down. I ask, "Stitch can the holophone bring me back to yesterday?"

He nods his head no, I fall to the ground. I softly say, "That was my last shot, my only hope."

I bring my knees in and cry, Stitch comes to me and hugs me.

He coos, "Marcus, don't cry."

I look to him and he does funny faces and other things to cheer me up. I decide that, when I go back. I'm going to kill the people, the people who killed my friends. My mind was set on that thought, that thought alone.

Stitch was calling my name, "Marcus, Marcus?"

I reply, "Gaba?"

He says, "We can use the wormhole generator, it might help. It's a wormhole generator after all."

I reply, "Wormholes are passageways to different time pockets, this might actually work."

I have a hopeful face and nod, so we both were looking at the machine. I was having a chance, one in a lifetime to save my friends from an accident. On this risk, I pray it would work.

I tell Stitch the coordinates and the time, once he sets everything. He give me two thumbs up - our signal, meaning good to go. I give him the same one. Before I jump into the wormhole, I look to Stitch. Stitch says, "Stitch naga nota where Marcus will be in time. Marcus be careful."

I reply, "Don't worry, I'll just use the phone and have you transport me before something bad happens."

He nods and waves his hand goodbye. I do the same and say, "Bye Stitch, Pasawa"

He comments, "Pasawa Marcus."

I jump into the hole and I was spit out behind the house. I look at my watch I was early, way early. It was 5 hours, before the guy made the fire and a few hours before I left to go shopping. I go around the house, quietly, didn't want to explain all of this. I put my ear on the door, to hear what was going on. It's a pain to hear the exact same, word for word moment. But I had to do it, I had to wait for my cue though, because if I came in right before the other me left. There would be a problem. Still I couldn't believe I was re-hearing the entire thing again.

Sasha wakes up and screams with tears, "DON'T KILL HIM! HE HAS NOTHING..." She looks around and sees she is no longer outside, then she feels her head pounds and says, "Ow, my head hurts."

Jon replies softly, "Well, my head would hurt to after the beating you got."

She asks as she looks around the room, "Where's Marcus? Is he hurt?"

I whisper in shock, "Wow, she really cares about me."

Luis replies, "Nope, he doesn't have any marks. Better question is are you okay?"

She completely ignores him and runs to the living room, where past me was and she burst into tears. He asks, "What's the matter?"

Luis and Jon enter quietly and listen.

She runs to past me, beats my past self's chest and says, "You're a fucking idiot, why would you do something like that to a person you barely know."

Past self replies with a soft and kind smile, "Because it was the right thing to do, I couldn't let a lady get hurt. Especially a jerk like Koga."

I whisper listening myself, "Wow, how cliché that answer was. Next time, for future reference; use own lines."

She comments, "I can take care of myself, I don't need you."

Past self says softly, "I know, I was there only to help you. Not to do anything else."

Past self adds wondering if she was stable or not, "Are you okay?"

I whisper again, "Another cliché, wow. I can't believe how good these are. Maybe I should just keep using them, just not all at once."

She replies, "Yes, thanks to you."

Past self wipe her tears and says, "You can stop crying, I don't like when people are sad."

Past self pulls her close to him, holding her in his warm embrace.

Jon whispers, "That's it, that's my boy Marcus getting it on."

Luis whispers, "Man, he is gonna get some tonight."

Past self looks to both of them and mouths, "Shut up! I can hear you!"

They both look at each other and left the room. Sasha says, "Thank you, but I can't stay here. Now that Koga knows where I am, I need to leave pronto."

Past self replies as he breaks the hug, "He'll never go after you again, he's going to be in prison for a long time."

She comments, "That's a nice thought, but I know him. He'll get out, so I need to pack up and go far away. Far, far away, to a place where he'll never think of looking for me."

Past self says, "I think it's better for you to stay here, stay with ...stay with us."

I whisper, "Stay with me, come on you know you want to say it. Say it. Say, stay with me."

She comes closer and asks, "Is there another reason why I should stay?"

I whisper, "Yes, there is. Say you like her. Say it."

Past self replies, "My friends and I will protect you, so please stay."

She comes even closer and asks, "Is there anything else?"

I say to myself, "Yes, there is. There is more, just say it you idiot. Just in case, something bad happens before you get the chance. If I can't fix this, say it."

Past self backs away as he looks at the ground and answers, "No, nothing else."

She says slightly hurt, "Oh, well is there anything on your mind?"

Past self replies flatly, "Nope, really nothing is in here."

My past self half-heartedly laughs and leaves. She stays there confused and goes upstairs. Jon finds him and he could tell he was going to get an earful from him.

Jon asks, "Marcus are you a fuckin' idiot?"

Past self replies, "I've been told that I am one, but I don't believe it."

Jon says, "That girl wants you, why did you let her leave?"

Past self replies sarcastically, "Easy, it's not going to work between us. I mean, little blue monster babies. I'm sure that's what every parent want. Oh! How about when I get really mad. Boom! Stitch."

He adds sadly, "Besides, I can't put her through that type of pain."

Luis walks into conversation.

Luis asks, "Well how do you know it won't work?"

Past self replies, "Because only in movies does the monster get the girl and they fall in love. This is real life, this isn't a fantasy. No story book happy ending for me."

Jon says, "She'll love you for who you are, that part won't matter."

Past self replies, "I hate to say it, but that part of me is still me nonetheless. You now see the predicament I'm in."

Luis comments, "Not really."

Jon adds, "Let me see, a girl that loves me for who I am. Or live by myself."

Past self says, "I wish it was only that simple, at least then I can be a somewhat normal person."

Then my past self adds, "Then again no one really know what normal is?"

A few minutes my past self-made an excuse and said, "Looks like we're out of food, I'll go shopping."

I say under my breath, "Wow, I can't believe I wanted to leave so badly. Then again, I can't fall in love with Sasha. Like I said, she would be in too much pain. It's better if we don't fall in love, no matter how much I do want to have her."

I hear my past self-coming close to the door and I thought, _'Shit!'_ After that, I go behind the house and hide. I peep to make sure that my past self was leaving, I see myself going to the car and leaving the driveway. After he leaves I pop out and say, "Damn! I do look like a short, young kid." I run to the front of the house, trying to open the door. Remembering that I locked the door before I left, I search for my keys. After a few pats around my pockets, I just realize my keys were at the station. I say under my breath, "They've must've fallen when I went into the integration room." The door opens and Jon was standing right there. I thought, _'Awwwww crap, didn't think this through. I didn't know Jon came out of the door after I left. What do I do? What do I say?'_

I say in a suspicious matter, "Wwwwhhhhaaaatt's up Jon? Didn't know you would come out, why are you out?"

He replies, "I was going to lay down in the back, just to think. Maybe even draw or write something."

He adds, "Aren't you suppose to go 'shopping'?"

I try to lie, "Yeah, but I drop the car off. Thinking it needs to be inspected, can't be too careful."

He looks at my face closely, he notices how I'm smirking and he sees me trying to hold back my laughter. He adds two and two together and says, "Nice story, now tell me the real reason why you're here."

I say laughingly, "What are you talking about, that is the truth."

Jon comments flatly, "Marcus, how stupid do you think I am. I can tell when something is wrong or when something is fine. I can read your face and tell when you're lying or telling the truth. Now your body is saying something is wrong, your face has I'm lying written all over it. Just spill out what's on your mind."

I reply, "I can't. I wish I could, but I just can't. You've just got to trust me on this."

Jon says, "If it's a problem, let me help."

I reply, "I can't allow you to do that either, I'm sorry."

I walk away, Jon grabs my arm and says, "Marcus, I know you're hiding something. Whatever it is, it's big. Why can't you tell me?"

I ask him, "Jon remember when you ask me to trust you?"

He nods his head and I continue, "Now, I need you to give that same trust I had in you; to me. Just take Luis, Sasha, and Blaze somewhere."

He says, "I can't, remember."

I takes me awhile to think and he continues, "You took the car! We can't go anywhere far without a car."

I thought, _'Shit! How could I forget that!'_

I suggest an idea, "Why not you guys go on a bus and watch a movie? Huh?"

He replies, "You took most of the money for shopping."

I thought, _'Wow, this is a lot harder than I thought it was. I can't allow them to walk, because Calouse could be waiting to attack.'_

Jon notices something on the ground and picks it up, it's a newspaper. The one I brought, while I was lost in thought. Jon was reading through the newspaper, well skimming it anyway.

When I got out of my thought I saw Jon reading the paper and my eyes bulge as I remember it was mine. I turn and made faces and mouthed, "What am I to do, what to do." I turn and I could see, he didn't read the front page fully. I thought, _'What to do, what to do? Maybe I can ask him for it, he isn't going to read every detail.'_

I fully turn back around and ask, "Umm, Jon can I have the paper."

He replies, "Sure thing." He folds the paper, and is about to hand it to me. When he notices the front page headliner: FOUR TEENS BURN TO DEATH IN A MANSION. ONE UNCONSCIOUS AT THE SEEN OF THE CRIME, IS HE A VICTIM OR A CONSPIRATOR? I was about to take it, when he retracted his arm because he sees the front page. He reads it and looks to me, confused. I say to myself, "I'm fucked."

He asks, "That mansion, is this mansion isn't?"

I nod.

He continues, "The four people are...are...are-"

I interrupt and say, "Yes, it's you, Luis, Blaze, and Sasha."

He asks, "How can you know of this? Are you now psychic?"

I answer, "No, I'm from the future. Well tomorrow anyway, well I guess I'm still from the future because I came from a time before yours. SO, yeah I'm from the future. I went back in time to save you guys."

He says in a smartass way, "You know if you wanted to change the future, why not slash the car tires? Something of that nature."

I reply, now feeling like an idiot, "You know, you're probably right. I guess I really didn't thought this through."

He says, "Incredible, how can you be sssooo stupid with common sense. You seem to be lacking that."

I state, "Stop, now that you know about your death. Can you find anything that'll make you guys leave this place?"

He says, "I don't know a thing, when were you going to tell us this?"

I reply, "I was hoping that I would just do it, saving your lives and having you never to find out. But my chances kept getting slimmer and slimmer."

He asks, "What do you mean by that?"

"I was supposed to be", I look at my watch, "trans-port-ed in three and a half hours. Basically a lil' before six. But the machine put me in this time period. I was going to figure a way for you guys to live, without you knowing that there are two of me. Also, I was going to burn that paper. So I know, my nightmare is over." I say.

Jon asks, "Well, how did you make it?"

I reply, "I was attacked by a thug in Koga's K-Kru. His name is Calouse Ulysses Taback or CUT. Basically, he hits my balls and puts a belt around my neck. Trying to strangle me, but I don't think it works. I was mere few feet from the house, but I blacked out."

He asks one more question, "What happens to you in the end when this is over? DO you disappear?"

I answer truthfully, "Honestly, I don't know. But I do know one thing, those guys are going to pay."

Jon reassures me and says, "Don't worry, you won't be alone."

I reply, "I have to do it alone, I don't want to lose you guys a second time."

Jon sa\peaks, "Well, it's my choice. If I want to help you, you can't stop me."

I comment, "This is another reason why I wanted to avoid this whole thing, because you're so stubborn. It isn't even funny."

I add, "But that's is one thing I like about you, as a friend of course."

I laugh and Jon says, "Thanks buddy."

We both go back inside and I realize Jon still had the paper in his grasp. I ask him softly, "Can I have the paper?"

He shouts, "NO MARCUS! YOU MAY NOT HAVE MY DICK IN YOUR MOUTH!"

He laughs and Luis just pops out and laughs as well.

I say to him, "I hate you right now."

He says to me, "I love you too."

I ask again, "Jon seriously, can I have the paper?"

He shouts again, "WHAT YOU WANT TO GET FUCKED IN THE ASS! MARCUS I LOVE YOU, JUST NOT THAT WAY!"

I say, "Forget it, I'm getting a serious headache."

I leave to get myself some medicine from the cupboard, after I close the door. I was opening the Bayer headache relief pills, when Sasha was right behind me and she says, "Hi Marcus."

Which gives me a heart attack and making me throw the pills all over the place, most of them hit her. I close my eyes and thought, _'I just didn't throw a case full of pills at Sasha. I didn't throw it in her face.'_

When I open my eyes and turn around to face her, she was staring right at me. I laugh and say, "I'm soka-sorry. I mean I'm sorry, about what I did. I guess you surprise me."

She says, "Surprise maybe an understatement? Don't you think?"

We laugh lightly and she looks at me with confusion written on her face. She adds, "Why aren't you at the store, did you come back for something?"

I say, "Awww, nope. Not at all, I came back because I wanted the car to be inspected. Like I told Jon, you can't be too careful."

I take the pills and swallow them, then I go to the faucet and pour myself a cup of glass. I see the pills on the floor and began picking them up, Sasha goes ahead and does the same thing. After a few seconds, we put the pills back into the container. I drink my water and I look towards her.

I say, "Thank you."

She replies, "Don't mention it. I like spending time with you."

I comment, "I like spending time with you as well."

She gets closer to me and says, "You're not like any other guy I've dated before."

I say in a disappointing way, "Oh, sorry."

She says, "No not like that. I mean you're unique, there isn't a whole lot of guys like you."

I say in a gleeful way, "Oh, thanks."

She gets even closer to me and says, "You're above the norm. You're on a whole other level, by yourself."

I say in a disappointing way again, "Oh, really?"

She says with a smile, "Yeah and I like it, because that means that there is truly one and only you."

She gets closer to me and puts her hand around my neck, turning my head. Making me face her and she says, "You're one of the bravest, kindest, even weirdest guy I ever knew; that I don't regret meeting."

Jon and Luis were right there and Luis whispers to Jon, "Looks like Marcus is getting a second pass."

Jon whispers back, "Don't hold your breath, just look."

She puts her second hand and adjusts my head and me being lost, allowing her to do it.

She then lunges into a kiss, I was caught off guard. I close my eyes and actually let go a tear, because I know what is going to happen. I pull back, bit my lip and say, "Sorry, I can't. I can't do this, not now anyway. But thank you for the kiss, but I can't."

She asks, "Why?"

I reply, "If I were to say the whole thing, you wouldn't believe me anyway. It's just better this way." I look deep into her eyes and say, "I'm sorry."

Then I leave the room quickly. She follows me angrily and screams, "SORRY! WHAT DO YOU MEAN SORRY!"

I say to her, "Calm down Sasha, now isn't the best time."

She replies, "Oh really, because I think it's the perfect time. Do you love me?"

I say, "Listen, everything will be explain later. Not now."

She says in a pissed off tone, "No, I don't get you. I mean you risk your life for me, twice in a row. The first time I thought, whole I'm so lucky to have this guy. He's sweet, nice, cute and actually cares about me. Second time, I was astonish. I mean, the same guy that saved me before is helping me again. That's when I thought you were a like a guardian angel to protect me, forever. Be with me and stay with me."

I ask, "Really?"

I thought a moment and add, "We don't have time for this."

She says, "No, I'm doing this. But you want to know what I think."

I ask aggravatingly, "What is on your mind?"

She says, "I bet you're just teasing me, I bet you're not even straight."

I turn and retort to her, "Excuse me, you think I'm gay?"

She replies, "Yeah, I see the way you look at Jon."

I say, "No, there is nothing there."

She says, "Really? Then why don't you love me?"

I say, "I never said I didn't"

She replies, "You never said you did either."

I growl, "Listen, now isn't the time."

She says, "No, it's never the time. You're just like every other dick headed loser, I ever like."

She adds, "Actually, let me rephrase that. You're the biggest dick headed loser I've ever met."

I bark at her, "Something bad is going to happen soon."

She says, "Something bad already happen."

She leaves, now I was really getting annoyed. I was going to chase after her when Jon pulls me and says, "Calm down, Marcus. We can't let her know your secret, the both of you."

Luis comes in and asks, "What do you mean by 'both of you'?"

I take a few minutes and then I reply, "I'm from the future."

Luis asks, "How far into the future are you from?"

I reply, "Tomorrow."

He says, "Well it ain't that far."

He becomes more confused and asks, "Why are you here then?"

I reply, "To stop a terrible event."

He asks, "When will-"

I interrupt, "Listen if I were to tell you the details, will you stop asking so many goddamn questions!"

He nods his head and I say, "Sorry for lashing at you."

He replies, "It's okay."

I reply becoming slightly calm, "Good, now get Blaze. Don't even bother with SASHA!"

She screams, "I heard that, that's it I'm coming down."

After Blaze, Sasha and Luis were seated I told the story of the event that was going to happen in half an hour.

I say, "Guys, listen I'm from the future. I came back through time to stop the event. Someone is going to start a fire here, and you'll all will end up dead. But I know who did it and when he did it. I just need the where part. So guys, grab anything you can and go to the fire cellar downstairs. You'll be safe there."

Sasha asks annoyed, "How do we know it isn't a ploy?"

I say, "Jon, show them the newspaper."

He unfolds the paper and shows it to them. The front page was just as I said. They all believe me then. We search the place for weapons, after we acquire some weapons. We went to the basement and Sasha was getting antsy, she kept swinging her shiv and shank around. I say, "Calm the fuck down, we don't need someone to die prior to the event."

Luis asks, "Where did you get those?"

She replies, "I always bring these with me, just in case of any sticky situation."

I say playfully, "Wow, how feisty! Me like-y."

She snaps, "Shut up, I'm still angry at you."

Everyone was quiet. Though the guys wanted to laugh, I could hear them trying so hard not to burst out. Jon had a knife in one hand, a broken bottle in the other, and in his pocket a box cutter from the kitchen. Luis found a broom and a trash can lid in a closet. Blaze came across a metallic baseball bat and a frying pan is a cupboard. They were ahead of me, we search the entire place making sure that there wasn't another person. After that, we went to the cellar, I open the door and look to them. I say, "Guys go in. Go ahead."

They were going in until, they decide to play hero.

Jon says, "I change my mind, I don't want to go. I want to fight with you."

Luis agrees, "Yeah, we're strong. We can handle anything."

Blaze states, "If we stay united, we can do a lot more damage."

Sasha suggests, "We can put up a better chance, if we stick together."

I run pass them and push them in it. I close the door and say, "Sorry guys, but I've to do this alone. So you won't suffer anymore."

They heard certain things, "Sorry...I've...alone...you...anymore."

I bark to them, "I said. Sorry guys, but I've to do this alone. So you won't suffer anymore."

Jon hits the door angrily saying, "MARCUS! MARCUS OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR! OPEN IT NOW!"

I reply, "I can't! I know you're going to hate me, but this is for your own good."

I leave and head upstairs waiting for when he'll come. I roam around the house, listening, trying to find the best way to surprise and counter-attack him. I search for a hiding spot, I found the perfect one. Now the hunter becomes the unsuspecting prey.

A few minutes, I hear the door being knock down. I look down, seeing Calouse coming into the house. Spraying flammable liquids everywhere, searching for anyone to play with.

Calouse angrily yells, "I don't understand, I've been on my stake-out for four hours. I've been here since, 4:00. Where the fuck did they went?"

He was under me and I ask, "Are you looking for someone?"

He turns and looks up and I jump from the ceiling, pouncing on him. I start slugging him to a bloody pulp.

When I stop. He catches his breath and bewilderingly asks, "How could you be here, I saw you leave hours ago."

I whisper in his ear, "I'm everywhere, I'm anywhere and when you attack the ones I love. I'll strike, without you knowing it. I'll hunt you and every one of your low-life scum gang members and make every single one of you pay."

I add, "You know when you have that feeling when someone is staring at you, you turn and no one is there. Guess what, I'm there. When you feel like you're safe by yourself, you're not. When you feel the hairs on the back of your neck standing, that's your body warning you I'm here. The littlest of sound you hear at night, that's me; waiting to do horrible inhumane things to you."

He declares, "You're a freak, an unnatural person!"

I yell, "NO! YOU'RE THE SCREWY ONE, YOU'RE THE FREAK! I DON'T KILL PEOPLE BECAUSE I'M ORDER TO OR BECAUSE I WANT TO! THAT MAKES ME A BETTER PERSON THAN YOU!"

He begins to cry and pleads, "Mercy, mercy. I beg of you, look inside yourself! Please, let me go."

I pick him up by the collar and spat at him, "Mercy, you want me to give you what you never once ever thought or would give to other people! Why should I give you mercy?"

He replies with a smirk, "Because you're a better person, better than me. You're the type to be a good-hearted person, you wouldn't kill me. It's against your moral code."

I think about what he said and say, "You're so lucky that I'm a forgiving person. I know in this life if you don't get caught for your problems, in the afterlife you will suffer. You will suffer greatly."

He makes a snotty remark, "That's if I ever get caught, because I'm CUT. I'm fast and dangerous. Before your eyes, I strike and I'm gone."

I say, "I don't think you shouldn't make a threat in your position."

He cackles and flaps his trap, "I've the talk to back it up."

I get bewildered by what he said and then he kicks me in the balls. I let go and fall to the ground. I thought, _'Shit, again with the balls.'_

He then crawls away, I try to stand and walk to him. He turns around and sees me, he stands and plods away. I'm trying to catch a crook, so I speed walk to catch to him. But I was in so much pain, Calouse was getting the advantage. He begins to walk but quickly stumbles, then he regains his balance.

I scream to him, "You can't get away from me! I'm going to get you, this time I won't be as forgiving!"

We were a few feet away from the house, he turns around and sprays me with the flammable liquid and yells, "BURN IN HELL, PUNTO!" He drops the lighter and I ignited into a giant fire being. I was still walking towards him while he was in shock; so shocked he couldn't move.

"Arder en el infierno, perra estúpida, "I say in a deep voice, "Or better said. Burn in hell stupid bitch. Better yet, you're in hell right now."

I walk really fast, he looks into my eyes. He notices the change, he sees the pure black in them - into my soul, he falls to the floor; in horror. I was going to put my hand on him, going to strangle him. When I get hit by a car, I was send flying back. As I was, I lost my fire suit. I hit many rocks and crawl out back to the road. On the crawl back a sudden feeling of sickness hits me. The whole world starts to spin and I couldn't look ahead anymore, and I fall backwards onto the ground. Everything starts to become blurry and confusing, and I couldn't keep my eyes open. I shake my head and soon the feeling disappears and I stand back up. I continue onward, until a strange weakness hits me, and because of it I had to fight to stay conscious. The world looks like it is in high def, but I didn't pay any mind to that as I start to feel slightly daze and weak.

_'Damm...what the hell just...am I shorter than before?'_ I thought.

I push those thoughts aside as the reoccurring thought of hurting CUT comes back to mind. I didn't even notice the trees look bigger than it used to be.

I touch my skin, feeling a strange warmth and it was making me nervous as well as slightly scare. I look at my hand and see a blue mark, thinking it as a bruise I place it back down. But if I really look at it, the 'bruise' was no bruise. It was blue hair, no it was blue fur.

Panicking at the thought of Calouse hurting my friends, I start to move faster. The burning sensation didn't stop, but grew like inside there is a sun and it is expanding. My skin starts to feel itchy, I scratch the places I feel the itch but it never seem to be enough.

_'This hill is endless...I'm tired, and...why is my arm so freakin' itching?'_ I was about to touch it until I feel a slight pain. I grab my chest and try to breath and force myself to walk up.

I stop as I feel a surge of pain erupting through my being, I look to my arms and see my shirt is covering them and then I look to the floor trying to breath. I force myself to pull my shirt off and when I did, I see blue fur on my arm. I couldn't think straight, or even move. After what feels like an eternity, I could finally think again.

_'What's happening to me'_ was all I could think of.

I say in fear at what was happening, "Oh no. I'm beginning to transform. I've to calm myself down, before I completely transform."

I try to make myself placid, but the growing hatred of Calouse forbids me to even do that. I look back at it and try to touch it, but the pain goes into my hand as I look at it. They start to shine as the light engulfs my body. My ring and middle fingers conjoin into one, as they did on my left hand and soon I see black claws growing out of them.

I fall to the ground and roll as the changes occurs, I lose my pants and shoes in the process. I look down as my feet were becoming circular, I wince as my bones crack loudly as the soles of my feet turn into pads and my pinky toe on each foot meld to my ring toe. Soon they were four toes and each were growing black claws as well.

_'What the hell! Marcus calm yourself down, calm yourself! Come on and calm your-fuckin'-self down!'_ I thought as I try to ignore the pain.

My eyes widen as I grab my stomach and then quickly close them, it feels like my organs and bones were shifting and shrinking more. I could hear the cricks and cracks of my bones, as they reshape and shift into their new positions. I could even feel my blood boil...and my heart was literally burning.

I try to sit so I don't have to feel the pain, "Fuck!"

But a sharp pain in my tailbone stops me from sitting on the ground, I go on all fours and with a loud crack I feel a small stubby tail pop out. Both surprised, curious and scared, I grab my new tail, noticing how I could clearly feel my hand on the furry surface.

I mutter with wide eyes, "My god."

My head starts to throb and I grab it, as I reach for my hair. I start to pull some strands off and I could feel my face as it slowly turns into a muzzle. I open my mouth and scream from the pain, "Ogata!" I could feel my teeth shift and growing sharper than they were. My ears were slowly becoming rabbit-like and soon I feel my second set of arms steadily popping out of me and two antennae out of my forehead. My nose was becoming bigger and circular as well turning blue. My eyes were getting bigger and my pupils grew as well as my iris was vanishing. I turn around and I could feel my spine, it was changing into three and I could feel them gradually popping out.

And as the transformation continue I realize in that moment, I knew, that there was nothing I could do...I had no choice but accept the changes.

I could feel my face turning into Stitch's face and soon my skin and any remaining strands of hair were replace by blue fur. I lost all of my human features on my countenance, reshaping itself like the rest of my body for my new form. After everything I start to heave heavily, feeling my body still burning from the transformation. And surprisingly, I was incredibly calm even if just a few minutes before I was literally panicking.

I mumble, "Ow. That hurt."

I chuckle lightly, "Thanks god it's over."

After that, I stand up and sigh.

_'Well...I guess I'm completely an experiment, so this is the end of things. I guess.'_ I thought, but the moment I take a step forward I go onto the floor and grab my head once more. The wave of pain was immense, my brain was screaming, but...I was gaining so much new knowledge. Thank god that pain was for a few seconds, the transformation was over...I was a complete experiment. I was Stitch.

Soon my mind loses all rational things and I act on instinct. The instinct to kill and I run up the hill.

When I was out, I was completely stitchified; I growl at Calouse and then looking at who hit me. I see it was my past self, coming out of the car.


	17. A Mistake or Mystery?

My past self screams, "What are you doing here?"

He takes a closer look and is astonish to see another him.

He runs to me, I'm thinking he wants to attack and ready myself to defend anything.

He tackles me to the ground and whispers in my ear, "Who the hell are you? A clone?"

I look to him and suddenly come back to my senses and I shake my head no.

I reply, "I'm you from the future. We don't have time, Calouse, the guy over there is going to hurt our friends. Just trust me."

He asks, "Why should I trust you?"

I reply truthfully, "Because I'm trying to save our friends from this lunatic."

My past self listens, thinks for some time and accepts the truth. I ask him, "Can you get off me, before the bad guy runs away and commits the crime?"

He laughs and replies, "Oh, sorry about that. Never would have thought this happening to me."

I reply, "Now isn't the time."

My past self gets off me, I stand and we both charge at Calouse. He is so stun, he doesn't even move. I jump and superman punch him in the gut, he falls to his knees. Calouse looks up and bewilderingly, asks, "How can there be two of you?"

My past self knocks him out with a chop behind the neck and Calouse falls to the ground. I was surprise and I ask him being intrigued by his action, "How did you do that? I thought that was only in movies, shows, etc. you could do that."

He replies, "Quite simply actually, all depends is the angle and the amount of force being used."

We laugh for a short time, but I cut it short. I abruptly say, "I'll take Calouse, you take the guys from the cellar and go far away."

He questions, "What about you then, what will you do?"

I reply, "Think for a moment, after all I'm you and you're me. What would you do after this, what do you think is right?"

I leave my past self in a wild goose chase, thinking about the question I said to him. I pick up Calouse and run as fast as I could, which being mostly Stitchified helps a lot; I pass by a broken gate. So I decide why not recycle the gate, I take both poles and bend them. Then I put one around his legs, the other around his wrists. I made sure the gate cuffs were little more than snug and comfortable. I pick him back up and continue with my run to the police station. I set him right up the door, call the police and leave the scene.

**Past self **P.O.V.****

I was walking in the house, still baffle by what my future self had said and more baffle by what had happen to the house. I look around and saw a few things broken in a fight I assume. I try really hard to think about what my future said again. I thought, 'I don't get it? Is it a clue to where we'll meet up? I don't know where I would go, expect probably to Stitch's Plane until I can regain my human form or into the forest? But where do I go from there, I mean. Would the future me be erase because his timeline no longer exists.'

I go to the basement cellar, as soon as I open the door. _Bam!_ Luis, Jon, and Blaze tackle me to the floor, they were all screaming at me. I try to say something, but they keep it going. Sasha runs to me, helps me stand and kisses me, I was caught off guard. Then when we were finished, she slaps across my face.

I say in agony, "Ow! What was that for?"

Sasha complains, "You're an idiot! What happens if you have gotten stab this time, instead of being choked out, or even worse?"

I thought out loud, "Choked out?"

Jon questioningly barks at me, "Don't tell me you already kill the guy?"

I once again say to myself, "Kill the guy."

After repeating and rephrasing what they said. We all stop in the living room, trying to get situated and calm ourselves down.

Luis screams, "Stop! This isn't the future one, this is our Marcus."

Sasha asks, "What is the last thing you remember about me?"

I reply, "From this morning with our little talk or just a few minutes ago when you kissed me and slapped my face."

She says, "Yep, definitely past Marcus."

Jon questions, "Did your future self kill Calouse?"

I reply in horror and confusion, "I honestly don't know?"

I take a second and add, "Can someone please tell me what the fuck is going on?"

Before any of them could, we heard a noise coming from or around the front door. We all crouch down and go to the door, I let myself be in the front of the group. I move to the inside of the living room and move a smidgen, where I can see outside. After a quick scan, my eye lands on my future self; fingering the motion of come closer to me. I turn my head back to the guys and say, "Ease down, it's future me. I think he wants me to go out there and talk with him."

Sasha frankly states, "Well, if you're going to see him. So will I, just because I want to give him a piece of my mind."

I sheepishly reply, "Um, I think it's just me he wants to speak with."

Sasha comes up to my face and says, "Excuse what did you say, I couldn't hear you."

I say a little annoyed, "He just wants to talk to me, that's it."

I add, "Blaze, Jon, and Luis make sure Sasha doesn't leave this spot."

She laughs and mocks me, "You think you can put me on a leash, listen I do what I do. When and how I do it. No more of taking orders from other people."

I reply, "It's not an order, but a favor. Please do this for me."

See looks into my eyes and sees how serious I'm being with the situation. She says, "Fine, but bring him here. I need to still give him a piece of my mind."

Sasha and the guys go back to the living room and I leave half laughing, but serious; which was hard because I was laughing so much. As I was getting closer, I look at him. We stand for a few minutes then head to the forest.

I thought, _'I knew it, no one would suspect a thing.'_

I ask him, "Are you okay? I mean, look at you. You're almost like Stitch."

My future replies, "Not almost like Stitch. I am Stitch. Better said, a copy of him. Anyway.."

I question, "Why didn't you come closer to the house?"

He answer, "Didn't want to freak them out. That's why I'm on rock and far away from the house I-"

I interrupt him, "Thank you, even though I don't know what it is. Thank you for being here."

My future self says, "You don't even know what I did though?"

I reply, "Of course, but it's always better to be grateful of something; to be grateful of anything than ungrateful and being bitter."

My future self speaks to me seriously, "Listen to me, I came back from a future where our friends are dead. The reason I came back was to teach the sorry fucker a lesson."

I ask as fear was rising in my body, "You didn't, did you? I mean? You didn't kill him, did you?"

He replies, "No, of course I couldn't. Geez, maybe the lack of common sense is the reason. Or being of a good-hearted person. I couldn't bring myself to it."

He adds, "Well, want to know anything else?"

I reply gleefully, "Yeah! How far of the future did you come from?"

He stutters, "W-w-w-well th-th-that's a good qu-qu-question."

He rambles on, "You see it doesn't matter where I came from, my mission is finish."

He looks to me and notices the, 'you're horrible at making lies and excuses' expression on my face.

I frankly state, "You're from a time a few days into the future."

He replies, "Actually, I'm from tomorrow." His tone becomes serious as he continues, "Now, listen to me. Whatever you do, don't bring any of them into trouble with you. Cut ties with them, do something. Because if they stay with you, they're destine to die prematurely. Try your best and lie your way, anything is better to have them alive than to have their blood on your head. Their innocent blood, will you be able to continue on then. Knowing that because they were with you, they die and you can basically never die. Never age, be almost immortal."

I grab my head in confusion and ask, "What are you talking about? I can't do that, I won't! This doesn't make any sense, I believe Jumba; he is going to help me go back to my old self. After that, me and Sasha can finally be together."

He replies angrily, "Listen here, what you and Sasha have right now is toxic to the both of you. Do you really want her to have blue alien babies if you still have Stitch's DNA? Do you want them to go through hours and hours of experimentation, of how they acquire such DNA? You're just a lead ball and chain to her, and you're slowly drowning her. All of them, you're slowly leading them to their doom. Can you look me in the face and say that they aren't going to get hurt?"

I don't look at him and he continues, "Exactly as I thought, you can't keep that promise. I know how we always wanted many friends to remember us when we pass away and a girl accepting us for who we are. But our chances have been un-rightly taken away, because of that day in the ship with Lilo."

I tearfully ask him, "What happen to all your hopes and dreams? Where did they all go?"

He replies, "They died along with my friends and the realization of how it was me the thugs were after, they paid the price. I was supposed to die, never them. I was the target."

I talk to him, "You're such a bad liar, I can read it all over your face. You think it's your fault, it's not. It's whoever that guy was working with."

He replies, "Yeah, Calouse Ulysses Taback, a.k.a CUT, works with Koga and his stupid K-Kru."

He adds, "Maybe, I should stay and get rid of the K-Kru once and for all."

I question him, "Wouldn't that disrupt the time flow of this time? Destroy the world because there are two of me?"

I add, "Not to mention, twice the chance of getting caught. Wouldn't this set red flags of suspicion to anyone who knows me, or put them in bigger danger? You can't live in the past, literally, you can't."

He smiles and says, "You know you're one smart person you know that."

I reply, "We are one smart person, I believe it's time for you to go back to your time. Maybe things change?"

**Future self P.O.V.**

He replies, "We are one smart person, I believe it's time for you to go back to your time. Maybe things change?"

I say, "Be careful with yourself, if you slip. You're going to get caught."

He replies, "No. If I slip, my friends will be there to catch me when I fall."

I laugh and say, "Man, I'm really thick-headed and naive. But it's because of those two qualities that help us have many friends in the first place."

We both laugh and I ask, "I need you to lie, because I heard what Sasha said and I don't want to see her. So please try to lie your ass off to cover for me?"

He has a confused look on his face and I add, "It's really complicated. If she asks what I said, just say anything."

He asks, "What am I to say?"

I reply, "You're me, just think what would you say and just say it."

I run into the forest, looking back hoping I did change the outcome. After a few minutes of running, I did a quick glance to make sure I was alone. After my quick gander, I took out my holophone and try to pick Stitch.

_zzzzzzZZZzzzzZzzzzzzzzz_

Static was all I'm getting and I thought, _'I should try to go into trees and see if I can get a better signal.'_ I climb the biggest tree, but all I heard was _zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_, which is discouraging.

Now I'm thinking, _'Oh boy, what do I do now? I can't stay in the past! I need to get back to my time, problem is that Stitch is the only one who can bring me back.'_

After a few seconds of thinking, I realize something. I say, "Wow, I'm a fucking idiot. I forgot, this timeline has a Stitch too. Maybe I can use him to send me back, I just wish why wasn't my holophone connecting to this time's Stitch?"

I add, "Oh boy, that means-that means-", look back and see the house, "that means I've to go back there. Aww come on! Why can't something go right for once!"

I thought for another moment and say, "Or maybe I can get the past me to do it. Yeah, that might actually work."

I look around and say, "God, I really got to stop talking to myself."

I try to call my past self-back, making sure he can only hear me.

**Past self P.O.V.**

I walk into the house. Sasha was the first to confront me and she asks, "Where did he go? What did he say, anything about me in particular?"

I convincingly lie to her and say, "He says he is happy you and everyone else is alive and well."

She asks, "Anything else he has to say?"

I reply, "Nope, he said that he was happy to see you guys. It helped him rid some of his guilt of his friends."

I heard a sound, Luis notices my reaction and asks, "What's up Marcus?"

I reply, "Something is outside, you guys hide somewhere. I'll go out and locate the origin of this ruckus I'm hearing."

They all went back into hiding, even though they loathe it. I go through the broken door, as soon as I realize I was out of their sight; I go full throttle run to my future self.

After a few seconds, I find him and ask, "What are you still doing here?"

He replies laughingly, "Well, you see. Okay this is the funny part, I can't get in contact with my Stitch anymore?"

I reply, "Maybe because that timeline no longer exists, maybe you'll disappear too."

He says, "Before we jump to conclusions, why not we use your Stitch to help me go back home. What you think of that idea?"

I reply, "Isn't harder to go to the future than to the past?"

He states, "I don't know, but we've to try. Don't we?"

He comes up to me with his puppy dog eyes and I cave. I say, "Fine, stupid puppy face."

He replies, "I can't help it, I'm now really cute and fluffy."

I say, "Don't start."

We both laugh, I take out my holophone and call my Stitch.

I ask, "Stitch can you beam us up?"

Stitch says, "Alright, the portal is waiting," He laughs because he's elated. We both jump into the portal, I think we were praying for the same thing: a nice, soft landing.

_Stitch's side..._

Stitch was jumping around, unfortunately too much because Gantu was prowling around waiting for Stitch to lose focus. He shoots Stitch, when he is in mid-air, with a plasma bullet and Stitch is send flying backwards. Gantu plays with the machine and enters the coordinates to the spaceship and opens a portal for himself and enters.

As we were spit out, we both open our eyes and see we land on a nice surface. There was no trees, no crabs, no rocks, nor anything like that. We turn and saw we weren't on the island, we were on a spaceship.

I say, "Is your holophone on, by any chance."

He smiles and shrugs his shoulders with the expression, 'I'm sorry.'

I say angrily, "It could've disrupt the signal of the generator."

He states, "I don't think it is mine, I think it is the generator?"

I add, "I can't believe this still, why did this happen? How did this happen? What is going on?"

He reassures me, "Calm down, last thing we need is stress. I'm sure it's just a little glitch, now we've to be on our guard. You don't know who is patrolling this ship."

I reply, "We don't even know what this ship is?"

He turns around and sees a sign. He states, "I know what ship we're on, but you're not going to like the answer."

I say, "What is it?"

I follow him and I see what he was talking about, it's a prison ship. We're in a prison ship. I ask, "So umm, how much trouble would we get if say we got caught?"

He comments, "What do you mean if we get caught, hello. Aren't you forgetting we've Stitch's DNA, not to mention there is two of us."

I sarcastically reply, "Even though, technically you aren't supposed to be here."

He says calmly, "Details, details. We'll sort those later. Now let us explore this ship."

So I have no choice in the matter but to follow him, because I didn't want to get caught. Not to mention he could pass off as Stitch, so I thought I might not get into that much trouble. As we were exploring the different aliens; each was as weird as the next. Some had a body full of hair; a giant fluff ball, some had two heads with razor teeth and horrible screeching, one had a body full of eyeballs. That one creep me out, because every single eye was staring at me. It was as if it was hypnotizing me, I had to look away so did future me.

I fearfully say, "Okay, we've seen all the cells. There's no more, time to call Stitch?"

I bring out my holophone and try to contact Stitch, but he wasn't answering. I turn to my future me and say, "Turn off your holophone, it's jamming my signal."

He replies, "It wasn't jammed before, how do you know it's my holophone."

I comment, "Touché, my future counterpart. Fine, since Stitch is not calling let us go to the main office and try to get a patrol car out of here."

I turn to him, I knew he was sensing something - something that didn't feel right and I could feel it too. I ask him, "For a prison ship, it lacks-"

He finishes what I was saying, "guards, patrolman, etc."

I reply, "Yeah, those terms will work. Wonder why?"

He says ecstatically, "The only way to know-"

I finish what he would say, "is to search the place?"

We look to each other and say, "Cool."

So we venture deeper into the spaceship, seeing more creepy and disturbing aliens. Then again, they probably were thinking the same thing as we were. As we get deeper, we both hear shots being fire. We run to where the shots originated from and see all the guards were down and out cold.

I say, "Aww. I feel bad for them, look at them. We need to get help."

He replies, "You're kidding right, we're the help. We can stop whoever enter this ship."


	18. Hamsterviel's Plan Part 1

We both look at each other and nod together in silent agreement to go see who did this. When we finally catch up with the perpetrator, it was Gantu.

I ask in wonderment, "How the fuck did Gantu got here?"

He turns and sees stitchified me and normal me, he's flabbergasted. Gantu asks, "How are you here? I thought I stop the trog's operations when I knocked you out."

I reply, "So it was you that brought us here. Why did you do it?"

He states, "It was by sheer coincidence, that you two are here with me. Why are the two of you here? I thought I put 626 out cold."

Future _(Stitchified)_ Marcus replies, "Funny thing. I'm not Stitch."

Gantu is awestruck, "Wait that's not the trog. That's you, how can there be two of you?"

Future _(Stitchified)_ Marcus replies again, "Twice the fun of kicking your butt again, this time there is no Stitch to stop us."

Gantu takes out is pistol and starts shooting at us, we both grab the bullets and throw it back. Gantu jumps and the bullets hit the cell door. The explosion hides Gantu, so we thought we won that battle.

Future _(Stitchified)_ Marcus announces, "That was too easy."

Gantu comes out of the smoke and shoots us again, we nearly dodge them; however, both me and future self get our hair; well my hair and his fur, singe by the plasma. Unnoticed by the both of us, not Gantu, some of our hair even falls to the floor. Gantu laughs, we both look on in confusion. I ask, "Why are you laughing? What's so funny?"

Gantu remarks and evilly laughs, "Thank you, you did the job for me."

He runs, grabs whatever was on the floor and in the cell and runs away.

Future self barks at Gantu, "You will totally pay for this! How dare you do this to our hair! You know how long it's going to take for us to grow it back?"

I look to him in disbelief. He turns and says, "What? It's the truth."

We chase after him through the hallway. I holler to him, "Whatever you got won't leave this ship - neither will you!"

He laughs and says, "Oh, I hate to put a 'hole' in your plans."

We both look at each other when he said hole, we both knew that Gantu made a portal for himself as a getaway. So we follow him, he turns and still shoots us with his plasma bullets. We just keep on dodging them, but they were making us slower. Finally after Gantu stop shooting at us, we were running so fast; yet, we couldn't get close to him. We both see him jumping through the portal, it starts to shrink. So we muster the strength and jump into the portal, before it closes on us.

Just as we make it through the hole closed, we try to catch up to Gantu. It was no use, no matter how fast we were. It just seem like he was getting further and further away. We see him leave the portal and we were still behind him. Gantu decides to turn the portal around so we would go the wrong way. He runs through the forest, as we get through we see that we lost Gantu.

I ask as I scan the place, "How can you miss a walking whale?"

Future _(Stitchified)_ Marcus just shrugs his shoulders. So after that, we went searching for Stitch.

Future self asks while we are walking, "How bad is my doo? Will it survive?"

I turn and reply, "Really, come on. We've to find Stitch."

He says, "What? I can't help it. I need my doo, maybe help get some alien ladies?"

I reply annoyed, "Now isn't the time for that type of thinking."

I add curiously, "But is my hair fine?"

Future self looks and says, "You look handsome."

I say with a smirk, "You look devilishly handsome yourself."

We both laugh for a while. After a few minutes we hear Stitch's groans and were able to find him. We walk over to him and lightly shake him.

I ask, "Achi-baba are you okay?"

Stitch replies, "I'm okay, I'm fluffy. Jaba Ramid Nye Hassin."

I comment, "I know I haven't been in contact like I should, I'm sorry. But I'm in quite a pickle."

Stitch says, "You brought Stitch a pickle, Iky." Spitting out his tongue.

I was laughing and say, "No, I'm having a little problem here."

Stitch looks at me as I step sideways and reveal another me. Stitch's jaw drop.

Future _(Stitchified)_ Marcus says, "H...hhi...hiii."

Stitch looks to me then to him and did it for several seconds. I tell him what was going on, "This is a future version of me, he came back in time but now he can't go back to his time. Can you help him?"

Stitch says, "Meega naga nota, generator could. But ummm..."

I ask, "Ummm...What?"

Stitch answers, "Machine would go boom!"

I say, "So basically if we were to do this, the machine wouldn't have the power to send him forward in time. Then it would explode and destroy everything."

Stitch nods his head in agreement. Future _(Stitchified)_ Marcus looks to me and ask, "How did you know that?"

I reply softly to his ears, "Remember in that episode of Lilo and Stitch with the asteroid. I just added two and two together, like that."

He goes, "Oh, yeah. How could I forgotten about that."

He states, "Well that is just splendid, I'm stuck in the past. With no way of going into the future timeline, that may not even exist anymore. But I don't know because I'm still here."

I ask tiredly, "Stitch is it alright if we spend the night here."

Stitch replies gleefully, "Yeah, Marcus and Marcus staying over for a sleepover."

We all go to Lilo's place, but my future self 'borrows' some clothes from a clothesline and wears them as we go to Lilo's house. Once there, we sleep in the living room and when it was first thing in the morning we all decide it was time to leave the house.

_Night - Gantu's Spaceship..._

Gantu drops whatever he had in his hands, a small hamster that wore a red cape.

Hämsterviel complains to Gantu, "What took you so long you giant whale? Where is Jumba's new toy?"

Gantu explains, "Umm. I left it back there."

Hämsterviel yells, "You fat sack of blubber, how do you expect me to rule the galaxy if I don't have a tool to take me to different worlds?"

Gantu says, "But I got this."

He shows Hämsterviel Leroy and some hair samples from the both versions of me. Hämsterviel excitingly states, "This is it, now Leroy will be the one of the catalyst to help me bring in my new dominion. So will these hairs _(taking the hair samples from Gantu)_ of Marcus, because they'll be really helpful."

He evilly laughs and works on something, something dreadfully evil. He sends Gantu to hide Leroy until the time was right.

_Back to where we were, it was morning..._

I was playing nervously with my hands, my future self sees this. He asks, "What is the problem? Geez, was I this annoyingly paranoid?"

I reply, "Sorry, something just isn't right here. Can't you feel it?"

He comments, "Actually yes, I can."

He adds, "But being nervous isn't going to help anyone, it's just going to get you hurt. Since you, well we, can't necessarily be killed."

I made a point, "What did you think Gantu got from the cell?"

He responds, "Cell? Don't you mean cells, it was two. We just made a big hole because Gantu faked us out."

I ask him, "Are you still hurt about not being able to go back home?"

He replies, "Yeah, I guess I wish there was a way."

I offere an idea, "Why not Skip?"

He denies my suggestion, "No offense but don't you remember Skip, a purple hourglass-shaped experiment with small eyes and a curvy body, skips every ten years. That would be good if I was ten years into the future, but I'm actually not. Right now I'm intersecting my time. Here, I stand still."

I say, "You do realize that time passes here differently than back home."

He was quiet, but the silence was broken because we suddenly hear noises in the town, future me, Stitch and I go down to investigate what was happening. As we reach the town, it was in shambles; everything was in ruin.

We ask if anyone got hurt, everyone said they were fine. We already knew who did this, Gantu. He's the only one that can leave a mess this big. As we search around for any clues, my head falls in the fog of questions.

I thought, _'Why was Gantu here? What did he take? What is the purpose?'_

My future self-yells, "YO! Get your head out of the clouds and move your ass here!"

I say under my breath, "Gee, so me losing my friends turns me into jerk. I guess I'm thankful for that, because now I won't turn into it. But he has a point, I don't see anything on my side."

I go over and look around and ask, "Okay, I give. What am I supposed to see?"

He replies, "We have all the pieces here, just need to think."

I say, "No, if this is a puzzle. We're missing a lot of pieces!"

He says under his breath, "Gee, I didn't know how whiny I was either. But you have a valid point, I was jumping into conclusions. Which I learn is a dangerous business."

Mrs. Hasagawa comes out and complains, "Where's my cats?"

Lilo runs and meets with us and she exhaustingly ask, "What happen here?"

She see there are two Stitches, but notices that one has some human clothes on him and asks another question, "Why are there two Stitch's?"

My future self retorts, "I'm not Stitch, I'm Marcus."

He eyes widen and says, "MARCUS!"

She looks at him and then at me and questions, "Why are there two of you?"

I try to explain to her, "He came back from the future to stop the death of our friends, when we were going to ask Stitch if he can send him back to his timeline. He said it would destroy everything, so we were trying to figure out why hasn't he disappear. After-"

Lilo interrupts, "Okay, we'll talk about that later. What happen here?"

Stitch replies, "Gantu, big stupid - head, hagata and destroyed town."

She asks, "Why would he do that?"

"We don't know why he did it? Also, one of Mrs. Hasagawa's many cats are missing" I say.

Lilo goes to Mrs. Hasagawa to try to comfort her. We were just lost and just stood there. Lilo then asks, "Which cat was it?"

She tearfully replies, "My cats are missing!"

Lilo comments, "I know your cats are missing. Now how many cats are missing?"

She looks around and sees her cats and runs up to them and hugs them. Lilo is in disbelief, follows her and asks, "Are any of your cats missing?"

Mrs. Hasagawa looks around and says, "I've all my cats now, at least my ohana is still together. At least, for the most part, most of my cats are here."

She looks to Lilo and ask, "Lilo can you be a darling and help me find the rest?"

Lilo was astonish and just look at her. She says bitterly, "Sure, we would love to help you look for you other cats. How many are you missing?"

She counts and yells, "I only have three of my babies, I'm still missing two!"

Lilo says, "Don't worry, we'll get your cats."

Mrs. Hasagawa says, "Please get my cats."

Lilo just walks away annoyingly defeated, because she didn't want to repeat herself. We all laugh, Lilo turns and asks, "What's so funny?"

I reply, "Good luck trying to find two alien cats on the small island."

She comments, "Who said I was going to find them by myself."

She stares at the three of us and future me says, "What? What mom, I'm coming."

Lilo states, "I didn't hear anything."

He runs away and I copy, "Yeah, mom I'm coming. It's a bond thing."

I laugh and then runaway and Stitch says, "Coming Marcus."

He runs and Lilo yells, "You guys can't leave me doing this by myself!"

She runs after us, after a few minutes me, Stitch and future me take a gander to make sure we were alone. We all hear something and turn in unison. Lilo finds us and I ask astonished, "How did you know we were here?"

She replies mockingly, "It's a small island."

She walks to us slowly, while her hands are behind her and negotiates, "You guys either help me or else."

Future me says, "What? What can you do, no offense. But you're a little girl, what can you do? Beside why can't Finder; a red aardvark/shrew-like experiment with little arms and legs, no tail, a long snout, black eyes, and large rabbit-like ears, do it. He finds things? Hence forth the name. Besides, we have more troubling issues at hand."

She slowly comes closer to us and Future me asks, "By the way what did you mean by or else?"

She slowly comes closer and we walk back. She says scarily, "Oh, you don't want to know."

Future me comments, "Well...well we aren't afraid of you. Right guys?"

I say, "Shut up, remember Lilo could've gotten some of the experiments to help her."

She replies, "Well if you aren't afraid of me, then why are you backing up as I get closer?"

We all stumble and Lilo runs to us and states, "You either help me or I turn you all to pods."

I say, "Ha! I don't think that'll work little girl. You have nothing to do that on you."

She asks mockingly, "Really, do you want to know what is behind my back that I've been holding all along?"

We all nod our heads, she takes out a homemade food dehydrator gun and says, "Stitch you know this, right? We used it against 627. Well Jumba made some changes to it."

He nods his head, as do the both of me.

I open my trap saying, "Some changes, that thing is completely different. Besides, that won't work on me."

I turn to my future self and ask quietly, "Will that thing turn us into pods?"

He shrugs his shoulders and says, "I don't know, I've never been turn into a pod before."

She asks, "Do you really want to take the chance?"

We all surrender to her, because we all didn't want to be turn into experiment pods. So we split up into three groups; Stitch and Lilo go to the East, Future me goes to the North and West, and as for me I go South. We decide to meet back at Mrs. Hasagawa's house. After a few hours of searching the leafy greens of the island, the waterfall, and the beaches. Lilo and Stitch find one, and both versions of me find the other and we all were heading to the house. It takes us a shorter time to walk with the frighten experiments, because they were running. They were trying to find Mrs. Hasagawa's house, their home. After all of us were together we head back to the house, where Mrs. Hasagawa was waiting on a porch. The experiments run to her and she is surprise and hugs them, she looks a little further back and sees who retrieve them. She wasn't shock to see Lilo and Stitch and us.

She walks up to us and says, "Thank you for returning my ohana, here you can have a watermelon as a reward."

My future self, Stitch, and I were about to take the melon when Lilo comments, "No, we don't need a reward. The reward was helping you being happy again."

She pushes Mrs. Hasagawa's hand back, showing her that we didn't want it. She walks away with the watermelon and I complain, "Wait! I wanted some watermelon; I haven't eaten anything at all these past few days. Because of all the stress of these surprises in my life!"

I smell a foul odor and I find its origin, it was future me. I ask him privately, "Did you take a shower at least?"

He nod his head no and I demand to Lilo, "Lilo we need to go to your house now!"

She asks, "Why?"

I lie, "I need to use your bathroom, I've been out all day and didn't felt like using a tree. Also, _(whining like a little kid)_ I hungry."

She replies, "Fine, I'm hoping we have some dinner left."

We walk back to Lilo house. Lilo ask, "Good, because I would like to know why there are two of you?"

_Afternoon - Gantu's ship..._

Reuben feels the shaking and says, "Either we're having a volcanic eruption or that's Gantu skipping happily along?"

Gantu brings the experiment to Hämsterviel, feeling proud for himself. Hämsterviel evilly laughs and says, "Part one of Multiworld Domination Complete. Now put it away."

Gantu does so and returns, listening to Hämsterviell as he talks loudly and dramatically, "Now part two, it's time to clone Leroy!"

Gantu replies, "Uh, sir. You already did clone Leroy, remember how that ended."

Hämsterviel walks to Gantu and says, "You come down I need to speak to you."

Gantu slightly bends over and Hämsterviel says, "A little more."

He bends slightly more and Hämsterviel says again, "More! Come on down you land whale!"

Gantu replies, "If I bend anymore, I'm going to fall."

Hämsterviel shouts, "You bend now!"

He bends his body so far that he falls over and he tries to gain balance; however, he lands on his back. Gantu says, "Ow!" When he lands, Hämsterviel jumps up onto his chest and walks over to his face and slaps it.

He says, "That was for asking such a stupid question."

Reuben hollers, "Do it again! Do it again!"

He slaps Gantu's face again and says, "That was for reminding me and blaming me for your failures."

And slaps him for a third time, "That was for being an idiot and falling to the floor when all you had to do was to obey my orders!" Hämsterviel spat at Gantu.

Reuben says, "One more time, come on. You know you want to slap him, like how I slap a glaze ham slices with turkey breast slices with mayo on rye bread with crunching leafy lettuce and tomatoes. I'm getting hungry again. Hamster-wiel, can you just stay in that position. I need to make a quick snack, I want to see how this ends."

Reuben leaves the room.

Hämsterviel shouts, "It's Halm-ster-veel! Halm-ster-veel! Not Hamster-weel! I'm Dr. Jacques von Hämsterviel! " He slaps Gantu face again and Gantu ask, "What was that for?"

Hämsterviel replies, "Because I felt like it."

He jumps off Gantu's chest and shouts, "Now get off your lazy butt and help me clone Leroy!"

Gantu lifts his head and asks, "How can we clone Leroy?"

After saying that he quickly covers his face so he wouldn't get slapped again. Hämsterviel calmly says, "You're right, maybe I need some help from my old acquaintance, Jumba Jookiba."

Reuben enters and sees Hämsterviel off Gantu's chest.

Reuben says sadly, "Aww, shucks! I missed it."

He asks them both, "Can you guys react it?"

Gantu and Hämsterviel just look at Reuben, he shrugs his shoulders with the 'What?' expression of his face. Gantu stands up and leaves to his room.

Reuben asks, "Will there be a second show?"


	19. Gantu's Reason

_Night - Lilo's house..._

Lilo, me, stichified me, and Stitch all enter into the house. I exaggerate, "I'm so famish, look I can feel and see my rib cage. Oh my I see stars, I feel faint."

I pass out and future me replies, "Pitiful. You think it's going to work."

I say, "Just give it a sec."

Nani comes in and says, "What's with the complaining?"

She adds confused, "Why is there two Stitches?"

As she looks around, she sees what she thinks is a little boy and screams to Lilo, "What happen to him?"

Nani goes closer to the little boy, me, and asks, "Are you hurt at all?"

I reply childishly, "No, but my tummy is rumbling. I think I hungry?"

Nani picks me up and says under her breath, "Oof." She adds, "Well you're in time, all of you guys are because it's dinner time. "

She adds again, "You feel heavy, really heavy."

I reply, "It's because I'm big boned as you can see with my body."

She takes me to the kitchen with everyone else following in disbelief. I smile to them, she puts me on the chair and asks, "Would you like some Beef or Chicken Teriyaki or Aku?"

Everybody takes a seat. I ask childishly, "What is Aku?"

Nani replies, "It's a fish."

I say, "Yum, all look good. Can't wait to feast."

Nani says, "Nan ah ah, let's wait for Pleakley!"

I complain childishly, "Come on! I'm hungry can we eat now."

A few minutes Pleakley comes in and says, "Sorry for being so late, trying to talk to Jumba. My God, that man has the worst timing. I mean, honestly how does he get lost after a meteor shower?"

He bitterly adds, "So much for being an evil genius, now he's stuck at a spaceship stop. With no way of returning home, fantastic."

I ask him directly, "When will Jumba come back?"

He answers unsurely, "I don't know; however, after dinner I'm going to clean his lab and remove all the junk he never uses."

Lilo says to Pleakley, "But, Jumba says _(Imitating Jumba)_ 'Never be throwing away potential machinery parts, I might be needing them one day for evil genius things.' Why do you think you should do that?"

Pleakley replies, "What he doesn't know, won't hurt us."

I ask, "Isn't what he doesn't know, won't hurt him?"

He comments worryingly, "No. I mean, the junk of many failed experiments and other things won't hurt us in the end. They won't come back to haunt us."

He looks around and says, "How there are two Stitches?"

Stitch points to future me and says, "Naga Stitch. Marcus."

Nani and Pleakley turn to future me.

Stitchified me says, "That's right I'm not Stitch."

He adds, "I'm Marcus from a different point of time in the future."

He points at me and smirks and says, "I'm that person, you think is a little boy."

Nani looks at me and questions, "Marcus what on Earth happen to you?"

I reply, "Remember when Lilo injected me to make me feel better."

She nods her head. I continue with my story, "Well, it turns out to be a super human serum, but before she injected that in me. I stepped on a vial containing some of Stitch's blood. The blood went into my body through the cut and the super human serum then turns into a super mutation acceleration serum. I've been changing for a few days now, so my friends try to help me calm down. So this weekend we went to a nice house deep in a forested area. Then he _(pointing to my future self)_ came and protected my friends from dying. Now we don't know how to send him back to his time, if it even exists that is."

Lilo says, "So that's the whole story."

Both versions of me say in unison, "Ih."

I complain, "Now can we eat?"

Nani says, "Sure, go ahead and eat. Everybody dig in."

I say, "Thank you so much."

We all start eating the delicious course and that's when Lilo asks, "Wait, if the future you use the machine to bring himself to the past; can't we do that with Jumba?"

Pleakley replies exaggerating a bit, "Silly girl, if we were to bring him back. We might accidentally bring an asteroid the size of the sun or bigger as well. No, it's better not to have the Earth be in peril, especially when everyone is eating."

So we ate and talked, like a real family. It was one of the funniest moments I'll never forget, I feel like this is how I should be with my family. After dinner, we all go to the living trying to watch TV. Pleakley comes in and asks me, stitichified me, and Stitch, "Can you guys please help me clean the clutter in Jumba's ship?"

Stitchified me asks, "What about Oscar?"

I corrected him, "I think you mean, Felix; a green anteater/elephant-like experiment with a small body, mouth, arms and legs, a thin tail with a brushy fuzz at the end, a vacuum-like trunk that can fire lasers, dark eyes, short ears, and three dark-tipped spines."

He says annoyed, "No, I mean I didn't ask you to correct me."

I reply snobbishly, "Well, sorry I wanted to help you by making your information more accurate."

He rudely says, "I didn't need you to correct anything. I don't need you nor your help."

I reply, "Yeah, you do. Like with the car and Calouse?"

He comments, "No, that was your own accord."

I say, "Well what about teleporting you to Stitch's place, could you have done it?"

He was quiet and I say victoriously, "What? What did you say? What you want to say?"

I add, "Exactly. Oh, you need me."

Lilo intervenes, "Marcus stop fighting with yourself, literally. It's not going to help anything and it's not going to help anyone."

We both look at each other and I apologize, "Sorry."

He says, "It's okay. I'm sorry too."

I add, "I guess I'm edge, because with what Gantu did and what he took."

He says, "We can't worry about that, since we don't have that much information. Let us put that on the side for now and help Pleakley."

I nod my head then he does and Lilo says, "See how nice it's better when you're out about with what you're feeling. Don't worry, Stitch and I will also help you guys."

Pleakley takes us to the ship and orders us to remove bits and pieces of computer fragments and other junk.

I say astonished by the clutter, "Wow, this mess is worse than my house. Only because my father doesn't want to throw anything out, but our stuff doesn't cost money. These might actually cost some serious green."

Pleakley replies, "No, they actually don't. They are worthless to almost every alien. They can't help the Earth anyway, they can't go green."

I comment, "I meant humans, humans might want it. Also, I meant these cost a ton of money. Right?"

He says, "Not really. _(After we get all the stuff_) Okay, now that we've gather all the filth here - time to throw it away."

So me, Stitch and stitchified me each carry mounts of old computer stuff and other things and throw them out in front of the ship.

I ask, "Should we close the ship?"

Pleakley replies, "Why? That ship was so stuffy, some open air space is what the doctor ordered."

I comment unsure about this, "I don't think that is such a good idea, account that Gantu or someone else can take anything they want."

Pleakley reassures me, "Listen here kiddo, can I call you a kid. Listen, nothing is going to happen to that forsaken junk pile; except by being categorizing them by size; extra small, small, medium, large and extra-large, then those will be sub-divided into alphabetical order."

I look at the giant stack of computer parts and other things, it was so high. I think I could touch the top of the highest palm trees or even pass one with it. I say as I glance at him, "Good luck with that."

He says, "But I've to do that tomorrow in the morning, because why I need my beauty sleep."

Stitchified me says lightly under his breath, "You'll need more than one night for it."

Stitch and I laugh at this and immediately left. Pleakley following us, confused, and so he joins us in our laughter, we never told him it was about him though.

After that, we fall asleep in Lilo's place. Both versions of me had to sleep in the living room floor, because the house didn't have any guest bed. Unaware to us all, someone was lurking in the dark. This person goes into the ship and takes several pieces of some machines and many more from the junk pile. This person leaves from Lilo's residence and goes close to another ship deep within the jungle, once entering in the light. We see it's Gantu.

_Night - Outside his ship_

Gantu walking and murmuring, "Stupid plan, stupid Hämsterviel and stupid experiment 626 for taking so much credit."

He stops in front of his ship and continues to murmur angrily, "What about me? Am I nothing but chop meat, easily tossed away?"

He adds, "I should get the recognition! Yeah, I'm Captain Gantu the Galley Officer. But no one ever says how great I was, only stupid experiment 626. They should be saying my name, saying how great I am. Not that little trog."

Reuben shouts from the ship's open window and yells, "To me, you're not chop meat. But I love to toss some chop meat on a grill. _mmmmm!_ Yummy Cuban sandwiches, I need to get some. Anyway what was I saying. Oh yeah, to me you're a good guy. Just going down the wrong path!"

Gantu hollers back, "Shut it 625, this is none of your concern."

Gantu enters the ship, Reuben feels a little hurt as he closes the window. Gantu presents the parts he found to Hämsterviel.

Hämsterviel says, "Looks like you took a bundle more, a surplus of parts. That's excellent."

Gantu questioningly replies, "Really?"

Hämsterviel says as he evilly grins, "Yeah. Even though it going to take me all night, I'll have a cloning machine ready in the morning."


	20. Hamsterviel's Plan Part 2

Note: Don't mock the names. I was having problems with choosing a good name.

* * *

><p><em>Morning - Gantu's Ship...<em>

Hamsterviel shouts in Gantu's ear, "Wake up you sleeping porpoise! Wake up!"

Gantu is startle by Hamsterviel's shouting that he falls off his bed and says sleepily, "Ow."

He stands and looks in anger, until his eyes fall on Hamsterviel. Then he quickly changes his stern and anger expression on his face and says nicely, "Sir, it's early in the morning. Why the yelling?"

Hamsterviel demanding attention, leaves Gantu's room. So Gantu has no choice but to follow Hamsterviel, he follows him to the machine Hamsterviel made in one night.

Hamsterviel says proudly, "I give you my cloning DNA Splicer! Now with this on my side, I can almost start step two of my plan."

He continues, "Now Gantu, I need you to take the Leroy you have and put it inside the cloning chamber."

Gantu says, "It's going to be hard to make an army with this little dinky thing. I mean it's no taller than a medium size Earth refrigerator and only has two pods."

Hamsterviel turns and asks, "Do I sense questioning in my plans again, any doubt?"

Gantu replies fearfully, "No sir. I didn't say anything, except I'm getting that Leroy and even the hair samples."

Hamsterviel adds, "I'm making many clones, to test them. To see which ones will last and which will be tossed away."

Gantu walks back in and asks, "Why? What would that happen?"

"Because I'm putting pitiful human genes with this," disgusted by the thought of putting human hair samples.

Gantu replies, "Actually, those hairs don't just have human genes."

Hamsterviel asks loudly, "What are you talking about?"

He continues with his posture erect, "Well, this boy has some of experiment 626's DNA."

Hamsterviel looks at the hair samples and laughs evilly. He says, "Oh, this is too perfect. This is too devilish and devious plan, it's so easy. This just changed everything."

He adds, "That means I don't need to make many clones, just at least two for now. Now go get Leroy!"

Gantu leaves confused and retrieves Leroy and the hair samples. Leroy, who has been asleep for these few days, was set inside the left chamber. Gantu was about to put the hairs in when Hamsterviel stops him. "Stop!," demanded Hamsterviel, "You're going to ruin the Leroy!" He takes the hair samples.

Gantu suggests, "Isn't that the reason why we're doing this? Trying to clone Leroy and make him look different. I think?"

He adds, "First off, I don't pay you to suggest and open your mouth to such nonsense. Second do not put the hairs in, I want to first clone Leroy. That is how this machine works, you can't put the hairs with Leroy. If you do, my plan will be on hold until we can get another Leroy from the ship."

Leroy wakes up and finds himself in a place he doesn't want to be, he tries to break out of the container. Hamsterviel plays Aloha Oe, Leroy dances calmly.

Hamsterviel activates the machine, lights are flashing and gears are spinning, the machine was beeping loudly and uncontrollable. It was shaking, then there was a _ding!_ like a cooking timer has reached zero. When the smoke clears, there were two Leroys. Both were dancing to the song.

Hamsterviel order Gantu to remove the second Leroy clone. Hamsterviel yells, "Remove the clone!" He is done as he is told and Hamsterviel push the button again and made another Leroy clone.

Hamsterviel says, "Remove the original!"

Gantu looks at both of them and asks, "Which is the original again? The one in the left chamber or the right?"

Hamsterviel gently hits his own face and says, "He is in the left chamber. The left one you nincompoop!"

Gantu a little hurt, takes the Leroy out of the left chamber. Hamsterviel walks up to the machine and opens a panel, it shows different buttons and a tube. After Hamsterviel presses the button command, he drops the hair pieces into the tube. He finishes with the code, pushes one button and the panel retracts the tube containing the hair and the entire panel hides in the machine. The machine flashes an array of different colors.

Leroy screaming, "Ogata! Meega nala kweesta! Kweesta!"

Leroy's screams slowly die down, then the machine suddenly stops shaking and stirring. It opens the right chamber down, in place of the red Leroy was now a purple alien. Looked exactly like Leroy, same frilly ears, a dark purple/indigo nose white teeth, three bent antennae, three bent spines on his back, a fluffy tail, and a slightly deeper voice as well as two extra, retractable arms and retractable black claws on his front and back paws.

Hamsterviel shrills in elation, "I've done it! I made my own experiment!"

Reuben comes into the room complaining, "What's with the ruckus, I was sleeping?"

He looks around and see two Leroys and says, "Leroy! How did he get here?"

He sees the weird machine and out came the new experiment.

He adds, "Who is that?"

Hamsterviel replies, "That's my weapon of mass destruction. He's going to help me conquer all the worlds."

Gantu suggests, "What's his name?"

Hamsterviel says, "Stealth?"

The purple experiment shook his head no.

Reuben suggests, "Sac-roll?"

The purple alien just angrily growled at him.

Gantu says, "Latch?"

The purple alien spat at Gantu and evilly laughs like Stitch. Reuben and Hamsterviel laughed as well.

Hamsterviel says, "That's a disgraceful name. How about Lithe?

The purple alien says, "Iky!"

Reuben asks, "Well how about Le Rosso or La Rosa? Because we don't know if it's a boy or girl per say?"

The purple alien walks up to Reuben and punches in the gut. Reuben says, "Oof. That's really smart, ok. So he's a tough guy and doesn't like to be call those names."

He staggers away and sits on a chair.

"How about Mace?" questions Gantu.

The alien did a hand motion of so-so.

Hamsterviel demands, "No, Hitler! That's a good name."

The alien hold his nose, basically saying that name stinks.

Reuben offers quickly, "Stale?"

The alien just growls to him and Reuben just put his hands up to protect himself.

Gantu replies, "That was a bad name, how about Terror? _(saying babyishly)_ Huh, who is my little Terror."

The alien goes up to Gantu and kicks him in the shin and runs away laughing evilly. Gantu brings his leg up and yelps, "Ow! Oh bliznak! That hurt."

Hamsterviel laughs and says, "That's what you get for calling him Terror in such a baby way. Why not Stalim?"

The alien just spit it's tongue out.

Reuben laughs and says, "Oh boy Hitler, Stalim. You lack originality, why not Liam?"

The alien picking it's nose with its tongue blue tongue, completely ignoring Reuben's statement.

Gantu suggests from a farther distance, "Why not Hitter?"

The alien just laid on its back and acted like it was fast asleep.

Gantu yells, "This is impossible, this-this thing is so picky! I wish I could smash it!"

The purple alien stands up and was thinking about the same to Gantu.

Reuben, on top of Gantu, says, "Why not Mytch? I like that name, because it was one of the characters that made Gantu cry like a girl when we was watching a play on t.v."

Gantu shakes his head and replies, "625 you swore you would never say that. You said you would never speak of the time when I watch A Streetcar Named Desire."

Reuben jumps off and comments, "I swore I never say the name, never did I swore about the deets."

Hamsterviel yells, "Shut it the both of you! You're both giving me a headache with this senseless pointless chit-chat."

He adds, "I need an alien to listen and obey me, when I say make chaos. He would do it. This_ (pointing to the purple alien)_ will make mayhem in every world! Mayhem I say! Mayhem!"

The purple lifts it's ear and repeats, "May-hem?"

It says again, "May-hem...May-hem...Mayhem!"

He claps at this and laughs, while saying, "Mayhem." Over and over again.

Hamsterviel says, "Mayhem, well if he likes it then that will be is name. You will strike terror into the hearts of many people in many different galaxies."

He laughs and Mayhem joins in the laughter.


	21. Play Time!

I want to thank wolfwarriorKronos for allowing me to use his two characters in my story: Wolf (629) and Violet (623). If you also want me to use your character(s) in my story, just send a review or message me. Also, I started to explain what certain experiments look like, but I had to stop. I'll put all the experiments I use at the bottom for those who don't know them. Please do read and review this chapter. Also I put some of my poems. Don't bash about my poems, I don't want any hating comments. Without further ado, I hope you all like this.

* * *

><p><em>Morning - Lilo's house...<em>

Both versions of me woke up.

I say to him, "Ahua shalom bye!"

I yawn and say, "Good morning how was your sleep?"

He reply, "Okie-taka. Okay, I guess. How was your sleep?"

I comment, "Pretty much the same."

After we're fully awake, we both look at each other and realized, we were the same height.

I say, "That's not fair!"

I continue, "How did this happen? I mean I haven't transform into Stitch for a long time."

My future still Stitchified self replies, "Cool down, okay. No need to give ourselves a heart-attack."

We both decide to watch some TV, we watch some cartoons. Nani walks into the room and asks me a question; well tries to because she is still in disbelief, "Past Marcus? Non-stitchified Marcus? _(She points to me)_ You guy, there. You're going shopping with me?"

I reply, "I can't. I should really be going home."

Nani comments, "Look at your clothes again."

I look at them, they were huge on me. My shirt now looked like a skirt, my shoes to me were like a pair of clown's feet, and I had to hold onto my pants because they keep falling down my figure.

She states showing assertiveness, "We're going shopping, that's final."

She grabs my hand and takes me to their laundry room, she stops in front of the machine and take out a few clothes.

She speaks, "I know we've some clothes for you, since you're practically Stitch's height."

After a few minutes she found them and says, "Ah ha, here we go."

She grabs them and hands them to me. She demands, "You go to the bathroom and take a shower, then put these clothes on."

I walk and the thought of a nice shower wasn't bad, so I go to the bathroom. I use some of the extra toothbrushes to brush my teeth, I floss then gargle some mouth wash. After that I lock the bathroom door and strip, I head into the shower/bathtub combination. I turn the knobs, warm water comes all over my sore, and unfortunately, very dirty body. The water also helps me ease my mind, it seems because I was in tranquility.

I say in a poetic way,  
>"To love somebody is to open up your heart.<br>make the love grow, shine it from the start.  
>To love someone who loves you, is all the world needs.<br>To be love by you, your love for me.  
>I just wish I could say the things from my heart instead of my brain.<br>I want to love you, but not to hurt you. Because soon I'll be gone from the world we know.  
>My love will never stop, it will always go. Because to love someone who loves you back, is a gift.<br>So cherish it, because it may be the last you'll ever see of that person again."

I exit the shower and dry myself with a towel and quickly put on the clothes that Nani gave me. I open the door to find Nani on the door.

I ask with a blush, "Were you just listening to me in the shower?"

She scoffs and denies, "I-I don't you what you're talking about. I was just passing through when you open the door."

I just accepted what she said, "Ok. Whatever. Now let us hurry with the shopping so I can think what my next move is."

I leave the bathroom feeling completely awkward by what just happen. Nani looks to me as I walk away. She thought, 'Wow how amazingly beautiful that poem was. But how sad it is because, he is in love with someone. Though he won't admit it."

I go downstairs and see my other self lying on the floor. I ask him happily, "Hey do you want to go to the store with me?"

He nods his head no and says, "Naga."

I beg and plead, "Please come with me. Iki bah bah!"

He replies harshly, "Naga-takabah!"

I comment as I cross my arms over my chest, "Naga butifa!"

I ask, "Why not? Come on?"

He replies, "I said no. No way. Not in this lifetime."

I comment, "That's not cool, I don't want to go by myself."

He asks, "What about Lilo?"

I reply, "She went to hula lessons and won't be back until later."

He adds, "Then, oh well. Have fun shopping!"

He leaves me in the living room, stun and goes outside through the back door. I thought, _'Wow. I can't believe how much I can loathe myself right now.'_ Nani comes down and sees me stun. She says, "Marcus. Marcus, are you there? Earth to Marcus. " After that failed attempt, she gets annoyed; so she snaps her fingers at me. I say, "Huh? Huh, what did you say?"

She replies, "Are you ready for shopping?"

I say in a defeated tone, "Yes, just take me shopping already."

She comments, "Good, I need to buy food as well. Because of two extra guests."

She looks to me and I look down. She laughs and says, "I don't mean it in a bad way."

I look to her happily. We both went to her car and she drove us away.

**Future self P.O.V.**

I'm lost in thought, _'I can't believe that I'm still in my Stitch form. I haven't one bad episode of extreme angry or stress. I should be back to my normal self right now, but why haven't I. Maybe I shouldn't be such a jerk to my past self, I guess it's because I envy him. He has his body, his friends, a girl who loves him and everything is so perfect for him. As for me, I'm nothing. Just a mere ghost, a shadow passing in this time; lost in time, soon my time will be coming to me. Now all I've to do is to wait.'_

What I didn't know was that I wasn't alone. Someone was sneaking up behind me, going to surprise me and going to make me stun.

Stitch comes up to me and asks gleefully, "Marcus play with Stitch and cousins?"

I scream because he catches me off guard, "Yikes!"

I just stand there frozen from the sudden and unexpecting surprise.

Since I couldn't move because I was shock and didn't respond to his question fast enough, he licks my face.

I say in an aggravated tone, "Ew. Stitch that's gross, look just leave me alone."

I wipe my face off and turn to walk to the other direction, but Stitch was once again in my path.

He repeats he question, "Itchibawa Marcus. Marcus please play with Stitch and cousins?"

I reply angrily, "I'm not in the mood right now. I've a lot of my mind."

Stitch comments, "That's why play with Stitch and cousins. To help Marcus feel better."

I look at him and he gives me the cutest face, I couldn't say no to him. But I didn't want him to think he broke me down, so I fix my posture and give out a slight laugh. I say with a smile, "Fine, I'll play with you and your cousins."

I add questioningly, "Besides, what game are you playing?"

He replies elatedly, "Marcus salsa."

I complain, "Meega naga salsa. I mean I don't want to follow you, just tell me."

He grins and just leaves into the jungle. I ponder on the thought of either to follow him or not, but I'm curious about the game he is playing with the cousins. So after a few seconds, I follow him.

After a few minutes of running on all fours through the jungle, I come to an amazing open area. I was stupefy by this wonder, the trees were planted just so like a picture. There was a waterfall, the water glistening from the sun's rays. It seem the rays were dancing across the horizon, everything here was perfect.

I say under my breath, "Butifa."

I correct myself, "I mean it's beautiful, marvelous. Stupendous even."

"Batookah! Boojeboo!" adoringly scream from a pink experiment, with two long tendril-like violet-tipped antennae, violet-tipped ears, small eyelashes, white V-shaped symbol, slightly larger chest puffed out and two dark pink back markings; one on the back of her head resembles Stitch and other on her back is an upside-down heart, runs to me and licks my cheek. I was taken aback by this and she looks at me. I see she has a hurt expression on her face, I don't know what happen to me. I didn't even know her and yet I was moving closer to her. Every step closer I take to her, I feel like I had to help her smile. As soon as I face her and her sad eyes were looking at me. I try to comfort her with my company, by giving her a hug. She returns it back to me, as soon as our faces were really close, like on instinct I lick her back on the cheek. I let her go of the hug and she lets me go too. She blushes and turns her face away, as do I. I was trying to rub my tongue to get the taste of fur out of my mouth, which is difficult when a titanic portion of my body is covered in fur, I stop and face her. She turns back to me and stands up on her two feet and smiles at me. So I decide to do the same, as soon as I let go of my hands from the ground and stand.

She swiftly grabs my hand and says, "Meega love boojiboo. Meega tay boojiboo."

She puts her nose against me and rubs it, unconsciously I do the same. I lick her nose, then I kiss her cheek. I didn't know what was happening to me, I never acted like this nor was taught to do this; yet, it was second nature to me. She stops and looks into my eyes, I was looking at her eyes.

I reply absentmindedly, "Meega love butifa boojiboo."

I shake my head, trying to comprehend what I just said. She turns her head sideways to me, confused by what I said. She looks at me and asks, "Youga da boojiboo, Stitch?"

I nod my head no. She asks another question, "Cama'ahar Teh Tebracres?"

I reply, "Naga Stitch. I'm not Stitch. Meega Marcus. I mean I'm Marcus."

She realizes that I was a human-the human, the one her cousins have been talking about. Then she releases my hand from her grasp and says, "Soka. Misa soka Marcus."

I reply with a smirk, "Don't be soka, meega soka. Actually it was morcheeba. I never been lick in this form."

We both lightly laugh.

She says, "Meega Angel."

My eyes just widen with fear and I thought, 'Eegalagoo! Crap! Angel, she isa Stitch boojiboo. Double Crap! If he finds out about this, meega detaka.'

She sees the fear in my eyes and tries to comfort me by licking my cheek, which oddly enough was working. My fears just seem to vanish, becoming transparent with every lick.

She stops and states, "Meega talk boojiboo. Stitch naga mad at ohana. Stitch naga mad at Marcus."

I say weakly, "Kachi nostee."

She replies nicely, "Ih. Meega sure. Naga worry, meega hagata."

I add, "Naga, we both talk to Stitch."

Angel grabs my hand and we search for Stitch. Angel leads the way to find Stitch. We were searching for a few minutes and we haven't found him, I had to sit down because I was so exhausted. Angel stops walking turns around and sees me on the ground. She walks back and goes behind me then she starts grooming me, it was strange. But in a good way, I actually wish she was doing it for a long time; of course, my guilty conscience told me to stop.

I say to Angel, "Angel, aggaba. We talk Stitch."

I take a second and actually realize, my grammar was becoming more and more broken. Angel snaps me out of my thoughts and helps me stand and we continue searching for Stitch.

When we heard, "Boojiboo! Batookah!"

We both turn and see Stitch, he was on top of a palm tree. He jumps off, grabbing a nice florid flower from the tree and gives it to Angel.

I holler, "Batookah Stitch!"

Angel says adoringly while batting her eyelashes at him, "Boojiboo"

I say to Angel really low and panicky, "Oongatish mista! Meega toga."

She whispers into my ear, "Youga naga toga. Meega hagata. "

She helps me calm down and rubs my back up and down. We both face Stitch and I say, "Ashi Salaam?"

Stitch says, "Okie-taka. Gaba ika tasoopa?"

I reply with tears in my eyes, "Meega soka Stitch. Angel thought meega boojiboo. Meega kiss and lick boojiboo."

I add, "Misa soka. Meega understand if youga never want to see meega again."

I start to walk away with my head down. "Marcus," Stitch calls me, "aggaba."

He walks after me and grabs my hand. I ask," Youga talk Marcus still?"

I turn around, he nods his head yes and I ask, "Itchibawa Stitch? Can Stitch forgive Marcus?"

Stitch extends his hand up, and I stiffen my body and look down readying myself for a hit; instead of that, he rubs my back and pats my head. Then he says, "Youga isa okie-taka. Stitch forgives Marcus. Marcus and Stitch achi-baba and ohana. Stitch can't be mad at ohana. Stitch can't be mad at Marcus."

I look up, wipe my tears away and he is smiling at me. I smile back, fill with glee that I give him a hug and he returns the hug back. When we release I was so excited that I accidentally lick him, he laughs and so does Angel. After that I feel really embarrassed, because I just licked him; I just showed I love him. I feel really awkward at that moment, but Stitch licks me back so I wouldn't feel so bad nor awkward. It work and I laugh afterwards.

We all were walking to where the other experiments were.

I ask, "Cousins playing tag?"

She replies, "Naga, cousins play extreme tag."

I look at them and wonder, _'Doesn't seem extreme to meega?'_

Then when Slodyhead, a small red, six-legged reptilian dog-like creature with a red-purple-striped horn on his head, brick-red markings on his forehead and back, short red-orange-tipped ears, blue eyes with red-purple spots around them and a hole-like nose that shoots fiery plasma blasts, comes in and does a surprise attack. He shoots a fireball from his nose and pushes Yin into Yang, my jaw just drops; however, they seem to be fine. In fact, they were laughing and having fun.

I ask Stitch, "Meega hurt?"

Stitch replies, "Naga, for fun!"

I state uncertain, "Meega not sure. Meega naga bigulai. Meega not ready."

He walks up to me and grabs my hand and replies, "Kishameta youga naga hurt. Youga look like Stitch. Meega won't get hurt. So youga won't get hurt. Youga toga?"

I nod my head yes and state, "Meega toga. Meega very toga."

Stitch tries to comfort me by saying, "Youga look. _(Pointing to some experiments playing)_ See Marcus won't get hurt."

I comment worriedly, "Gaba meega gets hurt."

After hearing myself for a while I was getting really annoyed of how I sounded, so I try to correct it, "Ga-gaba-ba-ba..Wa-wa-What if me-me-ma-ma-Marcus gets hurt?"

I repeat, "What if I get hurt?"

I thought, _'Man it was bad enough when it came out and could easily correct myself. But this time, it was so difficult. Meega losing the ability to speak English?'_

Stitch talks to meega, which took meega out of thought, "Marcus worries too much. Marcus needs fun."

So he runs and drags me with him to the center, all I wanted was to hide. Stitch whistles, everybody stop what they were doing and look at Stitch and me. I hide behind Stitch because I was feeling extremely nervous about this.

All the cousins came closer because they were bewildered by the sight, two Stitch's in one place, impossible. Stitch side steps, points to me and shouts, "This is Marcus. Itchibawa be careful, Marcus is new to this."

He pushes my shoulder and I turn around. All of them were staring at me, I had to think of something to say.

I holler to them all, "Batookah ohana!"

I saw them all and give them a smile to help me calm my nerves.

The experiments all say in unison, "Batookah Marcus!"

They all charge and give me a group hug. I thought,_ 'Oh God! Being crush, too many hugs. Can't breathe, everything is - is turning black.'_

As soon as they were done hugging me, I fall to the floor. For a few seconds they were all watching me, seeing if I need any assistance. I was twitching a little bit, but I woke up and jump back to my feet. After a few gasps of air I say, "Meega good. Ih meega fine!" We all laugh then they all charge at me. I thought, _'Ikata.'_ Most were licking me and so I return the favor. Actually the experience wasn't bad, it was like I was being accepted into a club and had to do an embarrassing, demeaning, belittling initiation; of course, without the initiation. After many licks, I notice two experiments coming at me. I never seen these experiments, so I decide to ask them their names.

I ask the sliver one first, "Cama'ahar Teh Tebracres?"

He replies, "Meega 629 prefer Wolf. Meega new to ohana."

I ask, "Gaba youga function?"

He answers, "Meega baaheth jihadi 627."

I nod at him, while simultaneously looking at him. He was similar to Stitch, but had silver fur, light silver chin, stomach, and ear tips. He also had a fluff of fur on his visibly built chest that looked similar to a downward pointed arrow. He had black claws, sharp teeth with 2 pairs of canines on his top and bottom jaws. His head was slightly more pointed than Stitch's and a longer muzzle. The stripes that were light blue on Stitch was black on 629. The top of his head had a sectioned faux hawk and had smaller ears than Stitch. He also had a long, furry tail that was tipped white.

I turn and ask the purple her name, "Cama'ahar Teh Tebracres?"

She replies, "Meega 623 prefer Violet. Meega new to ohana too_.(A few second and she turns to Wolf and lovingly says)_ Boojiboo."

They both rub their noses, until I interrupted with another question, "Soka. Gaba youga function?"

She replies, "Meega turn experiments bad with look of eyes. Now meega good."

I look at her intently, she looks like Angel; except she has purple fur, a lighter purple underbelly, black claws, a furry tail almost as long as Wolf's, a dark purple heart on her chest, fur on her head long enough to block out her eyes, and short ears.

Stitch coughs so everyone turns to him. He shouts, "Let us play hide and seek!"

I thought, _'Hide and seek, not so dangerous.'_

He hollers while pointing to a tree, "Tree base. Whoever it has to catch everyone within hour, those who don't get caught are not going to be it. The first caught is it. Smish?

So we all understand and next decide who was it, we all did Simon says. Stitch was the first to lose, so he becomes it and goes to said palm tree _(a.k.a base)_ and counts.

He says, "Hakkiah...Huzziuh...Tiznet..."

Some experiments found a good hiding spot, there were many, including myself, looking for a spot to hide.

He continues counting, "Tele Sharov...Allaf...Khalifaud...Kavi..."

Some more experiments found hiding spots, now there were a few left. I thought, _'Geez, meega naga think meega can't find hiding good spot. Thank God he's counting to 30, whatever it is in his language.'_

He still counts, "Jerudai...Tel Ashal...Tienet..."

The number of spots were quickly diminishing, I bump into Richter, Cannonball, Fibber, and Sparky. They were the still few that were looking for some hiding spots.

"Tienethakkiah...Tienethuzziuh...Tienettiznet...Tienettele sharov...Tienetallaf...Tienetkhalifaud..." says Stitch.

I'm not having any luck, I just bump into Hunkahunka _(Just missing his beak)_, Spooky _(quickly leave him)_, Clip _(just missing her sharp scissor hands)_, and Amnesio _(avoiding any eye contact)_.

"Tienetkavi...Tienetjerudai...Tienettel ashal...Huznet...Huznethakkiah...Huznethuzziuh...Huznettiznet..." adds Stitch.

Still not finding any good spot, all the ground spots have been taken. So I decide to go deep into the jungle just to find: Finder, Felix, Swirly _(avoiding eye contact once again_), Tank, and Hammerface. I go deeper into the jungle.

"Huznettle sharov...Huznetallaf...Huznetkhalifaud...Huznetjerudai..." Stitch yells.

I say to myself, "Meega got to climb tree. Meega hide in high tree and jump."

So I climb up on a tree, the few of the highest ones, and look down. I thought, _'Meega must be 20 ft. from ground.'_ I continue to climb and of course I meet with more experiments: Belle, Melty, and Nosy. I give up and let go of the tree, I should've look before I released myself. Because if I did I would've notice Kixx beneath me. Since I didn't, I hit Kixx on his head. I say, "Ogata!" After that I was rubbing my head.

I look at Kixx _(seeing a tear from his eye)_ and I could see he was angry, because the bump on his head wasn't small. In fact, in was the size of a softball. He runs to me. I thought, _'Aww fuck!'_ Then, while running, he does his twister fist super-fast. I now thought, _'Double fuck!_'

My eyes grew wide and I thought, _'Move! Come Move!'_ But no matter what, I couldn't move a muscle. I couldn't scream. What was worse was the fact tears were falling down my face, it didn't help when he screams at me. It made more tears run down my face.

He screams, "Meega nala kweesta!"

I thought, _'Meega dead. Meega detaka.'_

He hits me with his full force and I was sent flying over the waterfall and land into a small volcano. As soon as I hit the lava. I jump out and say, "Ogata. Hot! Hot! Hot! I'm melting, melting. What a world, what a world. What a cruel fate for me."

I close my eyes waiting to die in the lava pool. Then I realize I wasn't melting. I look at my body, look in front of me, look back at my body again and hit my head and says, "Meega toobaga. Meega naga burn, Stitch naga burn. Meega found good hiding spot."

A few seconds I was raising. I ask, "Huh? Why meega going up?"

I look under me and I see Yang, staring really angry at me. I ask, "Can youga forgive Marcus?"

He nods his head no. I thought, _'Just as I thought so. This is going to hurt.'_

I try to get off him so he can be happy and maybe forgive me. If not, then to get as far away as hell from Yang, but my foot was stuck in one of his back volcanoes. I mutter, "Shoota, meega foot stuck."

He didn't like the answer; in fact, it made him angrier at me. The more I try to get it out, the more he got irritated by the motion and the more he got aggravated by my pulling.

He screams, "Meega nala kweesta!"

I thought, _'Wasn't I just in a situation like this, literally a second ago.'_

He gets sick of this and just blows lava from his stacks, the pressure between foot and his lava was building. Then... _Boom!_ I was again flying out of the volcano and land in a bush. I walk out, put my two fingers in my mouth and squeeze the little fire on my head. I complain in a whiny tone, "Ogata! That really hurt Marcus!"

Stitch continues to count, "Huznettel ashal...Zitnet!"

When he finish counting he screams, "Ready not Stitch come! Meega done counting! Now meega will find youga!"

I hear this so I look around and climb painfully up a random palm tree, praying no one was here. I say to myself, "Ogata. _(Mimicking what Stitch said to me in a mocking tone)_ Kishameta youga naga hurt. Youga look like Stitch. Meega won't get hurt. So youga won't get hurt."

After that I add, "Patooy!" and spit. I double check making sure none of Stitch's cousins were there. After seeing no one - not even one cousin, I gradually climb up the tree and as soon as I go up top on the leaves I decide to lay. But I think for a minute and decide to stand again. Because if Stitch is near here, it's better to be standing than lying down. When I look around, the sight was so amazing. It looks as if everyone were an insect.

I say in awe, "Butifa. Morcheeba. Misa Butifa."

A few minutes and I hear trees being tumble down, I turn and see someone was trying to clear an area. I look really closely, it was Stitch trying to find people. He picks stuff, like a giant boulder, and throws it like it's a pair of used jockstraps. Reason why I said that, is because they hurt when they're pulled far back and release or better term like a little catapult. Anyway, they were always finding their way to me. I dodge left, right, up, down, almost any and every direction just so I wouldn't give myself away. I look and I see Deforester on the other side. I was lost and thought, _'Gaaaaba?'_ I turn back and I see Stitch found Richter. I say lightly, "Stitch going to catch him."

Then Richter uses his powers and goes under ground. I was shock at this, but my mind went back to when Slodyhead, Yin and Yang were together playing 'extreme tag' and then by what Stitch said, "Naga, cousins play extreme tag." Then when he said, "Let us play hide and seek." Then I saw Wolf throwing Finder and Violet grabbing onto Felix with her antennae and throwing him on top of Tank.

I thought, _'It's naga hide and seek, it's extreme hide and seek.'_

I look around to make sure no one was around my area, I jump from where I was and bolt to the tree. I was doing fine, until Slushy blew his ice breath and made an ice fortress with its own ice moat. I couldn't stop in time. So I step on the ice, as soon as I was going to put my second foot, I fell on my patooki on the ice. I was sliding on my butt on the ice, after that Slushy sees me sliding and decides to have some fun with me. He made three big loop-de-loops _(in different sizes)_ for me, I saw them with terror in my eyes.

I yell, "Meega going to be sick! Misa sick!"

The first one wasn't so bad, the second time was a little better; yet, the third and biggest one I had the most fun.

I yell, "Tukibowaba!"

I was laughing and got launch into the air, I was having so much fun. I put my feet in my mouth and spun around in the air, I was having so much fun. I didn't bother to see who was in front of me. Slugger sees me, as I come more into focus he sees a ball. He sets himself up to strike the ball _(me)_. When I was close enough, he swings his tail into high gear sending me falling high up into the air. I unroll from my ball form, back to normal _(stitch form)_ and say, "Wwwweeee!" I was laughing from the time I reach the endpoint of my ascend, to the starting point of when my descend. When I look down, I could see the ground coming fast. So I went back into ball form, when I hit the ground I was a giant blue pinball; hitting every tree in my sight. Knocking most trees over; however, it also gave away a lot of cousins' hiding spots. When I was finish pin balling, I slowly unroll and was lying flat on the floor. I say, "Ogata. Booganaga. Meega going to feel pain tomorrow! But meega had fun!"

I turn and all I saw were angry glares at my direction. I rub the back of my head awkwardly and say, "Soka. But meega had fun. Like Stitch said. This good, real good."

After saying those words, everyone was looking at each other confuse. By the time they turn back, I was already running back to base.

I scream, "We play extreme hide and seek!"

Then those guys were fighting over who will make it first, though it didn't matter because I was ahead in the lead. Yin shot water from one of her tentacles, it hits me so hard I was rolling. Slushy sees his window of opportunity and blows his icy breath, making it from a simple splash of water to a snowball. I was rolling so much, I was disoriented. Half of me wanted to scream, but the other half wanted to keep my mouth shut so I wouldn't vomit. My giant snowball hits a few trees and it disperses, I was wobbling out because everything was still spinning by my vision. So what I did was grab my head, and my eyes were still going around in circles. I want to close them, but I knew if I did that it would be worse for me. No other choice than to walk, very carefully. I bump into Wolf and say, "Can you three stop spinning? You're giving me a headache."

I thought, _'I can't believe it, maybe I'm not losing my ability to speak English. Thank god, I bet it would be hard to learn Stitch's language from the beginning.'_

Wolf replies laughing slightly, "Meega naga spinning. Youga hit head and was in snowball not so long ago."

I comment, "I had fun still, just now I'm a little dizzy."

He questions, "Dizzy?"

I state, "Yes, I'm dizzy."

He offers, "Meega help youga out. Okie-taka?"

I reply unsure by what he meant, "Okay?"

He puts my arm around his shoulder and we walk through the jungle, still playing the game. Stitch screams, "Meega need Wolf and Marcus to win!"

I mumble, "Wow! He capture all of them, I knew he was fast. Not this fast, we've to hide now."

He asks, "Why?"

I reply, "If Stitch captures all of the cousins except you and me; he is going to us Finder's ability to find us."

I thought, _'I can't believe how much I miss talking in complete English sentences.'_

Wolf grabs my hand and says, "We go fast, run fast can hide faster."

He throws me up and I scream fearfully, "Are you crazy?"

I land on his back, grabbing around his neck with my arms and he runs really fast through the forest. After we make some distance, we both look around to find a good spot to find. Even though it's nearly impossible, because of Finder's extraordinary sense of finding lost things and things that are hidden. After a few seconds I see the waterfall and notice there was a cave, I poke at Wolf's shoulder. He asks, "Gaba?"

I point to the cave in the waterfall and he looks at. He turns to me with a smile and replies, "Good spot. Good spot to hide."

He still is giving me a piggyback ride because I'm still a little dizzy, when we reach the foot of the waterfall. We climb, well Wolf climbs as for me I'm just a straggler. He moves into the waterfall and continues to climb. A few minutes, we reach the cave and decide to go into it deep. I say to Wolf softly, "I hear footsteps."

Wolf replies, "Ih, meega too. There are three, meega nota them all too well."

I comment, "Stitch, Finder and Felix?"

"Yup!" answers Wolf.

We heard Stitch scream, "Meega going to find youga before time runs out! Show yourselves!"

Wolf softly speaks to me, "He's bluffing, if we hold out for _(he calculates the time)_ six more minutes we win game."

I nod my head yes and I put my ear on the cave wall to hear anything from the outside. It was hard to do that, because the cave was cold, dark, and damp. Then again, if we can stay here in the cave. We can win the game.

Stitch hollers, "Meega two minutes to find you!"

I ask Wolf, "Should we make this cave deeper?"

He asks, "Why make cave deeper?"

I reply, "To hide from Stitch, to win the battle."

Wolf says, "Have youga been eating any coconut cake with coffee before game start?"

I comment, "Nope. Just trying to get my mind off things, but when I drift away in thought. My head goes around and back to what pieces I'm missing to this whole goose chase scheme."

Stitch barks, "Forty-five seconds left. Meega nota Stitch getting closer, meega can smell youga."

I say, "Well that is just a tad bit creepy. _(I turn to Wolf)_ Don't you think?"

Wolf replies, "Nah, isa instinct. Meega use to it."

I comment, "I'm still not use to this body, I don't think I'll ever be."

Stitch yells, "Ten more seconds, then it's game over!"

I say excitingly, "Wow, I never been the last of the people to get caught. This is so much fun."

With that said, Stitch comes in the cave the back way. Both Wolf and I jump out of the cave and head to the ground, when we land we start to run to base. We look back and could see Stitch was slowly gaining on us, we both look at each other. Give a nod and split up, Stitch didn't know who to follow. So he just choose the closest one, which would be me, and chases after me.

He says, "I'm going to get you."

I reply excitingly, "In your dreams!"

I see the tree and I kick into high gear, Stitch was ever so close to me. Most of the cousins say exuberantly, "Time's up!"

I look over my shoulder and see Stitch was an inch away from touching me, I turn and give him a handshake. I say, "Nice game."

Wolf comes out and says, "Woo! Meega had fun."

We go over to Wolf and shake his hand as well.

He ask, "Did you like it?"

I nod my head yes and then he says, "Would youga like play again or relax?"

I state, "Why not we just relax for a little bit."

Everyone agreed with me, so Holio and Deforester get some wood; Yang and Slodyhead start the fire and we all look into the sky. We are seeing the sunset, how beauty it was. I go up to Kixx and Yang and say, "I'm sorry for hurting you both, I never meant to hurt you. I just was playing can you please forgive me?"

I turn to them all and ask, "Can you please forgive?"

They all took a minute but most who can talk and say, "Ih!"

I look into the sky and start to say a poem, "As the sun sets, the air is cold for the night.  
>Waiting for the timing, to be right.<br>Until then I will always look up into the sky.  
>Always looking at the stars, asking why.<br>But, it helps to know that you see it too.  
>Someday I will meet you, that'll come true."<p>

All the cousins were looking at me, I feel really nervous because I never did a poem orally before. Then they all clap at me, for my poem.

Stitch says, "Marcus that was butifa. Do youga make it?"

I reply while blushing, "Yes. Yes I did. I'm a novice poet."

Stitch asks, "Can you do another?"

Everyone was looking at me, waiting for my response. I cheerfully say, "Sure."

After a few seconds of trying how to begin a poem, I found the right words.

I start, "The time is slipping, slipping into the past.  
>We have to make the moment last.<br>Because when I look into your eyes.  
>There is a deep love, I now realize.<br>That you were always there for me.  
>I never wanted to say, but carefully.<br>If I don't even see the things I used to see.  
>Just remember, nothing has change. I'm still me.<br>So no matter worlds apart.  
>I'll keep you close in my heart.<br>Even through the seas of sorrow.  
>I hope for my dreams for a better tomorrow.<br>So I can tell you, before I fade away.  
>Just remember I keep loving you every day.<br>Even though it kills me to lie.  
>I would rather you be happy with someone else, then to suffer and cry.<br>Waiting for me, to come back.  
>Sand is falling, time is what I lack."<p>

Angel comes up to me and hugs me tightly as she says, "Youga poems butifa."

I blush again and reply, "Takka, Angel. Er. Thanks Angel."

Stitch asks, "What does poem mean?"

I reply, "Honestly I don't know, maybe how it's harder to keep someone's love for someone else a secret. Then you realize you really did love said person and when they're gone, you can't do anything but to move on."

I add, "I'm heading back to Lilo's house. Jhua Tehrqua Ohana."

We all leave, but Stitch comes with me because we were both going to the same direction. But I wait because I knew something, and Stitch knew it too; there was someone following us. We both knew who it was already. Stitch turns and Angel is there saying, "Jhua Tehrqua boojiboo and Marcus." She runs up to both of us and gives us a hug, we return the favor. Then after she hugs, she kisses Stitch and runs back and seems to have disappear into the night. Stitch yells, "Jhua Tehrqua boojiboo!"

We both continue with the way back home, because why I was sore and tired from my day and I was living with Stitch anyway.

_Night - Lilo's house..._

As Stitch and I walk into the house, right in the living room we see dozens of boxes, some are open and some are close, some are even either nearly open or mostly open, laying around.

I ask him, "What happen in here? A hurricane?"

Stitch replies, "Meega naga nota?"

I then hear footsteps running and I see past me trying to get to the door.

I ask him, "Where did all these boxes come from?"

He stops, turns around and eyes me angrily. He speaks hatefully, "They're donations."

I ask, "For who?"

He answers disappointingly, "For me."

I ask, "Why do you sound so sad?"

His answer, "Go look inside the box. Then come back to me on that."

He goes and sits on the couch, while Stitch and I look at each other. Then we both go to the closest box and open the box to search its contents, what we find stuff that were rather disappointing; yet, a little funny.

He says, "Now you see why I am like this."

He covers his face with his hands as he groans, "I look like I'm eight years old in those clothes."

I ask, "_SO_ your day at the mall was bad?"

_Past self Flashback_

We're at the market.

Nani says, "Ok. We now have most of the food, now time to buy you some new clothes."

I ask, "Can we please just go home? This is so boring?"

Nani retorts, "Do you have any other clothes that'll fit you?"

I remain quiet. She adds, "Ok. Now come on we need to buy you some clothes."

Next thing we knew we hear some noises. Someone screams, "How cute!" We just keep walking, but I hear something behind us. I turn and right there was an old lady saying as she runs to us, "Oh my god look at this little one."

She stops and asks Nani, "Is he your son?"

Nani replies, "No, one of my sister's friends."

She bends down and starts pinching my cheeks and says, "Look how cute he is. He has some of the nicest, pinch-able cheeks. You are so cute, yes you are. I'm going to eat you up."

I thought, _'Not if I bite your hands off or eat you first.'_

Nani sees that I was getting annoyed and asks the lady, "Ah. Do you know where to buy some boy clothes cheaply?"

She releases my cheeks and turns to face Nani. As soon as she did, I was going to bite her. Nani sees this and mouths "No!" I stop and go back to how I was.

She answers cheerily, "I've a ton of old clothes, follow me."

I look to her that said, 'Do we have to?'

He speaks softly, "Yes."

I groan and we leave the market and follow her to her house.

_Flashback ends_

He replies, "Yes, ladies kept coming up to my saying how cute I look with my face and some did pinch it and some even were giving me baby talk. I just wanted to slap them or bite they're hands clean off, because they were so annoying."

He adds, "What was your day like? Like an adventure?"

I reply by rubbing it in his face, "Yeah, we went to this beautiful open space with a graceful waterfall and played extreme hide and seek, just be careful with some of the cousins though."

He comes up at me and says angrily, "I really hate you, right now. You don't know have much I loathe you."

I reply sarcastically, "Aw, right back with the love brother."

I could tell that just push him off the edge. I go to him and says sorrily, "Sorry. I guess I put my foot into my mouth."

He replies as he exhales, "Not your fault we're like this."

I say gleefully, "Hey it could be worse, she could've bought really girly eight year old clothes. That even make you look younger and have people running over and picking you up, taking pictures and doing even more baby talk."

I was hoping he would laugh, because I was about to join with him. When I look closely at his eyes though, he didn't like what I said. After that, he just walks away fiercely, and goes to the kitchen. I ask Stitch, "I just put my other foot in my mouth didn't I?"

Stitch replies, "Ih."

Past me exclaims madly, "No. You put both feet in your grave!"

I follow him into the kitchen. I state honestly, "I was just trying to help."

He turns to me and says as he crosses his arms over his chest, "Haven't you had enough of 'helping me' because I don't need your type of help."

I look at him and say, "I'm sorry about saying that, it's just I don't want you to think too negative. If you do, you miss out of all the beautiful things in life. The best way to go through the negatives in life; when your sad or angry is to laugh. I just wanted you to see that we can still change this."

I add, "Let us just go to bed, okay."

He replies, "I think you should take a shower, because: 1) you're dirty as hell and 2) _(holding his nose)_ you really have a foul odor emitting from your body."

We both laugh and it turns out _(after a swift sniff)_ he was right, so I did a quick shower and go to the living room with myself and we both sleep the night away.

* * *

><p>The experiments used in this chapter:<p>

Angel (Experiment 624) - A pink shapely female experiment with a strong feminine resemblance to Stitch and his primary love interest, with two long tendril-like violet-tipped antennae, violet-tipped ears, small eyelashes, white V-shaped symbol, slightly larger chest puffed out and dark pink Stitch-like back markings (originally upside-down heart-shaped or sometimes gone). Designed to sing a song that turns "good" experiments (i.e. rehabilitated experiments) to "bad" (i.e. evil).

Splodyhead (Experiment 619) - A small red, six-legged reptilian dog-like experiment with a red-purple-striped horn on his head, brick-red markings on his forehead and back, short red-orange-tipped ears, blue eyes with red-purple spots around them and a hole-like nose. Designed to shoot fiery plasma blasts from his nose, as well as being able to see in the dark, and climb on walls and ceilings

Yin (Experiment 501) - A blue octopus/living water hose-like experiment. Designed to condense moisture in air into water and spray water from its tentacles.

Yang (Experiment 502) - A red male weasel/lizard/dragon/horse-like experiment. Designed to shoot lava from the pits along its back.

Wolf (Experiment 629) - Is similar to Stitch, but had silver fur, light silver chin, stomach, and ear tips. He also had a fluff of fur on his visibly built chest that looked similar to a downward pointed arrow. He had black claws, sharp teeth with 2 pairs of canines on his top and bottom jaws. His head was slightly more pointed than Stitch's and a longer muzzle. The stripes that were light blue on Stitch was black on 629. The top of his head had a sectioned fauxhawk (Like Tai Lung from KFP. and had smaller ears than Stitch. He also had a long, furry tail that was tipped white. Design to combat experiment 627.

Violet (Experiment 623) - Has purple fur, a lighter purple underbelly, black claws, a furry tail almost as long as Wolf's, a dark purple heart on her chest, fur on her head long enough to block out her eyes, and short ears. She's an earlier version of experiment 624. Designed to look into victim's eyes and then that person is under control, influence to do bad or turn "good" experiments (i.e. rehabilitated experiments) to "bad" (i.e. evil).

Richter (Experiment 513) - A small purple Ankylosaurus-like creature with a lavender stomach, a bulky body and legs, a huge tail with a triangle shape at the end, a round face with a wide mouth, a round nose, black eyes, short ears, a single horn on his head and tiny spikes down his back. Designed to cause vicious, Earth-shattering earthquakes with one thump of his tail.

Cannonball (Experiment 520) - A pink experiment with a big posterior and short stubby tail. Designed to make big waves (or tsunamis). He can control the waves he emits too.

Fibber (Experiment 032) - A small orange experiment with small body, arms and legs, a large head with dark orange mark on the forehead, little antennae, a little mouth, a round nose, black eyes and four ears. Designed to detect lies.

Sparky (Experiment 221) - A small light yellow Chinese dragon/Monkey/Gecko-like creature with skinny arms, legs, and body, a slightly twisted yet pointed tail, a large head with a wide mouth, a round nose, dark blue eyes and long antennae that can create crippling electric surges. His body can turn into an electrical current, so he can also fly or travel through outlets, power lines, and machines. Designed to cause electrical blackouts.

Hunkahunka (Experiment 323) - A pink/purple hummingbird-like experiment. Designed to peck people, making them artificially fall in love with the first person they see.

Spooky (Experiment 300) - A green blob-like experiment with olive green eyes, a wide mouth and three round, short, stubby spikes on his back. Designed to scare people by morphing/shape shifting into their worst horrifying fears.

Clip (Experiment 177) - A small yellow hairball-like experiment with a pink bow, dark blue eyes, and long scissor-like claws. Designed to eat uburnium (an efficient, cheap, and abundant fuel used in outer space) in order to create a fuel crisis. But due to mistranslation by Jumba, she eats hair.

Amnesio (Experiment 303) - A small blue beetle-like creature with a round body, two thick arms, two thick legs, a purple mark on his stomach, two large wings on his back, a round face with large black eyes, a little mouth, and two antennae. Designed to erase people's memory, by zapping a red laser vision in their eyes.

Finder (Experiment 158) - A red experiment, looking like an aardvark or a shrew, with little arms and legs, no tail, a long snout, black eyes, and large rabbit-like ears. Designed to find anything and honk when he finds it, even spinning his ears like helicopter blades if necessary in order to find what he has been asked to locate.

Felix (Experiment 010) - A green anteater-like experiment with a small body, mouth, arms and legs, a thin tail with a brushy fuzz at the end, a vacuum-like trunk that can fire lasers, dark eyes, short ears, and three dark-tipped spines. Designed to sterilize, disinfect, and clean everything in sight.

Swirly (Experiment 383) - A small turquoise koala-like experiment with a huge head with an expressionless face with a little mouth, little nose, huge black eyes (with white swirling lines when using powers), rabbit-like ears, a single small antenna on the middle of his head and a huge furry slug-like tail. Designed to hypnotize anyone into obeying the next command that person hears.

Tank - (Experiment 586) - A round orange armadillo/bulldog-like experiment with thick legs, sharp teeth, and a short tail. Designed to eat metal, and grows bigger each time he does.

Hammerface/Hammerhead (Experiment 033) - A blue dinosaur-like experiment with short forearms and a thick tail and legs. Designed to drive in nails around Jumba's house with his hammer-shaped head/face.

Belle (Experiment 248) - A small blue experiment with a fork pitch-shaped head with an upside-down arrow-shaped mark on her forehead, a small body, thin arms and a small lion-like tail and that looks like a cross between Holio and Heat. Designed to scare people with a loud high-pitched shriek.

Melty (Experiment 228) - A small red dragon-like experiment with small bat-like wings, a reptilian head with thin pointed ears, black eyes and a thin body. Designed to melt enemy fortresses, weapons, and transportation, among other things, with the bright blue blasts from his mouth.

Nosy (Experiment 199) - A red pig-like experiment with a pink stomach from the chin down, a roundly built body with thick legs, huge arms with three small fingers on each hand, a wide mouth, a very big nose, little black eyes, little rabbit-like ears, black markings on his back and black stripes on the front of his legs. Designed to snoop out enemy secrets but ends up finding out mostly useless gossip.

Kixx (Experiment 601) - A large, purple, muscular, beastly, Tasmanian Devil-like creature with bulky legs and torso, four strong arms with three fingers on each paw, a blue oval spot on each elbow, short ears, hardly any neck, a wide mouth, a round nose, and black eyes. Designed to be a bully with special kickboxing skills.

Deforestator (Experiment 515) - A big purple roughly wombat-like creature about three feet tall with long blade-like claws on his front paws and blade-like neck. Designed to cut down entire forests.

Stitch (Experiment 626) - a blue, koala-like experiment with large rabbit-like ears, a wide mouth, a round nose, black eyes, a small, short, stubby tail, two nose wrinkles, one chin wrinkle, three tuffs of sharp hair on top of his head and on his chest as well as two extra, retractable arms, three retractable spines that run down his back (the first spine is the shortest, then longest, then medium), sharp retractable claws on his front and back paws and two retractable antennae on his head. Designed to be abnormally strong, virtually indestructible, super intelligent and very mischievous. He can think faster than a supercomputer, he is fireproof and bulletproof, can spit acid, can hear in different hearing levels, can see in the dark, can jump really high, can climb up walls and walk on ceilings, can roll into a ball, have super sight and hearing and lift objects 3000 times his own weight (but not an ounce more).

Slushy (Experiment 523) - This small icy blue-colored koala-like creature with no ears, small arms and legs, a thin mouth, a large nose, dark blue eyes and three icicles behind his head. Designed to freeze land with his ice breath, generates ice, and also break apart into bits of ice and return to its original form.

Slugger (Experiment 608) - A small, yellow, pterosaur-like experiment. Designed to deflect projectiles with his tail shaped like a baseball bat.

Holio (Experiment 606) - A small, red, chipmunk-like creature with a large mouth, two thin antennae, and three thin back spines. Designed to create a matter-sucking black hole when he opens his mouth.


	22. Reuben's Fears Mayhem

Read and review this chapter, but please if you see something here you don't like just say it. I hope though you (my fellow readers) do like it.

* * *

><p><em>Night - Gantu's Spaceship...<em>

Mayhem was making a mess out of things and Hamsterviel says happily, "Looks like someone is tired of being cooped up in this spaceship."

Mayhem replies eagerly, "Ih!"

Reuben enters into the room and he sees Mayhem right there, he runs his back against the walk and slowly walks around the edge of the room.

Mayhem says, "Boo!"

He scares Reuben so badly that he hides in Gantu's bedroom, waking Gantu up.

Gantu wakes up from a shaking Reuben, he looks around his room and sees it a mess. He looks around shocked and says, "What? Who the - who caused of all this?"

Hamsertviel replies gladly at Mayhem's mess, "Mayhem's little handiwork, you missed it. How he was jumping around, also he was so bored he did well - other things."

He does maniacal laughter and Gantu asks, "What other things did he do?"

Hamsterviel says, "That's for me to know and for you to find out."

Gantu goes to further to examine his bedroom and sees it a mess in his closest. He sees some of his clothes on the floor who holes from his blaster, he walks around and then S_plash!_ Second foot _Squish!_ He looks down and screams, "Blitznak!"

Hamsterviel and Mayhem laugh when they heard this.

Gantu says, "That's disgusting! He isn't house broken!" He grabs his closest clothes, only to feel that they're wet and used as well.

He says under his breath, "Stupid trog!"

He walks with his dirty _(dirty being an understatement_) clothes and his filthy feet to the bathroom to first wash off. Gantu leaves the dirty clothes outside, goes in and takes his shower. After Gantu's shower was over he walks to one of the bathroom closets and takes out another suit. He puts it on, when he opens the door he is shock to see the bag has disappear into thin air.

He screams, "Mayhem! I'm going to get you!"

He runs around his ship and sees Mayhem is eating some of his clothes. Hamsterviel is proud of Mayhem's natural misbehavior and asks, "I think he is hungry?"

Gantu replies annoyed, "My clothes aren't play things or food. All of them are gone."

Mayhem opens the bag and takes out a pair of pink boxers, with red hearts on it, and places it on his head.

Hamsterviel says surprised, "I can't believe he did all this - this destruction in just a few mere minutes. He's a natural!"

He adds, "Look at him playing with your underwear as it was a hat, how innocently cute is that. _(Looking at Gantu)_ You know you can still get your clothes back. If you want, just take them away from Mayhem and you might or not might suffer Mayhem's fury."

Gantu runs up to his clothes and pulls the bag, this made Mayhem angry. Mayhem charges at Gantu, knocking him onto the floor. After that, he grabs Gantu and starts spinning. Gantu was in a Mayhem twister, he had to hear Mayhem laughter through the entire ordeal.

Gantu screams, "Let...go...of...me...you...hor...ri...ble...trog! 6...2...5...I...need...your...help!"

Reuben doesn't fully enter the room and says, "No, you don't. It seems you're doing a good job with whatever you're doing. Keep on truckin' it Gantu, come on show him who is the boss. Show him who wears the pants on this ship."

Gantu yells in between spins, "I'm...go...ing...to...be...si...ick! My...din...ner...will...make...a...second...appear...ance!"

Mayhem was getting bored, so he releases Gantu. He was sent flying into the kitchen door, he was stuck right there. Gantu complains, "Ow! Oh that hurt! Mayhem get me out of here! Get me out now!"

Gantu then hears footsteps coming closer to him, _Rip!_ and then the footsteps go further away. He says feeling something amiss, "Why does it feel chilly all of a sudden?"

Reuben replies slowly revealing himself more, "It's because Mayhem just took your pants off and wearing them as a token of victory! By the way, nice tidy whiteys; I especially love the little blue bunnies on them."

Gantu demands, "Stop looking at my underwear and get here out of here this instant!"

Reuben looks to make sure Mayhem was nowhere in sight and goes to Gantu. Before he could do anything Mayhem pops out of nowhere and gives Rueben a surprise attack. He punches Reuben and he falls to the floor while looking at Mayhem. Reuben stands up and was trying to maneuver his way to help Gantu.

Mayhem stops him and screams childishly, "Naga! Meega play!"

Reuben just stands there, until Mayhem shakes him. Then he says, "Uh, go ahead and play!"

Gantu complains, not hearing a single word, "625! Get me out of here now! 625!"

Mayhem and Rueben both listen and Mayhem looks at Rueben devilishly says, "Yeah!"

Gantu asks impatiently, "625, what are you doing? Are you taking your sweet time there?"

Reuben replies, "Oh, nothing. Just having a blast over here."

He grabs one a Gantu's small blaster and says, "Meega gonna shoot patooki."

_beeooo! beeooo! beeooo! (sounds of shots being blasted)_

Gantu screams, "Ow! Ow! Stop that, stop that now you little trog!"

Hamsterviel hollers, "Decease Mayhem!"

Mayhem just stop and turn to Hamsterviel. Hamsterviel commands, "Here now!"

_Snap!_

He snaps his fingers and Mayhem comes to him. Mayhem gives Hamsterviel an evil smile, basically saying 'are you proud of what I did and how bad I am'. Hamsterviel pets Mayhem and says calmly, "Yes, Mayhem you were wonderful today. Enough playing with that chew toy. Soon you'll be my ticket for my grandest plan yet." He pauses then he shouts, "If my name isn't Dr. Rupert Jacques von Hamsterviel!" Then he goes back to saying calmly and asks, "Now we should explore the island?"

Mayhem nods his head no and says, "Naga. Meega shooting patooki. Meega like it."

Gantu screams, "Well too bad, because Dr. Hamsterviel is going to order you to help me out of this hole! _Riiight?_"

Hamsterviel replies coldly, "Why would I do that? It seems Mayhem is having a blast, might as well let him until he falls asleep or gets bored again."

Gantu screams, "But-But Dr. Hamsterviel, that can takes hours!"

He adds, "Also Gantu."

Gantu replies hopefully, "Yes sir."

He adds," Nice briefs with the blue bunnies."

He leaves the room laughing. As soon as he was completely gone, Mayhem grabs Gantu's blaster and just keep shooting at his backside.

After many agonizing hours being stuck in the door and having his butt blasted by his own blaster. Gantu was lying on his stomach, his butt in the air and mostly expose, and Reuben comes in.

Gantu says sorely, "Thank you for getting me out of the door. Ow!"

Reuben replies, "No problem, as soon as Mayhem saw your backside red as a Macintosh Apple. He got bored and left downstairs to be with Dr. Hamsterviel."

He adds, "The tricky part wasn't carrying you, I can you lift easily. It was opening the door because I didn't want the whole Earth to experience another earthquake by you falling on your butt and screaming your head off."

Gantu scoffs, "Well thank you, all the same for carrying me to bed."

Reuben adds truthfully, "Gantu I'm not sure if you know this, but I'm getting a bad vibe on Mayhem. Something about him just doesn't seem right to me. I just don't know what. And my feeling has never let me down before, like most of those times you failed at getting the experiments and then having your butt handed to you by my cousin and his little hula human girl. I knew you would not get them."

Gantu asks, "Then how about for the ones I did get?"

Reuben states as he waves his hand dismissively, "I must've been out of it, anyway that isn't important. That was in the past, the point here is that I don't like him. He is worse than Evile (627), and that dude was evil all right; however, Mayhem I believe is the worst. We should either keep an eye out on him or turn him into a pod."

The he mutters lowly, "Maybe even tell my cousin about this."

Gantu says, "What? Speak up I couldn't hear you?"

He says, "I said maybe _(then mutters again)_ even tell my cousin about this."

Gantu asks, "What was that? Did I heard you say something about telling this to 626?"

Reuben replies, "For once on this entire journey, you have a bright idea. _Yes!_ I see your small fish brain as gain some size now if you'll excuse me. I'll inform my cousin about everything."

As soon as Gantu hears that is when he says, "No! No 625, you'll do no such thing! We're not going to tell 626 about this, just so he can get the credit again. No, if Mayhem does do something I'm going to be the one to catch and ascertain him. Until then we will do no such thing!"

He adds, "Now can you please get me some ice. My backside is burning and I don't feel like moving, because it would hurt."

Reuben leaves to grab the ice from the kitchen, but he was wondering what Dr. Hamsterviel was talking to Mayhem about. So he puts his head on the floor and was trying to hear what they were talking about.

Reuben hears Hamsterviel finishing a sentence.

Hamsterviel says, "Excellent Mayhem, that was marvelous! This is going to be the best plan in the history of the best plans for taking over multiple worlds. No one comes second to you, you are the best evil experiment I've ever made!"

Mayhem says elated, "Ih."

Hamsterviel shouts, "Stop licking and picking your nose with your tongue! That is disgusting! Oh god you with your language are so appalling!"

Mayhem screams, "Meega hear someone listening!"

Hamsterviel says, "What did you say?"

Mayhem repeats, "Someone listening!"

Hamsterviel orders, "Destroy the sneak!"

Reuben nervously gulps, lifts his head up, grabs the ice and runs to Gantu's bedroom. Gantu hears the door open and asks Rueben confused by his reaction, "Did you...get me my ice?"

Reuben says as he gasps for air, "Yes, now...you don't...mind if...I hide...here do you?"

Reuben puts the ice on Gantu's keister, while Gantu just looks confused; however, Reuben was slightly panicking from what the rodent said. He adds after his breathing returns to normal, "Forget it, I'm hiding. I need you to say that I went sandwich shopping, something along those lines."

Reuben hides in Gantu's closet, in one of his baskets of clean clothes, while Gantu is still bewildered by this. Mayhem comes into his room and asks, "Where 625 go?"

Gantu takes a minute then says, "He went sandwich shopping, with members of the Sandwich Lovers Club."

Mayhem sniffs and just leaves, a few minutes pass and Reuben opens the closet door. He slowly walks out and says, "Thanks for saving me pal. Also how did you know I was in the Sandwich Lovers Club?"

Gantu replies, "I didn't, I just made that up. ...Wait that thing actually exists?"

Reuben nods his head and says, "You're looking at co-president as well as State of Pastrami of the S. L. C. We even have an anthem, want to listen to it?"

Gantu says sarcastically, "Sure thing. Let me get my camera and record this beautiful and marvelous event. In fact, let me join in?"

Reuben replies jokingly, "Really!"

He adds, "Of course not!"

He sings the anthem, "We brothers unite; never to eat a wrap or a gyro. Avoiding anything like a melt, a burrito or a taco. Anything that falsifies the power of the sub. Stand up and join the cause, join the Sandwich Lovers Club! Preserve the lovers' right. Now let us fight!"

After singing Reuben's fist was in the air and Gantu was just stupefy by this. Reuben fixes his posture and continues, "We're forty-six thousand strong and growing day by day. Here is my I.D. _(He passes it to Gantu, who pushes it back)_ On Wednesdays and Fridays we have our weekly discussion. _(A few seconds pass. He looks at Gantu's expression)_ What?"

Gantu says, "_Oookaay_, besides that. Why did you want to hide from Mayhem?"

Reuben answers, "Because I was hearing what both of him and Hamsterwiel were talking about, but I missed a big portion of the conversation. He knew I was listening from the kitchen floor and fur face ordered him to destroy the listener, a.k.a me. I'm scared of him."

Gantu reassures 625, "You've nothing to worry, he wouldn't do anything to you. Now go to your room and sleep."

He retorts, "The only way I'm sleeping is if I sleep with you. Can I please sleep with you, I'm afraid Mayhem may do things to me if I sleep by myself?"

Gantu replies, "No, now please leave."

Reuben whines, "Pretty pretty please with 2 or 3 lettuce leaves and some thick-sliced tomatoes, between 2 slices of bread with mayonnaise, and some extra thick juicy bacon slices on the inside. May I please stay!"

Gantu hollers, irritated by Reuben's behavior, "No! Go to your room 625 and quit acting like a baby."

Gantu looks into 625's eyes and sees he is really scared and says, "Oh my god, you're really terrified of him aren't you?"

Reuben was quiet from shame, embarrassment, and fear he was feeling. After a few seconds Reuben puts his head down as he nods to the floor and says, "Never mind, good night." He starts to walk away.

Gantu sighs and speaks, "Stop 625!"

Reuben stops in his tracks and turns to face Gantu. He somberly asks, "What?"

Gantu still feeling sorry for 625 breaks down when he sees his sad countenance and states, "Fine, you can stay. Just to warn you, if I turn and scream it's not my fault. I toss and turn in bed, my butt is sore so that is why I'll shriek and to top it all I snore; I snore loudly."

Reuben didn't care, he was happy not to be isolated and be easy pickings for Mayhem. He runs, jumps into bed with Gantu and says, "Good night."

Gantu replies, "Good night 625."

* * *

><p>Evil (Experiment 627) - A red and yellow, cone head, purple-nosed, monstrous experiment that looks like a bigger, badder, and worse-mannered version of Stitch, with the same face expression, ear notches at the top of each ear, a wiry body, dark eyes, four extra retractable arms, four retractable spines that run down his back (the first and last spine are the shortest, the second spine is the longest, then medium), black sharp retractable claws on his front and back paws, retractable antennae, and an extra retractable head as well. He also have a type of Alien-like out stretchable mouth. He is the first experiment to be created on Earth with limited alien technology and without Dr. Hamsterviel's funding and serves as Stitch's bitter, villainous rival. Designed to have all the powersstrengths of Stitch and 20 other experiments, but none of their weaknesses, and absolutely no ability to turn to good. All 627 can say is "evil". 627 was mostly stronger and healthier than Stitch. 627's other powers include telekinesis, electricity, plasma shoot and ice breath. His one weakness was uncontrollable laughter. He was trick being turn back into a pod.

Reuben (Experiment 626) - A golden, chubbier version of Stitch with short ears that flop down at the sides of his head, three small antennae that look like a tuft of fluffy fur, pointed fingers, short stumpy legs, hourglass-shaped marking on his back and two flat teeth sticking out of his mouth and overlapping his bottom lip. He has all the powers of Stitch, but is incredibly lazy and a terrible coward, making him almost useless as a villain.

Leroy (Experiment 629?) - Stitch's evil twin, with red fur, frilly ears, yellow teeth, bent antennae, three bent spines on his back, a fluffy tail, and a slightly deeper voice as well as two extra, retractable arms and retractable claws on his front paws. Jumba started creating him from a template similar to Stitch, until Dr. Hamsterviel captured him and forced him to make a "new version" of 626. Designed to have all of Stitch's powers, but he also has the ability to disguise himself as Stitch by changing his fur color from red to blue. The only way to stop him is if he listens to Aloha Oe.


	23. No More Late Night Snacks :P

_Morning - Lilo's house..._

**Past self P.O.V**

I was awoken by some feeling on my nose, actually the inside of my nose. When I open my eyes, everything was blurry. I went to the bathroom to see in the mirror; however, being half asleep I didn't pay much attention. After a few rubs of my eyes, my vision was getting better. In a few seconds, I saw my reflection and I try to shriek _(but I mumble)_, "Ew! Thath's tho dithguthing!" My tongue was inside my nose, what's worst I saw it moving around when I was mumbling. _Slurp!_ The tongue went back into my mouth. "Iky! I just tasted my boogers!" I scream. I turn the faucet, grab the nearest toothbrush and brush my tongue. After that and a few mouth washes from mouthwash, I left the bathroom still brushing my tongue off my with hands.

I stop when I was in front of the living room. I walk inside and I see my future self. My thoughts, 'I feel so sorry for him, being far from his home. It must kill him not knowing what has happen to his time; if it even exists. He must feel like a ghost, a shadow of me. Bind by his form, it would kill me. But he had to become strong to survive, I hope that I won't have to do that. I hope things won't turn that bad for me.'

A flood of questions came into my mind; while looking at my future self, 'But what if I had to do the same? Will I have the courage to do it? Would I do it? Would I be willing to give my human form; my humanity to save my loves one, only to be force to run away into hiding and never seeing them again? What happens if it is too late to reverse the effects? What happens if I do slip and transform? What if I become bad? What if I lose myself? Is this my life, being a monster? Forever? What if- What if...'

I turn around and slap myself and continue, 'Stop thinking negatively. Stop thinking like that, think positively. We can and will change the outcome. We already did with my friends, of course we can. Jumba will be here soon enough to fix me, send my future self back to his time and then I can tell Sasha how I really feel and may even ask her to be my girlfriend.'

I turn back and I see his blue furred foot twitching, I wondering what is he dreaming.

**Future self P.O.V.**

_Nightmare_

I walk up and see Jon, he had a weird expression on his face. I was concern.

"Jon, are you okay?" I ask worriedly.

He didn't respond, he just look to me with hated eyes and then turn back around.

"Why are you acting so weird? What did I do?" I ask feeling guilty even though I've the slightest idea of what I did.

"Listen, whatever I did...I'm really sorry. Really _really_ sorry," I state truthfully.

He replies coldly, "Because of what you did last night."

"What did I do?" I ask confused.

He replies as he looks at me, "Listen, we need some distance. I don't think your 100% up here _(gently hitting his head)_. Look you do know, just not want to say it."

I comment confusedly, "No, I really don't know what we're talking about. Why on Earth would I ask then?"

He explains, "Then go talk to Sasha, because I'm leaving. Also, don't call me, text me, message me - don't even come to my house and say you want to hang or anything. Got it!"

He walks away and I repeat sadly, "What did I do?"

"You," Sasha howls, "You! _(grabbing the collar of my shirt)_ You! You!"

I reply nonchalantly, "Yes, we understand. It's me, me, me."

She let go of my collar and says, "Why didn't you tell me?"

I ask bewildered, "What in the world are you talking about?"

She says, "I saw you! Why? Why did you do it? Why did you do that?"

I ask _(grabbing her shoulders),_ "Tell me what the fuck you're talking about?"

She replies, "Don't touch me. _(running away from me)_ In fact, screw you! I never want to see your face, so put it into an acid pit then grab yourself a rocket ship and go into the sun and burn your entire body. You disgust me."

She spits in my eyes and walks away.

I wipe my eyes and see Luis, I walk to him hoping he can help clarify things.

I ask annoyed, "What the hell is going between the two of them?"

Luis replies nicely, "Listen, bear. You should go for your type, you just aim wrong."

I ask irritated, "How does that supposed to help? Why not tell me straight on?"

Luis comments, "I wish I could, but you need to figure out your feelings."

He walks away, still confuse I walk endlessly until I spot Blaze. I run to him and when I catch him I ask, "Do you know what everybody is talking about? I mean, I know I'm always late to something. This is ridiculous."

He replies, "Just think about it, it wasn't that hard. It was last night, you and Jon were there. Sasha saw what the two of you did. Ask them?"

I say, "I did, neither of them want to do anything with me."

He says, "Go home then, maybe it isn't the right time yet."

He walks away and I say under my breath, "Isn't the right time yet?"

I turn and ask him, "What are you talking about?"

He didn't hear me; if he did, he didn't respond back. Just kept walking away.

I was in front of my house, I go through the gate and up the stairs. I grab my keys and insert them into the door knob and twist my key. I was doing the motion, but my key didn't move. I took out my key, insert it again and attempt to turn. Again it didn't work, I look at my key to make sure it was okay. My key was fine, I look at the keyhole and the keyhole seem clean.

I thought, 'Why can't I turn the key then?'

I rang the doorbell and my sister ask, "Who is it?"

I reply, "Marcus, open up!"

She says, "I can't open it."

I ask, "Is there something blocking the door?"

She replies, "No."

I ask in a cute childish tone, "Well can you pwetty pwease open the door?"

She replies childish, "Noooo! I can't open the door, mom and dad said so."

I ask normally, "What are you talking about? It's me, Marcus, your brother. I live here for the past nineteen years and I need to go inside, I had a bad day. This is no time for a joke. Just open the door."

My dad yells from the other side of the door, "Who is at the door?"

My sister replies, "Marcus."

He screams, "Get out of here! You no longer live here!"

I reply, "No. I live here, I'm an adult. You can't tell me what to do. I can do whatever I want to do."

He says, "Really, then I can call the cops on you for trespassing."

I say, "Your bluffing, you wouldn't do it. I'm your only son."

I put my ear on the door, hear him walking away. A few seconds later he came back and I heard him pressing the buttons on the phone.

He says, "Hello operator, yeah take me to the police station. I've a stranger making threats outside my door."

I reply, "I did no such thing, now let me in." I shuffle between knocking on the door and trying to turn the knob.

He says, "Really, you'll be here in fifteen minutes. Thank you. Now get off my property or the police will do it for you."

I wanted to stay, but I didn't want to take this chance of getting caught by the police. I ran away from my house, I went to the only place where I feel like I can relax and gather myself; the park. I went down a hill, cover by trees and gates, trying to think and hide at the same time.

I say to myself, "What were they all talking about, what did I do this time?" Tears began to swell in my eyes because I couldn't figure out what was happening.

I say to myself _(putting my hands through my hair),_ "What's wrong now?" I dry my eyes off and turn to figure out what was going on. A gust of wind blew by and a newspaper hits my face. I take the paper off my face and skim through it until I really focus on the second page, my eyes just grew bigger by reading it: ALIENS WALK AMONG US! I continue reading the paper, I repeat certain parts, "A blue alien...seen two weeks ago...stealing...destroying...evilly laughing...police bullets didn't stop it..." I turn the page and see there was more, "pet like alien speaks...taking about multiverse traveling...opening paths to unknown beings...Blue demon...terrorize folks...out runs police...out thinks government...people see this alien call the number because it's a menace to our wellbeing."

I say under my breath, "Hamsterviel is behind this, it has to be him. Who else. I must be attacking people, like when people that sleep walk. Well for me I sleep attack, this isn't good. I can't do this by myself."

Next thing I know everything begins to shake, I hear sirens and the loud speakers say: ALIEN ALERT! ALERT! ALL PEDESTRIANS EVACUATE FROM THIS SITE!

I go up the hill, which is hard when the entire place is shaking, and saw something on a God - like proportions. This gigantic thing was emitting a light, anything that touch the light would transform into a hideous alien. I saw a bird go through the light and when it exited it, it was scarily different. The little blue jay, was a gigantic scaly green bird with two beaks, red giant claws, had black feathers and it was roaring like a dragon. What I didn't know was there was just one beam, but many beams spread in different places. One was heading for me, I didn't notice it until I felt the need to turn and see it was right behind me. I turn around and try to outrun it, looking back every few seconds.

I yell, "Shit! Shit! Shit! Why me!_ (I take a quick glance back, still seeing the beam after me)_ I say legs don't fail me now!"

I take another swift gander and see it was gaining on me. I say, "Oh fuck! Fuck! Fuck-ity, fuck! Fuck! Fuck my life!"

I trip over a branch and roll on the gravel and the dirt, the beam was really gaining on me. When I was on my hands, I did a handspring; launching myself to the side of the beam. I land on my feet and bow, pretending there was a crowd.

I say lightly "Oooo! Aaaaa!"

I add _(talking like an operator at a concert)_, "That ladies and gentlemen was the amazing, marvelous Marcus!"

I say _(bowing)_, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you _(pointing to a stump imagining it was someone)_ You all such a beautiful audience!"

If I had half the brains to think, as I had half the cockiness to show off I would've known the beam turn and was still after me. I turn and I see the beam was once again coming at me.

I say stomping my foot, "That's not fair!_ (I went around in a circle, jumping and stomping my feet together)_ Not fair! Not fair, the beam should have gone down one direction."

After my childish temper tantrum I started running like a bat out of hell, I was gone. But trailing behind me was the beam, I decide to fake it out again. I turn around, stand my ground and waited for it to come to me.

I count backwards from 5, "5...4...3...2...1..0...Now!" I roll out of the way, most of my body made it unscaved. The beam; however, hit the back of my left leg, it turn furry. Then the transformation was climbing up from the initial mark, slowly going up my body. I see the beam coming at me again.

I say under my breath, "What do they have heat sensors? Are they looking with an eye in the sky? Or are they program to never let a moving living thing out of their sight and change them into an alien?"

It was coming closer to me and I made my mind up. I said, "Well, let us see if these beams are having any help from the sky?"

I count backwards from 10, "10...9...8...7...6 _(positioning myself for a good launch)..._5...4 _(readying myself to jump up)_...3...2...1..0...Now!"

I jump high up at an angle so I wouldn't get hit by the beam, I widen myself so I can descend slowly and take more time to look around the sky and I was discourage. There were no eyes in the sky, so I hoped it was they were program with heat sensor and not the last option.

As I was in the air, I see the beam coming at me. I close my body up, increasing my speed and miss getting hit with the beam again. As soon as I land, I search the place for any caves to hide or water parks, even a pond or a lake to help me. I spotted one, it was far _far_ away.

I say annoyed, "Of course the only hiding spot would be far away."

I start to run to the little pond. I look down and the transformation had totally change my leg, which was weird. Because before it barely cover my knee, why the sudden change. Then it dawn on me. I say lowly, "The speed increases when it comes into contact or near the beam. I have to figure a way to stop this or this could expose my secret. Which is bad enough, because then I would be blamed for all the past things because I look like the blue alien!"

After saying that I went to jump into it and dive deep into the pond, praying the light would just go over the water and not through it. Then I realize, I can't swim. I go to the rock wall and began to climb up. When the light arrived, it hit the water. I had to jump off the wall, hard to down in the water, and out of the water. Because the beam went through the water, changing all the creatures in the pond to horrible looking aliens. One of those creatures made a big wave, it was coming towards me. I was still high up in the air with no place to run or to hide, so I brace myself for impact. I cover my head and face with my hands and I turn so my back would get the blunt force of the wave. Then I realize the beam is still going through the water. I said, "Shit! My cover is going to be blown!" I turn back and look around, only to see the wave was diminishing quickly.

I say victoriously, "Ha. You can't touch this!" I landed near the alien infest pond. I pick up a rock and threw it into the pond and shout, "Take that! What I ain't apart of this system! You can't touch this! _(slapping my butt)_ You wish you want a piece of this _(shaking my butt)_!"

I laugh and say, "I'm safe. Nothing can go wrong now."

I was so wrong, apparently when I threw the rock into the pond. It hit an alien fish, the fish then had a small swelling bump on its head. Coincidentally for the fish, it heard me and started swimming up.

Back to me, I was walking away from the pond. My back facing it, I had a sinking feeling something wasn't right here. I would rather to continue walking forward, but this feeling wanted me to turn around. I say to myself, "It's like all those horror movies, the minute you last suspect it. Something will happen, so far with my luck. Every single time I turn my back, nothing ever good came out of it."

So I kept walking and the feeling grew stronger and stronger, making me more and more paranoid of the situation. I trip over a branch because my mind was struck on that feeling, instead of helping me to continue to walk properly. I lift my torso up and look back at my leg, I did a quick glance. Nothing was there.

I said in relief, "Gee, I made myself so paranoid and for what. For nothing."

I laugh, then I heard a rustle and I jump to my feet screaming, "What was that!"

I look around and say, "Look you don't want to mess with me. Come near me and you'll be sorry!"

I heard the rustle again I scream, "Ahhh!" Putting my hands over my head, with my eyes close.

I open my eyes then I say disappointedly, "I'm still here? _(I look around)_ Good no one saw me act like a little girl."

I then look down and saw the culprit; a little green frog.

I say, "Hey little fella, you gave me a heart-attack. Jerk! But you're just doing what you do, now run. Er. hop along."

_Ribbit! Ribbit! Ribb_-As soon as it jumps, a giant tongue came from behind me; on the left side, wrap itself around and pull the frog. Then _Crunch! Crunch! Crunch!_ I made a scared face, the one when the mouth is open ready to scream but no sound is coming out, one eye is nearly closed and the other was fully open. I say gibbish and broken words, "Hamana hamana hamana, frog, here, big tongue, wrap, frog, jump, ribbit, bye-bye."

I want to know what did that; however, staying still was what kept my alive, so I slowly turn my head. When I look back, I quickly spun my head back. The imagine I saw was imprinted into my memory. I saw an enormous alien fish, right behind me with two heads. Greasy, oily brown color, webbed hands, eyes completely devoid of color. I thought, 'Okay, so this fish is blind. Maybe it will go away.'

I heard the fish making word noises, I turn around again and I saw the fish was hacking something. I thought, 'Maybe it will die.'

It hacked up a rock, it put its gills on the rock. I thought, 'What is that thing doing?'

It roars and looks at my direction I bring my head back around, stiffen up hoping the mean nasty alien fish would leave me.

I say really, really low, "God if I get out of this I swear to never look at seafood. No more fish fillet, fingers, calamari or squid balls; no more of any aquatic food. Just please tell me the monster isn't behind me. No more eating late night food from Lilo's house, just please let the fish walk pass me and don't let it turn around. Don't let it eat me, just make it walk away."

It walks up to me, I saw the fish's ghastly feet. Same color as the body, but had talons on the end of its feet. Which only added fear to the fear I already had. The gill passes by me, once it did I thought, 'Yes. I'm so lucky now! Woo!'

Then the fish alien did a double take and backed up to, but stop when its gill was right in front of me. After a second I heard, _"RRRRRRAAAAAOOORRR!"_

The alien fish turn its two head and launches both tongues at me, I duck and crawled away then I ran. I thought, 'How the hell did that monster know I was there? He is blind, was the tongue.' I flash back when the fish pass me by the heads. I went back to thinking, 'No it's not the tongue, if it was it would've stop or turn when both heads passed me the first time. Well if it isn't the tongue, then what is it?' It took me a second, until I realize. I thought, 'The gills! Now it made sense when it put its gills on the rock, it was trying to smell. Then why is it after me?' I look back and I see there was a little purple bump size of a small baseball. Then it made sense. I mutter, "Fuck! It went after me because my scent was on the rock when it hit the fislien. Now it's mad and wants to either wants to kill me or devour me whether I'm alive or dead. It has my scent and will never leave me and I have no shelter to hide in nor any type of protection. Well I guess I've no choice but to give this fislien some agita."

I stop, turn and saw the fislien was coming towards me and launched its tongue. I was waiting for it, when it came to striking distance I grab the tongue. I thought, 'Ew! Ew! Nasty fislien germs and saliva. But I have to do this, now it's all up for it to do the rest.' The moment I did caught its tongue the fish try to roll me up in its tongue, but I kept moving; however, it wraps me whole. It pulls it tongue back into the mouth and swallow me whole. I went down the fislien's belly, I could feel it walk, because everything was shaking back and forth. I say, "Probably thinks I'm dead and now wants to go back home. Unfortunately, I'm alive and kicking."

I start making a mess in its belly, I kept punching its stomach wall and kicking it. After a few minutes of non-stop punching and kicking the fislien. I said, "I feel weird now."

I look down and I could see that I'm in stomach acid which was rising. I say, "If this is a dream, it must be because of all those late night snacking on frozen fish sticks."

I jump up and scream when I see how bad my legs looked, "My legs, well leg actually! It's burns so badly!" My alien left leg was fine, but my human right leg was bare. All the hair had fallen off and certain spots were a deep color of red. I saw the stomach acid rising up higher and higher. Which made me climb higher and higher, when I was away from the acid I started to attack again. After some more punches and kicks, I heard the fish burp. I look down and saw bubbles. I thought of a plan, 'Those bubbles will be my way out." I try to go into a bubble but I kept popping them I say, "Fuck it! I'm climbing!"

I try to climb, but I realize climbing upward is fine and dandy. Humans though can't climb ceilings. I thought, 'Wow! After missing the beam's light three times and controlling the transformation. I need to transform to save myself. The irony in this all.' I focus my extreme anger about my situation, all my pain and sorrow and I fully transform into a Stitch replica. It rips my clothes off, I move my body and look to my leg. It was better now since it was healed, I look up and saw my way out. I climb the stomach walls, scratching them with my claws. After a few seconds, I was stuck in the fislien's wind pipe. So I licked my entire body and I slipped through the narrow hole and punch through the fislien's teeth. I jump out one of the fislien's mouths and the fislien was just stun. I turn and say "Boo." It ran away, whimpering like a bitch. I felt indestructible and laughed like Stitch. After a few seconds, I feel this sharp pain throughout my body. I mutter loudly, "Ogata! This hurts!"

I try to walk, but after a few steps the pain was too much for me and I fall onto the floor; passed out. When I woke up, I look and I could see that I was human again. I ask myself lowly, "Wasn't I in my Stitch form? Why am I back into my human state?"

I add as I rub my eyes, "It doesn't matter, I'm back and _(I turn around to see 10 guys with guns pointed at me)_ wel- _(I pause then continue)_ Well isn't this something and awkward. _(I quickly think of a lie)_ Guys if you're after an alien there was this fislien ran back that way _(pointing my hand over my shoulder)_."I turn and I could see it was mutilated, by nothing but bullet holes in it; lying in its own blood. They put a towel over it, then they pass one to me. I look down and realize I was nude. I thought, 'This is one of those dreams when you go and see a group of people, only to realize you're in your underwear.' But I look back to the creature and my anger was building from the fislien's death and also because of my predicament.

I turn back and furiously yell, "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO KILL THAT FISLIEN! HE WAS GOING BACK TO ITS POND! TO ITS HOME!"

One of the guys says to me, "We're here to resolve the alien out-break, if it comes too close to the city. We've no choice but to kill the target on site."

I shout, "IT WAS GOING BACK TO ITS HOME! BACK HOME, AWAY FROM THE CITY! IF YOU WANT TO SAVE THE CITY KILL THAT THING!"

I turn around to show them the mutation ray, but it disappear into thin air. I state, "But it was so big, where did it go?"

That same guy says, "There was nothing there. Now we did it because it was infected."

I turn around and calmly ask, "What do you mean _(fingering air quotes)_ 'infected'?"

The guy answers, "We don't allow aliens who have similar DNA _(He looks at me)_ to the blue demon terrorizing the city."

I reply, "Well then, you're doing a fine job here. Now if you don't mind I need to- _(I see guys blocking my left side, so I turn)_ I just need to - _(Guys blocked the right side, I walk backwards)_ find a way to get out of here to find a place to eat. _(I turn and there are guys blocking my path; every path. I was confine in the center of this little trap.) (I try to laugh)_ Guys you don't need to protect me, you saved me. Thank you guys!"

They didn't open up, every attempt was blocked. The same soldier speaks again, "We aren't here to protect you, we're here for your execution."

I say sadly crawling to him, "Listen I'm sorry I didn't know, please you've to give me a chance. I promise never to trespass that house or any other house just let me please live."

He has a confuse face and replies, "We aren't here for that?"

I ask nervously, "Then what are you here for you?"

The talker snaps his fingers and two goons went to me, I try to get up and leave. The first one grabs my arm and flips me and I land on my back. The other had my arm in an arm lock and the first one, put his foot on my chest. He says, "Captain, we're ready."

I look at him and thought, 'I thought the talker was the captain, bet he likes to hear himself talk a lot then.'

I say, "You're restricting me on my American rights from the amendments and the Bill of Rights. You're violating them, I'm being abused here! HELP!"

He retorts, "No, we're just stopping a guy trying to kill a solider. You."

The captain picks one from the line, moves his index finger for him to come closer and the cadet does. The captain puts on his gloves, takes out his gun and shoots his solider point-blank range. I look in disgust, the captain glares at the end one to pick him up. Captain commands, "Well, wait are you waiting for! Take him away to be heal!" He does what the captain order and leaves.

I yell loudly, "You're mad! How could you do such a thing like that!"

I look at the two goons and continue yelling as I struggle to move, "Let me go! Let me go!"

The captain walks up to me and puts his gun, the one he used to shoot his solider, in my hand. Putting my fingerprints all over the weapon.

I state, "You're falsifying evidence. Giving pretenses, I'm going to sue you all. This is not fair, let me go."

The captain walks up to my face, spit in it and slaps it. He holler, "Shut the hell up! Life isn't fucking fair!"

The captain takes a device and sets it a few inches away from my body. A green light comes out, follow by a red light, then blue and finally a yellow; after all four were gone the device says like a robot, "Scanning subject finish. Subject. Human. DNA. Human."

I say happily as I smile forms on my face, "See told you, now let me go."

He replies, "Before we let you go, we still need to see the results."

The device continues, "Matching subject's DNA with DNA of Sample. Scanning 1%...Scanning 30%...Scanning 70%...Scanning 99%... Scanning finished...Initialization 5%...Initialization 25%...Initialization 62%...Initialization 87%...Initialization 98%...Initialization finished. Final result is 99.9%"

He evilly smirks at me and commands, "Guys inject him!"

Then two more from the enclosed circle take out syringes and inject me. I try to move; try to struggle, but with my arms useless, I couldn't do anything. So they both injected me. I scream, "Ow! What was that for!"

Then the two release my arms and all four go back to their spots as all look to me. I ask in a paranoid tone, "What was in that injection? What did you put into my body?"

The captain replies, "Something to even the field between us and your type."

I comment smartly, "You mean being human, then yes."

I was getting extremely mad and I couldn't do anything, so I lash out at one of the soldiers. But the solider did a sweep kick to me and I fell to the ground, when I got up I look at my hand. I was shock, it wasn't Stitch's hand; my own hand was still there. I thought, 'They did this to me, they cure me. Then why kill me when I'm cured. Damn! If I was still super smart I would've this figured out already! Maybe it's because I said I would sue or because I saw the fislien or because I called it a fislien.'

I say as I lift my hands up, "You cured me, now you don't have to kill me. I won't sue you and I'll even forget about the fislien - I mean the fish alien."

The captain and his subordinates were all laughing at me. I ask since I was lost, "What's so funny?"

The captain answers rudely, "Your simple, small minded brain along with your naiveté are humorous to me. Very laughable."

I had a "What in hell are you saying" look on my face and the captain continues, "My, my, my you're for a rude awaking. It was entirely because of the things you said prior we were laughing. We were also laughing because you thought we actually cured you. The injection was a specially made mixture; it's a repressor. We didn't cure you, we just put the alien DNA asleep for a long period of time. We are sure you will never transform again."

I ask still not understanding the concept, "Then why do you have to kill me?"

He calmly states, "Because it's just precaution, making sure that you'll never transmute. Not to mention all the crimes that now will fall on your head."

I comment, "Listen you've the wrong person! I didn't do it!"

He says, "The DNA is rather compelling."

I ask, "Whose DNA is it?"

He says, "Well, we'll tell you since you won't live that long."

He adds, "It's experiment 626 or better known as Stitch?"

I say, "That's why. Listen to me, okay? I'm not Stitch, I just have the same DNA. I know that sounds crazy, but it's true."

He explains, "Stitch - Male, attacks happen around the same time you were kicked out of your house. Coincidence, I don't think. So what made you do all these deeds? Maybe it was you're sick and appalling nature, maybe it was your conscience or it was because you hated the world because of all the bad things that have happen to you."

I shout, "You've the wrong person!"

He says, "Facts are facts, they all point to you as the blue demon. You, Stitch will be executed here by the laws of A.N.U.S!"

I frankly say, "Anus? So you guys are nothing but asses!" I burst into laughter, then quickly stop _(well holding back my laughter)_ when I realize they were serious about what they were talking about.

I look and ask laughingly, "What is A.N.U.S?" My thought, 'America Never Utilizes Shit! _(I laughed)_ or America Never Understands Stitch! _(I laughed again)_'

He calmly replies, "It's not a funny thing. It's a federal government branch made for special cases; like these about aliens. It stands for Anonymous National Unit System, when we see a high level threat. We, the corp., are sent to the find the target and automatically annihilate it. We are the judge and jury here."

I speak, "By annihilate I hope you mean you're going to let me go."

He nods his head no and I say, "I thought as much."

I try to run, but the captain tased me. I fall to the ground then two of his goons went to me, carry me to the closest tree and tie me up to it and leave. The captain comes up and speaks, "Stitch, you will be punish by your crimes. You are here today for the counts of: vandalizing government property, terrorizing the general public, conspiracy, man slaughter, etc. You are here found guilty for your crimes. Your punishment is death by the corp. Any last wishes?"

I say under my breath, "My name isn't Stitch."

I request, "Can I get a real trial, with a real judge and a real jury?"

He says coldly, "Request denied. You can ask one more thing, that's it."

I request again, "Can I get some morphine or anything to make me numb so I won't feel it? You've got to have injections that can make me numb. Right?"

He says, "Request denied. It kills the fun in this all."

I say disgustedly to him, "You are mentally disturb person. I hope you know that and can live with the death of a good innocent person."

He replies, "I've been told that many times. All emotions have been stripped from me."

He walks to the corp. gunners and demands, "Ready...Take Aim...Fire!"

I close my eyes, because I didn't want to see my body after the storm of bullets. They hit me; yet, I was still alive. I look and then I realize not one hit me; instead they made an outline of my body on the tree using the bullets.

The captain commands, "Execute now!"

All guns were pointed at me, I release a tear. That was all I could do, the gunners all shoot me.

_Back into the living room..._

**Future self P.O.V**

I scream in pain, "Ow! My heart!"

My past self was running to the living room and ask me, "What is wrong?"

I reply groggily with tears rolling down my face and grabbing my chest, "My heart, it hurts. My body hurts, everything hurts."

He sets me up, quickly looks at me and says, "You're fine."

I cry and comment, "No. No I'm not, I was just shot."

He says, "That was just a dream, you really believed it was real. That's why you think you're in pain, remember that time when I - we were young and dreamt about the sword fight. _(he nods his head)_ How I - we lost my - our right arm and when I - we woke up, my - our right arm was pain. The matter of it all was it's a dream. It can't hurt you."

I hug and speak softly, "Thank you."

We stop hugging each other and he asks, "Sure, no prob. So do you want to talk about it?"

I, trying to avoid the conversation, say, "What are you talking about?"

He replies, "You said you got shot in your dreams."

I affirm him, "You are mistaken I didn't say shot."

He comments, "Then what did you say?"

I reply, "I said shocked. Yep, in my dream I was shocked. Not shot - shocked."

He says, "Remember what you told me, how it's better to laugh about problems."

I nod my head he continues, "Now it's my turn to repay the wisdom. You know the old saying when life gives you lemon..."

He looks to me and I finish his sentence, "You make lemonade."

He adds, "Where there are only black and white areas..."

I finish again, "There is always a silver lining between the two."

He offers advice one more time, "Now imagine life like a foot and all the bad things that have happen to you as the nails. _(He looks to me, as I try to envision a foot)_ They're grown out so far, all are twisty and bendy. _(He laughs at my expression)_ You know what you do?"

I reply, "I don't know. It's not a pretty picture. You should definitely break them."

We both laugh and he says, "That's one way, but no. I was thinking more like clipping them and throwing them away. Because now it's done with. You could have stop this if you didn't have your mind on other things."

I ask, "What does this have to do with anything?"

He replies, "Basically, problems will always come. Problems becoming more Looney and twisted, more complex, it's bad to dwell on past problems. Because then you're going to mess up your life now. The past is done, we can't change that. We are living in the present now and we can only change the future."

He adds, "Want to talk about it?"

I reply, "No. I feel good now. Thanks again."

He says, "Ok. Whatever it was, I'm happy to fix the problem."

I go to the bathroom and wash my face off. I thought, 'Man, Lilo and Stitch's or my place I still get bad nightmares about my death. Then again I feel like my time is now slowly running, I just don't know why and I can't tell him or any of them about this. They will either think I'm crazy or I'm suicidal, which with my dreams just might make me.'

I leave the bathroom trying to convince myself that the two nightmares of me dying was because I was feeling down, that it was because of all those movies; thriller, sci-fi, horror, or suspenseful and my dream was just a replaying the scene of the movie where the main character dies.

Lilo walks up to me and sleepily says, "Good morning Marcus."

I reply, "Good morning Lilo."

I left Lilo and headed into the kitchen, when I was there I see Pleakley inside the refrigerator.

Pleakley complains, "Where are my special fish sticks?"

I ask, "What is so special about those fish stick?"

He takes his head out of the refrigerator and turns to me. He states, "Because those aren't Earth fish sticks, in fact they aren't even fish sticks. They're a delicacy on my planet."

I look at him and ask, "Then what are they?"

He replies, "Those were what we call 'galbetala', in your language it's loosely translated as, 'sewn animals guts and stomachs.' "

I try not to barf when hearing that. I ask sickly, "Wow, you eat animal guts and their stomachs?"

He comments, "Yep, they're so good. Today I was going to eat my pakla and chimata with shikatana galbitala. In other words, pork guts mixed with chicken with a hint of skunk in the mixture."

I cover my mouth at the sound of that and turn my back, gagging. He says, "Yep, it makes me cry when I eat it. It's so good."

I turn around and say in between gags, "Please...will you...stop...talking...about...that?"

He didn't hear me and continues on, "My all-time favorite would be the febegil with almatshima and a dash of segna juice."

He licks his mouth with his two tongues, with my curiosity got the better of me I wonder; instead of letting it drop and leaving everything at the end. I ask, "What is that then?"

He replies, "It's fish entrails with some alligator with a dash of gerbil juice cocktail; which is filled with eyes, tongues and fats of small different types of animals... "

Right after hearing the words 'gerbil juice' I left the kitchen and ran to the backyard, found a nice tree and vomit near it. After a few minutes of puking the yuck or whatever was left of it in my stomach, I wipe my mouth with a palm tree leaf and threw it on the ground. I turn and walk slowly back into the kitchen. I move a smidgen, but just enough to see if Pleakley was there. When I turn my head, Pleakley wasn't there. I let go a huge sign. "Phew!" I walk into the kitchen and the door close suddenly. I yelp, "Yikes!"

I turn and it was Pleakley again and he says, "Aw. There you are, I didn't even got to the juicy parts of my favorite dish."

I say, "Uh. I would-would love to listen more about-about it but-but I need to be-be somewhere. _(A few seconds)_ What's that Stitch? You need me, okay I'm coming."

He comments, "I didn't know that little monster was awake."

I add, completely ignoring his comment and shake his hand _(Saying everything quickly)_, "Love to stay and chit chat more about your unique foods, but I need to go somewhere. Somewhere that isn't here at this moment. Bye!"

I thought, 'Never again eating late night snacks here. No more late night food for me.'

Pleakley says, "Oh well. See you later, we'll talk about it again."

I ignore that comment and run on all fours, leaving the kitchen and headed to Stitch's room. I go up the elevator and I went to Stitch's bed. I gently shake him while softly saying, "Stitch, time to wake up."

He tries to hit me and says, "Naga!"

I dodge the hit, regaining myself and went back to him. I gently say, "Stitch come on you can't sleep the whole day away."

He says, "Blah!" and tries to hit me again.

I comment, "Wake up Stitch, come on."

I miss the first hit, but when I went back to touch him. I got nailed in the face by his second hand.

I say angrily, "Oh no! He didn't just hit me. Someone better be holding me back because this is going to be ugly!"

Lilo comes up and sees me, she could tell I was annoyed. I start to walk slowly to Stitch, I was angrily hissing at him. She runs to her lilac lilies necklace, grabs it, runs back to me and grabs onto my waist saying, "No Marcus! Calm down!"

I say, "Hold be back Lilo hold me back! Hold on to my waist!"

Lilo put the lilac lilies necklace around my neck, I didn't know why but I was starting to calm down and relax. In fact I started to sit and slowly lying down on the floor, purring.

My past self comes and asks, "What happen here?"

Lilo replies pointing to me, "Your future self was trying to wake Stitch up. He got hit from Stitch and was going to do something bad. So I put the lilac lilies necklace around his neck and now he is calm."

Stitch wakes up and asks, "Why everybody here?"

He looks at me and asks Lilo, "Why Marcus lying on the floor purring?"

My past self replies, "Because he was going to attack because you hit him when you were sleeping. So Lilo had to put those around his neck to calm him down."

Stitch walks up to me, helps me sit up, takes off the necklace and says to me, "Stitch sorry. Very sorry. Misa soka Stitch. Stitch didn't mean to hit Marcus. Can Marcus forgive Stitch?"

I reply calmly, "Of course. It was my fault, I mean if I was in your situation I would've done the same thing. Can you forgive me?"

Stitch nods his head and says, "Ih."

We both hug each other, then we both help each other stand and every one of us left the room.

I ask, "Why not we go to the town and explore?"

Everybody groans. Lilo answers, "No offense, but whenever you guys go to the town - it is always in ruin."

I reply, "No our fault, it just happens. Besides I don't hear any other idea, are there?"

Everyone was quiet. I say as I cross my arms, "As I thought, so without further ado. Let us do it."

Lilo and my past self used the elevator, while Stitch and I climb out of the room through the ceiling. When we were out, we both saw Wolf sleeping on the roof.

Stitch goes to him and gently shove him. Wolf asks, "Meega sleeping."

Stitch replies, "Stitch here. Wolf wake up."

Wolf opens one eye and sees Stitch in front of him, he stretches like a dog and stands up. He releases a yawn and rubs his eyes. He ask, "Where youga going?"

Stitch replies, "We going to town? Want to come?"

Wolf says, "Ih. Never seen town."

So we went down to the front of the house. I see my past self and stop him in his tracks.

He asks, "What?"

I order like a parent, "No, put that thing away. I don't want you to lose your holophone, that is our only means of communication to Stitch. Leave it in the house before you lose it or breaks. Also change your clothes, you've been wearing the same swim trunks and tank top for much too long."

He resists what I say and is offended. He rejects, "No, I'm bringing this with me and keeping my clothes. What if something happens here - then this will get busted in the process."

I reply, "The odds of it breaking in the house is slimmer than you losing it and/or breaking in the town."

After a couple of minutes and a staring contest, my past self complies to what I say and goes back to the house and puts the holophone in the living room drawer. He walks with some new clothes, a black shirt with blue jeans and sneakers.

He walks to me and sarcastically says, "Is that better now, all knowing one. Mr. Omniscient, I have no worth. I don't know anything."

I reply, "Yes, now let us start our tour around town."

We all left Lilo's house, into the town for some peace and quiet.


	24. Confrontation! Fight of Body and Mind!

_Morning - Gantu's Spaceship..._

Gantu wakes up and says, "I'm blind! I've gone blind! I can't see!"

He sits up and Reuben slides off his face, Gantu looks down and softly laughs. He thought, '625 must be really scared if he slept on my face.'

Hamsterviel screams, waking Reuben up, "Gantu! I need you here pronto!"

Reuben says, "What does rat face want to scream about now?"

So both of them went to the main room and see Hamsterviel with Mayhem. He says, "I think we better let Mayhem and the Leroy clones out to play, they've been so restless."

Gantu asks, "Why can't they just go then?"

Hamsterviel answers, "Because I want them to be the distraction, for you to grab some more of Jumba's things. They're going to the town and bring out Stitch and his friends. While they fight you go get the parts and whistle when you grab the device, then come back here."

Gantu says, "Wait, won't Mayhem be expose and then your plans will be foil?"

Hamsterviel says, "Oh contraire, my nibble minded, blubbering baboon, sorry excuse for being a subordinate. I could tell you everything, but your very nanoscopic brain wouldn't comprehend to it. So let me show you instead."

He turns to Mayhem and orders him, "Mayhem camouflage!"

Mayhem replies, "Ih!"

Mayhem stands and was concentrating hard, his purple fur slowly was turning red. Gantu was shock to see this, as well as Reuben. Hamsterviel wasn't so surprised by this. After he was completely transform, his appearance was of Leroy.

Hamsterviel orders, "Leroys come over here!"

The two Leroys then come out and say, "Ih!"

Gantu and Reuben was still motionless because of Mayhem's ability. Gantu asks, "He can change his figure like Leroy?"

Hamsterviel says snobbishly, "Of course he can, he has Leroy's DNA. Though I doubt he is any smarter or stronger than his counterparts. He is probably of equal intelligences to them and to Stitch and the boy's intelligences, but rest assure he doesn't have the same weakness as Leroy. Because why, he is perfect-the most perfect being on this side of the galaxy and all will fall to his might and my command!"

Hamsterviel commands, "Go now, my dominion is calling for it's ruler!"

So Mayhem, the two Leroy clones and Gantu all leave the ship. Once out, they go their seperate ways. Gantu goes to Jumba's ship, while the little alien gang went into the town.

Gantu thought, 'Why are they going that way? Are they trying to have fun or is something or someone there they want to fight?'

_At the town..._

Lilo, myself, Wolf, Stitch, and stitchified me were walking around the town; trying to show Wolf the sights of it.

Lilo says, "Actually walking around town isn't such a bad idea. Today seems nice and peaceful."

Future self replies, "Boring. We can't go to the ocean, because I and my past self would sink like rocks. Also, along with the beach, it was closed because of a bad storm coming this way."

He asks, "Lilo, do you happen to know any experiment that can control storms?"

She nods her head no and says, "Nope." I say, "I don't think she knows any experiment that can do that."

He replies, "Thank you, captain obvious for that. I didn't get it when she shook her head no at my question or answer my question with a nope."

I say, "Take it easy. You're a little more edgy today, something eating you?"

He answers, "Sorry, it's just I've this feeling of something bad is going to happen. You that sixth sense, I feel like something is going to happen here. That's why I don't want to be here."

I comment, "You're still a little anxious from your dream, I'm sure it's nothing."

Though after I said that I felt like something wasn't right, but I just pushed it aside. I didn't want to jinx the moment.

All of a sudden the traquility we were in was shatter when we all heard three, "Meega nala kweesta!" behind us. We all turn and saw three Leroys, which in actuality one of them was Mayhem, they were charging at us.

Lilo screams, "Why is Leroy here?"

Wolf asks, "Leroy?"

Lilo answers, "An evil experiment made my Hamstervil, suppose to be stronger than Stitch."

Stitch pushes Lilo out of the way. It was the four of us, facing the three of them.

Stitch took the left one, stitchified me and Wolf took the right and I took the middle. Stitch jumps at his opponent, they both tumble and rolling over down a little hill. My future self charges back at his own foe, they both met at the middle and neither one was budging. So they both gave each other some room, Leroy was about to punch him. But my future self grabs his hand, then he tries to do the same thing. Leroy grabs his hand as well, then Leroy extends his second pair of arms and soon did my future self. Once again the cycle repeated again; Leroy tries to punch, but he caught his punch. Future me tries to punch, but his other hand gets capture in Leroy's grip. They were both deadlock. Wolf tries to intervene the fight, but Leroy pushes stitchified me; sending him straight into Wolf. They both were down, after a few seconds they dust themselves off and charge Leroy. Stitchified me first went and charges at Leroy, followed by Wolf behind him. Leroy jumps up steps on my future self's face and kicks Wolf to the ground. After Wolf fell, Leroy picked him up and threw to my future self. Once again they fell, but they didn't stop fighting. Wolf first charges and grabs Leroy, threwing him onto the ground and begins to claw at him. After a few swings, Leroy grabs Wolf's hands and pushes off him. Once he was push stitchified me jumps, steps on his shoulder and does a side kick at Leroy high up in the air. Now with my fight; I jump over my enemy, when I land I turn and he stops running; stays in place and slowly turns to me, our eyes met. I went to him and launch a backfist at him, but he grabs my arm. So I did it with the other hand, but he also grabs onto that one. He was pulling my arms back, I try not to think about the pain; it became so unbearable. I had to scream, "Owww!" I thought, 'What do I do next? If I don't do something quick, I'm not going to last long in this fight. Let me try this then, since I've no other choice.' I jump and use both of my feet to kick him in the face. He releases me and flew back into a building, I fell to the ground. I was groaning while rubbing my shoulders, "Ow! Any longer and he wouldn't dislocate or even shatter my shoulders! I think he really was trying to break them."

I stand up looking at Leroy and say to myself, "This is going to be a difficult fight, because he is using his impulses to fight. I'm trying to use logic, so far I've a disadvantage. Why? Because I'm in my human form, if I cross the line I could make it a little even. Then again, if I try to go Stitch form - how long will I stay in the form. _(I look at my future self)_ Will I be stuck in that form, like he is? _(I turn back to face Leroy)_ No, I can do this with any help from transforming."

Leroy stands up and says, "Ogata!" He rubs his head and shouts, "Youga kweesta!"

I look at him and I thought I saw something different about his fur, I shook my head and went back to focusing the battle.

Leroy runs, jumps and does a flying kick to me. I side step and missed the kick, but then Leroy grabs my arm and we both were flying. As soon as he landed, he threw me hard and far. I hit Stitch in the stomach, I fell and he went down on one knee and grasping his stomach. A few seconds the air left me from being thrown at such a fast pace and distance. After some quick breaths, I stand and say to Stitch, "Soka Stitch." He replies clutching his stomach, "It's okie-taka."

He shouts, "Marcus duck!"

I drop to the floor and his Leroy went over me and heading towards Stitch. Stitch swiftly went onto his back, Leroy landed on his feet and Stitch kicks him and never stops; he was spinning like a juggler would do to a ball and Leroy was the ball. I stand up laughing at what I'm seeing, suddenly I heard something from behind me. I reacted with a back kick, it was caught by my Leroy. He begins to spin his arm, dragging me into the air. He laughs at this while I say in between spins, "O...k...I'm...go...ing...to...be...sick...at...this...rate!"

After a while, he got bored and threw me towards Stitch and the other Leroy. Stitch didn't know I was coming, he launch his Leroy into the air. Both me and that Leroy hit each other, I send him down a fire hydrant and I went through a mailbox. I yell, "OOOOOWWWW! That really hurt! Aah, my head!"

My Leroy came to me, standing in front of me; waiting for me to move. Stitch tries to run to me, but then his Leroy comes out of nowhere and tackles him to the ground. I look at my surrounding and at my body's state. My clothes were already starting to torn a little from the battle, but that didn't really seem important; what was important was to beat Leroy. I look him and thought, 'I don't know why, but this one seems different."

I stand up and look at him, we both walk into the middle of the street and then we walk in a circle. I thought, 'Is he trying to separate me from the others?'

I run to him and roundhouse kick him in the face, but he blocked it. I pull back my leg and try to sweep kick him, but he jumps into the air. I look around, run to an old store and I was running up the wall. When I was high enough I jump off the wall and I was going towards Leroy. I try to bicycle kick him to do massive damage, but he grabs onto my leg and pulls me over. Once I was into front of him, he put both sets of arms around me. Clasping the right hands upside with the left hands upside down around my body, I couldn't move. The more I struggle the tighter his grip became, and it was really tight. All of a sudden we stop going up into the air and we were starting to fall down, I look at Leroy and realize what he was going to do.

I scream to him, "You wouldn't dare to do this!"

He replies, "Ih. Meega would and meega doing it."

I yelp, "I need help!"

Stitch, Wolf and my future self hear me and saw that I was in danger but they were powerless, helpless to do anything about it because they had their own fights. Leroy turn us upside down, our heads facing the ground. I could see everything happening pass before my eyes; my life was coming to an end as I was getting closer to my death. I thought as I saw the ground coming closer, 'I'm going to die. I going to break my bones. Break my neck, crack my skull, or whatever else when I impact the ground. I'm going to die on impact. I'm going to die today! All because I was in fear of losing my humanity. If I wasn't so arrogant and incompetent I wouldn't be in this situation.'

I release a tear and said sadly, "I'm going to die. _(Increasing my tone into anger)_ If I'm going to die because I'm a human. If being a human is going to be hinderance that kills me, then I've no choice but to submit to my alien side!"

I focus all my anger, anything to change me. Leroy was shock to feel me shaking and he feels my second pair of hands coming out, and seeing my eyes open, getting wider. My dark brown eyes, changing into black - like his eyes. My black hair on my body, turning blue and fur growing all over my body; consuming; replacing my exposed brown skin. I look to him and say, "Meega nala kweesta!" I break his hold on me and turn him over, I was on top of him and the ground was right behind him. I kept punching him, but he grabs onto all my limbs. We were both spinning in the air; taking turns who would be on the bottom. Finally Leroy was on top and let goes of my hands, he kicks my gut sending me down to the street. Creating a small crater, then he did a drop axe kick towards me in the air. I was stun, but after a while of opening my eyes; I see him coming at me and his foot was in the air waiting to drop kick me further into the gound. I put my two arms in front of me, preparing for the attack. When his foot hit my arms, there was a big boom in the area; yet, Leroy and me were like statues. Stuck in time, because as soon as he landed his foot onto my arms; my second set grabs onto his foot. I stand and toss him to where Wolf and future me were fighting. I rip my clothes to pieces, looking at the destruction I did and evilly laugh and I scream to both of them, "Get down!"

They both heard something before I even said anything and both fell to the ground, making the flying Leroy crash into his clone. The need to fight was coursing into my being, I run as fast as I can to destroy the Leroy clones. When I get there Wolf and my future self are shock to see me as Stitch, but I didn't care. Both the Leroys stand up and growl at me. I growl back at the both of them, my thought, 'Kill Leroy. All I wanted was to kill Leroy.' Before either of them could get up, I charge at the Leroy twins. I knee the one I was facing, grab him by the throat and threw him on the ground. Their Leroy was trying to do a sneak attack on me, he tries to attack me when my back was turn. I heard him coming, when he punch; I dodge his attack and for my counter-attack I did a side kick to him. Sending Leroy to a tree, making coconuts hit his head. Now it was time to finish the one I was facing originally, I turn and suddenly Leroy kicks me in the gut. I release him and held my stomach close, we were once again staring down each other. Wolf and future me were terrify by my appearance, they didn't see me. What they saw was a monster - a blood thristy monster.

I scream to Leroy, "Meega nala kweesta!"

Leroy laughs and calmly replies, "Nagatay."

I charge at him, he side steps and I miss him. I stop, turn around, and jump at Leroy; only to get kick by Leroy. His kick sends me into Stitch's fight. Stitch and his Leroy were fighting when suddenly they see something hit the ground, making a giant dust cloud appear and a crater. What they saw coming out of the hole was a monster with glowing green eyes, growling; waiting to destroy. My Leroy and other Leroy met with Stitch's and they put there ears up as if they heard something and all left. Stitch turns to me and asks nervously, "Marcus?"

I reply, "Meega nala kweesta Leroy!"

I went after them, Stitch tries to hold me back by grabbing my waist. He says, "Marcus calm down. Stitch here. Meega hagata."

I pushed him back and say, "Leroy detaka!" Then I punch him in the gut, when he fell to his knees; he looks up and sees himself when he first came to Earth; a lonely, frighten being using fear and force to show how strong he is; when really he is sad and hurting inside, he sees I drop a tear before I chop his neck and he was unconscious. After that he releases a tear, I look at him; I felt nothing - nothing at all at what I did. I left to find the Leroys, without noticing that I too drop another tear from my eye. A few minutes after I left the scene Wolf, Lilo, and future me found Stitch on the ground out cold. Lilo runs up to him, cradles him and asks, "Who did this to you? Did Leroy do this to you?"

He replies, "Naga. Marcus."

Lilo disgusted says, "Marcus! He betrayed us!"

Stitch adds, " Not his fault. Marcus like Stitch when meega came to Earth. When meega was angry, sad, alone. Marcus using Stitch's original programming, original instincts."

She asks, "Great now not only we've three Leroys to deal with, now we have to deal with Marcus too?"

Stitch answers, "Marcus is Marcus, deep inside. If not, Marcus wouldn't shed tear before he hit Stitch. Marcus wouldn't hurt meega? Marcus is there still?"

Future me asks, "Are you sure by that?"

Stitch replies, "Ih. Marcus had Stitch all alone. Marcus could do worse, but he didn't. Marcus soka, meega saw tear. Meega saw sadness."

Lilo comments, "Like you were, before we calm you down and show you true love."

Future me replies, "That's it, that's how we'll do it!"

Wolf asks, "Gaba?"

Future me asks, "What calm you do Stitch?"

Stitch replies, "Why?"

Future me answers, "Because if we can calm him down the way you were to do with Stitch, maybe he will revert back to his normal self again."

Lilo says, "It took days for Stitch to calm down and accept me as a friend. We don't have that length of time. We need another plan."

Future me says, "How about this then. Stitch, Lilo go back home and get the generator running. Wolf you'll come with me and help capture my past self."

Lilo asks, "Why do we need to go back to start the generator?"

He replies, "Because I know the one thing that'll calm myself down. I can almost tell how he is feeling, even if he doesn't think he is human anymore. There is just some humanity left in him, if I can reach it then he'll be back. But we should do if fast before he destroys the island."

Lilo and Stitch went to the house to start up the generator while future me and Wolf went after me.


	25. Mixed Thoughts and Feelings

Once again I like to thank wolfwarriorKronos for me allowing to use his characters for the duration of my story. Now here is the latest character, Sapphire (622).

* * *

><p><strong>Future P.O.V.<strong>

After ordering Lilo and Stitch to get the device ready, Wolf and I went to chase my past self. Who let his emotions get the best of him and now is a replica of Stitch when he first came to Earth. Nothing but a ruthless, cold killing machine monstrosity.

I say to Wolf, "We've to hurry if we want to rescue myself before he really loses himself and before he does any serious damage."

Wolf replies, "Ih."

We run deep into the forest, using our ears trying to hear anything. It's a painful experience waiting for something, we both twitch and turn our ears to get full sound. I hear something and I say to Wolf convincingly, "This way, I think I hear them."

Wolf replies, "Ih. Marcus be careful."

We both run off to where I heard the noise.

**Past P.O.V**

Meega hunting Leroy in jungle. Meega follow scent of Leroy, he close by. Misa close by, meega nala kweesta Leroy! Meega see Leroys, meega charges. Meega grab two Leroys from back of head and throw them on ground. Then meega go after last Leroy. Meega grab Leroy and put him on tree.

Meega shout, "Meega back. Finish Leroy off."

Leroy replies hotly, "Naga!"

Leroy pushes meega off him. Leroy punches meega face. Meega say, "Ogata. Chiwela!"

Leroy replies, "Hoogaboogachoochoo!"

He runs away and meega chase Leroy again. Meega say, "Sheka Leroy! Machakiga!"

Leroy stops and meega run him. Leroy pulls elbow back before meega can hit. Leroy hits meega gut, meega fall to knees and look at Leroy.

Leroy laughs and says, "Youga weak. Youga pathetic, youga freak. Youga naga human, naga experiment. What youga then?"

Meega reply, "Meega destroy youga!"

He asks, "Youga don't remember name."

Meega comment, "Meega nota name. Meega name is...Meega name is...name is..."

He laughs and says, "See, youga don't remember name. "

Meega scream, "Meega experiment 626!"

Leroy laughs harder and says, "Naga. Naga experiment 626."

Meega say, "Meega 626. Meega strong. Meega fast. Meega beat youga."

Leroy comments, "Youga insult human and experiments. Meega love destroying youga, but meega got plans."

Leroy turns around and starts to walk away. Meega stand and demand, "Youga naga go anywhere. Youga fight hagata. Fight meega. Youga lose to meega."

Leroy stops turns and says, "Meega lose to youga. Naga, naga youga lose to meega. Meega stronger, meega faster, meega better - than little boy. Little boy, scare, running from feelings. Youga lose, because youga feel too much."

Before Leroy do anything, someone comes in and that same someone stops Leroy in track.

He growls, "Youga leave meega ohana!"

Meega push stranger away and say, "Meega naga need youga help. Meega fine."

After that, meega saw - saw meega. Meega was confused by this.

He says, "You've to stop fighting, we already made a point. They will never come back again. Right? _(Looking at Leroy.)_"

Leroy retorts, "Naga." Leroy evilly laughs, drops smoke bomb and when smoke cleared. Leroys gone.

Meega walk up to spot, trying to find them by scent but smoke bomb covered their scent. Meega turn to him and shout angrily, "Youga let Leroy get away! Meega close to beating Leroy?"

He replies, "At what cost?"

Meega comment, "Gaba?"

He asks, "Do you know who you are?"

Meega reply, "Experiment 626."

He comments, "No you're not. You're not 626."

I scream ferociously, "Meega 626!"

Meega look into his eyes, meega was confuse. Meega shake head and meega say, "Meega naga sure anymore."

He answers, "You're Marcus."

I repeat, "Mar-cus. Mar-cus. Sounds familiar."

He continues, "It should, it's your name."

Meega question, "My name? Marcus?"

He adds, "I'm you from another time. We both saved our friends from dying. Lilo and Stitch went back to Lilo's place to help. _(Pointing to Wolf)_ His name is Wolf, he and all the other experiments are part of our family - our ohana."

He asks, "You do know what ohana is?"

Meega shake head no. He continues, "Nobody gets left behind or forgotten. Remember that."

Meega look him, meega want hit him. Meega charge him. He grabs meega by arm and says, "Marcus you need to listen, you need to calm down. Being like this is incredible, but do you want to give everything up. Your friends and your family. Your life to live a lie?"

Meega shout, "Naga friends! Naga family! Meega naga need things like that! Meega watch meega and meega care meega alone!"

He comments, "You don't believe that, do you?"

He releases meega and states, "Fine, then kill me. You're program to destroy, well destroy me."

Meega wanted to move, meega want destroy. But meega naga move, naga nota. Meega try to attack, but meega feel something inside - saying 'Naga attack.' Naga matter how meega try ignore, meega didn't budge. He says, "See. There is some Marcus in there. Do you believe me?"

Meega nod head, while meega was being distracted with conversation. Meega naga notice Wolf behind meega. Wolf pinch meega shoulder, next meega knew everything was black.

_Afternoon Jumba's Spaceship (Before and during the fight)..._

Gantu goes into the ship and takes some equipment and the Wormhole Teleporter Generator. He says victoriously, "Looks like I'm going to have an easy job, because the Leroys are distracting the others. I'm going to take Jumba's new invention and there is no one here to stop me." He laughs and walks over to generator.

He picks it up and states, "Oof. Wow, this is a lot heavier than it looks to be. Now time to go back to the ship." Then he uses the signal, telling the Leroys, and Mayhem, to stop fighting and head back to his ship. He whistles to them, he turns around and starts to walk to the ship. But he decides to try to hide his tracks so he blast a few things with his blaster and walks away into the jungle.

_Later Afternoon - Jumba's Spaceship (After the fight)..._

Lilo and Stitch go to the ship and see that the inside and outside were trashed; everything out of place - things broken, shattered, or torn apart.

Lilo says shocked, "Who would have done this?"

Stitch sniffs the area and the air and angrily growls, "Ika patootie!"

Lilo says, "Gantu! Gantu did this, what did he take?"

Lilo and Stitch frantically look around the area, but when they reach for the generator. It wasn't there - in its place was the ring it made in the sand.

Lilo falls to her knees and says, "No, he took the generator! Without that, how can we help Marcus?"

Stitch brings his ears down and replies, "Meega naga nota."

Lilo states, "What will he do with it, he doesn't even know how to use it. Only you and Jumba can use it."

Stitch repeats, "Meega naga nota."

Lilo irritably asks, "Can you say anything else?"

Stitch replies, "Meega naga nota. Meega speechless."

All of a sudden, they hear rustling in the brush and thought Gantu was there. Stitch jumps in there, a scuffle happens and lasted for a few seconds. Stitch and the stranger were fighting, both grab each other's hands, and then both parties stop and really look at each other.

Stitch says, "Marcus, Wolf?"

I reply, "Stitch?"

We both let go each other's hands and place them on each other's shoulders and jump with rejoice.

Stitch asks, "Capture Marcus?"

Wolf says, "Ih. We have Marcus. Marcus here."

Wolf pulls my past self with some jungle vines and Stitch asks, "Won't Marcus break vines?"

I reply, "No, he is unconscious. _(Increase tone to eagerness)_ Now time to start up the generator!"

Lilo runs into the brush and is excited to see us. She says, "Hey guys you capture Marcus. All right."

I reply, "Yeah, now all we need is the generator to be up and working and then my past self will be back to normal."

A few seconds pass then I ask, "By the way, is it running?"

Lilo and Stitch both look to each other very nervously, I didn't like the feeling I was getting nor the answer they were going to say.

I repeat, "Did you start the machine? Well? You did start it right?"

Lilo rambles, "Yeah, about the machine...it's...ummm...well...funny thing actually...you see...the machine...now...this is the part you're going to laugh. Are you ready?"

I nod my head yes, but she persists and won't tell me the answer.

She says, "Ok. Well...um...are you sure you're ready? Like 100% ready?"

I reply annoyed, "Yes! Just spit it out!"

Stitch softly mumbles, "Machine not here."

I turn to him and ask, "Huh? What was that? What did you say?"

Stitch comments, "Stitch says _(mumbling again)_ Machine not here."

I ask again, "Huh? Speak up and enunciate your words, say it clearly man. I can't hear a single thing you're saying."

Stitch yells, "Machine naga hagata!"

I ask not believing what Stitch, "What did you say?"

Stitch says, "Machine naga-"

I interrupt, "I heard what you said the first time! I just didn't wish to hear it, who took it?"

Stitch comments, "Ika patooki! Gantu!"

I say, "That fiend, with that he can do so much harm and unimaginable things; especially with those Leroys. Not to mention throwing our last chance at changing my past self back to normal. Now what do we do?"

Stitch suggests, "We go home, put Marcus in rotating disc. Remember when Stitch forgot everything, Jumba put meega in it."

Lilo replies, "Oh yeah. It can hold Marcus, until we figure out what to do next."

So we go to Lilo's house unaware someone was following us, watching some of what had happen.

_Night - Lilo house..._

**Past P.O.V**

Meega wake up, see strange room. Meega try move, meega naga move. Meega spinning slowly, I growl at this. I bark, "Meega nala kweesta!"

Meega try moving around, meega see meega in machine, meega try breaking machine. Meega naga nota gaba going hagata. Meega hear footsteps, see door open. Meega want bite whoever there.

Meega see Wolf and two of meega! Meega see two of meega, meega got angry. Meega want nota what going hagata.

Meega ask confused, "Why two of meega hagata?"

The first one replies, "I'm you from another period of time. Meega is youga. _(pointing to other experiment)_ This is Stitch. This is experiment 626, not you. Youga naga 626. Youga Marcus."

Meega yell loudly, "Youga lie! Meega naga bugo! Machuga naga! Youga detaka!"

Meega nod head and scream, "MEEGA 626!"

They gather circle, talking.

**Future P.O.V**

I whisper to Stitch, "This is really bad. He really thinks he is you, what can we do?"

Stitch comments hopefully, "Maybe Marcus be back to self tomorrow. Let time do thing."

I say slightly depressed, "I hope you're right."

We all turn to my past self. I speak, "You'll be here tonight, hopefully tomorrow you'll be back you to yourself."

I walk to the window and my past self tries to bite me. I say pulling my paw back, "Hey! I'm trying to give you fresh air."

He growls, "Meega naga air! Meega want out!"

I open the widow then go over him to tell him something that can jog some sense into that brain, "Look, I know you probably think this is all bad or wrong or whatever. We're doing this to save you though, now we can't save you until you save yourself. You've to believe who you really are, once you accept who you are. Only then will you see the truth."

He shouts, "Meega 626! 626 isa meega!"

I put my head down and face the ground. I thought, 'This is pointless, if he can't go back I have no choice but to either leave him here or turn him into an experiment pod. I don't want to do either, how I wish I was in his place. At least then it would be easy, because I don't fit here. I don't belong here.' I look at him and say, "Tomorrow, we'll see if you remember who you really are."

I turn to the others and add, "Come on, he needs to think about how to save himself."

We all leave, slowly closing the door on him. I turn and see him, he growls at me like an animal wanting to pounce. I say lightly, "I'm sorry, but if this will help you become normal. So be it."

After we leave him in Jumba's room, we head into the kitchen. When I come downstairs, I realize the front door was open. I ask Stitch and Wolf, "Did either of you guys left the door open?"

They both say, "Naga?"

I scream, "Nani, Lilo, Pleakley are you here?"

Stitch says, "Lilo went bed. Nani coming home late with Pleakley. They be back maybe later or tomorrow."

I walk to the door and thought, 'I know I closed the door when we came in, maybe I didn't close in all the way.' Before I close the door, I look behind me because I could have sworn I felt like someone is watching me. I ask, "Stitch? Wolf? Were you behind me?"

They reply, "Naga."

Wolf says, "We in kitchen, naga near youga."

Stitch asks, "Why?"

I reply, "Oh, nothing. Nothing, forget what I said. Just carry on what you were doing in the kitchen.

I say to myself, "But I thought someone was behind me, it still feels like it."

I shake the feeling off and close the door. I begin walking to the kitchen until I hear someone crawling on the ceiling, I look up and I see nothing.

I say to myself, "Marcus, you're giving yourself the jumps; the heebie jeebies. Come on this isn't like one of your dreams when something pops out and tries to kill you."

I resume walking down the hallway, I thought I heard someone was behind me. I turn and say, "Ha! _(Nothing was behind me, I turn around)_ Man! I'm freaking myself out, see Marcus. There is nothing there and nothing will always be there."

After a few seconds I suggest, "Although it's probably better to scan the entire place, you know to make sure nothing scares Lilo or Stitch or Wolf. Yeah, because I'm not scared."

Suddenly I feel like something grab my shoulder then I jump and yelp, "Yow!" I grab onto the bottom of the hallway light, shaking in fear. I look down and I see Stitch's arm extended to where my shoulder once was, to make matters worse Wolf and Stitch were laughing at me because of the stunt I just did.

I say while blushing in embarrassed, "Stop laughing! Are you two trying to give me a heart-attack?"

_Creeeeaaaakkkkk!_

After that I hear an unpleasant sound repeat itself _Creeeeaaaakkkkk!_ and the light began to move with the light bulb flashing. Before I could jump off, the hallway light falls with me and we hit the floor. _Crash!_ The light bulb hitting my head because of the force carrying it. I say grabbing my head, "Ogata booganaga."

I could see their smirks holding back their laughter. I say slightly annoyed, "Ha ha! Yeah, laugh at the guy who just had his heart stop for a second."

_Ring!_

I jump onto Wolf shaking while looking around as I ask, "What was that?"

I look around again and Stitch replies calmly, "The doorbell."

I jump off Wolf and say trying to act cool, "I knew that, Wolf you didn't have anything to worry about."

Wolf replies, "Meega naga toga. Youga toga."

I comment, "Pff. Please I'm not scared, I'm brave."

Wolf says, "Nagatay."

I retort, "Hush up, I'm getting the door."

I walk back to the door, dust myself off and open it. I see Angel standing there.

Angel asks softly, "Is boojiboo Stitch hagata?"

Stitch replies, "Meega hagata!"

I say with a smile, "Yes he is here, come on in."

I lead her in and I show her where were the others. We both were walking, suddenly I feel licking on the back of my head. I turn to Angel and she was lost in thought. I burst whatever she was thinking by saying, "Angel we had this talk before, I'm not Stitch. You can lick me just warn me next time."

Angel snaps out of her thought and replies, "Gaba? Meega naga lick youga."

I was stun and say, "You didn't lick me. _(My stun and fear expression was beginning to show)_ Then what did lick me?"

I grab Angel's hand and speed walk to the rest of the gang. We go over to the fallen and broken light and we meet up with the others I say, "Ok. Something is up here."

_Ring!_

I yelp with surprise, "Yikes!" and jump up again, but I put my head through the hole of the hallway light, where the wires were still working.

Everyone giggles at me and Stitch says, "Something is up its Marcus!"

After that they all laugh at me even harder. I try to move, but I hit the wires; shocking myself. I scream while being electrocuted, "Owwww! Owwww! Owwww!"

Making the crowd below me laugh even harder. When I fall down, smoke follow me and I made another hole in the floor this time. When I pull myself out of the hole, I was smoking - literally; smoking was emitting from my body. I cough and smoke came out of my mouth.

I look to everybody and say, "Not another word of this."

I see their faces trying to hold back and contain their laughter. I stand up and go to the door, after I regain myself, and trying to make my fur not so frizzy, I open the door and there was Violet.

I say happily, "Hello Violet."

Violet says, wondering why I look so bad, "Hi...Marcus? Wolf boojiboo inside?"

Wolf yells, "Ih!"

I reply calmly, "Yes he is. Please why don't you come inside."

After she comes in I pop my head out look right, left and right again making sure there was nothing there. I pull my head back and close the door. I lead Violet to where the others were, again I feel a tongue licking on me. I turn and Violet was staring at the living room, especially at the TV.

I poke her shoulder and ask, "Did you just lick me like a few seconds ago? Just please say you did?"

She turns around and answers, "Naga."

My eyes open wider and I grab her hand and take her to the others. I see Angel and Stitch rubbing their noses, Violet runs to Wolf and they too do the same thing.

I cough trying to get their attention, "Errhm."

They turn and I say, "Okay. I know I'm still new at this whole Stitch body thing, but seriously something isn't right here."

Stitch looks at me and he sees how serious I was. He suggests, "We split up. We look around house."

I say, feeling a little better, "Thank you."

Violet and Wolf look inside the living room and kitchen. Stitch and Angel take the bathroom and some of the bedrooms. That left me with Jumba's room and Lilo's room.

After they all leave, I thought I heard the hallway closet close. I freeze up, slowly turn and I don't know if whether to go and check it out or pretend it never happen. I decided to go into the closet, I slowly creep to the door. When I was near it, my heart was racing. I put my hand on the knob, hold my breath and slowly turn it._ Click!_ I pull the door, just a smidgen to make a crack enough for my eye to look. After that I pull open the door harshly, turn the light on and all I saw there was - a broom, dust pan, mop, and bucket. I exhaled a long relieving sigh. I close the door and head to Lilo's room. So I go up the elevator shaft. I crawl up and I see Lilo was fast asleep on her bed. I say softly, "Aww. Now that is just sweet. Night Lilo."

I crawl back down the shaft and go to Jumba's room. I open the door carefully and I see my past self asleep in the revolving circle. I say to myself, "You don't see that every day, now do you."

I leave cautiously. I meet with everybody in the living room and ask, "Did any of you found something?"

They all nod their heads no, now normally I would feel relieve by this fact. Still, it didn't seem right to me. But I gave up on the feeling.

_Night - Lilo's House - (Before and after the arrive of Angel and Violet)..._

**Past P.O.V**

Meega growl, shifting body back and forth. Trying break free. Meega smell something - someone was close by. Meega hear someone jump and scream. Then heard something creak and finally a crash. Meega laugh because meega thought it funny. Then meega hear door open. Meega stare door down, meega see another experiment. Meega want nothing do with her. She giggles at meega and at meega's situation. She comes to meega, looks meega in eyes. Meega try to bite her, she pulls back at the last second and at first she scare. Scare is good.

Meega yells harshly, "Meega-o-itume, meega kaphong! Meega destroy! Destroy fun!" Meega laugh evilly.

She licks meega, stopping meega laughing. Meega turn around, she licks meega again. She says kindly, "Naga kaphong."

Meega growl at her, "Aggaba! Meega monster! Meega destroy youga fast."

She leaves room and winks meega, leaves door open. Meega hear ring, hear door opening. Then meega hear "Angel", "boojiboo", "did you lick me" and "naga". Then meega heard ring, then scream, then zid-zid, laughing, crashing, "Violet", "boojiboo", "lick", "naga."

Meega hear something near door, meega growl. It was experiment, same one before. The one who licked meega. She walks to meega. She says batting her eyelashes, "Meega 622."

Meega reply coldly, "Meega naga care."

She laughs and licks meega again. Meega try go at her, but meega restrain in machine. The more she licks, angrier meega become. She goes behind meega, starts grooming meega. Meega naga like it, but after few rubs. Meega start liking it. Then meega remember what is meega to do. Meega shake head and scream, "Aggaba! Meega naga like."

She stops then injects something to meega on back. Meega feel sleepy. Meega still feel licking, meega naga like. Naga like. Naga like. Meega hear her leave, door open. Seconds later door open again, naga her. Scent different, scent of meega in air. Heard other say, "You don't see that every day, now do you." Then door close, all was silent. Meega hear door open, meega smell air. Meega knew who, it her. Her again.

Comes in and says, "Youga sleep with meega." Meega naga fight sleepiness, meega fall asleep.

**Future P.O.V**

I say, "I'm going to check up on my past self once more. Wolf and Stitch fill in Angel and Violet on what happen."

After I leave to go to Jumba's room, they told the story about my past self. I open the door and I see my past self free, sleeping on another experiment's chest I was about to scream, but then I quickly cover my mouth and leave the room. I go downstairs and told everybody.

I complain, "Guys there is an experiment upstairs that just release my past self, Stitch and Wolf hold my past self. Angel and Violet I need you guys to apprehend that experiment whoever he or she is."

Stitch asks, "Gaba youga do?"

I reply, "Going to get some answers on this experiment from the one source - Lilo."

We all disband to do our assignments. I hurriedly crawl up the elevator shaft to wake Lilo up. I need to know what experiment that was. When I arrive to the floor, I went to her bed and gently shook her; however, she didn't move. I shook her again, she didn't move. I turn the light on, pull the covers and I heard a thump. I fall to the ground, I pick the covers up and I see a pillow - where Lilo's body should be.

I say to myself, "How did this happen?"

_Hm! Hm! Hm!_

I heard something, I closely look around the area.

_Hm! Hm! Hm!_

Whatever is making that sound, is nearby. I look up and I see Lilo in a bandage wrap cocoon on the ceiling. I mutter, "How the?"

Lilo wiggles around and mumbles, "Mh! Mh!"

I crawl up the ceiling to where Lilo's cocoon was, I pulled her off the ceiling with my second set of arms and carried her to the floor. After we get onto the floor and I set her, I used all four of my claws and scratch away the wraps.

Lilo gasps and says, "Finally! Oh man that was starting to really be uncomfortable?"

I ask, "Do you know who did this to you?"

She nods her head no and I say, "Well, come with me downstairs. I found an experiment with my past self, both of them are sleeping on the floor."

Before she could say anything I picked her up and carried her down the elevator shaft, we both went to the door of Jumba's room. When we enter inside, we were shock by the sight. Violet, Angel, Stitch, and Wolf were all knock out cold on the floor. I look around, but I don't see my past self nor the other experiment.

She runs to Stitch, cradles him and lightly slaps his face. She says, "Stitch! Stitch wake up?"

I ask, "Where did they go? Weren't they right here?"

"We're doomed, what happens if past me is influence to join Gantu and his Leroy clones?" I ask.

She answers, "Not really, maybe with Jumba's computer we can figure this out."

She runs to Jumba's desk, takes the computer and runs downstairs. I follow her downstairs, she stops right in front of the hole. She asks, "What happen here?"

I lie, "Look what that experiment did, it destroy your floor and hallway light."

She looks around and I was hoping she'll buy the lie, she sighs. "Nani isn't going to like this, not one bit. Is she?"

I answer, "Nope, now lead the way."

We both go into the kitchen, she sets up the computer and faces me. She asks, "What do you know?"

I turn and reply, "I don't know what you're talking about."

I thought, 'I knew she would figure out I destroy the hallway and not the mystery experiment, never knew she would figure out so fast.'

She asks, "Are you sure? Are you telling me the whole truth or are you hiding something?"

She looks deeply into my eyes, I crack under pressure. I say, "Yes, it was me I did. I was the one who messed up your hallway. _(On my knees begging)_ Please don't kick me out, I don't have anywhere else to go."

I look to her and I see she had a puzzling face. She says, "I was talking about the experiment. What were you talking about?"

I lie, "Oh...I...um...I was-I was rehearsing a scene from a movie. Yes, that is what I just did. Well, tell me how was my performance?"

She replies, "Honestly, your acting was believable. But it was so played out, so dry-no flare whatsoever. So I say it was mediocre-at best."

I look at her appall and say, "Excuse me. At best? mediocre? Played out? No flare? It was a good performance. No it was the best of the best, how dare you say it was mediocre."

Lilo replies, "We can debate this later, now tell me what you saw. Describe the experiment."

I frankly state, "Well I just had a quick glance, can't we try to wait for the others to wake up?"

She says, "That's impossible, we don't know how long they'll be out. We've to do this ourselves, unless you don't want to save your younger self."

I look to her and knowing she was right. I comment, "Fine. I'll try to tell you as much as I can. It had a feminine body, so I can assume it to be a girl. She had like a sky blue, light bluish fur and eyes that were maybe a cerulean or dark blue eyes. Her head had some white marks, as well as the chest and forehead. On her chest was an ocean blue or deep blue swirl; it was puffy. It puffed on her chest, the way she breaths; the way it went up and down was something."

I daze, Lilo sees me and snaps her figures.

I say, "What? What was I on?"

She replies, "You were describing her chest when you went off to lala land."

I comment, "Oh yeah. Thanks. She had the cutest little blue puffy bunny tail. Her ears were similar to Stitch's. Her nose was black. The way she open her mouth was so hypnotizing; her soft blue tongue hitting her white teeth. They aren't perfectly white though, but aren't so dirty either; like average looking teeth."

She says, "Oo. I think you're in love with the experiment."

I turn away and blush, "I don't know what you're talking about."

She says, "Sure you don't."

She giggles a little then types in the details. _Beep! Beep! Beep!_

She reads from the laptop, "Experiment 622. Designed to use martial arts and ninja skills and knowledge to infiltrate fortresses, strong holds, etc. , also used in assassination of war leaders, kings, etc."

She whispers, "Sapphire, what are you up to now?"

She looks back at the laptop and read further, "622's homemade injections last usually 8 to 20 hours."

I ask, "Did you capture her?"

She nods her head and states, "Yes, we did and name her. She's called Sapphire, but she doesn't want to accept her new name. She likes to play jokes and pranks, because she's so sly. No matter how many times we try to stop her, she slips right through our grasps."

I reply, "Now it makes perfect sense."

I say, "Now what do we do. We don't have the generator, most of our team is down and one member is missing; so retrieval is impossible. Every if I wanted to go by myself, it's three on one. _(Lilo looks at me)_ Fine, two against four. Well, two against ten because of how wide Gantu is."

Lilo replies, "We can't do anything right now. So we've no choice, but to sleep - to keep ourselves recharge."

I question, "That's it, doesn't Jumba have guns or something on that matter?"

She replies, "Pleakley remove all the junk, as well as put any working machine in his secret stash of dangerous technology. "

I suggest, "Can you tell me where it is?"

She comments, "Even if I did know, won't do you any good. Because it's password protected and you can't read Pleakley's native language.

I ask, "When did he have the time to do all of this?"

She replies, "Remember he said he was going to clean the junk further, well that's how he does it."

I ask, "Why not the other experiments to help?"

She answers, "If Sapphire is here, they're all incapacitated - just like our friends upstairs."

I say, "Great, so I guess we have no choice but to sleep."

So after moving the guys to a more comfortable place to sleep than being on top one another, both me and Lilo headed to sleep as well. She went up the elevator and I went to the couch, hoping that my past self hasn't gotten into any trouble.


	26. Trying to Find Myself

_Night - Gantu's Spaceship..._

Gantu, the Leroys, and Mayhem all are gather into the ship, waiting for Hamsterviel to arrive on the scene.

Hamsterviel asks, "How did it all go?"

Gantu says to Hamsterviel, "Sir. It went all to plan, we've attain what we wanted. What is our next step?"

Hamsterviel evilly laughs, gently rubs his hands, and says, "Perfect. Everything is going perfectly to plan."

Mayhem shouts loudly, "Meega out!"

Gantu orders sternly, "You will do no such thing, you little trog you. You will listen to Dr. Hamsterviel, your creator."

Hamsterviel says cheerily, "It's okay Gantu. Let him be, he deserves a treat for doing such a good first job."

Mayhem comments happily, "Ih."

Mayhem spits out his tongue towards Gantu as he walks.

Gantu speaks a little annoyed, "You're just going to let him walk away like that. Like Leroy?"

Mayhem looks at himself, closes his eyes and concentrates and his old form came back. Then he walks, looking for a backpack.

Hamsterviel speaks, "Now I need to do is some mild modifications to Jumba's invention."

Mayhem suggest, "Meega help when come back."

Hamsterviel talks to him, "Thank you Mayhem."

Mayhem grabs a backpack and walks out the ship.

When he walks away, Gantu then asks a question to Hamsterviel.

Gantu asks cautiously, "Dr. Hamsterviel pardon for me saying this, but there is something about Mayhem that has me and 625 on edge about. Can you really trust him?"

Hamsterviel speaks, completely ignoring his question and concern, "This will be my moment, with Mayhem and Leroy on my side. Nothing can stop me, no one can touch me!"

He turns around to Gantu and adds, "Were you talking, because I didn't heard a single word you were speaking. I was too busy thinking about my rulership over the world."

Gantu replies sadly, "Nothing sir. I said nothing."

Gantu leaves Hamsterviel alone, with the machine.

Gantu goes to his room and sees Reuben already there, since he was too exhausted to say anything. He just crawls into bed.

_Night - Somewhere on the island..._

**Past P.O.V.**

_Meega dream..._

Meega see different people, many people. They say word. One word. Marcus. Every person say Marcus. Meega naga understand, meega feel like meega know them. Meega see people all hugged meega. Meega want attack, naga attack though. Meega felt something; meega naga nota gaba. It felt warm, meega hear beating. Naga see drum. Meega hear ton people voices, meega felt something again. Felt something beating, always beating - never stopping. Meega run away, see person. Person say name. Say he Marcus. Then points meega.

He says, "Marcus come back. Go back to yourself."

Meega speak, "Naga."

Everything turns black, meega see pictures. Pictures breaking bit by bit, pictures meega naga nota. But meega feel something; like hurting inside chest. Yet meega looks down, naga wound. Meega feel water, see it fall. Meega put hand out, naga feel rain. Where water come? Meega feel water, meega put hand on face. Meega feel water, gaba? Meega nod head, look at water. Meega put hand on chest, where heart is. Meega heart, feel it. Meega feel it beating, faster and faster. Faster, it goes. Meega naga nota gaba isa hagata. Gaba happen hagata? Why meega see people? Why water coming from eyes? Why heart pounding, aching? Why meega feel pain, there naga wound hagata? Why ask question about this? Meega 626. Meega need naga friends, need naga family. But why meega naga believe this, meega think someone else. Gaba meega naga 626? Meega is Marcus, meega not experiment. Meega human. Naga, naga, naga. Meega 626. But gaba they say true? Meega need answers. Meega fight, get answers. Meega nota then meega is.

Sapphire stops under tree, puts meega on ground. Sapphire looks at meega, she sees meega crying, she wipes meega tears away, then grooms meega; trying comfort meega. She licks meega adoringly.

She whispers in ear, "Boojiboo. Sapphire hagata, will always be here. Will always love youga."

She thinks, 'Meega loves both youga. Meega love Marcus. Meega love other Marcus. Meega love both, which loves meega? Which better?'

Sapphire lays on meega chest, tries to hear heart - meega heart. She nuzzles in meega chest, she falls asleep on meega.

_Night - Gantu's Spaceship (Hours later)..._

Mayhem crawls back, hides his backpack in his room and walks into the room where Hamsterviel was looking at the contraption.

Hamsterviel yawns, "Ah! Mayhem you're here that's good, now we can make the sorry machine really worth something."

Mayhem says with a big evil smile, "Ih."

Mayhem grabs the Leroys and they all work on the machine, after a few minutes they made the machine better.

Hamsterviel demands, "Now, time to go to the next step to my plan. I wish I had the time."

Mayhem replies, "We go other world with fast time. Then we finish next step."

Hamsterviel is marvel by this concept and speaks happily, "Why didn't I think of that? Mayhem, I like your evil thinking."

So after the that, Mayhem mans the machine, looks up a planet with a fast time period, plugs the coordinates and activates the machine by pushing the button.

Hamsterviel orders, "Go get the bag with the technology, one of the Leroys will stay here and monitor our actions.

Leroys and Mayhem say, "Ih."

Mayhem grabs many bags and awaits Hamsterviel next's verbal or directional command. Hamsterviel fingered the motion to move out. Hamsterviel, Mayhem and one of the Leroys went inside the portal to the planet with a faster time speed, they were able to finish what would've taken them days to finish on Earth. In mere minutes to a few hours on the planet, after that they go back to the portal.

Hamsterviel speaks victoriously, "Yes! Yes! This will make certain my plans go well. Now all we do is wait for morning, when it comes - I'll be ruler of a new world."

He evilly laughs with the Leroys and Mayhem.

_Late Morning - Somewhere on the island..._

**Past P.O.V.**

Meega wake up, see not in room. Meega outside, look down to see experiment on chest. She sleeping on meega. Meega want destroy her, meega want hurt her. Meega see her face. Her face so butifa, meega want to lick.

Meega shake head and whisper, "Naga!"

Meega look at her, put arm around her. Holding her close to meega, meega naga let go. Meega naga let go. Meega getting closer to her, lips almost meeting.

But meega stop and think, "Who meega is first?"

Meega carefully stand, place her softly and run away. Meega run to Lilo's house, but meega naga nota where to go. Meega sniff air to find Lilo's scent. After a few seconds, meega find scent. Meega run to house, meega want nota now.

_Late Morning - Gantu's Spaceship..._

"Gantu," screeches Hamsterviel as he enters the bedroom, "Wake up! It's time!"

Gantu rubbing eyes and sleepily replies, "Time for what?"

Hamsterviel comments with an evil smirk, "Time for my dominion to have its king. SO WAKE UP!"

With that Gantu jumps off his bed and lands on the floor. He stands up quickly and says, "Yes. Dr. Hamsterviel! Right away!"

After Hamsterviel leaves, Gantu opens his closet swiftly to make sure there wasn't any unwanted guests in there. Seeing how there was no one in there, he didn't want to take any risks so he grabs his clothes and puts them on immediately. Once he opens the door, he does a quick scan of the premise; seeing how there was no one in particular there either. He runs after Hamsterviel, because he doesn't want to see Mayhem.

When he reaches the end, he sees Hamsterviel right there standing next to him was Mayhem. He was petting Mayhem like he was his pet. Gantu thougts, 'I know that little trog has something plan, but I just can't tell what. Maybe Dr. Hamsterviel will listen to me this time.'

He talks to Hamsterviel, "Sir. I need to tell you something of grave importance."

Hamsterviel and Mayhem both turn to him. He continues, "It has come to mind that _(Pointing to Mayhem)_ Mayhem may be planning something."

Hamsterviel laughs and replies, "Gantu quit making me laugh. Sure Mayhem has the thought process of Leroy and Stitch, but he lacks the ingenuity and common sense of what we have. He can't even speak full sentences; yet, you believe he is capable of manipulating me? I laugh at you and that sheer thought."

He laughs again, louder and boisterous at this thought. Mayhem joins in the laughter as well at this thought.

Gantu says adamantly, "Sir, but you said it yourself. He has the thought process of Leroy and Stitch, doesn't that mean he can outsmart you as well?"

Hamsterviel stops laughing, looking at Mayhem then back to Gantu and seriously comments, "How dare you think some little experiment is smarter than me. How dare you say that my creation is using me? Do I sense some jealousy between you and Mayhem, is that why you are saying these ridiculous and redundant things?"

Mayhem growls at Gantu, growls full of hate. Gantu just stares at him, then focuses on Hamsterviel.

Gantu replies calmly, "I'm only saying this because I've the best intentions for you, sir."

Hamsterviel yells, "Your best intention? You couldn't even capture an experiment long enough for me to use, Leroy succeed where you failed. Now Mayhem has surpass both of you and now you want me to have second doubts, when I'm so close in achieving my goal of becoming ruler. That is absurd! You came crawling back to me because 626 took all the fame and glory after the defeat of Leroy, then when people stop asking you for help and starting to ask for Stitch's that is when you wanted me. Here I am though, seconds away from completing my destiny. No thanks to you! You worthless, wasteful, oversize whale who can't do one thing right! _(He turns around)_ No more questions about Mayhem, Gantu get yourself and 625 ready. Because in a few seconds, we'll be in a whole new world. Do I make myself clear?"

Gantu submits and complies, "Yes, sir. Understood."

He leaves to fetch 625, he knows that Mayhem is up to no good. He tried to explain that, but Hamsterviel wouldn't listen. He only hopes that Hamsterviel is correct about Mayhem being as dumb as Hamsterviel made him sound to be.

Gantu goes into his room and shouts, "625 wake up!"

Reuben crawls out of the bed saying groggily, "What's the problem now?"

Gantu says, "Time to get yourself ready. Hamsterviel is about to conquer a new world."

Reuben stretches, rubs his eyes and looks at Gantu. He jumps off the bed and walks up to Gantu, and then both leave the room.

As both go into the room, seeing Hamsterviel whispering into Mayhem, who changed himself into Leroy again.

Hamsterviel speaks while smirking, "Ah. Good everyone is here, now let us watch in amazement as we see our new home to be."

Leroy says, "Machine long time finding planet in dimension."

Hamsterviel says, "We can take all the time we want, no one can stop us. Actually, it's better to have everything outside. Come on then! Chop, chop. We've to get moving."

Everyone grabs a piece of equipment and go outside, hiding in the deeper parts of the jungle.


	27. I Can't Cheat with Myself? Can I?

Note: I put some little poems and rhymes here, don't bash about them. Anyway I hope you like this chapter, please read and review. If there is something you don't like or understand, review or pm me. Have a nice day and thank you for taking you time for reading this. Also I want to give thanks to wolfwarriorKronos for making me use his character. You should read his story, Experiment 629., it's coming along great. Well, without anymore interfernce from this note, time to see what happens next...

* * *

><p><em>Lilo's House...<em>

**Future P.O.V.**

I wake up and what is my first sight, my past self an inch away from my face. I shriek, "Yikes!" Then I fell off the couch and landed on the floor, with my past self looking at me.

I ask as I sit up, "Where is Experiment 622?

He asks, trying to hold back the sound of fear in his voice, "Sapphire naga hagata, meega left her. Meega ready nota now. Itchibawa tell meega, who meega isa. If meega naga 626?"

I reply catching my breath, "First thing first though, will you attack me if the answers I give are unsatisfying. If you say yes, then I will have no choice but to defend myself. I would rather not go to that option. Promise you won't lose your temper?"

Past me nods his head and comments, "Meega naga attack youga. Meega promise"

I continue, "You're Marcus. You're from America, you live in Kearny and you're a high school senior. You've many friends and a loving but very crazy family. Is this coming back?"

He nods his head no. I ask wonderingly, "Did you...by any chance had a dream about people?"

He replies as he nods yes, "Ih. Meega saw people. They say Marcus. Marcus. Marcus. Meega saw person, saying weird things. He says, 'Marcus come back. Go back to yourself.' After that, meega saw pictures. Pictures of people, people naga knew. Felt pain, in heart. Meega look, no wound. Meega felt pain. Saw pictures break bit by bit. Making heart pound and ache more. Meega felt water. Naga from sky, from me. Meega felt like something was missing, inside."

I reply as I stand up, "That's the old you trying to come back."

He replies, "Naga like. Meega like meega isa now."

I comment questioningly, "But you're not happy are you?"

He puts his head down and nods in agreement. Then he says, "Meega naga happy. Meega mad all time."

I suggest to him, "Try to relax, calm your mind. The reason you're like this is because you're full with anger and destructive nature is from the fight or flight. You're stuck in fight response. If you were to relax you can go back to normal, try to express yourself."

I see him extending his second pair of hands out and runs to a corner about to attack the wall. I intervene and shout, "No! Not like that!"

He looks to me with bewilderment. He asks, "How meega rid anger?"

I answer as I lower his fists, "The way Marcus only knows how."

He eyes the wall again. I continue, "No. Not destroying something, that is what Stitch would do to release his anger. What you and I do is say poetry. Go ahead try it. You might spark something inside that can show you your old self."

I look to him, trying to make him feel comfortable.

He starts, "Youga shine like star.  
>Meega here, you far.<br>Look upon the sky.

Sapphire is outside listening to this and loving it. She say softly, looking at my past self, "Butifa, boojiboo."

Wipe away each tear youga cry.  
>Meega feel heart beat fast.<br>Want make our moment last.  
>Youga look at meega with eyes.<br>With youga here, meega feel like almost paradise."  
>Youga holds meega hand.<br>Make self understand.

**Past P.O.V.**

_Looking inside meega mind..._

Meega close eyes, calming mind. Meega see something, see pictures of human boy. Is human boy meega? Meega confronts boy.

He says, "Took you look enough to do this. Man, thought I was going to be stuck here."

Meega ask, "Gaba?"

He answers, "This. Trying to connect to your actually self, your real self. _(pointing to himself)_ Me."

Meega ask, "Being human good?"

He answers, "Everything has its bad sides and good sides."

Meega ask, "Can find love?"

He asnwers, "A girl loves you back home. Her name is Sasha."

Meega repeat, "Sa-sha. Sa-sha. Sasha."

He adds, "You've great friends. Achi-baba, Jon and Luis as well as many others. They all love you and would do anything to protect you."

Meega ask, "Really? Meega has achi-baba, has family. They love meega?"

He answers, "Yes, of course they do."

Meega question, "Does family nota about this?"

He answers, "Sadly no, but that doesn't mean it's too late to tell them."

Meega inquires, "How many friends know?"

He replies, "Very few, but once you accept who you are. Then the day of when you come out to show them won't be that far."

Meega say, "What happens now?"

He asks, "Do you know who you really are?"

Meega think and reply, "M-M-M-Marcus. I'm Earth boy Marcus! Meega Marcus!"

He asks, "Who are you?"

Meega repeat, "Marcus. Marcus is meega. Meega Marcus."

He says, "That's it, just have that thought. You're so close to that thought, as long as you focus on that you'll be back to yourself."

Meega say, "Marcus."

Meega hear someone yelling, "Marcus boojiboo!"

Meega begins to lose thought, he turns to me. He states, "Focus Marcus, come on. Concentrate, remember why you came here. You wanted to know who you are. Are you willing to give up, when you're so close?"

Meega focus and repeats, "Marcus. Marcus. Marcus."

He says, "It's not enough saying it, you've to believe you are human in order to be back to normal."

Meega refute, "What if meega want stay in form?"

He replies, "The only way either one of us here wins, is if you focus and truly believe you're human."

Meega look inside. Deep inside, proving meega of once human. Meega see pictures again, people smiling.

He asks pointing to people in pictures, "Who is this person here, underneath the burning building?"

Meega look, look really hard. Meega say, "Blaze."

He says, "Right, do you remember his siblings?"

Meega look and see picture of Blaze with people, all happy being together. Meega states, "Adonis and Arielabella."

He replies with a smile, "Good, now we're getting somewhere."

Meega hear again someone saying adoringly, "Boojiboo."

Meega feel licking, thought slowly fading.

He yells, "Come back! We've one more thing to do to help you prove to yourself you're human."

Meega focus and ask, "Gaba?"

He says, "Look at this picture of you working out, tell me you remember those two guys there next to you? Think really hard, even though you shouldn't."

Meega look at picture. Meega close eyes to think, hear talking.

_Memories of several conversations..._

People talking at once.

Person saying, "Hey bear! You need to stop being so fat!"

Another replying, "Shut up! I'm going to be stronger than you one day!"

Another saying, "I don't think I'll ever find love out there for me. Good guys like us always get stomped on, maybe I should make my heart cold. So then it won't hurt when it breaks."

Another stating, "Then you're going to hide half of what you are. Listen you're nice and a good guy, all girls want that. Just give it time."

Another saying, "Marcus! I need to borrow so money, can you lend me five dollars?"

Person replying, "Of course. I would do anything for you J-"

Person saying, "I just can't stand when people judge me. It gets me so fuckin' annoyed!"

Another replying, "Listen here. L-People don't understand, that's why they say things like that."

Person asking, "Tell me why is it so hard for me to find love? Tell me Marcus?"

Person answering, "It's because you're on that hard and bumpy road Jo-. Don't worry though, you'll find a girl though. Just let time do its thing."

Person asking, "Time has nothing to do with this, it's the place."

Person replying, "This is coming from the person who hates everything, Mr. Lui-!"

Person asking, "He's right though. I've heard every reason about love and I'm fed up with it. I guess I'll never find love."

Person answering, "Don't listen to Luis. Jon nothing is written in stone, you can and will find love."

Meega say with tears as meega open eyes, "Jon and Luis."

Meega add, "Achi-baba. Friends, my friends how could meega forget youga?"

He says excitedly, "That's the kick you needed. Hold onto the thoughts of good times with them and your family and friends."

Meega think and see thousands of pictures racing mind. Meega comment, "Youga right. Meega family, meega friends."

Meega run to him and hug him. When we touch, meega feel something strange. He was glowing, turning to sparkly dust. Meega break hug and look him confused.

He talks as he fades away; echoing, "Next time we do change, we're not going to be able to revert back to human form. Better keep you're cool."

When I open my eyes, I see I was still in Stitch form.

I say in excitement, "I'm back! Er! My senses at least! " I laugh because I was using complete sentences and I didn't think of destroying anything nor hurting anyone.

I turn to thank my future self, but I could see he was busy. He was kissing this experiment, who looks vaguely familiar. I went up to break them up, by doing it the old fashion way - going between the two love birds. They both just look at me. After I interrupt that little moment, I grab him and pull him aside. I state to my future self, "Thank you, for helping me remember who I am."

He replies, "I didn't do anything, it was all you. You did it, all I did was shed light on the path."

I say, looking at the experiment, lowly, "You like her don't you, you sly dog?"

He blushes and denies it, "Wha-What are you talking about? Sh-She's not into me like that. It's nothing, that's all. Nothing."

I say mockingly, "What you two did back there didn't seem like nothing. It seem something, why else would you be kissing her?"

He frankly states, "Quit your mock. She was going to interrupt your concentration, so I had to intervene some how."

I reply still mocking, "First off I'm not mocking. Also, you couldn't have just stop her by using your strength? Or done something else?"

"She was charging at you, so I jump and took the hit. Just drop it." says Future me.

I reply with a smile, "Hm. No, because if I'm mistaken or maybe something; which I highly doubt, but isn't a hit and a kiss two completely different things, like night and day. Then I guess the definition of 'hit' has either change or is different in my book. Because I know a hit doesn't lead to a kiss. So quit with the excuses and just say you like her."

I look to her, when my future self was thinking of what to say. She looks at me and bats her eyelashes at me and blows a kiss to me, then mouth "Meega love youga, boojiboo."

I blush at this and turn around, not wanting my future self seeing me. After a few seconds I collect myself and look back at my future self, trying so hard not looking at the experiment. Which prove to be really challenging, because my eyes kept slowly roaming from his lost stature to her beautiful body.

He says, "Well, whatever. You're back to yourself, now we can go and take back the W.T.G. from Gantu's clutches."

I reply shocked, "What! When? How?"

He replies, "It was when we were fighting the Leroy clone, he took it."

I ask, "Why didn't you do it last night then?"

He answers, "Because most of our team was out cold. _(pointing to the experiment)_ She made them all incapacitated."

I ask, "Why not the cousins, th-"

He interrupts, "Same as well."

I ask, "Then what happen to me and who is she by the way?"

He replies, "You transform into Stitch in the battle, problem was though how you did it. You wanted to kill and destroy Leroy, with that thought. You only concentrated on your anger and hate, which when you did transform into your Stitch form. You thought you were 626, you even said you were program to kill and destroy. Heck, you even acted and talked like him which was down right scary."

Then after looking at her and doing a slight wave to her, she lightly giggle. I look and thought, 'Oh she giggle at him. Which is cute - what cute? What am I talking about, forget this Marcus. You're heart belongs to Sasha. Only to Sasha.'

He adds, "Oh yeah! Her, she is Experiment 622, Sapphire, but she is like a rebel. For one example, she kidnapped you last night."

I growl and say, "_Rrrrrrroooooowwww!_ What a daredevil?"

He looks to me confused, raising his eyebrow and Sapphire was laughing at me because of what I did. I thought, 'Oh my god, why is my heart melting when she laughs? Why do I blush when she looks at me? I can't be falling for her, I just can't. I'm in love with Sasha and she loves me. It's probably because I miss her. Yeah, that's it. I miss her so much, I'm blushing because I think Sapphire as Sasha. That makes complete sense, I think.'

I close my eyes trying to focus; however, my mind flew away and a memory pop into my mind, it was of me when I was completely gone up here-in my noggin. I saw her and she injected something into me. I remember I went into a light sleep and I couldn't move, but I could hear every word she was saying and feel every lick and groom she did to me. I quickly open my eyes and that memory made me blush even more. Then when I start to feel this, I feel my future self looking at me weird. So I made an excuse.

I ask, trying to avoid Sapphire and hiding my flushy color on my face, "Wait! Why weren't you the same way with Calouse, how come you didn't fully thought like Stitch?"

He answers simply, "You."

I question bewildered, "Me? What did I do?"

He continues, "When you hit me and I saw you as you were-human. You remind me of what I would have to give up if I ever cross the line. With that thought in mind, I never really fell into Stitch's original programming."

He adds lowly _(looking at Sapphire)_, "I think she likes us?"

I comment, "Us? You mean yourself. I've already have a woman waiting for me at home, her name is Sasha."

I look back at Sapphire and thought, 'But she does look pretty with her fur like that and her eyes, staring at me. Too bad, my heart belongs to Sapphire. I mean, Sasha! My heart belongs to Sasha. What is wrong with me?'

I ask, trying not to show my feelings for Sapphire, "What is her powers or abilities?"

He comments, "She is designed to use martial arts and ninja skills and knowledge to infiltrate fortresses, strong holds, etc. , also used in assassinations of war leaders, kings, etc."

I say, "Like a mutated Charlie's Angel, meant to kick some serious ass on a mission. Nice! But I wouldn't want her to find me or follow me."

I add, "She's one bad Mamma Jamma." I laugh and my future self just nod his head and enunciate each word as a syllable and its own sentence, "No. Never. Repeat. That. Again! Never say that again as long as you live, which by the way is a pretty long time."

I comment, "Not cool."

He replies, "Definitely not cool."

We both laugh and after some time he leaves the leaving room to go to the kitchen to get some food. Sapphire walks closer to me, without myself even noticing, and whispers in my ear, "Boo-"

I was about to scream and jump, but Sapphire put one of her arms around my waist and one over my mouth. So that I couldn't draw attention, I look at her with my eyes and say finishes, "Boojiboo."

She licks me, but I try to push her off me, which is hard because she is behind me. Then she used one of her free hands and scratches the back of my ear and grooming me. I was slowly dropping my resistance and actually was finding it comfortable.

She whispers in my ear again, "Like meega did last night. Youga had tears, meega wipe them away and naga left your side. Meega groom, lick youga so would feel better. When meega saw youga relax, meega felt happy and fell asleep on youga's chest. Near heart, trying to hear it beating."

I thought for a second and then the memories resurface of me as Stitch and was slowly coming back once more. I remember she coming into the room, she wasn't afraid of me. She injected something into me and took me somewhere on the island.

I speak lowly, "You. It was you that took me away from here, but why?"

She replies, "Meega love youga. Marcus."

I ask, "Which one?"

She repeats with a grin, "Marcus."

I say, "That doesn't help nor answers my question."

She say, "Butifa."

I protest, "Good? You think it's good to have me confuse?"

She replies, "Ih."

She then spins me around, making me face her and her face me; basically our faces look at each other. She leans in and kisses my furry blue lips, I don't try to stop her nor try to pull back. I seem to be liking this, more and more with each second passing of the kiss. This moment time seems to freeze, but in the back of my mind I was freaking out. My thought, 'Stop! Stop it, you idiot! You don't love Sapphire! You love Sasha, she's waiting for you at home! Stop this because you're cheating with yourself! Literally, your future self needs Sapphire, you've Sasha. Now, stop this amazingly great kissing action because she's taken by you. Not you-you, your future self. Just stop!'

We both stop when we needed to inhale, during that period I couldn't help but look into her eyes. The look in her cerulean eyes was so calming and I felt rejoice inside, I didn't know why. I couldn't stop, my eyes were fixed on her and didn't want to move. It reminded me a lot of my feelings for Sasha. I thought, 'Sasha!' My eyes widen and say, "Oh! No. no. no. no. I'm sorry I can't do this, my heart belongs to someone else. She's waiting for me to come home. You understand right?"

She replies, "Ih, boojiboo."

I comment, "Okay. Let go of me please then, before this gets out of hand. Also, I'm not your boojiboo nor will I ever become your boojiboo. Do you understand?"

She laughs and just kisses my lips and once again I was entrance by her, the kiss was her spell. As long as we were in this kiss, everything seem to be an illusion. After we were done, she laughs and releases me. I had a look of a fool in love on my face, as I just look at her walk back before my future self comes back into the room. I see him in the corner of my eye and slap my face to snap me out of the trance I was in. Sapphire laughs as she sees me slapping my face. I whisper, "Stay away from me. I mean it, next time I won't fall for that little kiss."

She replies, "Egatay."

I mutter, "Nagatay!"

She giggles and winks at me. My future self finally walks to me and explains, "Ok. Now all we need is to wait for the others to awaken, all thanks to Sapphire _(looking at her)_ who used her home made injections to knock them out."

She laughs, but it was so cute I couldn't help but to listen it. I shake my head, my future self sees this. He asks, "What overcame you?"

I reply, "Just had chills going up my spines, feels weird when you have three of them. Extremely weird when the wave goes over the three of them."

I ask trying not to make myself awkward, "Why can't the two of us fight them?"

He answers, "Easy, they've four men. We only two, not too mention of out of those four. Three will kick our butts in a heartbeat, while we can only kick one; Gantu. The Leroys on the other hand, they were hard in our fight beforehand. If they haven't retreated, we might've lost to them."

I ask again, "Well, how long until they wake up?"

He replies, "Not until another few hours."

I say, "Great, what are we to do now?"

Suddenly we both heard a scream, _Ahh!_ We both turn and see that Sapphire is gone, we run to the source and we find Pleakley laying on the floor; sleeping.

We both go to Sapphire and she just laughs, but we couldn't stay mad at her. She does a cute face and says in a cute way, "Soka." We melt and we weren't mad at her anymore. I ask looking down at Pleakley, "What do we do with this one?"

Future me replies, "Throw him on the couch."

So I grab him and gently place him onto the couch. I go back to the hallway, my future self once again disappears, I turn to Sapphire and say to her, "Ok. You need to stop using your injections to make so many people out cold. Aren't you suppose to be good?"

She comments, "Meega sometimes good, sometimes bad. Naga hurt though."

I reply, "Right, I forgot. You're a rebel, can you try to stop it? Please."

She walks closer to me as I walk further back until I hit the wall. She comes closer and places her hand on my chest and slowly ascends and descends her finger up it. I gulp and say, "You know-this-this isn't right for the b-both of us. I mean-I mean I can't love y-you, you see. I can't ch-cheat with m-myself. D-do you understand?"

I took a second and thought, 'Wow. This is getting complicated, with this whole who loves who. I love Sasha, not Sapphire. She loves my future self, not me. Then why does she come to me when he is nowhere to be seen. Actually, that is good. Because then I don't have to fight with myself nor defend myself from myself. Ow! Yeah, my brain is hurting from all this thinking.'

I grab my head, rub it and say, "Ow, my head hurts and this is all too confusing."

She pats my head and speaks softly, "Poor youga. Meega make better."

She ready herself for some more kissing action, I duck and crawl away. After that I go on my feet and run away, until I bump into my future self. We both land on the floor, I look to him with glee. I stand, run behind him, and hug him. I plead to him, "Don't every leave me with her. _(trying to lie)_ She scares me."

He pushes me back, stand and says, "Why does she scare you?"

I answer, "She could sneak attack anytime she wants to, because she is design to do that type of stuff. Like a stalker or a creeper. Maybe even a creelker." I look around making sure she wasn't here where we were.

He completely misses the point and repeats one word, "Creekler?"

I say, "A combo of stalker and creeper."

I add, "Anyway, what I'm trying to say is _(I grab him by the shoulders, pull him close to my face and shake him, while speaking like a crazy person)_ DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME WITH HER IN THE SAME ROOM! NOT EVEN FOR A SECOND! YOU HEAR ME! DON'T EVER DO IT!"

After my little psychotic episode or mental breakdown or whatever you call it, I was still shaking him. He calmly takes his hands out of my grab and then slaps my face. He hollers, "Pull yourself together!"

I look on with a hurt expression, while rubbing my face. He continues, "She's not going to do anything to you, so there is no need for you to be freaking out! You understand?"

I nod still rubbing my face. He says, "Good, now stand up and stop acting like a priss. Does Sasha want this type of man? I don't think so, now man up!"

I stand up and just look at him annoyed, because I can't believe that myself didn't believe with what I said. I thought, 'I can't believe it, why didn't he believe me. Maybe I should've tone down the episode, maybe then he would've agreed with me. I shouldn't shook him and talked like a loon either, he would then be on my side. Jeez, I guess if I was in his place. I would've done the same thing, except saying the last few things he said to me.'

I walk away from him, he turns and did the same. After a few seconds, I ran after him because I was certain that if I was alone Sapphire would try to make a smooch sneak attack me again. Also, to prove to him that she wants me. I just need to tell him in some shape or form. Just someway, without him wanting to kill me or getting myself in any pain. We both went outside, actually I followed him outside, to the back of the house. He was obviously angry with me and didn't want anything to do with me. I go in front of him and say, "Okay. I'm sorry with what I did back there, but there is a legitimate reason for this. All of this, entirely."

I pray he wouldn't hit or do something reckless to me. He asks sarcastically, "Oh! I would love to here what craziness you thought this time. So what is the reason for you to go_ (using pointer/ index finger and rotating wrist around besides his head)_ loco in cabeza?"

I reply, "It's still about Sapphire."

He says sarcastically, "Of course it is. Why else would we have this talk, we're right back on that topic aren't we. Not even a few minutes pass and you bring it up. Do you need me to fetch a straight-jacket just in case if you go insane? So what about her?"

I state, "I think she might like you."

He says, "No, duh! Captain Obvious, we already stated that fact out before you went pyscho."

I continue, ignoring what he said, "Well, since I'm you and you're me. I think she likes me."

He laughs and says, "Oooofffff course. Now I get it?"

I say hoping he really did understand, "You do?"

He suggests, "You like her too, you're jealous of me. Because my woman beats your woman in every way. Say it, say you're jealous of me."

I use the palm of my hand and hit my face and let it slowly fall, pulling my face downward. When that was finish I say, "No. I'm not jealous. I can't be jealous of myself!"

He offers, "I think you can, since there are two of us here. And you're jealous, just admit it. So we can drop this thing."

I counter, "Listen to me, clearly okay. I can't be jealous at myself. That's one. Two, I'm not jealous. Three, she wants us both to be her boojiboo. Now you can see my concern?"

He says, "All I see is a _(pointing to my face and drawing a big circle in the air, surrounding my body)_ little green right here. From the little green monster, known as envy."

He laughs and I say to myself, "Oi! With all the knowledge and speed of a super computer. He is surely slow as molasses and as dumb as a door nail."

I offer an idea, "Why not we go back we and..._ (I whisper into his ear, just in case if Sapphire was there)_."

He says, "Fine, after this you've to drop this thing entirely. Promise."

I reply extending my hand waiting for a handshake, "Promise."

He says, "Not good enough. Not any handshake, we've to do 'The Shake'."

I complain stomping my foot on the ground like a child not wanting to do he is told, "No. Not that, anything but that."

He states as he crosses his arms, "Well we made it when we were kids, it always was fun and no one had hurt feelings afterwards."

I reject stomping my foot on the ground again, "No. We stop that because we out grew that, none of my friends now know that shake. Only those who knew me way back then, which aren't here anymore. They've all gone to seperate places, that doesn't matter. I'm not doing it and that's final!"

He says as he shrug and arms still cross, "Do it or I'm not helping you. Besides this is to prove how trusting you are, since with love you can't really trust anyone."

I give in and say, "Fine. I'll do the stupid shake and prove to you about this thing being real."

He asks sounding fed up with this entire thing as well, "Are you ready?"

I say regrettingly, "As I'll ever be."

We both walk some more so no one hears it and we look to each other. We place our hands to our sides and both nod.

We say and do the movements,  
>"Shake, shake.<br>Don't make an earthquake.  
>Step around the sand pit.<br>Wash our hands with our spit.  
>We shall copy an animal sound; dog. <em>(Bark)<em>

Now we jump over the leapfrog.  
>While we jump in the air.<br>Flinging around our hair.  
>From the start until the end.<br>We'll settle what we said, right friend.  
>No matter how much time shall pass us by.<br>The one who loses won't cry.  
>Because everything remains, still the same.<br>Even though this shake is funny; older people doing it is lame.  
>From the sky our arms reach up.<br>When it rains, our hands turn into cups.  
>Just as the wind does, this thing blow.<br>Once it's over, we'll know.  
>Once we've said what is done.<br>We'll see who is the truthful one.  
>We grab each other's hand.<br>So we both understand.  
>After the shake is done, won't ruin our bond.<br>When the reason is gone.  
>Hand up, hand down.<br>From the city to the town.  
>We'll be done with this soon.<br>No matter night, day or noon.  
>We'll be closer than ever.<br>Doing this shake feels like it's going on forever.

After that I ask him, "Now do you trust me?"

He replies, "Yes, now we'll do your plan."

_Minutes later..._

Angel looks for us, she says, "Marcus boojiboo!"

She looks around the backyard and she notices me. She runs to me and knocks me down. We roll for a sometime until she lands on my chest and she sits on it. She starts kissing my blue furred chest and my neck and my lips then she says, "Meega tay boojiboo. Misa misa love youga." She continues to kiss me for a long time, in fact in certain points I left out a little growl, moan, or purr at this because I was loving every minute of it. I breathlessly say, "Ag..gaba... Sapphire, I...I need to...to ask y...you a question. A good one."

She stops kissing me and brings her head back to where the rest of her body was align, she looks at me with those eyes. I just couldn't say anything, my mouth was open but nothing was coming out; except drool. She laughs and this takes me out of the trance.

I, wiping away the drool, ask, "Well-Well, which do you like then, Me or the other me? You can only choose one of us."

She replies, "Marcus, both boojiboo."

I question, "You want both of us?"

She answers joyful and lightly jumping on my chest, "Ih. Meega love both. Can't choose. Since youga Marcus and he Marcus."

I comment, "Well, when you put it that way. I guess I can understand your predicament, but we both have different personalities. We're both just two completely different people, like a set of identical twins. We each have things that set ourselves apart from one another."

She says cutely, "Naga. Youga not different."

I say childishly, "We are so."

She says, "Naga."

I think and ramble, "We are too different! We're so different because..uh..um...We're different since we both aren't..uh...We're not similiar in that we both...W-we contrast one another..."

After a fail of trying to contrast us I give and say, "Okay, so we're the exactly the same. You still need to choose me or him."

She giggles and replies, "Marcus."

I thought, 'Right, forgot the other person was me. This is going to be harder than I thought it would be. But can I cheat with myself?"

_Ssslllllllllllcccckkkkkk!_

She licks my face ever so slowly with her tongue, this made me lose my thought. When she was done, she decided to scratch my ears playfully. Which caused my legs to go up and down and my feet to thump uncontrollably, it wasn't a bad thing though. I wished she did it longer than she did. This didn't feel strange at all, I was loving it and she was laughing through it all. Which made it all the better. Next, she stop scratching me, closed her eyes and brought her nose to mine and rub so gently. It was like a pup to its mother type of rub, I was the puppy and she was the mother saying she'll always be there. I was in the moment and when she open her eyes. She sees a spark in my eyes, then she goes and kisses me once again. I just let her do it, I don't protest because this is the most times I've ever been kissed. When she stops I ask, "Okay. Who do you think is handsomer Me, Elvis Presley, or Justin Bieber?"

She replies jokingly, "Justin Bieber." She then continues kissing me, when she was done I was going to ask another question. First though, I need some air and so did she because our lungs started to hurt; well my mostly because she was still sitting on my chest.

I ask playfully, "Well, if you like Justin Bieber why not you go and find him?"

She answers, "Meega heart belongs to someone already. He's blue, furry, and sweet. I love his black eyes and his lips, they're so cute."

I ask seriously, "Who is this guy?"

She laughs and replies, "Youga."

Now feeling really stupid I laugh with her. I ask repeating my statement, "Now if it was between myself and me, who would you choose?"

She answers unsurely, "Meega naga know. Youga both same person, worry hurt feelings. Meega love both."

I see she was serious, she loves us both and I can't put her through anymore pain. I start to move and she got off me, I went to her and say, "I'm sorry. It's just that I need to know."

She comments holding back her tears, "Naga. Meega soka."

I ask, "Do you know who is here right now?"

She answers, "Youga."

I continue, "Yes, but I'm not my past self. Through this entire thing you loved us both and I accept that, for now. But sooner or later you've to choose between us. Note this, his heart is already taken. But not me, I've no one left."

I did a quick hug and kiss her back. My past self storms angrily in, he interrupts our hug and kissing scene. He shouts, "What was that! Why are you doing that to her! It doesn't change the fact that she'll come after me and you're fine with that! Honestly how can you be fine with that? She admits that she likes us both, and you're okay with that? How is it okay! I don't want you to think I'm stealing her from you!"

I reply calmly and laugh, "Well, it's better for her to cheat with myself instead of some stranger."

His left eye started to twitch. I say, "Ooo. Yeah when my eye does that, it means I really don't understand anything."

He says with his eye still twitching, "You...You are okay with this. I...I don't think it's okay. T-Tell me how this is okay! What makes this okay, huh?"

I reply with a smirk, "Because I know she only loves me."

His eye stops twitching and he rambles, "I...you...she...me...love...me...you...she...fine...she...me...and...him...her.  
>..him...okay."<p>

Next thing I knew, he stop moving. He was frozen like a statue. Well either that, or his brain just shut down and completely stop working because he was so confused that he forgot to breath and he is no longer breathing. Meaning he is no longer I alive. I go next to him in concern, look around him. Then I put my face really close to his. I put my head on his chest. Yep, still breathing. I say to Sapphire, "He's okay. Just a little shock."

I pull my head up and try to look into his eyes and all I see is confusion. Sapphire getting all worry about this decides it was okay to run up to us. So she did, but she trips over a rock and pushes me into well myself to the ground. She speaks as she rubs her leg, "Ogata." She stands up and runs to us. She then laughs because of what she saw. I open my eyes and I realize, my lips were on my past self's lips. I just kiss my past self on the lips! I was shock, my eyes were blinking and he was blinking his, then we just look at each other for a few seconds. I jump up and spit, I try to wash my tongue by rubbing it with my hands. I began to eyeing the dirt thinking that might help wash it off. My past self just blinks his eyes rapidly at what just happen to him.

He sits up and asks, "Was I dreaming or completely out of it because I could've sworn you just kissed me on the lips? Which by the way I didn't like."

Sapphire replies, "Ih."

Then she says, "Youga like youga." Then she laughs.

He says, "Did not."

She replies, "Yes youga does."

He turns away and I protest, "Now, now then. It was a simple mistake. Just a mistake caused by you, Sapphire."

He turns, faces me and asks, "Then tell me what happen because I wasn't paying attention at all until you kissed me."

I defend myself, "Well, you see Sapphire was worried about you after you just froze and ran to us. She must've of trip or something, pushing me into you and that is that."

I blush turn away of embarrassment, he does the same thing. Sapphire goes to him and licks him, trying to make him feel comfortable. After a few licks, he feels better then she does the same with me. Which also made me feel better too.

He stands and says, "Well, this will be one awkward moment I need to repress or to completely forget."

I agree and add, "Yep, really awkward about that-um little incident."

Sapphire laughs and says, "Marcus loves Marcus. Marcus loves Marcus. Marcus loves himself."

We both say at the same time, "No I don't."

We both look at each other then turn our head in opposite directions, still a little embarrassed by what had happen.

He says, "I love Sasha, that's all."

I add, "I love _(looking at Sapphire)_"

She knows this and laughs. My past self turns at Sapphire and quickly turn around again. He didn't want to show her that he too likes her, besides his heart was with Sasha. He loves Sasha, at least he thinks he does.

**Past P.O.V.**

I say to myself, "I love Sasha. Sasha and me are meant to be together. Then why don't I sound so sure of this at all? Why is it when Sapphire kisses or licks me I feel so good? Why can't I stop looking at her? Curse myself for allowing her to kiss me when I wasn't myself."

My future self grabs me and Sapphire and we were in a group hug. When that was finish, we were walking. I was at the end, with Sapphire next to me and finally my future self. I look at Sapphire and laugh. Then they both join in the laughter, I did it to break the silence. When we arrive to the house, through the back door, we see the gang there fully awake and angry at Sapphire. Lilo runs with us and says, "Guys, calm down. Sapphire didn't mean to do what she did, all she wanted was Marcus and was worry we were going to stop her."

She replies, "Ih. Marcus boojiboo."

The she nuzzles us both, making me weak at the knees. But I had to fight this feeling because I didn't want to show I like her when I like Sasha. Even though her fur was so soft and her voice so angelic. I shake my head and everyone saw this. I say to make myself, "Oh. I was just trying to wake up. I felt myself getting tired."

Lilo comments, "But it's still morning. Why are you tired?"

I say, "Because of what the three of us did. Also sorry about Pleakley, yeah he came home and Sapphire was there and well you can figure out the rest."

She asks, "Well, if Pleakley came where is Nani?"

My eyes grew wide so did my future self and we turn to Sapphire. I ask, "Don't tell me you..." Before I could finish my statement she just giggle. I look to my future self, he looks back at me already knowing the answer and we released her to go to the front of the house and find Nani on the steps out cold. I ask my future self, "Do you think she'll feel it tomorrow?"

He lifts her hands and it lifelessly fell on to the stairs. He answers, "Let's hope she doesn't, because no offense to her but I don't want to hear her talk about how rude it is for experiments using their powers for evil and what not."

My eyes grew wide so did my future self and we turn to Sapphire. I ask, "Don't tell me you..." Before I could finish my statement she just giggle. I look to my future self, he looks back at me already knowing the answer and we released her to go to the front of the house and find Nani on the steps out cold. I ask my future self, "Do you think she'll feel it tomorrow?"

He lifts her hands and it lifelessly fell on to the stairs. He answers, "Let's hope she doesn't, because no offense to her but I don't want to hear her talk about how rude it is for experiments using their powers for evil and what not."

We both laugh then we did rock, paper, scissors to see who would have to pick Nani up. So we both extended our four arms and did it, but we kept doing the same thing. So we did bubble gum bubble in a dish thing, of course I lost and had to carry Nani's body to the house. He laughs. I say, "Shut up."

So I went over to her body and threw her over my shoulders, I felt bad doing that because I realize she would probably get hurt. So instead I carry her like a groom does with the bride. Then I fantasize about doing this with...with...SAPPHIRE! Her eyes looking at my own, then we close in on each other and kiss. She rubs the back on my head passionately, once again I let out a few sounds. So does she, when we're finish. We look at each other, our foreheads touching and breathing heavily. She says, "Meega boojiboo Marcus." Then she pulls the back of my head towards her and we kiss again, then the dream slowly fades away because I was entering back to reality. I shook my head and say to myself, "No! I'm in love with Sasha, that's it. Nothing more, nothing less."

My thought, 'But that dream was so amazing and so perfect. It was-was too good to be true. I can't fall in love with Sapphire though, I love Sasha. My future self loves Sapphire and good thing too, at least he has something to look forward to once more.'


	28. Plan Part 3: Almost Coming into Vision

I enter upon the house and I took Nani to her room and let her sleep, duh of course she was out cold. I go downstairs, enter the room where everyone was. Well mostly, I did a quick scan and someone wasn't there. Guess who is missing. Sapphire just disappear, no one seen her left. So both me and my future self went out to find her. We both went to the backyard trying to find her. We both heard, "Ahh. Jumba!"

We both follow that scream, hoping that Sapphire wasn't pull our leg. When we got there, we see Sapphire and Jumba right there. He turns and is quizzical at the sight he sees.

He asks puzzled by the sight before him, "Two 626s? How can that being?"

I answer, "We're not 626. We're Marcus."

He looks more confuse and I say, "Remember you made me my holophone when I came here through your W.T.G. Then you told me about the super human serum."

He gently pats the back of his head and says, "Ahh! Earth boy Marcus..Er...Marcuses, what be the bringing of you two here?"

I state, "Basically, this one came from the future and stopped my friends from dying. He hasn't return to his human form in along time. We came here to send him back, but we were sent to a prison spaceship. There we met with Gantu, he took a few things and left through the portal. We try to catch him, but we lost him. Then when we went to the town, we were fighting Leroy and his clones. I became so enrage I transform into Stitch, but unlike my future counterpart. I actually thought I was Stitch and wanted to destroy Leroy or anything in that matter. I did the whole evil laughing and speaking of Stitch then I think they knock me out. After that it's a blur but I think they took me home and that is where I met Sapphire and then she took me away. This morning I came back and I got my senses back. That is basically everything in our bundle, hope you understand it?"

He looks on with a confuse face on his face. He says, "Well, that's something."

My future replies, "We need to know if you can reverse the side-effects of the super mutation serum."

I look to him with, 'That isn't of grave importance now' look on my face. I pull him over and I did a low angry whisper, "Remember the ship is totalled, how can he do that when it's ruin!"

He says, "Oh yeah, I did forget that. Sorry."

We both turn as soon as we saw Jumba leaving. Jumba states, "Let me going to my ship to do testing, then we can be coming of the antidote."

I go in front of him and comment, "Let's not and head back home."

I went behind him and pushed him before he could say no. We were going to the house. My future self just looks at me with, 'What are you doing?' expression on his face. I mouth, "Not now!" I then pick up Jumba and run to the house, my future self grabs Sapphire and goes in the same direction. When we went to the house and I brought Jumba to his room to tell him about his spaceship. My future self enters, with Sapphire, in the room after I set Jumba on the chair. He asks, "What we doing here in the house? I need to be going to my ship and doing some evil genius things."

I reply cautiously, "Yeah about that, you can't go to your ship."

He asks, "Why not?"

I say, "Well. Because it sort of, kind of, might have _(I mutter)_ destroy. _(Continue in normal tone)_ Well goobye, see you later!"

I turn around and was about to leave. Jumba hollers, "Stop!" I stood still and turn around and faced him, with my head looking at the ground. He says, "I didn't be catching the last part. Can you be doing the repeating?"

I repeat myself, even though I hate it, "Well, how can I say it in this type of manner. You see your ship...(_I made an excuse)_ was completely cleaned by Pleakley. So whatever was there isn't there anymore."

He yells, "Pleakley did what!"

I was about to leave it at that, but my future self and Sapphire both block the door. He says to me, "And?"

I go back and say, "Jumba, that isn't what I want to say. _(Jumba looking back at me)_ It's just that your ship is _(I made another excuse)_ really stuffy in there."

I turn and was going to walk when I look into the eyes of my future self and Sapphire. Like daggers digging into my soul, I could see that they wanted me to spill it. I did't want to, but I couldn't take it. Looking at their eyes, made me feel bad. I turn back trying to avoid the glares of Sapphire and my future self and went back to Jumba.

I look up and I could see he was getting a little annoyed by this ordeal. I state honestly, "Your ship was infiltrated by Gantu and he stole your W.T.G, everything is just torn apart and scatter everywhere."

I look down, not wanting to look at Jumba's eye. I didn't want to see his face of disappointment. I didn't -_ (ha hahahahha!)_ my thoughts were interrupt by laughing. I thought, 'Is he laughing at this or at me?'

I look up and I could see him do his signature laugh. When he was done he says, "Sorry, I was laughing. That was really funny, now tell me what's really on your mind."

I was about to retreat, walking backwards not wanting to repeat myself. As I was walking back I hit two very familiar objects and thought, 'Come on really! I told him, now can I leave.'

I turn my head over my shoulder, saw only a partial of the look of disappointment from them. I turn my body and saw both were not going to allow me to leave, until I repeat myself to Jumba. So instead of fighting it, I plod back to him and face him. I speak, "No, Jumba I'm not joking. I was serious about it, your ship is decimated and the W.T.G was really stolen."

He laughs again, but when he sees my stern face is when his laughs slowly come to a halt. He says, "You being serious aren't you."

I nod. He just fell back onto the chair, making the room shake and breaking the chair. He speaks, "This not good. With that machine, even stupid head Gantu can be a threat to everyone. We've to get it back."

I comment, "Well, we were going to do that right now."

He calls on us, "Be careful. Machine is fragile, if not careful it can easily break and then it will take me days to make another one. Not to mention something bad will happen."

My other self asks in worriment, "Let's shed some light here. Okay, I thought you said 'Something bad will happen' if the machine is destroyed. Now, by chance - a slim one. Let's just say that it somehow manages to get destroy in battle or by a stray plasma bullet or by something around that, what happens then?"

He answers with eyes of fear, "The site of the machine's destruction will bring in something horrible, far worse than conquering a world or never going back home. It will create a small black hole in its place, taking everything and anything near it. If the machine does go kablooy I need you guys to stay away from it. Once lost, you may never come back. You'll be lost, forever and ever. But don't worry, I'm possible it'll only last like a couple a seconds; at least two minutes."

I reassure him, "Don't worry Jumba. We'll kick some fish butt, bring back the machine and be home in no time flat."

We all leave Jumba's room and head downstairs. Jumba says after we left, "This not good, if they remain in this world too long. Everything will fall apart. I didn't want to say it to them, but the holophone has some time warp technology. It's still prototype, I don't think he'll last long. Because the holophone can only do so much before it dies, when it does he'll be gone."

**Future P.O.V.**

I go into the living room, seeing the gang and command, "We need to get to Gantu before he does something with the machine."

They all say, "Ih."

Stitch hugs and kisses Angel. He says to her, "Youga stay, won't get hurt. Meega have Leroy to kick."

Wolf does the same with Violet. Then he speaks to her, "Youga too. Naga worry, we beat bad guys. We get machine, everything be good."

I and my past self turn to Sapphire at the same time and say, "You've to stay too, I don't want you to get hurt."

I look at him, he looks at me. We both turn away and Sapphire giggles at us. She replies, "Naga. Meega go with boojiboo."

I speak to her kindly, "Listen. I know you're design to go and do assassinations and all that. But it takes just a Leroy clone to hold you hostage, making the retrieval harder. Plus the fear of you getting hurt in the crossfire, I couldn't bear if anything were to happen to you. Please stay here."

I look to my past self and thought, 'Because he knew what I was going to say, he even copied it word for word. Even if the others haven't notice, I did. He mouth the words, but for some reason I feel like he is in pain. I didn't know why I felt this or felt a little angry at him.'

I look back to Sapphire who just looks down and she replies, "Meega stay. Meega wait for boojiboo."

Then she looks at me for a couple of seconds, gives me a kiss then she looks at my past self and does the same thing. I thought, 'I was actually getting a little annoyed by this. I was getting-getting jealous, jealous because Sapphire was looking at me-not me me, past me. I can't be jealous of myself, can I? No, of course not. That's preposterous, to think I'm jealous of myself. It's so stupid, then why does my stomach churn and my heartache when she says my name? Knowing that she might not even be talking to or about me. Why is that when she looks at my past self, I feel nothing but anger inside?' She disrupts my thoughts by turning to me and giving me another kiss. She then says, "Youga be safe. Youga return here. Return to meega. Promise?"

I say holding in all these emotions, "I promise, I'll be back. That we'll be back. Don't worry about it."

I thought, 'Why do I feel so confuse, I feel happy and angry at the same time. This is utter nonsense. Why does it feel like I'm just saying empty words to her? Snap out of it.'

I pull her into a hug and rub her back. I whisper into her ear, "Don't follow us, we'll be back shortly."

After I release her, she went to my past self and hugs him. The sight causes that same feeling to appear. The feeling came back, it was more intense though. I feel like I want to hurt myself, not me me. My past self. All this thinking is so confusing; it's getting to the point of making my head explode.

We both run, with Stitch and Wolf, and left the house. As I was running, I felt something weird. Not an emotional weird, physical. Something that is suppose to be there wasn't. So I start to slow down to see what was wrong, then I trip and fall to the ground.

**Past self P.O.V.**

I look and notice that my future self has disappear. I look over my shoulder and I see him on the floor. I stop then Wolf and Stitch came and saw him lying on the floor. I run back to him to ask why he was on he floor.

**Future self P.O.V.**

I thought, 'Why am I on the floor?' I push myself up and right behind me were Stitch and Wolf, looking at me like I was a ghost. I look down to see what they were staring at, my eyes bug out. My foot was all fuzzy and transparent, I just look on in horror. My past self come and asks, "What happen to you?"

I ramble, "Me, run, fell, dirt, turn, foot, invisble. How?"

He says, "Basically you're telling me that you felt weird and when you were running you fell. When you turn yourself over you saw your foot disappear? Tell me if I'm wrong, but your foot doesn't look like it has disappeared?"

I look down and my foot was there, solid and whole. I was so happy, I want to kiss it. I was going to, but my past self interjects, "Ok. Enough with the foot fetish here or foot lovely dovey-ness, we've to retreive a very powerful machine from an idiot. Making him a very dangerous idiot to everyone and to himself, now let us keep on truckin'."

He did the montion from the song Locomotive and I just look at him and comment, "And you think I'm the weird one, look at you doing that oldy move there."

He got quiet, then he stops and helps me on my feet and I add looking at his face,"I didn't mean to say that. It just slip. Sorry."

He replies, "It's ok. I guess I would freak out too if my foot disappear and didn't want anyone to think I'm crazy and all that. Not to mention, I too would be a little peeved."

We both did a quick shake and resume the mission. I thought, 'I'm feeling so angry at him _(looking at his past self)_, but trying so hard not to sock him. I try to hide this flame of hatred in my gut. I can't speak to him ever again, it's so confusing right now. It's about Sapphire, my feelings and emotions are raging! What do I do? He'll surely notice my quickly change mood, but I just can't seem to face him.'

_Somewhere on the island..._

"Gantu! What is taking so long with the machine?" Hamsterviel asks demandingly.

Gantu replies, "Still needs some more time before the machine can start. It doesn't have enough power."

Hamsterviel mutters, "I can't believe I'm this close to going to another world with people to control as my subjects, but I've to wait for the machine to get to full power!"

Reuben says, "Another world? Please, you've barely have control. No let me correct that. You've no control in this world, what makes you think you can control another world so easily?"

Hamsterviel completely ignores the comment and just evilly rubs his hands in anticapation.

Reuben goes to Gantu and says, "Something doesn't feel right here. Remember the whole vibe thing I told you before, I'm sensing some bad mojo here." He looks around and asks, "Why do you think Mayhem is still disguise as Leroy?"

Gantu answers, "I think Dr. Hamsterviel told him that. Honestly I don't know and I don't care. I just want to get this over with so that way people will start coming to me for help and not 626."

Reuben comments, "Someone's a little grumpy, because someone knows that someone else is going to show up. When that someone does, is going to kick that person's butt nine ways to Sunday."

Gantu replies, "Also if this certain someone wants his percious sandwiches to be safe, he better drop it or _(looking at Reuben)_ he'll be drop _(increasing his tone to anger)_ IN A BLACK HOLE!."

He just gulps and remains silent through the entire thing.

_Back to where we were..._

**Past P.O.V.**

We've been running for quite some time, trying to go to Gantu's ship. My future self and I were leading Stitch and Wolf. I scream, "Stop!"

Everyone halted then I stop and ask, "Um...does anyone really know where Gantu's ship is anyway?"

They all just look for a second and saw I was being serious. Next they all fell to the floor, like in an anime or manga when a character asks a stupid question in front of a large group and everyone in that group falls; except the person who asked the stupid question. I laugh at this, they all regain their stances and went back to standing.

Stitch says, "Meega know ship. Meega lead group."

So I just nod my head in pure embarrassment as my future self just stood there frozen. So we were running, but I fall back to see what was wrong with my future self; he was strangling behind. I could tell something was on his mind.

As we were running. I go to my future self and ask, "Are you okay? I mean ever since we left the house, it's like you were in your own little world. What's on your mind?"

He replies coldly, "The exact same thing that's in your mind."

I was taken aback by this and comment, "What is that suppose to mean?"

He states, "Remember how I said I didn't mind that Sapphire likes us both."

I nod. He continues, "Well, I was severely wrong. I don't like that she likes you, but what gets me even angrier is the fact you love her back."

I protest, "I don't know what are you talking about, I don't like her. I like Sasha, love Sasha. I meant I love Sasha."

He says, "See, even you don't know yourself anymore. Don't play dumb with me, I saw what you did back at the house. You copied every exact said word to Sapphire at the same time I said them. Those words were words of love, you are falling in love with Sapphire. She already loves you, simply because the two of you had a moment. Now here I am trying to show her me, when all she see is you."

I comment, "Look here, this isn't the right time to deal with this. We've to deal with it later. Also, I'm sorry if I made you feel like that."

He looks to me then looks straight ahead, then back at me and says, "Fine, we'll deal with this later. After we kick some butt the three of us are going to talk about this. And don't think you're going to be slick, remember I'm you and I can still think like you."

I speak back to him, "I wouldn't dream about it."

I thought, 'Lie. As soon as we're done here, I'm going to go home. He'll stay here with Sapphire and everything will be fine for him. Not to mention, things won't have to get ugly with myself.'

So we continue running, which only increase the tension between me and well...me, until we reach Gantu's Ship. Stitch and Wolf were already outside.

I ask when we got there, "You already defeated Gantu that quickly?"

Stitch says, "Naga."

Wolf comments, "Naga hagata."

Future me says, "What! What do you mean they're not here?"

I answer, "I think that is what they are trying to tell us!"

He turns towards me and snaps at me, "Don't get so snippy with me!"

I say to him, "Well don't nitpick about every little thing!"

Wolf and Stitch could see that we didn't get along very well. In fact, it was getting so bad we actually went to each other's face. Leaning against each other's forehead as we look into each other's eyes. We both growl angrily like it was a territorial fight between two gray wolves.

Before me and him could even start a fight, Wolf and Stitch separate us. Stitch grabs me by the waist and pulls me back, while Wolf has my future self's arms behind his back and pulls him the same.

Stitch yells, "Naga fight each other. We ohana. Fight Gantu and get machine back."

Wolf hollers, "Ih. Remember, made promise to Sapphire."

After what Wolf said, me and future me stop moving around and just looked at each other. Neither one of us wanted to hurt her feelings, so when we both calm down. Stitch and Wolf release us and we slightly walk up to each other.

He apologizes first, "Sorry about before, I guess I'm trying to prove to Sapphire and myself that you and me aren't the same person. That we too have differences, but as Sapphire was getting more and more lovey dovey with us. I guess I thought she truly loved you, because I'm you. Not me, but you."

I say, "I'm sorry too. I didn't mean for you to feel like that, in fact I wanted you to be with Sapphire. Because...well I thought you were so lonely here, away from everyone and everything you knew."

I look down not knowing what else to say. There was some silence for a couple of seconds, which felt like forever.

Stitch broke the silence by saying, "Now hug."

We both look at him like, you've got to be kidding. He repeats, "Come on hug."

They both chant, "Hug, hug, hug, hug!"

I say, "No, we're not hugging."

They repeat, "Hug, hug, hug, hug!"

We both look at each other, neither one moving. So Wolf and Stitch went behind us and started pushing us closer together. We both didn't want to hug one another. When we were close, face to face. I look to Stitch and complain, "Do we really have to do this. Can't we just go and find Gantu?"

He replies, "Naga."

Wolf says, "Be nice and friends again. Be achi-babas!"

I turn around and we both just did it. We slowly open each others hand and we went a little closer and hugged one another.

I complain, "We hug now can we please just go and get the stupid machine!" They both regather and look at us.

Stitch yells, "Naga! Kiss and makeup!"

We both release, turn to him and say in unison, "No!" Then we walk away, a little from each other.

Stitch says, "Stitch not going until Marcus and Marcus are happy. Stitch stay here, even if it takes long time."

Wolf replies, "Meega stay too. Friends much more worry than stinky face beating."

They both sat down on the dirt, legs and arms crossed; Indian style, and just looked at us. Waiting for us to do the stupid kiss.

I say, "Do you hear yourselves? You're saying that our well being is more than the fate of the world."

They both nod there heads yes. I speak being fed up, "Fine, then! We'll do the stupid kiss! Will that make this truly any better!"

Once again they both nod their heads yes. I turn, walk to myself and say, "Lets do this one more time, but this will be the last time."

He protests, "I'm not kissing you, I still have that thought the last time we did it. The memory is still fresh, I can still taste it on my lips."

I explain, "Well it was no sugar coated ice cream kissing you either. Besides we're not going to do it like last time, we're going to do it like a family way-kiss on the cheek. Like how older brothers do to younger brothers or older sisters to younger sisters before they go to bed; you know. You get my point here?"

He says, "Okay. Whatever just do it quickly."

I say, "Okay, I'm going to close my eyes and kiss you then you will do the same with me. Got it"

He comments, "No, I'm going to close my eyes. You keep yours open."

I say, "Can we please just get this over with?"

He replies, "Ok, we both close our eyes. Just not at the same time."

I ask, "Really?"

He says, "Okay, forget what I said just do the kiss already."

What we both didn't realize that we both closed our eyes and lean in to kiss, but neither one of us turn to our cheeks. It was face to face, lip on lip kissing again. We open our eyes and could see that we just did it again. Stitch and Wolf were laughing their butts off. We both pull our heads back turn around because of the embarrassment was starting to rise, as well as anger, making our faces red and we both try to wash our lips again with our hands.

Wolf and Stitch say, "Marcus loves Marcus!"

Stitch says, "Marcus loves himself too much."

Wolf replies, "Ih. Too much love."

They both laugh and continue making kissing noises and faces. We both turn to them and holler in unison, "Shut Up!" We both turn each other and we both had angry stares at one other.

He complains pointing at me, "You did it again. You said we were going to kiss the check not the lips."

I say, "Hey! It takes two to share the blame, who told you that you were going first?"

He comments, "Who told you that you were going first too? Huh?"

We were both going to get in each other's face, until Wolf and Stitch pulled us apart again.

I say to Stitch, "Listen, we'll try this one more time. But correctly."

I call to my future self, "You, there. Listen up, you and me are going to walk up and shake hands meaning we're good. We don't have to hug again, just shake. Are you fine with that?"

He states, "Yes, I'm totally fine with that."

We both decide to stop fussing. Wolf and Stitch once again released us, we both walked to each other and shook hands. That was the end of that. I ask Stitch, "Can we please now continue with saving the world or worlds, whatever?"

He answers, "Ih. Now save world. Time to kick butt!"

Future me asks, "But where do we go?"

Wolf answers, "Wolf and Stitch smelled Gantu, we find him with scent."

I say a western accent _(more like trying),_ "Then what's taking ya, get along little doggies."

Everyone look to me like I had something on my face. I ask, "What?"

Future me says, "Never, never under any circumstances ever do that again! You hear me, _(trying to speak western)_ partna!"

We all laugh at this for a few seconds. Then once again, Stitch and Wolf run; leading the way to where Gantu was.

_Hidden deep within the jungle..._

Hamsterviel screams in glee, "Yes! Now just a few more seconds and we can have fun! By ruling a new world!"

Gantu, trying to bring up Mayehm again, asks, "Um. Sir why is Mayhem -"

Hamsterviel interrupts, "Gantu! I don't want to hear your petty thoughts about Mayhem. Don't you know why I told him to go back to Leroy, it's too hide him! So that Stitch and his gang won't realize that there is another experiment, so they won't try to make it turn good." He chuckles and resumes talking, "Even though that is highly impossible for Mayhem. He is my trump card and I don't want to use him until it's the right moment."

He yells, "Right Mayhem!"

Gantu looks around and couldn't find him. He replies, "Ih."

Gantu looking around and counts, realizing that more Leroys here. He asks, "Sir, why so many Leroys?"

Hamsterviel shouts, "It's because I know that you will lose in an instant! These are here to make sure I at least get to the new world!"

Gantu replies, "But what if they lose, I mean Jumba made experiment 629 and he is strong. He is supposely stronger than 627 was and 627 was stronger than 626. Doesn't that mean 629 is stronger than Leroy, since Leroy is Stitch 2.0?"

All the alien experiments didn't like that comment and growl at him, going closer to him like they were going to massacre him. _Snap!_ Hamsterviel snaps his fingers, the Leroys all calm down and he says, "There there now, he doesn't know what he is talking about. Right Gantu?"

He replies nevrously, "R-Right, sir. I-I don't know w-what I'm t-talking about."

"Because?" ask Hamsterviel.

"Because I'm a big land whale with the brain the size as a nanomite," answered Gantu in an monotonous tone.

"Correct," replied Hamsterviel.

Everyone laugh, except Gantu.

Then they all heard, "What's so funny!"

Hamsterviel hides in a brush and watches the scene.

My group comes in and I repeat, "I said, what is so funny!"

Future me adds, "I know, how about a can of butt whooping."

He looks to Gantu and says, "Don't worry, when this is all over. You'll be with Hamsterviel back in the prison ship where you took Leroy and whatever the other thing was."

Gantu and all the Leroys laugh, but we also heard another laugh. We look around to see who else is laughing, but we don't see where it's coming from.

I ask, "What is so funny this time?"

Gantu says, "Cause you think Hamsterviel is on the prison ship."

I then realize what he said and comment, "Of course, the other thing he took when he took Leroy. It was Hamsterviel, you let him escape after help capturing him. You let him go into jail, why let him out? If it were me, I would cross you in an instant because I wouldn't trust you. Then again that's just me."

_Clap! Clap! Clap!_

Hamsterviel pops out of hiding, claps his hands and says, "Well, you're the famous Marcus I've been hearing everything about. The very emotional, soft caring, gentle-hearted fool who always believe people have good in them. I've to say, you're much more than I expect in person."

I ask, "How do you know that?" I look to Gantu and ask, "And why? Why Gantu? What has driven you to do this?"

He states, "It's actually pretty simple, even you lower life forms can understand. The easy part wasn't why, it was how."

I ask again, "Why?"

He answers, "Because, every since that fight people have been ignoring me and going to him for galatic problems. _(making his voice higher pitch and using fingering air quotes)_ They all say it was because of the fight between Leroy and 626 that we trust 626 more than you because you help Hamsterviel. Also hearing 626 this and 626 that and blah blah blah and more blah, but now they will see that I'm more the capable than 626. That they should turn to me for their problems, not him. I'm more than capable."

I go back to Hamsterviel and ask, "Now how you do know that about me?"

He answers creepily, "Easy, I've been studying you. Watching you grow and mature, thanks to Gantu placing small cameras around the island. I know almost everything about you."

I ask, "Why me? Why did you have to study me so badly? I'm a nobody, wha-what do you gain?"

_Tsk! Tsk!_ _(the sounds he makes from his mouth)_

He smirks and says, "Ahh. Tsk, tsk. We mustn't sell ourselves short dear little Marcus. Because you're not a nobody now are you, back at home you're a hero; yet, at the same time a menace. All to do with your fragile emotions that are bubbling in you. One slip and you can either go back to human or be a complete destructive unstoppable force. How does a little boy, who likes to runaway feel with such power; such force he has. I bet it's hard, I mean you can't and couldn't tell people. You didn't want them to get hurt, like your friends once were. Remember your friends, how many people on your planet know your little diabolic secret? Hm?"

I holler, "Leave me alone, you known nothing about me!" Water forming in my eyes because of all the confusion. My future self says, "Ignore him, he is trying to egg you on. So you can lose focus and go back to what you were before."

He replies laughingly, "You jest don't you, you silly little boy. You're a ticking time bomb waiting to cause a cataclysmic event, what can you do to stop me from taking over so many worlds in a few seconds?"

I say wiping the water works from my eyes, "Well there's one small snitch with that. If you think we're just going to stand here and do nothing, you're sadly wrong. We're going to stop you, how do you think about that?"

Gantu says childlishly and mockingly, "Looks like the baby is about to cry. Does the little boy have a problem?"

I softly say to the group, "Too bad you already have problems. Serious mental problems."

We all laugh at my comment. Gantu hollers, "Well whatever you find funny, soon won't matter! _(I, trying to trick him into copying what I'm saying, say, "So since I'm so much fatter")_ Nothing can save you! _(I, try again, say, "I smell like poo!")_ Because nothing can stop me ,for I'm... _(I, try one last time, say, "A big stinky head")_ a big stinkyhead!"

I yell, "Ha! You just admit that you are a big stinkyhead!"

Everyone laughs and he corrects himself, "I mean I'm Captain Gantu of the Armada!"

He commands, "Leroys attack!

We ready ourselves for the fight, too bad there were more this time. Last there were three, now there was ten and they surrounded us. They were closing the gap of the circle on us.

**Future self P.O.V.**

I thought, 'This is like my dream, where I was stuck in the circle surrounded by ten officers. Is this some weird deja vu? Does that mean my dream was warning me about something with a light?'

I hear my past self command, "Attack!"

Wolf went left, two chasing him near the machine and they all pass it; Stitch went right with two after him; my past self fell back and three went to him; as for me I stay in my spot.

Stitch stops and quickly turns and growls at the two Leroys in front of him. The first one runs and grabs him, spins and throws him into the other Leroy. He was about to attack, when Stitch skull bashed into his chest making him exhaling and say, "Ogata!" on impact and sending him flying back. His eyes slowly dim as he winces at the pain through the air. Stitch rolls and says rubbing his head, "Ogata booganaga." He stands and sees the first Leroy in front of him. He stands, charges and lunges at him. Leroy ducks, making Stitch go over his body. Once Stitch had a hand on the ground, he sweep kicks Leroy. Leroy and Stitch fell on their backs. Leroy puts his hands behind his head, curls his legs up and pushes off the ground. He lands up his feet ready to attack again, Stitch jumps up and swiftly resumes fighting position. They both give a death stare at one another.

Wolf stops running, after making sure they were far from the machine, turns and ready himself to fight. He stares down the two Leroys, being calm and collective. The first one charges and he side steps, grabs him and throws him over his shoulder and hits the ground; hard. The Leroy mutters, "Ogata." The next one came and try to attack with Wolf's back turn. He hears the steps, back flips and does a double side kick to Leroy. Sending him skipping along the jungle. Wolf lands, sees the first Leroy standing and says coolly, "Bigulai." That Leroy jumps up, turns into a ball and tries to pinball Wolf. He side steps, missing the attack. Leroy then hits a tree and rebounds off it, hits Wolf as he falls forward to the ground. He stands up, only to get hit again and falls backwards. Wolf then stands quickly, jumps and lands on a tree. Waiting for Leroy to be done spinning. All of a sudden, there was a sneak attack. Wolf was kick in the back with the second Leroy he threw into the jungle. He has a shock look and says, "Gaba?" He is send flying into the dirt, he lands almost hitting the machine. He turns trying to avoid the machine. Wolf stands and unleashes his full powers, he turns all golden and lightning was surrounding his body and his muscles were more showing and pump. Leroy runs to him, but right before he could do anything. Wolf vanishes right before his eyes, Leroy looks around and couldn't seem to find him. Until he hears, "Boo!" He turns and sees Wolf right there, he grabs Leroy, lifts him off the ground and shocks him. After a few seconds, he threw the smoking Leroy down. He knew he was out cold from the shocks, he turns around and see the first there.

I was fighting three, I look to each one and thought (complaining), 'Man! One was hard enough for me, now I've three. Three! Why me? Is it too late to switch partners' I look around and I was alone and thought, 'Yep, it's too late to change partners. Time to suck it up.' Leroy comes to me, I jump back and did a jump front kick. He flew inbetween the two others. I thought, putting my hands up in the air like I score the winning shot for soccer, 'Goal! Goal! Goalos!' I say bowing, "Thank you, thank you. You're such a beautiful bunch I love you!"

The two Leroys growl at me, which is funny because I completely forgot those two were there. They separate and now both were on either side of me. They both charge, I look left and right once, then I jump and did a double kick or split kick to them. They both hit the ground, I took this as a chance to run to find and take some cover to do sneak attacks.

**Past P.O.V.**

Now it was my fight with the Leroy triplets. Lucky me, oh well. They will soon see me and fear me. I stop and turn around, then all three were around me. I say, "Ready to taste such a epictfurerious beating!" They all look to me with confusion, then to each other and then back to me. I explain, "Yes, I made that word up. Sue me for cutting your perish time by saying. Ready to taste the most epic, furious and ferious beating you'll ever get." They all growl at me and I growl back at them. Two come straight to me, one behind the other. I jump on the first's face and house round kick the second, sending him to a tree. I jump down and back kick the first as far away from me. Now it was just one left and we just had a staring match, we each stare down the other as we slowly walk to one another. We were a few inches between our faces. He says and spraying spit on my face, "Meega nala kweesta!" I close my eyes as the spit lands right in them, he laughs and I wipe it off. I reply, also spittin into his eyes, "Ig conta kweesta!" I laugh and he just grabs my throat. I say chokingly, "So you can't take what you dish. Can you?" He starts gradually lifting me up and speaks, "Youga naga fun!" Then I could feel him closing his grasp, making me choke as his grip tightens. I cough and my vision starts to go blurry.

I try to speak, "You...are...n't...get...ting...a...way...with...this!"

**Future P.O.V.**

I had to stop, I couldn't continue running. I felt something around my throat, it was getting tighter and harder to breathe. I was trying to grab it, but I was grabbing air.

I say trying to catch my breath,"What's...going...on...here? Why can't... I breathe?" My vision starts fading, any longer I would've fallen to the ground; out cold.

**Past P.O.V.**

I pull up my legs and kick his side, he releases me. I fall to the ground gasping for air._ (Me trying to breathe)_ _Huuu! Huuu! Huuuu! Huuu!_ _(Me taking too much air)_ _Cough! Cough! Cough!_

**Future P.O.V.**

Next thing I knew I was coughing, but the mysterious force around my throat disappear. I thought, 'Did something just happen to my past self?'

I just shake the feeling off and continue running through the jungle.

**Past P.O.V.**

I stand up and I can see that I did hurt him.

I say breathing heavily, "Told...ya...you...weren't...getting...away...Did...I..not."

He looks to me and runs at me. I duck and sweep kick him, he trips over my foot and flips twice in the air and lands on his back. I run back to where the machine was and try to take it away. As I was approaching the thing, more Leroys jump me. I try to get out of the way, but once one grab me. I was pull into the group of two. I thought, 'How many of these things are there?'

One on each side were latch to my arms, pulling me up and off the ground. I then extend my second set of arms and spin around. They all were down for the count. I say, "Yeah! Strike, you're out!" I turn back around and try to run back to the machine, but Gantu was right in front of me; in my way blocking with his giant alien fish body.

I say annoyingly, "Move out of the way, before someone gets hurt. By someone I mean YOU!"

He laughs and states, "Nice try. Last time was a fluke, it won't happen twice."

I reply, "If you say so."

I jump and chop at his neck, but he blocks it. I jump off, but he shoots me. I dodge the few shots and say, "Watch it! You can serious hurt someone with that!"

He laughs and comments, "That's the entire point of this."

I run in a zigzag pattern, he miss so many more shots. When I finally was close to him, I jump up and grab around his head. I pull him down and over myself, giving him my version of the guillotine suplex, and he falls harshly on the ground. Shaking some of the trees, as well as me, surrounding our fight. I sat on his chest and say proudly and mockingly, "Is this a fluke too? Huh, is it?"

He retorts, "You shouldn't be so cocky?"

I say, "Being cocky is never a crime."

He replies, "Yeah, too much can be your downfall."

I turn my head slightly at the comment, he sneakily brings his gun out to my face lightning fast. I couldn't move. I say in a scared voice, "Er..Um..W-what are you g-going to do w-with that?"

He asks, "What do you think?"

He laughs and shoots me at point blank range, I was send flying off him and near the machine. I try to move myself. I flip myself over and open my eyes, seeing my body badly smoking everywhere and everything being sore. I softly say, more like force myself to say, "Ow." After that I just succumb to the pain and was down on the ground.

**Future P.O.V.**

While running trying to find a place to ambush the Leroys; I suddenly feel a rush of pain over my body, I fall to my knees on the ground and clutch myself. I scream in agony, "OW! MY BODY! MY FACE!"

I say quietly as my vision starts to blur, "Why does everything hurt? I can't even stand, can't even move. I'm in so much pain. How come I'm feeling all of this?"

I try to turn; to even stand back up, but it just made the pain worse. Just crawling made me see stars. I thought, 'My past self, is in trouble. Ah! I need to help him, but I can barely move myself. How come now, I'm starting to feel the pain? His pain? Why now at this moment, why not before? Now isn't the best time to feel his pain. Not to mention, Ow! The Leroys still want to fight me. I need help, Jon, Luis, Wolf, Stitch, anybody help.' I could feel myself slipping into the pain, closer and closer the darkness was eveloping my eyes. I fall down to the ground.


	29. One Lost Forever and One Here

**Wolf P.O.V.**

After meega shock Leroy, the others run. He went to group, they run away from meega. Meega thought and realize, they were heading to machine. Meega say angrily, "Shoota!" Meega run super fast, naga find them. Where Leroys go? Meega stop and smell the area. Meega say lowly, "Leroy naga far much! Close by, where though?" Meega lift ears up and hear plasma bullets shot. Quiet for some minutes then more plasma shots, ground began to shake. Meega hear one more shot, everything went quiet then. Meega scan, worrying ohana.

Meega hear screaming, "OW! MY BODY! MY FACE!" Meega run to screams, find Marcus out cold on ground. Meega run to him, poking at his side. Waiting for him to move. Meega say kindly, "Marcus move. We need machine, Marcus?" He naga move an inch. Meega now worry grab him and look at him. Meega say, softly moving him, "Marcus, we need machine!" When that naga work meega shake harder and yell, "Sapphire needs youga! You're her boojiboo! Wake up!" Meega shake even harder holding back tears and say, "Marcus, youga ohana. Ohana means no one gets left behind or forgotten. Now wake up." He still remain motionless, meega releasing tears. Meega hug him, rub nose and lick him. Meega got nothing still. Meega say with tears falling down like waterfalls, "When we finish here, we bring you home to be better."Meega pick him up, dry off eyes and run back machine. Hoping Stitch there, maybe he nota gaba do. Before Meega could even go to machine. Meega run into six Leroys, naga my group. All say, "Attack Marcus!" Meega thought, 'Marcus and Marcus hurt them. Now they want to hurt ohana. Naga hurt ohana, meega won't let them.' They all charge at meega. Meega softly say to Marcus's lifeless body, "Soka." Meega throw body up and muscles were pumping once more. Meega make big electric sphere, swallowing the Leroys. Meega hear their screams. After sphere dissipates, they all fell to the ground. They were too stun to move, meega open one arm. Catch Marcus's body before hits ground and run to machine.

**Stitch P.O.V**

Meega stare at one Leroy, waiting to attack. He grabs a palm tree and swings at meega. Meega jump and land on top of the tree. Meega say, "Youga do better than that." Leroy getting all angry throws the tree and meega. Meega jump off before tree even hits the ground. Leroy runs to meega, meega run to Leroy. When we meet in middle, we both stop. Leroy coughs up and yelps, "Ogata!" Meega punch his gut before he punch meega. Meega look around seeing where others are. Meega run and see Marcus flying through the air landing near the machine. Meega happy, meega think Marcus is going to get machine and we can stop Hamsterviel's plan. Then everything be good, good. Meega run to Marcus but meega isa shock, seeing body all in ruin and smoking. Meega notice Marcus not moving, meega move closer to him. Meega put head on chest to hear heart beating. _Thump!...Thump!...Thump!...Thump!_ Meega take head off, Marcus' heartbeat is weak. Meega softly slap Marcus to wake up he wasn't responding. Meega say softly, "Marcus, Stitch hagata. Marcus wake up." Marcus still didn't move. Meega shake again, when that didn't work, meega shake Marcus and say with more concern, "Wake up Marcus, meega here. Near machine, youga can now take machine and go home." Once Marcus didn't say anything. Meega shake more vigoriously holding back tears and screams, "Marcus! Marcus! Stitch here! Achi-baba! Ohana needs youga! Itchibawa Marcus! Please Marcus, move! Marcus say something!" Meega yell slowly releasing tears, "Sapphire waiting youga to come home! Youga promise return to her. Keep that promise! Marcus open eyes!" Meega cry and pull Marcus into hug, cradling him. Meega watch him as tears fall onto his face. Meega say lowly, "Naga, naga, naga. Marcus naga detaka. Naga detaka. Marcus isn't dead. Meega naga bugo. Stitch doesn't believe it." Meega pull Marcus and rub my head and nose against his, pull back and lick him. Hoping for some reaction, to show that meega was here to help him. Meega trying to show, he isn't alone. Meega hope he would open eyes and be back and say "Stitch stop licking me!" Meega hope Marcus would do that soon. Meega hear rustling right behind where we were. Meega jump and growl, protectively, at the stranger. When stranger come to view, it was Wolf. Meega run to Wolf. Meega saw Wolf too was crying and sad. Meega say with sorrow and tears, "Marcus naga moving. Marcus naga moving, what happen to him?" Meega look over shoulder and see other Marcus. He says sobbbing, "Naga know. Found Marcus out cold on ground after screaming he in pain. Marcus and Marcus both out. We finish here, bring them home to recover." Meega nod head in agreement. We both rub our eyes and wipe the tears away.

We stop because we hear someone laughing and say, "Aw! Isn't this sweet, you taking care of your own kind. Well not your kind, adopted being more of a nicer term. You taking care these abominations of human and experiment mixtures, acting as if they're apart of your family." We turn and see Hamsterviel there. He continues, "Well, thank you for taking your time. The machine is finally at full power and there is nothing you can do to stop me."

Wolf comments, "Stitch, youga take care Marcus and Marcus. Meega take care of gerbil. Let meega take care of pest."

Hamsterviel hollers, "I'm not a gerbil nor a pest! I'm a hamster!"

Meega ignoring the comment state, "Ih. Youga take care of him, meega take care of ohana."

Meega take Marcus off his arm and carry it to the other Marcus. Meega turn and see Wolf standing in front of Hamsterviel.

Hamsterviel says, "What are you going to do?"

Wolf says, "Meega protect ohana!"

**Wolf P.O.V.**

Meega look to ohana, feel so angry. It's consuming meega body. I look at the little pest and say, "Meega nala kweesta!" Before meega can go anything, a plasma bullet passes us. Meega turn and see Gantu slowly walking, when we see him. It looks like he was in a bad fight.

He says sorely, "Ha! I told you didn't I. Cockiness was your downfall." He looks and see both Marcuses are out. He speaks with rejoice, "Ha! Two for the price of one, how do you like that." He finally turns to meeega. Meega was giving him a death glare, he slightly steps back out of fear. Then he forces himself to face me. Gantu states, "What? Are you upset I hurt your ohana?" He evilly laughs, which sets meega off and before he knows it. Meega was from a few feet away from him, to just a few inches apart. He brings out he gun and shoots it, meega dodges the hit. Unbeknownst to meega, Gantu and Hamsertviel, the hit was heading right for the machine. Stitch saw this and his instinct told him to save the two and run away. So he did what he felt was right, carries the two bodies on him and runs. Meega turn and see the bullet going to hit the machine, meega put hands over head and duck. Gantu shouts, "Ha! I knew you will fear me!"

"Gantu!," Hamsterviel hollers, "You idiot!" He runs away, Gantu turns and sees his shot heading to the machine. He says hotly, "Blitznak!" Then he runs away as well. Once the shot hit the machine, it was smoking and going in berserk. W.G.T. yells, "WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! DESTRUCTION IS IMMINENT!"

_BBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOMMMM!_

The result of the bullet hitting the machine, it made such a powerful gust of wind. Stitch falls and drops both Marcuses.

**Stitch P.O.V.**

"NAGA!" he screams. Meega see both of them going into the air. The next thing was even worse, the wind was pushing. Suddenly it was going in reverse, making a giant vacuum or better said a blackhole. Meega see both flying straight to hole, meega jump and allow suction take meega to them. Wolf turns around and asks loudly, "Gaba? What Stitch doing?"

Meega reply, "Stitch try saving ohana. Trying to save them."

Wolf looks and see the two bodies flying towards the empty hole as it engulfs everything near its fixed position. He sees all three getting closer to the mass, he too jumps and heads for them. Meega extend hand, like swimming, toward Marcus. Trying to catch up. Meega grab onto him, but as soon as meega try grab other. Meega feel like stuck. Meega turn around and see Wolf holding meega with two arms and two holding the ground. Meega say, "Let meega go, Marcus in trouble."

He shakes his head no and comments, "Naga. Meega naga lose Stitch. Naga lose ohana. Marcus close to hole, Stitch try save another Marcus. Stitch go there, all three gone."

Meega yell to Wolf, "Ohana means no one gets left behind or forgotten! Let meega go, can still save Marcus!"

Wolf disagrees, "Naga."

He continues sternly, "Meega naga lose anymore ohana. Think Angel, how Angel would feel if youga went hole and never came back?"

Meega look back crying because Wolf right. Meega naga hurt Angel, but meega naga hurt Marcus and Sapphire. Meega see Marcus getting closer to the pit. Meega scream, "Marcus! Wake up!" Meega try to struggle, but Wolf has firm grip on meega. Next thing meega see Marcus going into hole and disppears through view. Meega scream with tears rolling down face, "Naga Marcus!" Then it implodes, sending us away from the place and into the jungle. Meega and Wolf use our bodies to protect Marcus, the least we can do.

**Gantu's P.O.V**

Hamsterviel and I both witness only the hole collasping from afar, so we didn't feel that much of the force it released in its few horrible moments of its existence. Hamsterviel says lowly, "Everything is going to plan as perdicted."

I confuse ask, "Why is everything going to plan? Also where is 625?"

Reuben pops out and comments, "Present! I've been hiding, not wanting to ruin my figure. Not too mention, it seem like a ton of work had happened. For what? For nothing, that's what."

Hamsterviel evilly smirks and speaks, "That's what you think."

Hamsterviel walks back to the ship, Reuben and I both look to each other and then after a few seconds we follow Hamsterviel. I thought, 'I wonder what he meant by, '"Everything going to plan as perdicted." Does that mean there is something more to this plan?'

_Somewhere on the island..._

**Wolf P.O.V.**

Meega open one eye and see we aren't near the machine. Meega look down and notice someone on body. Eyes focus and now know who it was, Marcus. He was limblessly on chest, neck on meega shoulder. Meega look up and see Stitch there. Meega say softly, "Stitch wake up." He sluggishly moves and falls off us.

He asks confused, "Gaba? What happen?"

He stands and picks up the body and puts it over his shoulder.

Meega stand and say, "Naga remember. Only remember black hole, pulling into hole, flying through air, then hitting ground."

Stitch widens his eyes and says, "MARCUS!"

He turns the corpse over, puts his head on the chest hearing the heart beating, it's faint.

He states, "Marcus has heartbeat, weak though."

Stitch carries him like a new born babe and adds, "We need go home, Marcus can recover there."

Meega reply, "Ih."

So we walk around for minutes and find house, right there. We run to the house and open the door. When we arrive Sapphire, Violet, and Angel were running down the steps. They were trying to meet us in the living room, hoping everything was okay. But when they got there, they were in shock to see how bang up and mangle we were. Sapphire looks what Stitch was holding, her eyes water and she runs to Stitch. Takes body off him and places him on floor, kissing it, grooming it, anything to show she was here for her lover. She wanted any reaction or any immediate bodily movement.

She looks back and around and ask, "Where other Marcus?"

Both meega and Stitch look down.

**Stitch P.O.V.**

Meega answer sadly, "Marcus no more. Naga hagata. He gone."

She looks in horror with more tears in her eyes and asks, "How?"

Meega answer again painfully, "Marcus fell to blackhole from machine being destroyed."

She turns back on the corpse she holding and hugs it. She nuzzles her head on Marcus'. Angel runs to meega and cries on shoulder. Violet does the same with Wolf. Sapphire softly painfully says, "Marcus naga detaka itchibawa. Marcus don't die please. Meega love youga. Youga boojiboo, youga left. If youga goes, meega goes."

As tears run down her face and lands on Marcus' lifelessly dirty damaged body. Jumba walks into the saddness and sees how bad the scene is.

He looks and asks, "Where other Marcus go?"

Sapphire shouts clutching the body closer and hugging it tighter, "Marcus gone!"

Jumba takes a few steps back, listening to the pain and sorrow in Sapphire's voice. He turns to Stitch and Wolf. He asks them, "How did it happen?"

Meega response, trying to hold back tears,"After meega defeated some Leroy clones, meega goes near machine. Meega see Marcus going across air. When meega went to the machine, he was out cold."

Wolf continues, fighting his tears as well, "After meega defeated meega foes, they run to machine. Meega chase after them, but meega hear screaming and stop and listen. It was other Marcus. He screams ,'OW! MY BODY! MY FACE!' Meega run to him, find him down and out as well. Meega pick him up and went to machine."

Meega add dropping ears, "Stitch try everything to wake Marcus up. But he didn't move, he was out cold. Stitch put head on chest, hoping to hear heart beating. It was, but weak. Stitch saw Wolf carrying other Marcus and meega felt worse."

Wolf goes on, "Ih. Wolf told Stitch watch both them. Meega fight Hamsterviel -"

Jumba interrupts, "Hamsterviel is here?"

Wolf and meega both nod our heads yes. Wolf still telling of the event, "Gantu shoots at meega, but misses. Shot hits machine, machine goes crazy. Then machine goes BOOM!, makes strong winds appear."

Meega tell part, "Force pushes Stitch and falls, both Marcuses get blown away. Then machine starts sucking everything in, even them. They were riding air, meega jump and went after them to save both of them. Meega save one and was trying to save other, but Wolf stops meega."

Wolf finishes, "Ih. Naga Wolf there, three of them be gone. Meega jump and latch onto Stitch, holding him. Other Marcus too close to hole, all would've been gone. Marcus went to hole. Then hole explode and we fly through air. Once we land, woke up we came home fast."

Jumba was shock, not even he was anstonish at this. He walks up to Sapphire and says kindly, "If Earth boy Marcus has beating heart, then we can still save him. At least we can't lose the two of them."

Sapphire looks to Jumba with tears of hoping he is right, she gives the body to Jumba and he takes it away. He sets his room like a hospital bed, checking every vital sign and any other thing to help Marcus. Sapphire waits near Jumba's door, hours pass. Jumba comes out and sadly sighs.

**Sapphire P.O.V.**

Meega ask holding back tears, "Naga work?"

He replies, "He is stabilize, but I don't know how long until he's out of his coma."

Meega fall to ground and cry, happily and sad. Happy because boojiboo is alive, sad too because now he is in coma.

Meega ask wonderingly, "How long?"

He dances around the question, "I don't know he can-"

Meega ask more angry, "How long?"

He suggests, "Maybe three days at least, but at most...five years."

Meega shout, "Five years?"

He nods his head sorriful and says, "But Sapphire, he's a fighter. I'm sure he'll be on no time flat. Like honey to bees."

He sees meega sad and offers an idea, "You can stay with him as long as you want."

Meega eyes open and nod. Run in and meega heart could've broken by sight of Marcus. Mostly covered up, connected with machines and motionless, meega went to side where there was some expose fur and play with it. Showing him meega hagata, then kiss him on lips and rub nose. Meega say softly, "Meega promise to naga leave youga side. Meega keep promise like youga kept promise. Youga came back to meega." Meega goes on Marcus' chest, hears heartbeat. Slower than last time, but still beating. The beating makes meega happy-happy meega hear him. That same rhythm making meega misa sleepy.


	30. Marcpphire Flares Up!

Please review about this segment, tell me if I should add or rid of anything. Thank you for reading this.

* * *

><p><em>Four days later... Early Morning<em>

**Marcus P.O.V.**

I open my eyes, trying to move. I felt a little pain, quickly forgotten when I felt constrict of any mobility. I couldn't do anything else. I look around and saw things were attach to me and in me, which didn't feel all too good to be frank. I move my eyes to the left and see Sapphire. I mumble because tubes were in my throat, "Hahire! Hahire!" I look closely and I knew she was crying, because she had tear streaks down her face. I yell trying to get her attention, "Hahire!" When that didn't work I did plan B, I try to move my tongue to see if it could reach her. So I spit out my tongue and try to reach her, it was close; just wasn't that close enough though. I thought, 'Aw! Come on I want to know why I'm here and why Sapphire was crying. Also, what day is today and what happen and...and..' As more questions rush into my head. I was getting a headache and mumble, "Aaaaaa! My han hir!" Now getting mad I try to shake the bed, I shake my body which shook the bed and made Sapphire fall to the ground. I hear, "Ogata!" She stands up and sees me. She screams in sure enjoyment, "Marcus boojiboo!" Then she hugs me where I wince and scream, "Aaaaaa! Tha hir!" She releases and comments, "Soka!"

She runs out of them room and screams, "Marcus awake!"

A couple of minutes later I hear footsteps running into my room. Jumba, Wolf, Stitch, Violet, Angel and Sapphire all of them talk at once, which made my head spin. Then that lead to giving me another migraine and finally I close my eyes from the pain I was feeling. After a few seconds, I wake up again and everyone was really close to me. I felt really love and uncomfortable at the same time. I mubmly ask, "Wa hahen?"

Jumba answers, "You want white hen? Why you can't even move?"

I roll my eyes and repeat, "Wa hahen?"

Jumba replies, "Why you so interested in Earth fowl?"

I'm now getting really aggressive and yell, "Wa hahen?"

I look around the things around my mouth hoping someone here notices what I'm doing and signalling to the others. Sapphire realizes what I'm doing and speaks, "Marcus wants machine off him."

Jumba looks to me and say, "Yes blink once and no blink twice, you get it?"

I blink once. He questions, "Are you Future Marcus?"

I blink twice. He asks, "Ah, Past Marcus well then. Do you want me to take the things out of you mouth and around your head?"

I blink once again. Jumba states, "Well why didn't you say so?"

My eye twitches again, everyone sees it and they're all creep out by it. After a few seconds, I control myself and wait for Jumba for taking off whatever was on me before I burst. Jumba walks over and takes off all the things off me. I yell, "I SAID WHAT HAPPEN!"

They all turn to each other and say, "Oooh!"

My twitch coming back, but more stronger. My neck slightly turns as my eye twitches, then they were creep out of this one too. I focus, stop twitching and apologize to them, "Sorry guys."

Then a flooding of pain came into my body and I scream, "Ogata!"

After some time I regain myself and say in a more control and less angry tone, "Sorry guys again, but can someone please tell me what happen? And why am I in such pain?"

Stitch sums it up, "Mission failed. Youga got shot by Gantu and was out cold. Other Marcus felt pain, he too was out. Wolf tries to fight Hamsterviel, but Gantu shoots again hitting machine. Stitch try run carrying both you. Machine blew up, making Stitch fall and the two of you in the air. Then site turns into black hole and both youga were heading for it. Meega jump, grab you and try save him. Wolf grabs Stitch, stopping Stitch to get other Marcus. Meega try but Wolf said, 'Marcus close to hole. Stitch go there, all three gone.' Then Marcus went into hole, hole closed and implode sending us flying away. We ran home to take care of you. Even if it took years. Sapphire naga left youga side, naga once. Sapphire kisses, rubs and nuzzles youga; hoping youga would react anything and wake up."

I just look blankly onward in disbelief at what I heard, especially the part about when...actually everything blew me away. My eyes then seem to have lost their look, their color and become dull. Sapphire was aware of this. So she runs up to me and licks my face, taking me out of my stupor. I look to Sapphire, snapping out of my haze and see her blushing at me and then I blush back at her.

I ask, turning my head slightly and trying to avoid eye contact with Sapphire and ignoring the pain, "Um? When can I get out of these things?"

Jumba replies, "Yes, let me doing that right now."

He takes off all the bandages and everything else off and says, "You've to stay in bed for a little while, no sudden movements. You'll be a little unbalance; both mentally and physically. Just relax and we'll help with your every need, though it shouldn't take long because Stitch's body can recover quickly."

He turns to everyone and orders them, "We need to get out of here, come on he needs his rest."

I look to Sapphire as she's leaving the room. I open my mouth and want to say something, but I just remain silent. I didn't know what to say to her, so I quickly close my mouth and just went in the bed and pull the covers over me and slept.

_Hours Later - Morning..._

I woke up hours later, not like I wanted to do. I was trying so hard to get anymore sleep or even trying to continue falling back to sleep. But failing to so or to get any, so I look up at the ceiling, then the window; almost anything to help me out of my boredom. I look to the door and it was open. I ask under my breathe, "Wasn't that door just closed?"

I smirk already knowing who it was, and also for no known reason why I felt my happiness rise, and say, "Sapphire are you here? If you are, show yourself. I already know you're here, you've left the door open. Looks like someone is getting sloppy."

I heard an "Ih." Then she pops out of underneath my bed, and laughs, making me jump ten feet off my bed. I throw the covers off me and was grabbing the spot of my shaky heart tightly. I say in a frighten tone, "Ne-never do th-that again. Y-You c-could've given m-me a heart-attack!"

I look into her eyes and I couldn't stay mad at her, I calm myself down. I ask politely, "Why are you here?"

She answers, "Near youga, meega boojjiboo."

I roll my eyes and say, "How many times do I've to spell it out to you! I'm never repeat NEVER! going to be your BOOJIBOO!"

I look to her and she had tears in her eyes, I could see she was fighting so hard not to cry. I sigh, slightly sit up and say, "Sorry, I didn't mean what I said. Can you forgive me?"

She tilts her head down to her chest and cries. I sympathically ask, "I will do anything for you. Will that make you feel any better? Just name it."

I widen my eyes at the actuality of what I said and thought, 'SHIT! WHY DID I DO THAT! THEN AGAIN I MEAN SHE REALLY ISN'T GOING TO DO SOMETHING SO INCREDIBLY SPETACULAR THAT'S GOING TO CATCH MY EYES AND DEFINITELY NOT GOING TO CHANGE MY MIND ON THE SITUATION. I LOVE SASHA AND THERE IS NOTHING SHE CAN DO THAT CAN CHANGE THAT.'

She stops crying, but has her head still down and her chin on her chest, not wanting to face me and asks, "Promise?"

She slightly looks at me with pouty eyes.

I say awkwardly, "...Yeah. I mean yes. Yes, I promise. In fact swear on it. Cross my heart _(making a cross over my heart)_ and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye _(pretending to stick a needle in my eye)_, shake my bottom if I got them _(shaking my ass on the bed)_."

She looks at me, dry her eyes and laughs at this and comments, "Youga promise, naga break."

I explain, "Don't worry I won't break the promise, as long as you're happy I feel better."

She blushes at that statement and turns her back around at me. I raise my right eyebrow in bewilderment and say," Ummm? Just wondering, you know out of possible curisousity or even letting the cat out of the bag. Would you mind...Oh I don't know telling me what you're going to do?"

She turns, smiles evilly and states, "Youga like it. Youga misa like it. Youga love it a lot. _(sounding seductive)_ Youga love meega, meega already loves youga. Now youga see much love meega has to offer."

I just look completely lost by her and at what she said; yet, my heart was pounding at hyperdrive and I felt sexual attracted to her. All of my feelings of soreness were gone. Just by that one look from her, I was wanting her. I thought, 'She is damn smokin' hot!' Most amazing part is that she didn't even start anything, just stood there looking at me like that. She wants me - only me to focus on her, my attention surely was what she wanted as well. It helps her feel attracted to me and empowers her to do what she was going to do and continue doing it. My two antennae pop out of my head and my spikes follow suit as I was feeling the pressure from her show. She could feel her own arousal raising to new levels unknown to herself, her own lust making itself known to the world as she looks at me and was giving me everything she could and more. I couldn't take it anymore, some strange force had taken over me. I couldn't move, I couldn't stop her, couldn't even protest at what she was doing. My body was completely ignoring my brain and only let the force control me; for the better or worse I actually loved this force - this feeling. I was liking the feeling right now emitting from her and flowing into me. My eyes were stuck to her, only her. I now feel selfish, unaware, and confuse simultaneously. I couldn't hold back on my own needs any longer; my own desires were flaring, fueling me. I just want to shoot up and hold her close to me. She steps up over my bed and strutting over to me, paying extra attention to making her hips sway for me. My eyes widen and as I try sit up more on the bed. She stands up, straight over me in the bed as she approaches me, she pushes me back onto the bed. I wince at this, but it fades away quickly. My hands clench at her sides when she stops in front of me. She slaps them away, pushes my antennae back down inside my head, pushes my spikes back and just focuses on me. The dead serious look on the experiment's face was just so inviting. Her cerulean eyes looking deep into my soul, piercing my soul and making my heart racing. Seeing her body move up and down - the body hungrily wanting it. All this was for wanting me. As I want her so badly in return now. I lean forward with her hands on either side of my head. I just stare up at her with my mouth slightly open; drooling, while the light blue experiment closes her eyes and rocks her hips forward and back slightly; ever so gracefully. It was so seductive that my hands rose slowly until they reach her hips, once more. I tentatively give them a slight, but firm squeeze and as a reward by a soft moan of pleasure from her right above me. I knew she felt shivers running up and down her spines as I grab her hips and guide them through the movements; this dance of love she decides to show to me. She's showing how much she truly loves me. Our breathing was becoming hoarse as our bodies moved together, becoming sync in one fluid motion of nothing but love and grace. I was slowly lifting myself up to her. The small feminine experiment notices this, shifts her hands from the behind my head to my furry blue aching shoulders. She pushes me back down as I was leaning towards her. She leans forward and nestles her black nose on my neck; on the space of my neck she gives me small kisses. This sensation makes my mouth open and release a long, low moan from pain to more of pure satisfaction. She inhales deeply and almost moans as sparks start flying from us both; it was electricifying. She starts kissing my neck with bigger, intense kissses and I could feel euphoria over coming me and replacing the pain. I never wanted her to stop this, not at all. She continues her trail of kisses from my neck to the middle of my chest, making me moan like I was on ecasty or something that made me moan non-stop and then headed back to my neck. She stops and just stares at me and I stare at her, our breathing becoming more shallow.

The intoxicating level of her performance was so tempting; so enticing, she crouches to my ears and talks like a seductress, "Marky, meega boojiboo. Meega tay boojioo. Meega love Marcus, forever and ever."

"Youga liking entertainment, Marky? Likey youga see? Huh, youga? Do youga like show?" Sapphire whispers the questions into my other ear.

She licks them and I flutter my eyes at this feeling of bliss. She pulls her head back so slowly, teasing me - not allowing me to kiss her. I was drooling and it was pouring out of my mouth like a river. I just wipe my mouth once I realize how much was covering my body. She didn't care of the sticky nor disgusting scene right there, right it was in front of her. I smile slightly at the sound of her enchanting voice. I separate my legs a little more before I set my hands lower till they were tightly holding on to Sapphire's backside; rubbing it ever so cautionous and carefully - but not losing any of the love I have for her or for the moment we're sharing. She moans excitingly and surprisingly of how fast I allow myself to go and open to her and a small blush appears on her cheeks as she buries her face deeper into my neck, nippling my ears and neck, licking my ears once more, she moves and then rubbing my nose, and kissing my lips. I also begin to blush at this, but I was so out of it I didn't care. She stops, pulls off her head and just places it back on the other side of my neck again. I smirk victoriously at the sight of the flustering experiment that was on me. It always seem to amaze me how I wasn't able to fully comprehend how she could love me and the other me; how she has her heart set on me and only me. Also, how she was able to switch moods so easily. How she changes from soft, sweet expression; while giving me "come-hither" demanding look in her eyes was now hiding the beautiful blush from me by trying to practically merge her face into my neck. She could barely comprehend the fact that I was holding her so very close to me. That I was doing this with her, that I was loving this - loving her. I couldn't help but to lightly giggle at the cuteness of it all. With that thought in mind, I gently pull her off me and try to kiss her so passionately; while giving the ass in my hands another firm squeeze. She pulls away teasing me before I could lay a kiss on her. She pulls her forehead away from my own, then she comes back close to my lips almost making me kiss her, she teases me once more, as I'm trying to kiss her. I was getting closer to her, she pulls away and then she comes right back. After a while, we pull apart and just look at one another for a few seconds. Then we kiss once again and she just plays with me. She pulls too soon, goes to my ear and positions herself on my neck - staying there.

"Mmm…," I could hear her moaning ever softly and kindly, it was so kinky and to that point of melting my heart.

I reply with a shaky breath, " Now...it's...my...turn...to...entertain...you. My...turn...to...give...you...love. My...love, the only...one you want."

One of my hands freely roams down one of her legs while the other trails her furry puffed chest, tickling her. My fingertips give a feathery soft touch down to her and slowly begins to rise back up its descend until it reaches her mid-thigh. My thumb grazing the fur right there, the sky blue fur in my loving - never ending grasp. The other hand had some how found itself in the middle of her chest, and now I was witnessing first hand experience of true love - true actually love. I bit my lips at the erogenous feelling of Sapphire's soft mesmerizing fur. I keep going up until I reach a soft nub of fluff - a soft spot. The spot I claim on her body, once again she laughs and moans. A devious, devilish grin gradually grows on my face as I gently pinch the bud between my thumb and forefinger.

"Oh!" Sapphire moaned loudly.

"You liking the entertainment, Sapphire?" I say with tease and care. I was surprise when the arouse fluff ball of energy pulls her face away from my neck and nods her head fervently.

Without a second's hesitation, she leans forward and crushes her lips up against my own. Then my eyes widen in surprise and fear at the quickness of it. I thought after my senses came back to me, 'What am I doing? This isn't right, I can't be doing this. I can't keep doing this. I-I-I' My fears were decreasing and disappearing and I let out a muffle squeal. However, the squeal was soon replace by a satisfactory moan and my eyelids flutter close. Our heads tilted as we deepen our kiss, our love, our promise - in this kiss into a passionate expression of our feelings. This was our outlet of our love to one another. Soft smacking sounds could be heard from our mouths rubbing up against each other, as they dance with each other and our tongues exploring into new spots of each other's mouth; fighting for supremacy and who was the dominated one. I moan, then she moans and this continues for a long while. Sapphire then pulls back and scratches my furry belly with one of her hands from her second set, making me feel like entering enlightenment. Then Sapphire pulls back her hand and puts her right hand and finally moves it away from my shoulders and on top of the my hand on her thigh. She lifts it up and presses it hard onto her own waist. Her eyes instantly shot open and she pulls away from the kiss and pants.

"Ooh!" She says gleefully as she continues to keep my hand up on her waist. Her hips buck as she soon became overcome by the intense pleasure she was feeling.

"I can't believe this is happening at all, to me of all people!" I mumble as I watch the show taking place right on my lap.

The look of total satisfaction on her face was enough to excite me. Once again my mouth slightly parting open as I continue to stare shamelessly; without a second doubting thought, up at the oceanic glaze, half-lidded eyes of Sapphire. Suddenly I think like I'm still in my human form, pull back my hands from her and cover myself, 'No! No this is bad, getting too excited need to calm down. I don't want her so see me and my penis. No, no and she's going to laugh at me. Then she'll want nothing to do with me. This is so embarrassing, I need to run and getaway. Oh my god! I cheated with Sasha! Oh, man! It's going to stay with me, and now she'll never want me.' I lower my lips and put my head down to my chest with shame, fear, sullen and embarrassment and now I begin to tremble, like a child trying so hard not to cry as he hurt himself, from sheer disappointment at myself. I could feel myself as the tears begin to form in my eyes. She wipes away my tears. Then uses her hands to help relaxing me in her warm embrace, forgetting everything as she makes me face her. It all seems to be nebulous and disappearing. She takes my hands and places them back on her sides.

I softly say as a shy child, "Sapphire…please…I...can't." My eyes and face go into a blank stare.

She says lovingly, "Marky!"

I blink as if coming out of a sudden daze. She looks down at the sight of desperation written on the my face. I look up and it was once again fading. She rubs my noses every so wonderfully. I gulp before looking away from her. My attention falls on the window sill, hoping not to mess up my love with Sasha and my feelings for Sapphire too. I want to stop and stop her too, but at the same time I want us to continue this. I release a sigh of relief as I realize, she's doing this because she doesn't care if I was once human or not - she loves me for me. My attention goes back to Sapphire, but this time I look up at her with the same level of desperation; of want. Without warning, I pull her into my lips and we once again kissing like there was no tomorrow. I was the one to pull her into the kiss and then push her off me and look at her with bliss written on our faces.

"Marky!" Sapphire yells loudly as her head snapped back quickly, her face etched into pure pleasure. I smile up deviously before deciding to speak.

"Tell me... Sapphire, what do you... want? What is your... deepest desire? Your heart's... contend? Your... longing wish? Tell me... what's on... you mind?" I ask breathlessly.

Her head remains lull back as a small smile forms on her lips.

"Youga, Marky. Meega want youga all along. Youga boojiboo. Meega boojiboo, forever." she says lustfully.

I was surprise by the answer and how she said a few seconds ago just turn me on even more. I was expecting something a little more… superficial, but this was paradisiacal; more than that. It was perfect, absolutely perfect. My hands move from their original locations and back on the experiement's lovely furred covered body and circle around until my arms fall loosely around Sapphire, making her look at me. I pull her closely and slowly as I stare her down with a serious face. She was too distracted by the aftershock and thoughts of the rough contact she just experience with me. Her lips were still slightly upturned in anticipation, and her breathing was coming out briskly. However, after a short minute of relative utter silence and a termination of any new contact between our sinuous act, Saphhire finally begins to realize something was up. Her breathing slows down, she frowns as I open my eyes and focus to see herself face to face; between me and Sapphire. We remain silent as we stare at each other. She opens her mouth to speak, but I quickly shut her trap up by blurting out the first thing that came to my mind.

"What do you mean by me? I need to know if you really want me. Not using me as a substitute for my future self, are you? Tell me right now, straight - no lies nor excuses, but your about honest feelings for me." I ask sternly.

"Um…meega g-guess maybe…k-kinda…like you? Just a little bit?" she stampers pathetically and unsurely.

My face remain neutral, not knowing if she was telling the truth, but behind my guise; I was mentally cursing myself and thinking of ways to end this or punish myself. I thought,' FUCK ME! SHE USED ME AS A REPLACEMENT FOR MY FUTURE SELF! WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST DO! NOW I'M A DOUCHE BAG! AN ASSHOLE FOR BEING A TWO TIMER! DUMBASS WHAT ON EARTH POSSESSED YOU TO DO THIS! HELL, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! NOW YOU HURT THREE PEOPLE: SASHA, SAPPHIRE AND YOUSELF! YOU'RE A STUPID DUMB BITCH ONLY LISTENING TO YOUR SECOND HEAD! DIG A DITCH AND DIE IN IT! BECAUSE BOTH SASHA AND SAPPHIRE ARE GOING TO HATE YOUR GUTS FOREVER AND NEVER WANT TO DO ANYHING ASSOCIATED WITH YOU!' I bet she was doing the same thing as I was. Her face was looking down, making me forget my thoughts once again as I think looking into those gentle eyes. Those eyes wanting me to love her endlessly, to help her ease her pain and make her forget her thoughts. I grab her chin feeling sorry about how harshly and coldly I must've sounded and gently turn her attention back to me. Sapphire was surprise to finally see a hint of interest embbed on my countenance.

"You do know?" I whisper slyly. If it wasn't for our short gap between out faces, Sapphire was sure she wouldn't have been able to hear it.

But due to the fact that our faces were so close to each other, that she could even feel my warm breath tickling her cheek, sending a stream of goosebumps down her back.

"Meega…Meega…" Sapphire trying to say something.

"Sapphire?…" I ask. Waiting for my answer.

"Just a little while…," she mumbles.

"How much is 'a little while'?" I ask suspiciously, wondering if I should be thrill or worry by her answer. She looks down at the small space between her chest and my shamefully as a small inaudible whisper slips between her gorgeous lips. I raise an eyebrow in confusion, wanting her to repeat herself.

"What?" I ask.

She sighs heavily and looks up to me with watery eyes and pouts. She was barely able to conceal the gasp that have almost come out when seeing me this close.

"Meega like youga when youga here first time. When youga human, meega was always watching youga. Meega always have dreams of-of you, of us, together. Meega was especially happy see two Marcuses. Meega dream would come true. Then meega would keep one forever and ever and the other free. Naga now, now meega only want one Marcus. Only one and naga one else have him. He's boojiboo, my alone. Youga my boojiboo, Marky meega boojiboo. Only boojiboo for Sapphire.," the sad experiment manages reluctantly to speak of her long kept secret.

She searches my eyes for any signs of fear, anger, disgust, or anything on that matter - anything at all. Of course, she didn't read me and couldn't even though I did so much and give her so much of my attention in this moment. It didn't matter, she didn't need to read my other facial expressions to know how I felt. She thought I was afraid. Afraid of this little experiment sitting on my lap, who has always followed him when he was here, listen to him from afar and out of sight and dreamt about him. She was probably also angry for being tricked into loving a human. A silent tear slips through Sapphire's barrier of confidence as the next thought came into her mind and shattering her self-esteem and confidence altogether. She felt small and insignificant, unwanted and she wish she could hide somewhere - anywhere, as long as it was far away from me. She definitely was disgusted with herself right now, because she thought I was. Why wouldn't she thought of this? Why would she think I was disgusted? There's she is - an experiment here crushing on a human; stupid. What human wouldn't be disgusted by that? What human wouldn't have left after hearing that? How can an alien and human suppose to be together? She couldn't take that, couldn't take rejection after coming so close of obtaining me. I wasn't only her crush, but there is a chance she may never escape my view. I was going to be on the island for a long time, not only that but I also was part of the family and a friend to her cousins. So she will see me non-stop, the fact of not having me killed her; she wanted to runaway because she didn't want to hear my answer. She wanted to go some place far away, she would rather be sleeping now. Because in her dreams, at least she can love me without fear of getting hurt. She decides to stop this and run away; never coming back - never showing herself again. She places her hands on my chest and attempts to push away, but I only tighten my grip around her. I didn't want to release her, I couldn't do it. I felt like I knew what she was going to do and hope she would reconsider her thoughts about this, about us - about me. She struggles desperately against the hold, but I just wouldn't budge.

"Let go Marcus! Marcus let meega go now!," Sapphire growls and cries.

She closes her eyes as her face becomes streak with salty liquids and waterfalls dripping down her face. She moves to and fro on my lap as strong as she could to break the hold, but then I prove to be stronger than her as she looks at it - at my iron grip on her.

"Sapphire, calm down! Quit fussing!" I say lovingly.

Her body tenses, and she stops moving. I was ready to release a sigh of relief, but was stop in my tracks when the experiment's arms suddenly wraps around my neck and her face was being buried into my blue furry neck. I could feel the tears falling onto my neck and rolling down my back, but ignored it as I hug her close and hold her tight. I was doing my best to comfort her, to make her feel better and smile once more.

"Shh…" I say trying to calm her down by rubbing her back nimbly.

"Me-eega so-so-soka! Me-ee-ega mi-misa soka! Meega na-naga mean t-to! Mee-eega…M-meega..," Saphhire struggles to continue as her quivering voice starts to fail her, but it becomes more and more shaken until; finally, it becomes nothing more but too broken and she settles for just crying sadly and quietly.

I now feel really bad because now I feel like I hurt her in some way and frown down at the small part of Sapphire's white head I could actually see. I turn to see her neck to my side and press my lips near it and kiss the part of her head I could reach. Her shoulders become adamant prior from their ongoing quivers.

"Ga-Gaba…w-what youga doing-g?" Sapphire muffles voice could be heard as she keeps her face down and hidden.

I resume to send shivers down her body as I offer one last peck before settling on leaning my cheek against her head.

"It's okay. I don't mind it. Actually, I'm kind of…relieved." I say to her with a big convivial smile.

She sniffles and is confused by what I'm saying.

"Gaba?" she whimpers confusedly.

I smile at the stun response and pull her face away from my own.

"I said I'm relieved. I was worried you were just acting so horny this way because you wanted my future self and not me." I repeat and smile showing evident in my voice. The words made Sapphire blush strongly, but a shy smile form on her charming face.

"I guess it's my fault you're so horny then, huh?" I whisper huskily before nippling at her ear. She groans heatedly as her eyes fluttered closed.

"Ih…all youga…", she says loudly.

"Mmm…so tell me Sapphire, tell me this. Do you want to…continue? Continue with what we're doing?" I ask as she seizes at my suggestive actions on her ear. I stop and she gets all bug eyed and happy. She nods and we continue groping our mouths. After a few seconds, she pulls herself away from me.

She asks, "When youga love meega?"

I reply, "When we first met, when you took me out of this house and did everything for me. That's when I loved you."

Her eyes were glimmering with hope from hearing that. After several more minutes of each other playing with one another.

I ask her, "Would you still do this? Would you still love me even if I was only human?"

She nods her head and says, "Ih, meega love youga. Youga meega boojiboo."

That comment makes me blush and I pull her in for a kiss. She pulls away to say something.

She asks embarrassingly, "Did youga do this before? With other girls?"

I affirm calmly, "No, never got this far. Each and every girl I ever had broke up with me, we were never as close as this. As close as we're now. We never had a moment, none comes close to this. None in comparsion. This is the best I've felt in years."


	31. Sasha or Sapphire?

I look to her full on happiness and contend at this. My eyes widen at the realization of the mistake I made. My thoughts come rushing back into my mind.

I widen my eyes and mouthed for a very long time one word,"SSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHIIIIITTTTT!"

My voice turns back on and I add, "SASHA! I completely forgot about her! Oh my god, I'm sorry about this. Truly I am, but now really isn't a good time."

I push her off me and run out of the room feeling like a betrayed myself and everything. I run downstairs, into the living and I hit the small counter. I trip and say, "Ogata!" I turn around and I see the counter drawer was open. I rub my leg and went to it, I see two holophones. This adds more sadness to me, knowing the one person I could talk or ask anything about my perdicament and made me feel normal was gone forever. I try to hold the tears of sombre and of disgust, sadness of losing a friend and disgust because I felt like I cheated him. I closely look at the phones and notice one was on. In wonderment and bewilderment I grab it and the screen read, 'One New Message'.

It took my a few seconds of pushing buttons before I press the right button and it took me to a video recording of my future self.

I look in sheer wonder of the video. I push the play button and the video starts.

**Future Marcus' Video/Flashback**

Hello? Is this thing on? Um, I think it's on. I hope it's on, cause then this will be a waste of my time if it isn't. Yo, yo yo what's cookin'? No, I can never sound street. So let's just hope this is on. Hello, if you're watching this then it probably means of one of two things. Somehow I went back home and you were cured and then I bequeathed to you this as a souvenir and everything is fine or _(gulp)_ I'm no longer here and you're either back to your normal self or not; in which case I relinquish this holophone to you. Anyway, let's state the topic of what this video is about. Remember the talk we had about the dream that shook me. I lied about that, I lied because I didn't want to make anymore problems for you than you already have to deal with. You were right, I said shot not shocked. Because in my dream, I saw home and it was horrible. Once again everybody treated me like crap, especially Sasha and Jon, but that's not it. What really got my attention was that I read a newspaper article and it showed me in my Stitch form hurting people. Before I can even do anything, I see this giant - thing shooting these; light beams you can see all them. These beams were changing; mutating anything that went into them and once they came out they were a - a - an alien. Now I know that this may seem unrelated, but I think the two nightmares are warning us something - something bad. Warning about what will happen if Hamsterviel or whatever alien came to our world and how they severely screwed us up. In my dream, I was executed to death. Now listen, even though I'm gone. Doesn't mean for good, I'm still with you here _(pointing to his heart)_. In your heart, there I will always be. Also, you can use this as an advantage for you guys. _(Trying hard not to cry)_ Now I'm going to talk about the thing in the dream between me, Jon, and Sasha. Jon and Sasha both distance themsevles from me, but you know what. I think there's a piece still missing here, something just doesn't feel right about this. I theorize I got hit with the beam, transform myself and attack them; then again something still doesn't add up here. I think it has to do with whatever alien made that machine, try to take away people I love the most. I know you can figure it out who it is, I've complete trust in you - after all you're me. Now, more pressing matters at hand. I need you to tell Sapphire I love her, only you can do this. I want you to be easy, because she loves me - well us - you - you know what I mean. Anyhow, listen _(crying)_ I-I need you to t-tell h-her that I-I will never forget h-her and I don't want her to-o forget me. Even I'm th-there as you-u. But listen, i-if something-g happens to-o her. I-I will make you-u suffer-r. _(My reaction - Stun; My mouth open, bugeyed and not moving)_ I'm joking-g, just Sapphire is-s...was so import-tant to me. She-e isn't go-ing to stop loving-g you, no matter w-what you do. _(Drying off his eyes, stop crying)_ If anything, go to her and stay with her. Make her see she didn't lose me, make her see she didn't lose love. She'll love you until the end of time. Take care, I wish you nothing but the best. Also, beware of Pleakley's cooking. If he cooks something and your gut is screaming; listen to it. You don't know what he used to cook it, so don't eat it. Eat something, anything else. Just not his cooking.

The video ends.

For a couple of seconds I was laughing about his comment of Peakley's cooking. Then the acceptance of what he said hits me. I look at the screen hoping for something more, something - anything to help me get out of my dilemma. I slightly look up, I see Sapphire by the wall. She was listening to the entire thing and what was worst was that I could see how hurt she was by it and by me. Especially by me of what I've done to her upstairs. I didn't feel like a man at all, in fact I felt even less than a man - than a human. So instead of facing her, I coldly turn around and left the room. That room was nothing more than a room full of silent pain and misery waiting to burst, I didn't even look at her. Once I do, I knew I would run back to her and comfort again in an instant. I can't do this, I need to go home and be with Sasha. I prayed that Jumba made a new W.T.G so I can get out of this hell hole I made myself. I crossly walk into the kitchen and see Jumba there, trying hard not to laugh because he heard everything we did upstairs; I bet everyone else did as well.

I heatedly ask _(more like demandingly)_, "When will the next W.T.G be finished?"

I look him dead in the eyes, trying to hard not to break everything in the kitchen.

He answers, knowing I was in a bad mood starts slightly moving, "A few more days?"

I look at him and pull him down to my level and ask sternly and slowly, "When. Will. It. Be. Completed?"

He gulps and explains, "Well maybe a day at least, at most three days."

My eyes flare with anger, but I just let him go and exited the kitchen through the back door. I run through the jungle and as soon as I met the ocean in an isolated place.

I scream at the top of my lungs, "RRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAA!"

I pick up a giant boulder and throw it into the ocean, next I chuck an old car into the ocean too. After that I just let myself fall back, bringing my knees to my chest, hugging them with my hands and my head down to my chest and knees; trying to hide the tears I release and rock myself. After a few movements I stop and thought, 'I hurt Sapphire so badly, after she told me how she loves me and I - I up and leave her. Giving her false hopes, elevating them only to destroy them and crush her. I feel dirty allowing her to do it, never once stopping her actions. Just went with it when I'm in love already, when I'm in love with Sasha. It's not fair, my life isn't fair! Why do I have to have so much pain and heartache? Why did my future self had to die, why couldn't he live? Why couldn't he go home? Why? Why?...'

These thoughts slowly disappear as the tears grew more and more profusely, to the point of when I was getting a headache from lack of oxygen. I felt like I was in the ocean again, not getting air into my system. Except, this time I can't blame the water. I can only blame myself, even with this realization. It didn't help me, in fact it made me hasten my short breathing. I was seeing stars now, but I didn't care. I didn't care about anything or anyone. I was fed up with this bullshit that happen to my life, no normal person has to deal with this. Why do I have to deal with it then? I find it harder to breathe, my vision is going blurry. I let go of my position, fall back onto the ground and just look at the sky, gasping for air. I turn my head and I think I see Sasha there, running to me with tears in her eyes. She begins to slowly transmute into Sapphire I whimper with tears running down my face, "I'm sorry for hurting you, you need a man who doesn't cheat on you. Please forgive me."

My eyes begin to slowly close, I try to fight it; however, to no avail. I thought it might be better with me gone. Without me in this world, my friends wouldn't get hurt, my family will be okay and Sapphire - Sapphire will look for another boojiboo. One that treats her the way she deserves to be treated, softly by the hands of true unmistaken love.

**Sapphire P.O.V.**

Meega chase Marcus after he left house. Meega worry for Marcus, follow him to a place. Meega see Marcus throws rock and car into ocean. Heart breaking when seeing Marcus, falling back to sand. His posistion of him rocking back and forth, then he stops and I can still hear his cries; his pleas this makes meega cry. Meega heart drops so deep, may never come back. When Marcus falls on ground, meega world breaks. When Marcus' head turn from looking sky, looking stoic at meega or naga see meega. Meega run out, seeing his eyes slowly close, mouth open. Naga breathing, meega caress and cuddle him, feel naga pulse. Meega put lips and try to give him air. When meega felt pulse, meega put Marcus up and ran back home. Once there frantically push Jumba save Marcus.

_Evening..._

**Sapphire P.O.V.**

Meega look at Marcus, staying with him. Jumba was there checking on him. Meega naga leaving eye contact from Marcus's limp body through conversation with Jumba. Meega ask with tears falling down, "Gaba happen Marcus?"

Meega hope Marcus won't slip back to coma, would rather have Marcus moving than standing still. Would rather seeing happiness on his face, than sad and pain on it.

Jumba answers, "Marcus passing out from too much stress and everything happening at once. It overload himself with such confusion, he passed out. Not to mention, he is still weak from just waking up from his coma. Too much movement may have also made him weak and pass out as well. Let's give him time to recuperate, and this time no smooching fest."

Meega know Jumba made joke helping meega feel better, naga work.

Meega ask sadly, "When will he wake this time?"

Jumba talks calmly, "Don't know."

Meega suggest idea, "Can meega stay hagata with boojiboo?"

He says, "I don't know, a mean with you here. You might make him more stressful than needed it? I'm not so sure?"

Meega see Marcus moving and felt happy inside, meaning he is closer to wake up.

**Marcus P.O.V.**

I open my eyes, looking around and concluded I'm still here. I look again, I wasn't near the ocean anymore. I was back in Lilo's house, once again on the bed and had things on my body as before; just not as much. I turn my head slightly and I see Sapphire with tears in her eyes.

I ask her wondering why I was here again, "What happen to me, I remember being on an isolated part of the beach looking around and ridding myself of my pain? Then laying down and that's it."

Sapphire answers cryingly, "Y-Youga-ga s-so upset naga br-eathe, then passed out. Me-Meega ran youga, f-feeling pulse was we-weak. Meega try give air, after 10 min-nutes. St-ill had weak pulse, ran b-back home pushed Jumba to save youga-ga. Al-Almost lost bo-boojiboo second time. Youga-ga almost out reach fr-from meega."

I can see how happy she was knowing I was better, happy to see me awake and moving. I flash a smile to her.

She grabs me and hugs me tightly. She sobbingly says, "So-soka. Me-ee-eega na-a-ga hurt Ma-Marcus. Me-ee-eega wanted youga-ga happy-y."

I say, trying to ignore the pain, "Ogata. You shouldn't be sorry, I'm suppose to say that. It's okay, I'm sorry for hurting you." I pull her off me, which was difficult because she wouldn't let go.

I say jokingly, "If you don't let me breathe soon I'm going to pass out again." She hears this, laughs slightly and lessens her grip. I grab her and made her face me.

Tears were rolling down my face and I ask her sullenly, "Can you forgive me, Sapphire?"

After that all the color goes back to her, she nods and says kindly, "Ih. As long as Marcus forgives Sapphire."

I say estastically, "Ih. I chose to be with you Sapphire, I love you."

She jumps on top of me and purs while rubbing her face against my own, then we both went to each other's embrace and hug. We pull each other back and did a quick kiss, then we went back to hugging. I wince at the pain and lightly say, "Ogata!"

She softly replies, "Soka."

I whisper jokingly, "It's alright. If this was a romantic movie, one of us would make an excuse for the other to stay in the room, once the excess left the room and then the two would have some alone time and sleep peacefully together. In this instances, then I would have to make an excuse for you to stay. You would say yes, Jumba leaves and we snuggle each other, kiss for a long time, do maybe other things and then you would fall asleep on my chest. Want to do it?"

She justs laughs, which made me feel so good. She was near me and I felt like everything was just right.

Jumba demands, "Enough you two loving-birds, Sapphire get off Marcus. Marcus you aren't strong enough. You're still recovering. Sapphire we must leave and let Marcus resting so he can be better faster."

We both separate our bodies, turn to him and just look at him.

I whimper innocently in a childish tone and pout, "But, I need Sapphire here with me. I'm afwaid of sweeping by my lil' lonesome self, pwease let Sapphire stay. If she goes, I can't fall asweep at all. Pwease Jumba, pwetty pwetty pwease. Don't take Sapphire away from me."

He says lifelessly, "I say no, but it's not my choice now is it. It's Sapphire who has to choose. Because I know she will just ignore what I said and still do what she thinks is right."

I then pull a smile as we both look to each other, I was waiting for her answer so we can have fun.

She slowly opens her mouth and mockingly says, "Naga."

I just froze there, looking at her with eyes full of hope and she does this to me. She rejected my pleas and ruins the night I had envision.

Jumba laughs loudly and Sapphire winks at me. I thought,'She's teasing me and now she made me a fool. I'm going to get back at her, just you wait Sapphire.'

She jumps off my bed and walks out the door, Jumba follows suit. As soon as he closed the door, I was no longer frozen.

I say lowly, "Ooo, Sapphire I'm going to give you a piece of my mind; a piece of my revenge for making me do all that and not accepting it!"

I pull the covers over me and try to fall asleep, with my body so tired I fell into a slumber in a couple of seconds.

_Hours Later..._

I feel someone cautiously shaking me, I open an eye and I see it was Sapphire there standing in front of me.

I ask seriously annoyed, "What do you want now?"

She answers playfully, "Meega want Marky feel safer, help him sleep."

I bitterly reply, "Well, I don't need you to help me sleep. I only said that so we could get some 'us time', but then you just denied it. Denied me."

I rollover, my back facing her and trying to go back to sleep. Suddenly I feel the bed sink and jump a little, ignoring the movement and tried to go into a drowse.

Then I feel hands scratching my back and I say in a polite tone, "Awwww yeah, that feels so good. Keep doing that, oh yes. It's amazing."

She then stops and puts her arms around my body, hugging me tightly. I release a small whisper, "Ogata."

I say after that little back scratch, "Okay, enough with that I need to get som-aahhh-"

I was interrupted by Sapphire licking my back, relaxing me again. I try to fight it, but no solid words would come out of my mouth and I felt my antennae slowly rising. I was enjoying this too much for my own sake. She would giggle at every little grunt I made, next she kisses my neck; which made me completely helpless and I release my back spikes again, I thought my bones were jelly by that time. I was her puddy and she was using me so well. She stands, pushes my spikes into my back gently, turns me over on my back and kisses my lips and I waited for some more action with the kissing. As my relax expression turn into passion with the kiss, her tongue was always fighting my tongue and her tongue would always land on a spot to make me groan some more. After a few seconds, I return fire and she started to moan so exhilarating as our tongues met. She pulls away, pushing my antennae down into my head and looks at me so evilly, I wanted her so badly.

I ask nevrously, "Is th-this the c-con-tinu-uation of this m-morning?"

She breathlessly says, "Ih."

I let my tongue hang out of my mouth, because I didn't even notice it hanging. Sapphire laughs at this and then gets an idea. She puts a hand over my mouth, putting my tongue back in it. Then she slowly inches her way to my ears, breathing on them; in turn making me moan profusely at this. Then she slowly licks around them for some seconds, then she drives in and out her tongue from my ear. First I scream as the feeling of the ear having a tongue around it, "Ack!" But it was silence by the hand on my mouth, she moves her hand and positions herself for a long time of licking. Then after a while, I started to like it - actually I started to love it. She does this for a couple more seconds then hastens her pace, by that my body thrust sideways because of the strange feeling of her tongue or any tongue inside my ear felt different. She always switch between my ears, going faster or slower. I was melting by the thrill I was feeling, it was so good.

She keeps her hand over my mouth, pulls out her tongue deviously slow and says, "Shhh. Meega play still."

Of course, when she did I was groaning by the pulling of her tongue out of my ear and gripping the blankets. After that she resume with what she's doing and she takes her hand off my mouth.

I, trying to make words come out of my mouth as she's licking around my ears, ask, "P-Play? What...mean...p-play?"

She giggles pulls her tongue out again and says, "Youga like that, then youga love next one."

Consequently, I release a sigh from this as I did before. I was so drain from the licking of my ears I couldn't think of what she meant by that statement. She puts her tongue back in my ears for a couple more seconds. She pulls herself away from my ears, slowly recoiling her tongue out. I try to focus, but this was making me move around on the bed a lot. No way I was getting out though, she had my weaken body pin down. I couldn't do anything, I was still flimsy and woozy from everything that happen. I look and I could see some of my earwax on her tongue, I was a tad bit nasueate by this. She rolls her tongue in and eats my wax. I was shock that she would do that; however that nasueate feeling changes into an exciting one.

She says adoringly, "Hmm. Marky taste good."

Before I can say or do anything, she goes up and comes really close to my face, I realize what she was going to do and releases her hands to hear what I've to say.

I protest weakly, "No, no please. No more, please Sapphire don't do it. Please, stop. I'm still too exhausted from what we did this morning, wait until I've some energy to make you feel good. I want you to experience the same feeling as I am right now."

She replies, "Meega feel good when youga feel good."

I try to say something else, but before I could she puts a finger on my mouth and closes the disance between our faces. When we were a few inches apart, I could see her tongue coming out a little bit at a time. My eyes get really big as I try to move my fragile body, but no dice. She grabs my head and makes me face her, she evilly laughs and inserts her tongue in my nose. At first I yelp by the sudden tongue in my nose, "Ew!" It came out as a mumble because her finger was on my mouth. My body moves furiously by this and I was disgusted by this thing going around and inside my nose, going in; out and around the walls of my nostril - then the appalling feeling rapily dissipate and I felt like I was in heaven. She would slowly move it in and out, changing her pace so she can hear me grumble and breathe heavy. She likes to watch my chest move up, down and around; my body in motion gives her the best gift in the world. So she deliberately would switch again between my nostrils, giving her more power over me and more fun as she changes speed. My ears and nose were just raped, but I didn't care - my body becomes numb as she continues doing her thing. When she was finish playing with the insides of my nose, she covers my mouth, then unhurriedly retracts her tongue back into her mouth. I can't get enough of this, I wail with pleasure of this and I move my body upward. However my mouth was cover by her hand, so it was muffle.

I look and I saw my boogers on her tongue, she pulls her tongue back in, swallows it and says, "Marky, misa tasty."

She could see my chest moving up and down swiftly as I was getting air, because I was becoming breathless through the entire ordeal.

I say softly and yearningly, "No Sapphire please don't stop, I want to give you my love now."

She looks into my eyes and agrees, she releases me and I turn her over. I do to her what she did to me and it feels good, having her making all the noises while I was doing all the action. I first insert my tongue into her ear, making my way around so she could feel what I felt before. The way she was moving whenever I move my tongue was spectacular, on cue like she would know what to do when I change speed. The sounds gave me power and thrill as she was saying them ever so lovingly. Same thing goes for the other ear, I now was so out of it I want to do this forever. Furthermore, I want her to feel the same things I felt. After I was done, I pull out and consume her earwax. I didn't care that I just ate earwax, all I care about was Sapphire. She was happy as I was and that I gave her my love, as she wanted it.

I say. "Youga butifa, taste good."

She giggles at that and awaits for more. Next I make my face close to hers and she smiles because she knows what is going to happen. I turn my head and I put my tongue into her nose, she was more accepting of this than I was at the beginning and was begging for me to continue. I would always change speeds and switch so she can feel the thrillingness I had liked and endured. So after a couple of seconds, which to us felt like years, I pull out my tongue inch by tiny inch. So she could stay in paradise by this and when my tongue was fully out I devour the boogers that were on my tongue.

I say, "Ih. youga misa butifa. Taste really good."

I look at her and she was so drain from what we did.

She says breathlessly, "Marky too good for Sapphire."

I reply, "No, you're too good for me."

After all that, we were both tired. Sapphire tries to stand up and get off the bed, but she falls and lands on my chest.

I say kindly, "Please sleep here tonight if you're tired, sleep with me. _(saying in childish tone_) So I can get some sweep before I wake up."

She blushes, laughs and agrees to this. I pull the covers over us and I turn to her, she snuggles with me and I give her a goodnight kiss on the lips.

I blush and say, "Jhua Tehrqua Sapphire. Goodnight."

As we close our eyes, I drifted off to sleep rather quickly. Sapphire softly whispers, "Jhua Tehrqua boojiboo. Goodnight, Marky."

Then she falls asleep too on my chest.


	32. Nice Morning, Horrible Lunch

A/N: Original I was going to make these two chapters into one, but I didn't want to mush all the words. If you think I should've unite Chapters 32 & 33 instead of dividing Chapters 32 & 33, please pm me or send it as a review. Also, if there is any problems with this. PM me or send a review. Thanks for reading my story. Please read and review!

* * *

><p><em>Morning - Lilo's House...<em>

I look around and I felt like some weight was on my chest, I look down and see Sapphire. I look at her and thought, 'Duh! You two were so tired with what you did you both fell asleep.' I look up and remember everything that happen to me about this whole love triangle thing. Sapphire came into my room, we had our session, we're in love with one another and I found out how bad her crush was on me. I left after admitting to her I had feelings for her, that was a mistake, I listen to my future self say; he suggests staying with Sapphire, I left the house and went to a secluded spot released all my anger, my fustration, and passed out. Then I woke up in the room again with Sapphire looking at me. I try to make Jumba leave and make her stay, then she plays a joke on me, after I confess my love to her, deciding to choose her and she leaves. Later she comes back in and we continue with our session with one another, we become so drained we fall asleep together. This is superb Marcus. Just great of how you put yourself into this position. Now I've to choose between Sapphire who loved me ever since I first came here as a human and still loves me even if I didn't have alien DNA in me and remained human or Sasha who loves me but doesn't know I'm part alien. Which to choose, well now the score is two to one. Actually if we talking moments instead of kisses then it's 1 to zip. Now let me analyze this as carefully as I can. It would make more sense to stay here with Sapphire, she's an alien and I'm part alien. Then again, with Sasha I can see my friends and family and live a normal life. Then again, if I do they can get hurt from me. Here with Sapphire, they won't get hurt from me at all. So basically I've to choose between whether stay here and protect my loves and never see them again or go home and always worrying if I'm going to get them hurt somehow of some shape or form. I don't know what to do. I wish my future self didn't have to die, maybe he would know what to do. Nope, my decision is still Sapphire.' I feel movement and I look at Sapphire opening her eyes repeatedly, and then she yawns at me.

I thought, 'Aw! That was really cute how she yawn and her little blue tongue wriggling around.'

I say warmly, "Ahua Shalom Bye, Sapphire. Good morning you sleepy head."

She yawns and says happily, "Ahua Shalom Bye, boojiboo."

We kiss for a couple of seconds, after that I gulp and when I was finish I had a weird taste in my mouth. _Pck! Pck!_ I was licking around my mouth trying to figure out why I had these weird tastes in my mouth. I was so tired, I don't even remember if I did anything to Sapphire in return of what she did to me or if I ate something. My mind went back to last night, trying to remember what I did or ate that can leave such a horrible taste in my mouth.

I thought, 'Let me see if I get this right. Um, Sapphire - she licked both my ears on the inside and ate my earwax and she licked my nostrils and ate my boogers. All this made me very excited and made me so weak; well weaker because my body was recovering. Then I um... What did I do next? . . . . . . Oh yeah! Now I remember I did the same to her and ate her earwax and boogers as well. I. Ate. Boogers. Earwax. I ate. Boogers. Earwax. Boogers. Earwax. Earwax. Boogers.'

I nod my head like it was nothing, then it finally hit me. I open my eyes at the realization. I thought, 'EW! I just ate boogers and earwax! They're not even from me, but from someone else.' I open my mouth trying not to gag, pull my tongue out and started to rub it with my hands. I still felt dirty, I put my hands around my throat, jump out of bed and ran to the bathroom. I scream, "I need to disinfected my tongue quickly!" Sapphire just laughs at this little comedy show I perform to her. I went to the bathroom and scrub my tongue, I grab toothpaste and a hairbrush - yes, a hairbrush; not a toothbrush, and brush very hard hoping the bristles will get rid of anything there. After a few brushes I grab the mouthwash, made my cheeks like a chipmunk when they're holding food, and swiss it around my mouth. After that I spit it out and I still rub my mouth still feeling nasty. I say disgustedly, "Iky! Ew! I can't believe I did that last night, what on Earth possessed me to do that?"

My mind went blank, I stop then I say as my eyes become less wide and my mood and tone changes into a loving one, "Sapphire. I'll never forget how she licked my ears and nose. I will never forget that moment, as she made me feel so much bliss and made me so weak. I was giving her what she gave to me, that's right. She said I was tasty. I said she was too, and how we were both good for one another and how-"

I had a feeling someone was there I turn and I find Lilo right there. She asks kiddingly, "I bet she did." She giggles and I blush out of embarrassment. I ask in fear of how much did she heard of it, "Um. H-How much of th-that did you heard?"

She answers, "I may know everything, I may know nothing and I may know something."

I was very confused by what she said and question, "Wait? W-What? Did that answer my question?"

She replies like a wise old man, "The question is the answer waiting inside and an answer is a question left on the outside."

My brain was hurting and I ask being very puzzled by her answer, "That didn't make any sense either. I just ask, 'How much of that did you heard?' and you're going completely off topic, avoiding my question. All I wanted was a yes or no; no maybe. Just a yes or no."

She sings funnily, " Yes, yes, no, no. Yes, yes, no, no. Yes, yes, no, no. I don't know. Yeeeeeeeeeees. Noooooooooooo. Yes, no, yes, no. Yes, yes, no, no. Yes, yes, no, no. Maybe so."

My eye twitches and I give up and talk to her heatedly, "Forget it."

She looks at my twiching eye and is intrigue by it. She comments, "Cool how one of your eyes is moving by itself, why does it do that?"

I answer not so calmly, "This is what happen when I'm extremely frustrated." I walk out of the bathroom and she screams, "Oh, Marcus! I need to teeeeeellll you something," I turn back to her and she continues, " you are so lucky Sapphire gave you a tongue bath; even the inside of your nose and ears because now they're clean." She giggles, goes inside and locks the door.

I scream furiously, "LILO! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I try run up to the door and pry it open, but was stop by someone hugging my waist. I turn and I see Sapphire there, my anger leaves me and I just look at her.

She says with a pout, "Marcus left to quickly, meega felt lonely."

I melt and talk like an idiot, "Well I.. uh, you know and you... um last we... and with ear then with nose and finally tongue. I was-was...what was I doing?"

She answers, "Youga kiss Sapphire."

I smile happily and say, "If I was, then I've to finish what I started."

I pull her into my lips and we kissed so lovingly, we did this for an hour and a half - only breathing through our clean nostrils. When we separated, we took large sums of air into our lungs. After that we put our foreheads together and I say cheerily, "That was far, probably our longest kiss we've ever done."

She replies jokingly, "Ih. Easier without youga running away."

We laugh and head for door stairs, we both went to the kitchen and I pullout a chair for her to sit. She says, "Takka, boojiboo. Youga gentleman."

I redden by the compliment, she laughs and I speak, "I'm going to make you some quick breakfast. Okay."

She is surprised and says, "Okie-taka, Marky."

I run through the kitchen grabbing boxes of cereal pouring them into two bowls, run to the table and place them there, run to the fridge and took an apple and some oranges. I went to the sink, washed my hands and skinned the apple with my nails and then I threw it up in the air and I slashed it with my claws. I grab a plate and catch the falling pieces of fruit, run back to the table and placed that in the middle. I take two drinking cups and squeezed the orange juice out of them and into the cups, after they seemed full I run back and place them near the chairs. Thereafter, I went outside and pluck a nice little rose and ran back inside and position it into the vase. Sapphire was astonish at this and I say, "And this only took me a few minutes of guessing, a few more practices and maybe I can cook you something good."

She replies, "Naga, this butifa. That all too good for meega, takka Marky."

I say like and act like a dope, "Aw, shucks you don't have to thank me. _(my face glowing like a firework)_ I would do it all again for you. Let's eat up."

She laughs, at how I lit up like a light bulb by what she said prior, and says, "Ih. This be good, meega hamataka. Misa hamataka."

So we digged in to our little breakfast, well Sapphire does. I don't even touch it, I was so focus on her cuteness I couldn't eat. After my stomach growl I then realize how hungry I was and ate my food. After that is over we walk into the living and see Lilo there and she mockingly says, "How was your breakfast date?"

I explain to her, "Listen, it's not a date. Not officially, anyway."

Sapphire jumps at the sound of that and jumps on my back making me fall foward face hitting the ground. I say in agony, "Ooggaattaa. Sapphire that really hurt."

She gets off me and helps me sit up, she goes down and sees I've a bruise on my cheek and she licks it. I wince first, then the pain becomes numb. She stops and says sorriful, "Meega soka Marcus. Meega glad youga hagata. Naga leave right?"

I comment, "Well, that's the thing I need to see how my family would react to this. React on the choice of never seeing me again? Forgetting me bit by bit as time passes by, same as my friends who will never see me again."

Lilo interrupts our moment to be blunt and states, "How many times do I've to say this. Ohana means family and family means no one is left behind or forgotten."

I say in a fed up tone, "Well, remembering me is going to hurt them more and me staying there can get them killed. So what do I choose then, pain or death? Tell me Lilo, tell me which you would choose if you were in my situation. Tell me how easy it is, go ahead tell me. Ms. Ohana, which is better to give to my loved ones as my last thing to do for them. Spill it, I need to hear this. I would love to know how would you react in this perdicament, lie to me and say you would act differently. Go ahead, I dare you. Come to my face and say that you would be calm with this and already know what is your choice. I need to know what you would do, so you open your mouth now continue. If you've nothing else to say, shut your trap because you will never understand at how torn I'm right now. The first time I complain, this is different though. So if you're so smart and always right, give me guidance then. Tell me what is the correct and fair choice here in my limited options; pain or death. Death or pain. Pain. Death. There is no way of me winning, I'm always going to lose. I would rather lose my time with my friends and family than to lose them because of me. Don't even get me started with Sasha, want to know something she's going to be hurt too. She loves me and I've to tell her that we can't be together because I'm an alien and I bring nothing but ill things. What's worse is that I had feelings for her too? What do I do? Hm? Lilo what do I do, tell me how to tell her so easily so she won't cry and be hurt and I won't be sad. Same thing with my family and friends, how can I break it to them easily?"

She is quiet after me snapping at her. I spat at her, "Exactly as I thought, next time when you want to speak. Think about the other person's dilemma before you speak, because when you speak to me it all seems to me is like me stepping on rusty nails bare footed in my human form."

I say to Sapphire angrily, "Soka, but meega moment alone. Youga understand?"

Sapphire tries not to cry and replies, "Smish."

I leave the house and just went to the spot I went yesterday, I was crying but so as bad as the day before. I just wanted to be alone with the tough choice that had fallen onto me. My brain aching with the pain of thinking so much, I had to fall back. I look up and I realize the weather has change, from a cool and warm day this morning; now replace with cold and couldy; in fact, it look like it was going to -

_Boom! Drip!... Drip!... Drip!_

I say under my breath, "Of course, it would rain when a person has a lot of they're mind. Especially when the thoughts are sad and depressing, like mine right now. Not to mention, I'm in Hawaii so rain happens so commonly here because it's in the subtropics and has a...Yeah, I can't even think of what else to say."

I just let the rain hit me, hoping it would wash away everything that was giving me grimaces. I love the water, it helps me feel better because of how free it seems to be. I close my eyes and think peaceful thoughts, the feeling was so... so tranquil. After a few seconds of me getting rain pour down on me, I move and decide to go back to the house. I hope that Jumba finish the W.T.G so I can go home and do what I feel is right, telling everyone I'm never coming back. At least attempt to say it, if I don't get the guts to do it. Let me rephrase that if I can't say it personally, I'll improvise something - make a note or video or something else. I was so lost in thought, I didn't even notice that I was close to the house. _Thud!_ I trip over the step I fall on on my face, this took me out of my thoughts. I state this simply, "Ogata." I rub the front of my face, then I notice I was near the house. I say speechlessly, "Wow! I must've been out of it, I thought the house was further away." I climb up the stairs and went inside, once there I shook my body.

I wet everything and after I did this, Pleakley comes in and shrieks, "NO! I JUST CLEANED THIS PLACE!" He turns to me, gives me the death stare and says while gritting his teeth, "You-You are coming with me! Right now, at this moment!"

He grabs me, drags me to the bathroom and sets Nani's blow dryer on high. He says demandingly, "Now, you're going to be nice and dry. Then you'll help me clean the living room you destroyed."

I was trying to defend myself by saying, "D-Destroyed is such a harsh term, more like I soaked the place."

I laugh at this, but the gleam from his death glare was too much for me. He says seriously, "Get ready!"

I yell, "No!"

He dries my wet fur and I try to move around, but he was really angry at me. A few minutes later, he puts a towel around my body and roughly shuffles it to dry my body. When he was finished, my fur expanded like a giant fluff ball. It look like I was electrocuted, he laughs at this. I grumble lowly at him, "You are going to be very sorry for this." When he came close to my face, he couldn't breathe. I took my chance and lick him. He shouts, "Oh my goodness! I've got little blue monster germs on me, it burns my one eye."

I leave and bark, "You had that coming." I run down the stairs and I collide with Jumba, I fall on my butt and look up. I first shake the fluffiness off and say overly happy, "Jumba, please tell me how much progess you've made on the machine. Are you any closer to fixing it or making a new one?"

Jumba says reassuringly, "Ah, Earth boy Marcus. I'm close to breaking throughing it, just be needing more hours. You can then go back home and everything will be fine."

He walks away from where I was, I look at the ground. I speak like someone was their waiting to listen to my problems, "Everything won't be fine, it will never be fine as long as I'm like this mess."

I follow him downstairs to the kitchen and ask in a serious tone, "Is it too late to rid myself of Stitch's DNA and go home or turn it on and off?"

Jumba sitting on the chair, puzzled by what I'm saying and states, "What is Earth boy Marcus saying? You want to remove experiment 626's DNA from own body, probably right now improbable. Besides, turning on and off powers isn't easy."

I say mockingly, "So much for an evil genuis then. Oh, looks like I've to find an eviler and smarter genuis to help me with my problem. Bye Jumba."

I turn and started to walk away. I count lowly, "3...2...1...and-"

Jumba screams, "WAIT!"

I turn around and walk back to him and say, "Thank you for trying your best, but I'm going to look for someone who is better than the best. Bye again."

Jumba slams his hands on the table and breaks it. He shouts, "NO ONE IS EVILER NOR SMARTER THEN JUMBA JOOKIBA! IT MAYBE IMPROBABLE, THAT DOESN'T MEANING IT'S IMPOSSIBLE."

I say in a grateful tone, "Thanks Jumba." I smirk at my thought, 'Yes, he took the bait. Hook. Line. Sinker.'

He storms out of the kitchen and doesn't hear what I say lowly, "Sucker."

I laugh at this, next thing I knew a hand was on my shoulder and I was spun around fast. I was facing Pleakley who had an annoyed look on his face, I smile trying to make him see that I'm sorry. He says, "Well, I guess I can't blame you for acting that way. A boy with the power of havoc in his grasps and want nothing but the best of his family, chooses to leave them forever. If I had that I might be a little peeved, while not a little a lot."

He glances over his shoulder to see the table smashed, turns back to me and asks, "What's Jumba's problem?"

I answer sneakily, "It's called reverse pyschology, dear little Pleakley. Basically, I just tricked an evil genius to finishing his job really fast. So much for an evil genius, he fell for one of the oldest cons of trade; oldest trick in the book. When someone tests the abilities of someone else, by belittling, degrading them. The other person will do anything to prove the doubter wrong. Now I might pay for this later, but by then I'll be willing to accept the consequences as long as I can go home and get this thing over with."

I exit the kitchen and say lowly, "Because my deal will be finish and I can end this chapter and instead of making a new one in this torturous book of nothing but misery. I'll start in a new book in new my life, no pain - no problems. I will be reborn, have a new chance at everything."

Pleakley starts cooking lunch for everyone.

_Hours pass..._

"LUNCHTIME!" Pleakley hollers to everyone.

There was a stampede as everyone rushes to the kitchen. We all see the broken table, but no one cares. We just want to eat food, Pleakley shouts, "I've made pasta and meatballs."

I look at it and ask full of concern, "Is this even edible?" The yellow noodles with the green sauce and the purple balls of meat, my stomach was screaming, 'HELL TO THE NO! YOU AIN'T EATIN' THAT SHIT! IT'LL LOOK THE SAME COMING OUT!'

He offers my plate, but I hurrily, politely decline. I state, "Thank you, but right now I'm not that hungry."

We all ate in the living, except for me, it was the most quietest meals I've ever been in. No one glare at each other. the t.v. didn't help either, in fact I think it made matters worse. I broke the silence by being really abrutly frank, "Awkward silence moment, yeah does any want to talk or say what's on their mind. How is their day so far? How about we sing a song?"

Everyone still silent as ever.

I ask again, "So why not we break this little quiet gathering here, um.. Lilo, would you like to start us off?"

Still no sound resonating from anyone.

I question them, "Can we do something, I mean this is so boring. Right?"

I go to Lilo and say, "Come on what is the first thing that comes to your mind? You're first thought, whether be happy, funny, etc. Just break this death tone stillness."

Lilo just gives a sudden glance at me and goes back to her food. She says mockingly, "My favorite thing is spending time with family and friends."

She opens one eye at me, closes it quickly and says, "You wouldn't know though, I'm mean you're nothing more than a quiter. No wait, I'm wrong. You're a loser, that's want you are. A loser is worse than a quiter anyday."

I was so hard trying not to lunge at her from my seat, I regain control over my body and calmly state," There goes one foot in the grave."

She looks back at me stands up and pounds her fork to the living room table. Then she stares me down and yells, "What is that suppose to mean?"

I explain in a control matter, "It means you open a sore wound from somebody's past and won't seem to let go."

She comes closer to my face. I was really going to lose and say impolitely, "CAN you PLEASE get away from my FACE, I need SPACE you know."

She says rudely, "Well you know what I don't care, because I don't respect you. I don't respect you because I don't like you. And I don't like you because you said you were going to forget about your family and how they were going to forget you. How can you say that about them? We were just fine, but ever since you came here everything is out of sorts. You are always going to bring and cause problems and you drop them on us. We were better off without you messing in our lives. You've done nothing but brought chaos, you're such a scaredy cat. You won't even face your fear, I've the right to be this close to your face because it's my house."

I jump on the table, making most of the pasta fall off their plates and walk to her, I grab one and threw it into the t.v. I grab another and toss it into a picture. I grab another and fling it, it goes through the window. I grab another and hits against the front door. I grab onto one more plate that was still in good condition and made it into a frisbee. Violet and Wolf both duck as it hits the wall behind them.

I walk up to Lilo and say with rage, "I'm scared! You've done nothing, but run and hide - and you're calling me the scaredy cat. In addition to that, how dare you blame all this on me? _(starts crying)_ It's not my fault for any of this, it's your fault. Nugasha! You're fault all of it. Gabachuka, I'm blaming you for this. Your fault for injecting me with the serum, your fault for taking me on the tour! Your fault for taking me to Jumba's ship! Your fault that I've to make this really tough decision! This is all your fault! If you want to put the blame on someone, put it on the right person. Because I'm nothing more than a victim here. A victim and you've the audacity to say that I wanted all this. I never wanted any of this, I didn't ask to have this happen to me. This is why I hate families, the exact thing you and me are doing right here - right now. There will always be blaming, fights and agruments that will intensify, making the scars worse. So bad you can't even look at your family, because all you see are strangers in your house; the place you once felt comfort is no more than a place full of sadness, hate, despair, rage; all will follow you. They will reside deep in your heart. They will burn and consume you, you always have to fight the urges of hitting, breaking or attacking something or someone. You've always to fight the impulses of socking people because you just want to and the sense of screaming at them. They will stay with you until the day you're no longer breathing. You know what Lilo now you got your stupid answer to your stupid question, hope you're satisified with it."

I turn around jump off the table, grab it and threw it to the wall. Jumba, Stitch, Angel, and Sapphire all duck as the table flies over them and on impact, the table shatters and everyone was now scared of me. I was scared of myself, I left the scene without another word. I burst through the door and into the storm I ran into the jungle. I can hear Stitch calling to me through the doorframe, "Marcus! Marcus come back! Lilo didn't mean it! Lilo misa soka!"

Lilo hollers, "STITCH!"

**Stitch's P.O.V**

Meega turn around and see her eyes with tears.

Lilo says seriously, "I'm not sorry for what I said. I meant everything, every little word was true. He just can't handle it. Stitch you've to choose between me or him. Because there is no way I'm accepting him into my ohana and if you accept him, then you'll be out of mine forever."

Meega protest, "Naga fair! Ohana means family and family means no one gets left behind or forgotten."

Lilo shouts, "Don't give me that, give it to him! He is willing to forget his parents and friends, he doesn't know how good he has it. Now Stitch choose me or him?"

Meega reply confused, "Meega naga know, Lilo and Marcus both achi-baba."

Lilo screams, "No, don't even make him your friend. You're either fully with me or against me. I've known you longer, I've been with you through so much. To him, he's like a sprinkle on an ice cream of things we've done together."

Meega reply sullenly, "Naga choose, both ohana."

Lilo barks at meega, "You can't have it that way Stitch! It's me or him, decide now or forever hold your peace!"

Jumba intervenes the convernsation by making a point as he suggests, "Lilo that wasn't very Hawiian like little girl."

Nani runs down and sees the carnage and asks loudly and franitcally, "What happen here!?"

Lilo answers coldly, "It was all Marcus' fault, he did it. Then he left, good riddance."

Nani walks to Lilo and questions about her tone, "Lilo, baby tell me what's wrong?"

"Marcus and I had an argument, he threw a hissy fit and left the place,"Lilo sums it up.

Nani inquires by the statement opens her mouth and says, "What was the argument about?"

Lilo mutters lowly, "Whose fault that brought trouble here."

Nani comments, "What I didn't catch that?"

Lilo murmurs incoherently, "The fight was about whose fault that brought trouble here."

Nani explains, "What was that I didn't here it?"

Lilo shouts, "Whose fault that brought trouble here!"

Nani looks back at her and questions, "Was that the reason I heard all the screaming and breaking upstairs?"

Lilo nods her head yes. Meega say in sad way, "Marcus really hurt by Lilo's words. Lilo wants Stitch choose between Marcus and Lilo. She said meega chose Marcus, then meega out of ohana forever."

Nani now disgusted by this looks Lilo dead in the eye and demands, "Tell me what you said!"

She speaks, "Marcus said his family will forget him bit by bit as time passes by, same as his friends who will never see him again. If he chooses to stay here."

Nani needing more information asks, "Why would he say that?"

She answers, "Because Marcus believes if he were to stay in his world, all his loved ones would surely get hurt or die. If he remains here, they'll live for a long time and forget him. Marcus said he has to choose between pain and death. Pain of remembering him or death because of him. And I can't accept a person who doesn't believe family is the best thing a person has."

Nani disappointed by Lilo talks to her, "Lilo, honey that wasn't nice of what you said. You really hurt his feelings."

Lilo coldly replies, "Not my fault he get bear the facts."

Nani adds, "Was he crying at all?"

Lilo looks down, not wanting to answer it. She repeats forcefully, "Was he crying at all?"

Meega say, "Ih. He was crying, this second time after woke up from coma."

Nani's eyes open up and shrieks, "COMA! And you let him get away?"

Meega say, "Naga one coma, two comas."

She turns to Lilo and says parentally, "That wasn't cool, you knew he just recovered from...two comas - Wait, he had two! Two comas!"

Everybody nods their head yes. She continues, "Now, we need to get him back here before he slips into his third coma. From what has happen he's still senstive, now I'm going to find him and bring him back here. Then you and I will have a talk later."

Lilo looks at the ground, not wanting to look at Nani's dagger glare at her. Nani adds one more thing, "Also, go to your room. Now!"

Before Lilo could disagree, Nani howls at her, "Bed now! This is part of your grounding, when I get back here - if you're awake I'll tell you what you can't do and if not. Then by tomorrow morning you will know."

Nani goes to the kitchen, grabs her keys and jacket and heads out the door. Meega say, "Wait! Stitch help find Marcus."

Lilo screams, "Stitch! You can't do that, if you do then you're never going to be in my ohana."

Nani orders Lilo, "Go to your room now!"

She shouts back, "Not without Stitch!"

She turns around and says, "Same thing applies, come on Stitch. He's a stranger, you don't even know that much about him."

Everyone was feeling tension rising. Meega say sadly, "Meega know he has good heart, good person. Just that good enough. If meega has do right thing, losing someone. Then meega still would do it. Bye Lilo, forever."

Lilo runs up to her room in tears.

Meega run to Nani and she says, "Marcus is lucky to have you as a friend."

We both leave the broken door, then turn to see Wolf, Angel, Violet, and Sapphire there.

Sapphire suggests, "We help boojiboo too."

Meega nod head and command, "Wolf and Angel east, Violet west, Sapphire south, and us north. Got it?"

We all nod our heads and separated into our groups.

_After three hours in the violent storm._

We all return home. Pleakley screams, "No! Not again! I just had this place spotless before."

Everyone ignoring his complains. Meega ask everyone, "Anyone see Marcus?"

They all nod their heads no, Jumba scratches his head and his posture showing he is in deep thought. Nani asks frantically, "Why are you doing that? Do you know something?"

Jumba replies with the biggest grin, "Well, I'm trying to be thinking like Marcus. If I were him and since he is unstable from his two comas, he feels like he's better off alone - there'll be only one place I want to be for a moment before doing something drastic."

Everybody comes closer to hear what Jumba has to say, eager for the response. Nani asks in worriment, "Well? Where would you go?"

He replies calmly, "I would go to the W.T.G. and choose the most isolated, desolated place in any galaxy. But this is just a theory."

Nani says hopefully, "Well, it's all we have to go on. Jumba takes us to the W.T.G. now."

Jumba nods his head, leaves and we all follow him.

We're running through the jungle when we heard, "Stupid machine, activate already. The faster you turn on the quicker I can leave here and stop being a nuisance to Lilo's family!"

_Booom! CRRRRAAACCCKKKK!_

Sapphire goes on all four and runs, follow by meega and Angel, then Wolf and Violet. Nani, Jumba and Pleakley were all left behind. When we arrive there, we see Marcus trying to turn the machine on.

Sapphire first approaches him and says, "Naga boojiboo, hagata home." He stops turns around and slowly walks up to Sapphire.


	33. Marcus Craze with Power!

A/N: Original I was going to make these two chapters into one, but I didn't want to mush all the words. If you think I should've unite Chapters 32 & 33 instead of dividing Chapters 32 & 33, please pm me or send it as a review. Also, if there is any problems with this. PM me or send a review. Thanks for reading my story. Please read and review!

* * *

><p><strong>Marcus P.O.V<strong>

I say irritably, "How many times do I've to tell you, I'm not your boojiboo."

Sapphire begins to cry and I continue, "How can I love someone if I can't accept who I am, I can't! I need to love myself before I can love others, but I don't want people to know I'm part alien. What do I do then? Easy, I erase myself from the picture."

_BOOOOM! CRRRRRAAAAACCCCKKKKK!_

Stitch comments, "Naga, Marcus another way. We help together."

I ask, "How? You can't waltz into my world and protect my friends and family! That would put them in harms way even more."

Nani runs and screams, "Marcus stop being so selfish, you really think that leaving everyone is the best choice. But who said it was the only choice that was up to you? Every one of us has a choice as well, even your friends and family. You can't do this on your own."

I just shake it off and go back to the machine.

I laugh at her statement and remark snobbishly, "This is my choice, my life and no one has the right but me to do what I want with it. Tell me right now, have I been in control of my life. No, I always felt like someone else is controlling me. Now, I want to act out of my own will. That's why I'm doing this and there isn't a thing that'll change my mind."

Jumba notes, "Marcus, this isn't you that's talking. You're still a little unstable, come back with us."

I accusingly ask, "So you think I'm crazy now? Huh, is that it? You think I've lost my senses, do you?"

I laugh manically at him and say, "I'm perfectly fine. I'm alright up here in my head, if you get want I mean."

_BOOOOOOOM! __CRRRRRAAAAACCCCKKKK!_

I make a creepy smile and continue, "Don't worry about me, I'm not hurting any of you. I'm never going to hurt anyone, because as soon as I press this button. I'll be gone from here, forever."

Stitch replies in worriment, "Marcus, not youga? Think about ohana and friends, youga gone cause more pain."

Those words hit me like a ton of bricks, I froze mere centimeters from pushing the button. Stitch goes up to me and tries to grasp onto my hand. I pull back though before he could grapple it.

I look to him and say, "Family, friends? I'm doing this to save them. This is the most logical choice - everyone wins."

Sapphire states sadly, "Naga youga. Youga lose, lose everything."

I smirk and say, "I don't care, as long as I'm gone everyone won't be in danger of me."

Unexpectedly, I go to Stitch and talk in a weird voice, "Not to mention, you get to keep your ohana."

Everyone jumps back at this, I turn my back and say to myself, "What's going on?"

I clutch my head and ask, "What's happening to me?"

Jumba answers, "You're still unstable. Your human side is fighting your alien side. You were so close to being lost."

I turn to him quickly and continue with the weird tone, "I don't know what you're talking about,_ (I maniacally grin)_ I've never felt more control here. I've never felt so alive. I mean for once I feel like a god! Gods don't mix well with average joes, so everyone would be hurt. They would all fear me, run from me."

Jumba comments worriedly and loudly, "He has gone power mad! Stay as far away from him!"

Stitch worrily walks up and questions me, "Marcus? Marcus this naga youga. Think about memories of ohana and achi-baba. Think Marcus, naga youga now. Naga lose again achi-baba."

I step back, look around and say, "What? What am I doing here? All I remember is arguing Lilo, leaving the house and that's it."

_BOOOOOOOOOOM! CRRRRRAAAAACCCCKKKKK!_

Nani runs up to me and hugs me, she is crying on my shoulder and states parentally, "Don't you ever do that again, you gave me a heart-attack. We thought you were gone."

My face turns from confusion back to evil. Jumba screams, "Bigger girl Nani, get back!"

She questions, "Huh?"

I maniacally whisper her in ear, "He said to get back, to get away from me."

She felt shivers down her back, I forcely pull her off me and look her dead into her eyes.

I explain in a dark and mockingly tone, "Aw. I didn't know you cared so much. You see that's the thing about families, once someone is in a dangerous heap of trouble - no one can save that person. All they can do is just watch as the person changes in front of them and lose themselves."

Everyone walks closer to me, I see this and thought of something. I start squeezing her slowly and laugh as she screams at this, while they come closer to me.

I shout to them, "COME ANY CLOSER AND SHE'S A GONER! I'M SERIOUS!"

_BOOOOOOOM! CRRRRRAAAAACCCCKKKKK!_

They all stop where they're at. I turn back and I still constrict her.

My eyes bug out as I laugh harder as she calls my name, "MARCUS! STOP YOUR...HURTING...ME! THIS... ISN'T... YOU! FIGHT...IT!"

I release her, she breathes and I explain, "You felt that pain, now image that never-ending pain each and every day; every minute of every second of your life. It seems like a millennia and yet not even a minute has passed. You feel dead inside, when everyone stares at you or makes a comment at you. An insult of your very being, when everyone looks at you as a freak. What do you do then?"

Nani quietly cries and says, "I never knew you were in so much pain, why didn't you tell anyone."

I scream at her face, "EVERYONE SAID IT WAS ALL IN MY HEAD! NO, I HEARD THEM! THE LAUGHTER, THE RUMORS, EVERYTHING!"

Jumba calmly suggests, "Marcus, letting Nani go she doesn't want to hurt you, she's never done anything to hurt you at all. So stopping what are you doing. She's the one that suggested to find you, of course if not her then Stitch would've done it too."

I turn my head to him and slowly turn in sideways, then back to it's original position. I wickedly grin at him, pick Nani up and threw her at them. Jumba catches her, everyone was shock at this feat. My voice slowly goes to a lower tone, "You, you all think the same. You all think I'm crazy, you all think I'm insane. _(hollering)_ I'M PERFECTLY SANE!"

Jumba replies to my statement, "No, you're crazed with delusional thoughts. Marcus you can't let the power overcome yourself this time. You fought for control once, fight again."

I demonically stare at him and ask in that same tone, but deeper, "What are you talking about? I was a fool, I cut off so much of my intelligences and my strengths. I bet if I did this before Gantu blasted me, I would beaten him so easily. I've never experince such power and everything. My human side is nothing but a restriction, a blockade, hiding untouch potential for me."

I turn back and ask myself, "What's going on, this isn't me? This is me! No, this is. Yes! No! Yes! No!"

I face them and plead to them, "Help me, please someone help me."

_BOOOOOOOM! CRRRRRAAAAACCCCKKKKK!_

My head begins to ache, I grab it and revert back to my bad side.

I say in my dark voice, "Help me - you guys. Please, I don't need you to do anything. I'm stronger, faster and smarter than any of you - even you Stitch. Your insticnts were chemically made and scientifically matured; while my are as natural as myself. Or better said, you're the copy of me."

I slowly walk up to them and admit something, "You know, you all should've let me go to another place. Now that I'm thinking about it, you just fueled my alien side to pop out. Woo, it's been bubbling ever since I left this place. The first time when Gantu hurt my so called friends, was but the tip of the iceberg. The second time was the fight between me and the Leroys, where I lost control of my senses and let the power use me; all that inside me. Now, now I can feel myself slipping back to it and I'm loving it. Once I let myself get consume by it, I'm going to destroy every little thing on every world."

I laugh like a crazy person that just escape from a mental institution by killing everyone in my path.

They all turn to run, but I appear right in front of them. My voice deepens even more when I talk to them and I trudge ever so creepily, "_(moving my index finger side to side_) Na aah aah, _(pointing to them)_ you lot aren't getting away from me. We've still to play, I mean isn't that what ohana or families do and achi-baba or friends as well. Right? _(shouting them)_ THEY PLAY, IT'S FUNNY RIGHT? IT'S ALL FUNNY!"

I violently laugh at them, while staring them.

Jumba whispers something to Sapphire and Angel's ears. I ask aloud, "What are the two of you planning? Whatever it is, it won't work with me."

Wolf charges at me, I punch his gut, and grab him so he can hear my words, "You've to do better than that, remember I just said I'm different now."

He falls down and Violet screams, "BOOJIBOO!" I look to her and say, "Do you feel that pain, that pain of losing someone so close to you that you wish you could do something. Seeing them get hurt in real life and willing to do anything at all. In real life though you can't do a single thing. All you can do is just watch!"

I pick him up by his collar and threw him to a tree, he hits it and I laugh at him. I wildly look back to them and ask, "Who's next?"

_BOOOOOOOM! CRRRRRAAAAACCCCKKKKK!_

Violet runs to me crying and trying to hit me as hard as she can, but all I do is evade and laugh. I grab her hand go behind her, pull her head back and whisper into her ear, "This is fun right? We're all ohana, this is just another game. It's called "Who Can Survive the Longest". So far, Wolf is the first one down. I was hoping that anger of me hurting him would do something to you and make this more thrilling, I guess I was wrong. You're no fun at all."

I pull up her hand up her back and she yelps painfully, "Ogata!"

I whisper back into her ear, "Why don't you use your other three hands to help you, I mean that if you want to die now. I wouldn't mind, but this is boring."

She releases her second set and tries to elbow me, but I grab her other arms. I gradually pull them back and she screams in more pain, "OGATA!"

She's crying at this, but instead remorsing and stopping; it fuels my hunger for power even more. I talk in a hushed tone, "You're no fun at all, that was so easy to spot. I was right, you are no fun."

I put my foot up on her back and pull back her arms while pushing her back with my foot and she screams with tears, "OGATA! STOP MARCUS!"

I shout crazily, "WHY ARE YOU CRYING, WE'RE SUPPOSE TO HAVE FUN HERE! YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE LAUGHING AT THIS, _(laughing)_ I'M LAUGHING! THIS IS FUNNY, I GUESS YOU DON'T SEE THIS AS ENJOYABLE AS I DO!"

I few more seconds I say to her, "You're really boring you know, I think I'll put you out of your misery."

I let go of her arms and kick her towards Wolf, he stands just in time to catch her. He sets her down, looks to me with vengence, I look to him and shout, "Oh, looks like I was wrong! You still have some energy in you! Come now, you must want to punch me real badly! Let your anger go!"

_BOOOOOOOM! CRRRRRAAAAACCCCKKKKK!_

He runs to me and throws his electric attacks, I dodge them all. I appear in front of him and explain, "Why don't you go to your super form, you just might be able to stop me. Maybe."

I retreat back and he does it, his muscles pop out and he is ready to fight. He charges and does a thunderfist at me, I duck and flip him over with my back. He lands on his feet and runs back to me, but I spear him to the ground.

We roll over around, until I end on top of him and state, "I know you can do better than this! Give me your best shot!"

He gets mad, he brings out his second set of arms and pushes me off him and I hit a rock. I rub the back of my head and say, "Yeah, that's more like it. Come on now, give me more!"

He charges at me once more and I run towards him. I do a jump axe kick on his head, the impact of him falling to the ground makes a little crater and shakes everything and everyone. Once I land, I duck to his level, grab him spin a couple of times and throw him upwards. I throw him high up to the sky, look to a tree and run to it. I pull it down and sling shot myself to him. When I reach him, he tries to pound me back to the dirt. I block his attack, we separate ourselves and we're both just looking at one another. He tries to do a electric beam at me; however, I put my arm around him and spun around, missing the attack completely.

I excitingly say, "This is what I call fun, this is the exact thing I need. You can dish out more, come on!"

I punch him, but he dodges it. He tries to use his giant orb attack, but I distance ourselves as the orb is coming to me. I was far enough, because it stop short of me.

I speak, "Not that trick, you've to be more creative like me."

He questions slightly confused, "Gaba?"

I answer, "We're in the storm, high up in the clouds. I bet you can figure the rest."

His eyes open wide, knowing this was a trap.

_BOOOOOOOM! CRRRRRAAAAACCCCKKKKK!_

The maelstrom electrocuted him, made him black and crispy. He screams, "OOOOOOGGGGGAAAATTTTAAAA!" They die down and he falls back down to Earth, I angle myself so I can meet up with him.

Eventually I catch up to him, I go to his face and say, "You were so much fun, but that anger got the better of you and you forgot we were in a thunderstorm. Especially that fact that lightning is attracted to things that produce eletricity and give a charge. I guess you couldn't handle it."

I laugh at him then knee his head, sending him plummeting to the ground and landing hard on the dirt. He was upward for a few seconds, then he lands on the dirt and when I was sure the timing was right. I position myself, feet at the bottom and waited for the ground. However, when I landed it was on Wolf's gut.

He coughs and screams, "O...gata!"

Then he closes his eyes, I knew he was out. I remark his performance, "Pathetic, blacked out from a little lightning. At least you could've done was to turn into a ball or something. You might as well used the very lightning against me. This game ended too soon."

I jump off him, turn around and kick him to where Violet's montionless body was. They were together and I note, "That is so sweet, the love birds back together once more."

I turn back and ask seriously, "Who wants to play with me?"

Angel walks away from the line, Stitch grabs her arm and state, "Naga go."

Angel looks back, kisses him on the lips, pulls back and says, "Jumba plan, naga worry. It'll help bring Marcus back."

I over hearing the entire thing reject that statement, "I don't think so, nothing can change me back. Nothing at all."

Then both of them completely ignoring me, Stitch unclutches Angel's arm and watches her slowly approaches me.

I look to her and laugh, "You've to be kidding, Angel. Really? You and Violet aren't combat fighting experiments. Both of you are basically the same. Man, this is going to be a drag. There is no fun here, but maybe I could be wrong. I highly doubt it, that you can do much. But at least I'm having fun. Now entertain me Angel, prove me wrong about you."

_BOOOOOOOM! CRRRRRAAAAACCCCKKKKK!_

She uses her antennae, lassoes them around my throat - choking me. I cough and say, "You... proved... me... wrong... Well,... I... did...n't ...ex...pect... this... to ...hap...pen."

As I try to move, she laughs at me, but then I stop moving around. She starts to walk up to my because she's worry I'm dead. I jerk my head back at her, my teeth wide and out to show her how I very much alive I am and unaffected by this. She stops with fright by this and I comment, "Just kidding!"

I use my four arms and grab the antennae around my throat. I squeeze them, causing Angel pain and as she weakens her grip. I pull them off my throat, then pull them inward, and in effect make Angel come at me. I punch her face, when she was flying back, I decide to grab onto the antennae when they almost pass me and pull them back. This time I was spinning them around, so as my arms went around and around, she was spinning like a lasso and I couldn't help but chuckle at this. I jump through both sides with elation then the fun was decreasing, until it died down all together. I release her and send her into a boulder. She stands up and makes an effort to walk to me, she stumbles to the ground after two steps and I just look at her.

Stitch yelps, "Naga boojiboo!"

I clap my hands in joy, then I look to Stitch and ask in a deranged way, "Please, would you play with me?"

He was really stoke up about Angel, Wolf and Violet. He walks up to me and ask, "Where's Marcus?"

I answer faking my shocking tone, "What are you talking about, I'm right here."

He coldy replies, "Naga Marcus, youga monster."

I mock at him and reply, "Stop it, you're making my face red with your modesty. But it won't help you live any longer."

I run up to him, jumping front kick the bottom of his chin and send him to where Wolf and Violet were. He tries to regain his stance, I appear right behind him, he turns around and I knee his gut. He falls to the floor grabbing his gut, I look over bored at this sight and he attempts to go back on his feet.

I question him, "Stitch, I thought you would put up a good challenge. I mean even Wolf brought some fun here into our fight. I guess you're nothing, but cheap talk and even cheaper materials."

He looks up and notes, "Youga fight badly. Youga get it."

I roundhouse kick his side, when my foot is on his side then he decides to latch onto it. I try to pull back, but to no use. He steps backwards and turns around, in turn making me fall to the ground and I look at him.

I remark at this, "Now, this is what I'm talking about. Come at me with more, everything you've to offer."

I use my other leg and kick him in the face, the grip on my leg vanish and I jump to my feet. He screams in pain, "Ogata! Meega face, my nose!"

I put a pouty face and whimper, "Aw, did I just do that? I'm so sorry."

I laugh and speak sarcastically, "Yeah, right I'm only sorry that you didn't see that coming."

He rubs his face and his attention falls on me and my behavior. He has had enough of this and let-off his chains of not beating me down. His second set is out and we stare down one another patiently, waiting for who will make the first move. I jog up, jump and try to hand stand kick him in the face. He swiftly grabs my leg, spins to his side and throws me to a rock. I split the rock down the middle, I stand up and push the halves away from me. My expression was of a demented person, I had the joker smile and just examine Stitch.

I laugh and comment, "Don't let it end now! We've bearly begun!"

I leap into the air, Stitch was dumb struck at my trick, and I do a tornado back kick to his chest. He flew across and landed on top of Wolf. The moment he twitch was the moment Wolf sprang back to life. I am amaze that he was still able to twitch after all that. Wolf arise from the ground and erects his body upward. Stitch comes off him and Wolf is worry so he gently shakes him so he can do something. Stitch flutters his eyes and focuses them onto Wolf, he bounces off the ground and hugs Wolf.

He lets Wolf go and demands how is he okay, "Wolf how youga ok? Marcus hurt youga bad, how Wolf fine?"

Wolf answers unsurely, "Meega naga know, Marcus naga hurt Wolf bad. Marcus hesitate before stomping guts."

Stitch states, "Marcus still there, fighting inside him. We need distract him more. Ready?"

Wolf nods his head, they both turn to me and I chortle at them. I respond to this, "Wolfie! Man you don't want to stay down do you, it just makes me bubbly inside. I'm oozing with the sheer thought of having so much play time with the two of you."

I'm showing them my pearlly wicked white teeth to represent how much fun I'm having. Both of them go to there super forms, Stitch shows his spikes and antennae and as for Wolf he just unleashes his strength he has left. Now both of them in battle positions move closer to me, as I move closer to them and waiting for this fight.

Wolf sprints to me, I decide to let him come to me and as he is in distance of me reach. I dash to him, we collide and try to push back one another back. Our shoulders and hands were getting tire, though I was winning this little deadlock. I kick his shin and he unclenches my hands. I brought him up with my knee and then charge with my elbow on his throat and push him to a tree and he was pin to it. I discuss to him, "Listen, that was good and all. Where is that spark that awoken you, I want to see it so badly?!"

I raise him up and he spits out, "Naga see. Marcus be back soon."

I explain to him, "Impossible, cause I'm Marcus and I now what is the best choice for me. The choice of death is so just and right, I can't wait to do it back home."

Wolf shouts, "Stitch now!"

I was confuse by this look over my shoulder and notice Stitch is there, I examine our background and we were back near the machine and finally I see Jumba, Nani and Sapphire working on something. My feeble attempt to run to them was thwarted by a chop to my neck, once Stitch did this I was on the ground and out of it.

Wolf drops and coughs as his lungs re-fills with air. Wolf on one side and Stitch on the other carrying my body to Jumba, Nani and Sapphire.

I feeling lively ask, "What did you do to my body? Why can't I move?"

Stitch answers, "Meega hit nerve, body in shock. Youga out cold."

I demand, "Stop, I can still fight you guys! You're ruining everything! Let me go!"

The more I struggle the more I was drain. So drain I pass out again, they both put my body down infront of Jumba, Nani and Sapphire and look to me.

I coming out look around and in panic ask, "What happen here? Was it me? What did I do? Tell me it wasn't me! Please?"

They all nod their heads, I drop my head down and felt like trash. I hurt the only people that accepted me besides my friends and family back home and I don't even remember anything. I don't know if it is a gift or a curse of not knowing what I did.

Jumba calls to me, "Marcus! Earth boy Marcus, can you hear me?"

I say playfully, "Yes Jumba, I'm not deaf. _(looking at him)_ What?"

He shoves a needle really close to my face, I freaked out because I thought it was going to go into my eye - that's how close the needle was.

I strugglingly state, "Jumba you never bring a sharp instrument so close to a person's face, you want to stab my eye. Also, I don't know how long I can control my body. I- I'm so sorry, I know I've been saying that a lot. But I'm really sorry, I didn't expect this to ever occur. Just inject me and get this over with."

I close my eyes and scream, "Jumba do it now!"

Jumba remarks, which doesn't help with the situation, "I can't! I don't have anything to be used."

I open one eye and ask, "Beg your pardon? What about the syringe in my face?"

"Oh that, silly Earth boy Marcus," Jumba adds, "This is part of W.G.T not for you."

I shout angrily, "You got me all riled up and for what, for nothing!"

Jumba notes something, "Don't you know someone is missing?"

I look around and whisper with a smile at the answer, "Sapphire."

Next thing I knew I felt this ache overwhelming my body and everything turn black again.


	34. Parting Ways of Two Hearts

A/N: In these few chapters, I post a song that I think would help with the scene. It you don't like it, review me or message me. Note: I don't own the song, "Why You Had To Leave" By Cascada. Thank you for reading my story, I wouldn't mind some more reviews though. Lol, anyway let us begin with this chapter.

* * *

><p>I wake up and I felt cold and wet, very wet and bone chilling cold. I look and see I'm still outside and Jumba, Nani, Stitch, Wolf and Sapphire were looking at me like I was disfigure in some way. At the same time trying to contain their laughter. The weather had calm down, it was drizzily.<p>

The suspense was killing me and I ask quickly, "What happen to me?"

Jumba crooken grin shines and he states, "You're turning to human."

I look at my hands and feet and realize he was right. I wasn't a little blue alien, but a human being again. I say gratefully, "Thanks Jumba."

Jumba taking off his shirt explains, "You shouldn't be thanking me, I didn't know you were going to be -" He looks at me and I observe what he is suggesting. I see I wasn't in any attire, I cover myself with my hands and blush a deep crimson red across my face for the embarrassment that just happened to me. Nani covers her eyes at my bare body, Wolf and Stitch fall to their backs laughing at me and Sapphire just turns away. I knew she was blushing as much or more as I was. Jumba hands his shirt to me and I immediately put it on me, even though it looked like I was a giant circus tent. I had some clothing on me, that is what matter the most.

I respond in glee, "You've done it! You've cured me!"

Jumba shakes his head and proclaims, "No, I just made alien DNA inresponsive by using large dosage of repressor drug thanks to 622."

I step a big step back, look down knowing I caused so much pain and ask, "Can you forgive me? Those weren't my actions, I try to fight and take control of my body. It seem something overpowered me. Please guys can you ever forgive me?"

Sapphire hugs me as do Stitch and Wolf. Sapphire says calmly and kindly, "Of course, we ohana. Ohana is family, we forgive youga. Because love youga."

Stitch and Wolf both say mirthfully, "Ih!"

I felt so much love, I knew nothing can ruin this and that this is what I need to give my family and friends back home. I need to give them my love. I ask Jumba, "Can I ever go to my alien form again? Did I lose my abilities and everything?"

Jumba responds unknowingly, "Not sure, I meaning you took pretty big dose of repressor drug. You may never transform again and may have lost all those abilities, but you can be going home and stay there."

I give a huge smile, but then I look to Sapphire and I could see she was hurting inside. My smile subside into a frown of sadness of what our future was going to be; us no longer lovers. Since I was no longer part alien and once again human, she knew I would go back to my home and stay there. That's why she held me closer, both Sitch and Wolf decide to be off me. I hug her back tightly, never wanting to hurt her this badly and never wanting to let her go. They knew this was our moment, I began crying as does she.

She asks dishearteningly, "Youga naga coming back?"

I reply mirthless, "I will, but what we had can't be once again. Now that I'm human again, my parents will never know of it. So we can only be friends and remain like that forever."

She kisses me and I kiss her back, we both knew this was probably our last kiss. Our kiss goodbye to one another as lovers, because after this we couldn't be together.

Jumba signals Nani to grab Angel as he goes off to get Violet. Once they do that, they begin to walk with Stitch and Wolf stragling behind them. As for Sapphire and I we both were kissing at each other, trying to make this moment the best we can. It was nearing its end and we would have to finish and remove any of our feelings left. Trying to pour out our love so we wouldn't be in pain after this was over.

_Our love couldn't have been any better_  
><em>Each day I seemed to love you more<em>  
><em>Nothing was going to break us apart (break us apart)<em>  
><em>The truth couldn't have been any further<em>  
><em>From what I thought was reality<em>  
><em>Now I've been left with a broken heart (broken heart)<em>

I pull from her lips, rest my forehead gingerly against her forehead, as tears roll down my eyes and sadly say, "Sapphire, in these few days I never felt so much love from one being. From one person, from you. It grew as we spend time together, I thought after what happen to my future self was a sign. A sign for us to share our feelings, for our beginning. I guess I was wrong. I'm sorry I broke your heart, I never intended for any of this to happen."

_I don't know if it's right or wrong_  
><em>Somehow I'm weak and strong<em>  
><em>Find myself on the run<em>  
><em>But where do I belong?<em>

I sullenly continue, "I'm leaving tomorrow and I want you to be there to see me off."

_It's hard to believe that one day you're here_  
><em>The next you are gone<em>  
><em>It's not that clear for me to see<em>  
><em>Why you had to leave<em>  
><em>I just can't believe that one day you're here<em>  
><em>The next you are gone<em>  
><em>It's not that clear for me to see<em>  
><em>Why you had to leave<em>

Sapphire cries and responds broken heartedly, "Naga fair, naga leave. Don't leave meega. Stay here."

I say sorrowfully, "I can't, I need to see my family and friends. I need to make a life for me, even if we can't be together."

_Rewind back to the time when you held me_  
><em>The air is calm, the stars are bright<em>  
><em>Nothing in this world can take you from me (take you from me)<em>  
><em>No stop, think of the pain that I'm feeling<em>  
><em>I really want to feel your touch<em>  
><em>But now I feel helpless, so helpless baby<em>

I woefully reply, "I wish I could go back to before all this bad stuff happen, to the first time I was hugging you or when you kissed me. I know I always said I was never going to be your boojiboo, but I was going to surprise you and ask if you could be mine. Not boojiboo, to be my girlfriend. I guess now it's pointless."

I hug passionately and kiss her lips, then I pull away and say, "This is my gift to you, my loving embrace to you. So that way, you'll remember when I was yours and I can remember when you were mine."

_Since you went away I feel_  
><em>That some days still conceal it from me<em>  
><em>I'll be free, I'm better off alone<em>

I confess wholly and feeling bad of ever thinking this, "Those days I hope you love someone else. I even lied to myself, so I can fool my feelings for you. So you can fall in love with another experiment. But I truly wanted you with all my heart, now I wished you did had another to fall in love with."

_It's hard to believe that one day you're here_  
><em>The next you are gone<em>  
><em>It's not that clear for me to see<em>  
><em>Why you had to leave<em>  
><em>I just can't believe that one day you're here<em>  
><em>The next you are gone<em>  
><em>It's not that clear for me to see<em>  
><em>Why you had to leave<em>

Sapphire asks in distress, "Really? Youga loved me with all your heart."

I answer confidently, "Yes, yes and yes again. I do - did, but now what has happen. I don't know where we go from here, what the future has prepared for us."

_I could feel you all around me_  
><em>Knew your loving words surround me<em>  
><em>Still I can't believe<em>  
><em>Why you had to leave<em>  
><em>I was strong but now I'm broken<em>  
><em>Many words been left unspoken<em>  
><em>I just can't conceive<em>  
><em>Why you had to leave<em>

I speak dearly, "Just remember my love is still with you, no matter how far apart we are. I'll love you. Now Sapphire, please be strong and look for love from another. One who didn't keep it pent up and waited, just for it to end so quickly. I can't believe this, this would happen by my unlucky bad luck. I had chosen you, but I guess fate has a different path for me and for you."

She softly says, "Meega love youga too, naga forget. My love always with you. Naga find anyone else, meega love Marcus. Marcus youga find another, because youga hurt too long. Youga need it more than meega."

I had to release a little whimper at the sound of what she said to me, she rubs me and I do it back to her. Each of us reassuring that we'll be there, when the inevitable was going to happen and that we would never be the same.

_It's so hard to believe that one day you're here_  
><em>The next you are gone<em>  
><em>It's not that clear for me to see<em>  
><em>Why you had to leave<em>  
><em>I just can't believe that one day you're here<em>  
><em>The next you are gone<em>  
><em>It's not that clear for me to see<em>  
><em>Why you had to leave<em>

I hug her closely to me body and I can feel her sobbing on me. I whisper kindly into her ears, "I'll be back, don't worry about it. I promise."

Sapphire asks tearfully, "Youga promise, naga break or forget."

I reply half heartedly, "I promise with my heart. You know how the old saying goes."

Sapphire asks lost in the confusion of everything, "Gaba?"

I answer sweetly, "If it was yours set it free, if it was meant to be. It'll come back to you and if it wasn't, it was never yours to begin with. Don't cry, please. I'll come back and always will, so you'll know I was meant for you and you for me."

My thoughts, 'No, I'm not coming back because it's going to hurt too much seeing her and hurt her more seeing me. I can't hurt her anymore, once I leave I'm never coming back.'

I hold her even tighter so she can hear my heart beat and be pacify by its beat. Once her sobbing has settle down, we both walk slowly to the house and just keep this last moment alive for us together; with us forever. When we enter the quiet house, we both went to the living room and slept together. We were hugging each other, making sure the other would never leave and stay forever.


	35. Party Time! For Good Between You and I

A/N: I put the song 'For Good" from the musical Wicked, if you don't like it or something is wrong. Write it as a review, I don't mind really. Thanks for reading my story and please share your opinions.

* * *

><p><em>Morning - Lilo's House...<em>

I woke up, seeing it was morning and wipe the tear streaks off my face. I say to myself quietly, looking at Sapphire, "This is goodbye, forever."

I kiss her lips and forehead, showing her I'm still here. She reacts to my kiss and kisses back, holding me in her embrace so I can't leave her. I felt like she knew what I was doing, like she knew I would never come back and is doing everything to make me stay longer. When we separated, I go to one of the boxes full of clothes and randomly just pick anything. I went upstairs to the bathroom and put on the clothes. After I few minutes I came out and I was in a black tank and blue teared jeans, that have a few holes in random spots, I didn't really mind the look. The imagine was a representation of how I actually felt; broken and depress. I go back downstairs, enter the living room, walk up to the box and take a pair of gray ankle socks and Mark Ecko red sneakers, put them on and I were set to go. I turn to Sapphire and ask emotionlessly, "How do I look?"

She says plainly, "Youga look nice."

I put a strong front and force a smirk for her, at least she'll remember me smiling. I state hopefully, "Well, I'm going to make us some breakfast. Would you like anything?"

She nods her head no. I comment calmly, "Suit yourself, if you'll need me. I'll be in the kitchen, call me."

I walk into the kitchen and make some toast and pour a cup of orange juice, they were there waiting to be devour; however, I never moved my body. I just stare at my food, like it had an answer to all this; like it knew and it was toying with me. I leave the kitchen, never touching my food and look at Sapphire sitting up on the couch. I grab the spot next to her, she lays her furry head on my shoulder and I nuzzle my cheek against it. I grab her hands and interlock them, trying to feel how soft her hand were against my own and how it fit - well use to fit with my own perfectly. We just kept that pose for a few minutes, never wanting it to end. Even though we both knew we aren't a couple anymore, we didn't want to fully believe it. We both turn our heads and kiss our mouths once more, trying to see if that spark is there or not. As we kiss, I was rubbing her ever so contendly and she was grooming my head. When we parted, we both had true smiles etch onto our faces because we just tested and we still had feelings for one another. I didn't know if that was a good or bad thing since we broke up, but I loved it. I stand up and reach my hand to her, she clasps it and we both go to the kitchen. I make her some cinnamon maple oatmeal for the both of us, when I was finish and set the food. I grab her hand across the badly repaired table, as we both eat the oatmeal. It wasn't as bad as I initially thought it was, but being with Sapphire made it so much better and this is what I want to remember - the good times we had. Lilo walks into the room, head hung low and now the mood change from loving to anger the moment she came.

She looks to me, shock to see I'm human again and says apologetically, "I'm sorry for what I said, I guess I was jealous. You were willing to give up your family, I wish I knew more about my parents. What I'm saying is that I was angry how you said both you and your family would forget one another, but I never did and never will forget my parents. I will never forget Nani, Pleakley or Jumba either. I can't forget Stitch's cousins and especially Stitch. I will never forget him, he save me from myself and save my family. Anyway, can you please forgive me."

I walk up to her, lift her face to see me and sorriful asks, "Only if you can forgive me for acting like that?"

She nods her head yes and I nod my head yes. She asks full of interest in wanting to know how it happen, "When did you become human again?"

I look down then back up at her and say mournfully, "Last night by Sapphire."

Lilo confused by my tone questions me, "Why do you sound so sad? You get to go home and stay with your friends and family."

I say emotionlessly, "Yea, I get to go home."

I turn my eyes away from Lilo, trying hard not think about my departure and she interrogates me more, "What is going on?"

I turn to her and my eyes had hurt in them and I answer doubting that it happen, "My changing came at a cost, I might never transform again and so with that little thing there. I don't have to worry about hurting my family and friends, then I can stay with Sa-Sasha and have a merry life there. Of course I will make trips here."

She is really lost and asks, "What about Sapphire? I thought you loved Sapphire?"

I comment painfully, "I do, but there is no point for me staying here. I'm human once again, I need a human partner and so that's it."

Lilo shouts out loud, "Are you really going to dump Sapphire for this Sasha woman!"

I say blankly, "What am I to do? A human and experiment can't be together, _(looking at Sapphire)_ no matter how much I want her."

Lilo asks confusingly, "Says who?"

I answer quietly and never taking my eyes off Sapphire, "The universe, why would fate make us part ways and when we were just hitting off."

Lilo sunks her head down and says, "Sorry for shooting off my mouth again, that's one bad habit I've to fix."

"How many more do you have?" I ask jokingly.

She looks at me and laughs, then Sapphire and me laugh as well. After that Lilo asks disappointedly, "When are you leaving?"

I answer somberly, "In the late afternoon."

I look to the clock and it read 11:00 in the morning, I didn't want to think that in a few more hours I'll be gone from this majestic place and leaving behind all my new friends and Sapphire. I return to Sapphire, attempting to make this meal - the last one we'll share good, under these circumstances, and Lilo exits the room. She felt like she's ruining a moment, which if she had stayed any longer; this would've been a waste of one more quiet moment between me and Sapphire. I just stare at her and she stares at me, our hands laced into each other and appreciating this time between us. We do some light talk, from our memories to gossip around the island and everything else in between.

Jumba enters the kitchen and calmy says, "Marcus, it's time. Come on, before we miss our chance."

I nod my head, still looking at Sapphire and never want to stop staring at her. Sapphire crawls over the table and places a kiss on my cheek, but before she goes back to her spot. I grab her cheeks nimbly and bring my lips to hers and kiss, this time tears coming down and never going to stop. We both separated, lay our foreheads against one another and neither one wanting to believe this was true. This was it, the end of our love. I walk off to Jumba, he starts walking and I follow him to the living room. Exiting the house, never venturing back into that place and never seeing any of them again...

I rush back inside and say, "Moron, you almost forgot your holophones." I open the drawer and take both out, wishing there were a way to carry both easily. I play with the buttons on my and it turns into a gold rolex watch. I say one word, but I stretched it long to show how impress I am, "Cooooooool!"

I go and press the buttons on my future self's holophone and it turns into a skeleton-spiked bracelet. I nod and say once again stretching the word showing my impressiveness, "Wooooooooooooooow!"

Then I leave to meet up with Jumba, once we approach to the spot.

_Walking through the jungle..._

Jumba covered my eyes and I complain, "Jumba if I fall, you're going to pay."

Jumba whispers breathelessly, "More like play?"

I ask annoyingly, "What did you say?

He makes an excuse, "I saying okay."

He adds carefreely, "Just a little further and we will being near device."

I retort impatiently, "Good! No offense, but you were suffocating me with your big fingers."

When we reach the place Jumba still has he hands over my face and says a little to excitedly, "Keeping eyes closed until I telling signal."

I say in not so a cherry go lucky way, "Fine."

He releases his hands and I take in a big gulp of air. When I went to take in other gulp, my lips we block by something and this something was furry. A grin raises from my face and I say expecting it already to be Sapphire, "Sapphire is that you?"

She doesn't reply; however, Jumba shouts cheerfully, "Opening your eyes!"

I open them and I see Sapphire there, she pushes me to the ground and sits on top of my body. I look up and see a banner, they throw me a going away party and I was crying. I was happy they cared so much, Sapphire sees this and knows these tears are of glee not glum. She gets off me and pulls me up. I was stun to see all the experiments there, if not a big proportion of them were here and they were all running. Running at me! My eyes widen as the stampede was coming to me, I try to run away and hide for safety. Sapphire had her arms around my waist, pinning me to the spot and I try to push her off or move her. I got was nothing, so I stop moving and wait for the wave of experiments to come. So they all can show me off, also hurt me, with their hugs and love. I frightfully scream, "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Next thing I knew, I could feel myself being squeeze ever so tightly. I couldn't tell though, because my eyes were shut tight and so I decide to open them. I did and see all the experiments in a big group hug, me in the middle of it all. I forcibly say, "Yes, lots of love. Too much love, not enough space to breathe. No air coming into my body, yea!" They all let go and I was happy because I thought it was over. I was dead wrong, then all move their tongues out of each and every mouth. I say freaking out of my mind, "No, you're not going to do what I think you're going to do. Are you?"

They all nod their heads and say excitingly, "Ih."

I gulp, when I did they all come at me and lick my body. After several licks later, I walk out of and away from the large clump of experiments. I say half disgusted and half jokingly, "Now I know how my clothes feel like in the washer and it isn't fun."

Everyone laughs at me, I try to fix my sticky and gooy saliva covered body. I give up, I couldn't grip to anything because of all the saliva on my being and just walk to Nani and gang.

I see David there, in his white and red flame shirt with red shorts and black sandals. I say homely, "Hey there, I'm Marcus and thank you for coming to my party."

David answers awkwardly, "I'm David, nice to meet you. I just wish I knew you longer."

I extend my slippery hand and he nicely rejects shaking it.

I comment coldly, "No you don't, believe me. The less time you spend with me, the better. I somehow always bring trouble with me."

He laughs and responds happily, "Calm down, maybe it seems difficult because you were meant to do great things."

I smile and remark to his statement, "You know what, you're right. Thanks. Maybe, just maybe I'm being tested because something grand is coming my way. Something so incalculably awe inspiring that it just might change the world."

I look lost with big eyes, but David ruins my daydream and comments, "I didn't meant like that, besides it'll take time."

I ignore him say childishly, "Hush, I'm daydreaming about helping people."

David walks to Nani and whispers softly, "That's one weird kid."

Nani speaks unenthusiastically, "Believe you don't know nor want to know the other half of his story."

Nani walks away, David now wanting to know more follows her and secretly asks her about more details about me. I shake all of the glop on me and notice some people that I've to say a few words before I go. I walk up to Angel, Violet, Wolf and Stitch and say with my deepest apology, "I'm so sorry guys, I didn't mean to hurt you. I had no control over my body and I would never do that you know."

They all nod and hug me, I wish I wasn't going away from this. This is where I felt more at home than even at my own home, I guess it's because I count these people as my family and it was hurting me to leave. I release from the hug and walk around the place. I spot Sapphire going to an isolate place, I follow her quietly and I see her by herself. I go to Sapphire and sit next to here on a rock, she was on a log and she looks so gracefully doing it.

Away from us, I didn't know that there was a gap in the woods because I was so focus on Sapphire, Lilo and Stitch talk to themselves. Lilo sincerely states, "Ever since Marcus met with Sapphire, she hasn't played anything pranks on anyone and in fact has been good all this time with Marcus. Her one true place should be with Marcus and Marcus' one true place is with Sapphire.

Stitch replies logically, "Sapphire loves Marcus, Marcus loves Sapphire. He naga hurt Sapphire, he freeing her. So she find love and be loved back. Even if it hurts Marcus."

Lilo say regrettingly, "Not fair, they would've made such a cute couple and now they don't even want to fight for it."

She adds sorrifully, "Stitch I didn't mean to yell at you last night, you were right I didn't mean to say those things and I'm sorry forcing you to choose between friends. Can you forgive me?"

Stitch commets cheerily, "Of course, naga mad at ohana. Stitch forgives Lilo and Lilo forgives Stitch right?"

Lilo nods in agreement.

_I'm limited_  
><em>Just look at me - I'm limited<em>

Back to me and Sapphire, I look to her and I couldn't stand it. I say to her quietly, "Why do I've to have restrictions on my choices, why am I so limited? When I look to you, I want you. But I also want you to be happy with someone else. Never erase me, but don't wait on me forever either."

Sapphire replies kindly to my broken heart, "Naga erase Marky, meega love youga too much."

_And just look at you _  
><em>You can do all I couldn't do<em>

_So now it's up to you_  
><em>For both of us - now it's up to you...<em>

I say sweetly, "Sapphire you must promise to be good now, even if I'm gone for long periods of time. Promise me?"

Sapphire comments lovingly, "Meega promise, promise to boojiboo."

_I've heard it said_  
><em>That people come into our lives for a reason<em>  
><em>Bringing something we must learn<em>  
><em>And we are led<em>  
><em>To those who help us most to grow<em>  
><em>If we let them<em>

I speak firmly, "That means no more pranking people and always help them, can you handle that?"

Sapphire responds stunningly, "Meega always believed people come and go, naga knew they wouldn't leave impression on heart. Each taught meega, those things help mature. Before meega naga ready help others, meega wanted to stay bad. Naga destroy, but bad still."

_And we help them in return_  
><em>Well, I don't know if I believe that's true<em>  
><em>But I know I'm who I am today<em>  
><em>Because I knew you...<em>

"But once youga came into meega life, meega wanted help. Meega glad help youga, made meega better." Sapphire explains cutely. This makes me blush and I dart my eyes at her and she blushes as well.

_Like a comet pulled from orbit_  
><em>As it passes a sun<em>  
><em>Like a stream that meets a boulder<em>  
><em>Halfway through the wood<em>

I exclaim proudly, "I'll be in the stars at night and the air in the morning breathe. I'm in the water from the vast ocean to as a little stream in the jungle's woods. I am a rock and will stand the test of time, because I'll never be rid of you and you'll never be rid of me. Our love will remain intact, it's limitless."

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_  
><em>But because I knew you<em>  
><em>I have been changed for good<em>

"Thank you Sapphire, you showed me what I was missing to make me a better me as well and I'll never forget it. All because of you, I too change for good for myself and for others." I sadly note.

_It well may be_  
><em>That we will never meet again<em>  
><em>In this lifetime<em>  
><em>So let me say before we part<em>  
><em>So much of me <em>  
><em>Is made from what I learned from you<em>  
><em>You'll be with me<em>  
><em>Like a handprint on my heart<em>

I continue lively, "Even if this is farewell in this life, I just want to say I learned so much from you and I won't ever forget those things. You'll always be here in my heart."

_And now whatever way our stories end_  
><em>I know you have re-written mine <em>  
><em>By being my friend...<em>

Sapphire explains devotingly, "Our love end here, but new love be back. Meega learn from youga, youga change story. Youga became friend, more than that boojioo."

_Like a ship blown from its mooring _  
><em>By a wind off the sea<em>  
><em>Like a seed dropped by a skybird<em>  
><em>In a distant wood<em>

Sapphire continues sweetly, "Meega ship will search still, too far then meega will spread wings. Fly over and see youga here in thoughts and heart."

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_  
><em>But because I knew you<em>

She releases a few tears and adds honestly, "Youga change meega. It's because meega knew youga, meega learn what love was and be loved back. Takka Marky."

_Because I knew you_

I too letting go some tears and say openly, "Sapphire you showed me love I thought I would never see, never dream of in my life. This is because I knew you."

_I have been changed for good_

We both hug each other and say at the same time, "I'll never been able to be who I am without you changing me!"

_And just to clear the air_  
><em>I ask forgiveness<em>  
><em>For the things I've done you blame me for<em>

We separate and I beg, gravel wanting her forgiveness, "I'm sorry, so sorry. I didn't mean to end what we had, the blame is on me. I was eager to go home and announce the news about you and me, now I can't do it because I'm afraid of what they'll say and their safety. I didn't mean this to end at all."

_But then, I guess we know_  
><em>There's blame to share<em>

Sapphire rubs my back and comments, "Naga youga fault. Meega push Marky. If Sapphire naga push, youga stay. See naga Marky's fault alone, we take blame too."

_And none of it seems to matter anymore_

I grin at her and she grins back at me, making me and her realize that there might just be a slight chance of hope for us after all.

_Like a comet pulled from orbit_  
><em>Like a ship blown from its mooring<em>  
><em>As it passes a sun<em>  
><em>By a wind off the sea<em>  
><em>Like a stream that meets a boulder<em>  
><em>By a wind off the sea<em>  
><em>Halfway through<em>  
><em>Like a seed dropped by a bird in<em>  
><em>the wood<em>

The memories of us rushes through our brains, all those times come and make my still heart beat out to her again. I think she felt the same.

I say smoothly, "Because this is goodbye, it doesn't mean forever."

She continues as smoothly as I sounded, "Youga return to meega."

We close the gap betweent us, slowly.

I add affectionately, "I'll stare at the stars at night and think of you."

She adds profoundly, "My heart view ocean and think youga."

The gap diminishes again by another step by each of us.

I add sincerely, "I'll be your the first thought in the morning."

She adds openly, "Meega be wind comforting to you when youga down and lonely."

The gap is really shallow now.

I add gleefully, "I'll be your rock when you need me to hold you close."

She adds mirthfully, "Meega be wings to help youga fly high."

We both say open heartedly, "Because our love grew so much."

I say naturally, "From a seedling-"

Sapphire finishes beautifully, "To gorgeous forest and woods, just youga and meega made it."

_Who can say if I've been _  
><em>Changed for the better?<em>  
><em>I do believe I have been<em>  
><em>Changed for the better<em>

Now we're face to face and I state frankly, "Who said one person can't change your life, because just meeting you once and I felt like I was blessed."

_And because I knew you..._

Sapphire responds blissfully, "Meeting youga made meega this way."

_Because I knew you..._

I speak delightfully, "And because meeting you I am this way as well."

_Because I knew you..._  
><em>I have been changed for good...<em>

We both closed the gap and at that moment when our lips connected to kiss, it was devotedly and welcoming. During that kiss, we had the same exact thought, 'Because I knew you, I've changed for good and forever.'

We split the kiss and look into each other and can't believe that this is our last goodbye, we both notice each other were crying and we both wipe the tears off. We both look around and everyone was pointing their eyes at our direction, I hope they didn't see that little show. I holler annoyingly, "Ok people show is over! Nothing to see here by us!"

They all turn back to what they were doing and I go back to Sapphire. I see the spark in her that made me feel alive, I think she senses the same spark in me. I grab her hand, bring it to my mouth and lightly kissing it. I whisper adoringly, "It made me happy that I had you and hope you make the next one even happier."

Sapphire remains adamant and replies, "Meega naga love anyone, but Marky. Meega only love Marky, we still love Marky. Even we naga together; naga boojiboo. Meega love Marky true, never dying love."

I smile at her and pull her into a hug, where she kisses my head and I rub her back admiringly.

Jumba shouts loudly and commandingly, "Earth boy Marcus being ready to sending you off home now! But first I being need you here!"

I pull myself back, place a small quick peck on her lips and went to Jumba's side. Jumba continues sternly, "The is for the sending off of Marcus, remember you'll being more than welcome back."

I respond eagerly to going home, "I can't wait, I'll miss you guys so much. Don't worry, I'll be back soon."

I turn and wait at the mouth of the machine, Jumba goes to the machine and enters the coordinates for my journey. Once there, he gestures his hands to say, 'Go ahead!'

I catch the signal and jump inside, wondering what to tell my friends what happen to me first. I see the light and brace myself for impact, I was launch out of the hole and into a town. I hit a brick housing complex hard. I yelp when the surge finally reach my brain, "Ouch! That was smart!"

I fall to the ground, into a full giant trash cart, and the lid closes on me. When the pain subsides I push the lid off me and say quietly, "This is absurd! I can't believe this, I have had it up to here with these crashing into stuff!"

Something catches my ears and I wonder what was making that sound. I probe the area, but couldn't conclude the origin where the sound originated from. I just so happen to be staring up and I see two bodies coming at my direction. I pray softly, "Please let it be trash bags."

I close my eyes and the two masses fall onto of me. All three of us go deeper into the garbage cart, once again making the lid fall again. I open the lid again and mouth one word long, 'Ooooowwwww!'

When I turn my voice on, I say openly, "I think I would've prefer trash bags, at least they don't hurt as much as whatever hit me. Wait! What hit me?"


	36. Surprise, Surprise, Surprise! Part 1

A/N: I don't own 'Come Back to Me' by Akon nor 'What I Meant to Say' by Daughtry. Please send a review if there are any grammar errors or what not. Also sorry about the Kenny disguise, I forgot how he looked and so made up my version of it. Back to the story now!

* * *

><p>I dig through the trash, when I sense movement in the dump. I jump at it and dug crazily, until I come across a blue paw.<p>

I say lowly and meanly, "You've got to be kidding me."

I begin throwing garbage off everywhere and the two bodies were of Stitch and Wolf. Each one had a grin from ear to ear, I was really mad at them. I ask them crossly and softly, "What do you think you're doing here!?"

Stitch replies sorely, "Naga Marcus go and stay here forever!"

Wolf comments achingly, "Ih, making sure Marcus come back real soon!"

They both rub their injure bodies and I was trying not to blow a gasket at them. Which is hard, because they weren't suppose to follow me into my world. Also, they look different-Stitch looks more like a koala and Wolf looks more like well...a wolf. Both look at each and had a little gasp, seeing how differently they look from their home world. After I sort out my thoughts I worried asks, "What about Lilo, Angel, Violet and the others?"

Stitch answers calmly, "Lilo said we guard you."

I say fiercely, "I don't think she meant follow me! What were the two of you thinking? Clearly nothing!"

Both bring the ears down and chins to their chest, not looking at me. I respond feeling bad at raising my voice to them, "I'm sorry I snapped at you guys, it's just not safe for you to be in my world. I don't want people to see and think aliens are here, when in actuality we are still too far to answer that question. Please tell me you brought some clothes?"

They both nod their heads and put on their attire. Stitch is wearing a green t-shirt, black sunglasses, and blue jeans shorts with a black baseball cap and bright white socks and sneakers. Wolf is wearing his disguise as well, a red hoody, black lax jeans, blue sneakers with gray socks. I look to them and I can't believe they thought of this ahead of time. I shake out of my stupor and ask calmly to them, "You had this plan from the beginning, didn't you?"

They both nod their heads and happily respond, "Ih."

I state firmly, "Stitch your nickname will be of course Kenny, but what about Wolf?"

We all ponder a few seconds, I feel something crawling across my legs and I didn't want to look down. But the need to know was to great and I look down as rats were scurrying around and through me. I jump up and out of that dumpster and terrifyingly holler, "Rats! Oh god I hate them!"

Stitch and Wolf both turn to each other and laugh at me. I say embarrassingly, "Shut up! I don't want to die from rabies! _(calming down)_ Now back to more pressing matter. Like finding a good alias for Wolf, come on. There has to be a good name. How about Jacob, Edward, Aston or Bobby?"

Both disapprove of those names. I suggest even more hoping they would like one, "Well how about Wilson, Kayden, Afton or Nate?"

They were thinking on it, they both came to a conclusion and say unison, "Iky!"

I desperately offer, "Elmo, Mo, Curly, Larry, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Damien, Greyson, Gregory or Aden?"

Each and every name, Wolf and Stitch nod their heads no. I say giving up, "Well I don't know then? What name can you think of?"

Stitch thinks of one and says in openly, "Makoa!"

I say angrily, "Pfft, that name isn't that good."

My thoughts, 'Man, my names pale in comparison to that name. It doesn't sound that bad at all.'

Wolf nods his head and likes it. I say playfully, "I hereby christen your alias as Makoa."

Stitch and Wolf both get out of the dumpster, we leave the alley way and we all were stunned at the site. They were stun because they can't believe how the people look different from their universe and I was stun because this isn't the right place I was suppose to be. That didn't matter, all that matter was to ask where I was so I can find Sasha and tell her my feelings to her.

_I woke up today sinkin' like the stones that you have thrown__  
><em>_Wounded by the same ole shots you take__  
><em>_It's easier to kick me when I'm low_

I go up to a stranger and ask them respectfully, "Do you know where we are?"

The person just passed me by, so I went to the next and same thing, so I went to the next and once again the person completely ignored me like I wasn't even there.

_And I just thought that you should know__  
><em>_I've been holding on while you've been letting go__  
><em>_Well, it's not too late to say it right this time__  
><em>_'Cause I know I said I'm sorry but that's not what I meant to say_

My thoughts, 'I know I've been saying it a lot. I'm sorry Sasha looks like this is going to take me longer than I thought. I just hope you held onto me and will accept me?'

_I'm strong enough to say__  
><em>_That I don't wanna take the high road now__  
><em>_So typical of you to walk away__  
><em>_When your perfect little world is burning down_

I grab a random guy, push him to a brick house and brazenly ask, "Where in the hell are we?"

Both Wolf and Stitch saw my temper flared up and both talking to me as I'm trying to get some needed information.

The guy was shit scared less and answers, "Y-You're in Hammeltin, plea-please don't hurt me."

I repeat like a robot, "Hammeltin." I turn to face Wolf and Stitch, eagerly saying, "We're not that far from Blaze's house."

I get my hold off him and calmly say, "Sorry, just no one was helpful. I'm just a little antsy, please forgive me."

He nods his head and runs off. I say to them frighteningly, "Let's bolt before the cops come here!"

We run down many alleyways and streets until we made sure we were safe from unwanted eyes.

_And I just thought that you should know__  
><em>_I've been holding on while you've been letting go, can I be so bold?__  
><em>_'Cause all this sucking up to you is just getting old__  
><em>_Well, it's not too late to say it right this time__  
><em>_'Cause I know I said I'm sorry, but that's not what I meant to say_

I say cool and collectively, "Pardon my language back there, in my world we say stuff like that like there is no tomorrow. Though that doesn't matter anymore, because I have a dream - me and Sasha together. I can see it now, me and her doing everything together. I might even ask her to be my girlfriend? She'll probably will be my first - well for everything, but at least we're going to do it together."

_What I really meant to say with every little breath I take__  
><em>_I'm not the only one who makes mistakes__  
><em>_Just think of all the ones you've made_

I walk pass a closed restaurant, but I happen to glance into the windows and see a girl who look so familiar. I squint my eyes, turn my head around and thought that woman looks like Sasha I bring my entire face to the window, to make sure that woman wasn't Sasha. When she turns around, I was fill with elation because it was her. I found Sasha here in this closed restaurant. I was about to charge in there, when I see a muscular Latino looking or something guy, with dark olive oil brown color, brown hair and wearing a black tank with blue Wanger's jeans, coming through the open door and going near her. My mind was rushing with thoughts, 'She's with another guy! Wait, they could be family or close frien-' My eyes went from squinting to full blown surprise they both kissing affectionately and caressing one another lovingly. My thoughts, 'Friends don't do that, neither does family! I can't believe this! She's with another guy, what did she really never care about me?'

_And I just thought that you should know__  
><em>_I've been holding on while you've been letting go, can I be so bold?__  
><em>_'Cause all this sucking up to you is just getting old__  
><em>_Well, it's not too late to say it right this time__  
><em>_'Cause I know I said I'm sorry, but that's not what I meant to say_

My blood was boiling now, of all times I wish I could transform into my Stitch form and kick that dude's ass; instead, I stay there and wait for the guy to leave and so that I could confront Sasha. I watch closely each and every moment, thinking of many ways to torture the guy touching her. They break off and he leaves through the backdoor, I go around back and I notice an alleyway. When he leaves, I check to make sure he is gone and once I know the coast is clear. I enter the back door and Stitch and Wolf follow post haste. I quickly close the door. I turn to them and order them sternly, "You two go into the second room and hide underneath one of the tables, I don't want Sasha to be asking many questions. When I've my own I need to ask her!"

They did as I told them and I went to confront with Sasha. I ask heatedly, "Sasha!?"

She doesn't even bother to response, she's too busy looking at her wallet; probably a mirror inside of it or something.

I shout crossly, "Turn around!"

_Going crazy my heart is breaking__  
><em>_I can't sleep at all__  
><em>_Trying to get through this__  
><em>_Don't know how I'll do this_

She turns around and I see tears rolling down her face, the instant she makes eye contact with me more tears come from her eyes. She grabs her heart with one hand and grabs her head with the other.

She sadly says, "Not again! Not again, you're not here! No matter how much I want you to be here, you're no longer here. This is a figment of my imagination. I'm dreaming or this is my mind's hallucination from fatigue. I hope your happy toying with me, I can't sleep anymore because all I dream is you! Of us!"

_I know that I only got my self to blame (only got myself to blame)__  
><em>_But that doesn't help to ease the pain (doesn't help to ease the pain)__  
><em>_I'll just die if I can't see your face_

Being really confused, I just stood there while she is releasing more tears. She adds woefully, "This is my fault, you're blaming me for what I did. You're right I've got no one else to blame, but myself. That fact doesn't help me now, because every time I see your face I feel better. But-But you are no longer with me. I should've try to help you, but I didn't do anything."

_Until you come back__  
><em>_I can't breath__  
><em>_Until you come back__  
><em>_I got no reason__  
><em>_Got my heart, my heart down on it's knees__  
><em>_I still need you beside me_

She closes her eyes and says dishearteningly, "When I count to five, you'll be gone and once again I'll be alone. Even though you said you would never hurt me, you still did. 1...2...3...4...5!"

She opens her eyes, falls down to her knees and sorrowfully replies, "Not possible, you can't be here, you're not real. You can't."

_Now it's morning__  
><em>_Your still gone and__  
><em>_I still reach for you (still reach for you)__  
><em>_Don't know how to__  
><em>_Live without you_

Sasha looks down and comments angrily, "Why did you leave me!? Marcus, tell me why. Those days of us are all I have left and it's still hurts. I try to reach you, but you always slip away and when I wake up you're not there anymore."

_I will, I can take back all the hurt I've caused__  
><em>_(take back all the hurt I've caused)__  
><em>_If I could give back all the love I lost__  
><em>_(give back all the love I lost)__  
><em>_The price I pay is just to high of a cost yea_

I look at her and thought, 'How does she know I left? What is going on here?'

I say calmly, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to break your heart and hurt you. I want to say that I love you!"

_Until you come back__  
><em>_I can't breath__  
><em>_Until you come back__  
><em>_I got no reason__  
><em>_Got my heart, my heart down on it's knees__  
><em>_I still need you beside me_

Sasha looks up to me and falls onto her butt. She slides away from me, trying to understand what is going on here.

She shouts fiercely, "If you loved me, why did you leave me then?! You made everything so light, even my breath was light and full with our hopes and dreams! Now you waltz right here, thinking it's all right to do this to me!"

_Please forgive me (forgive me)__  
><em>_If we had one more chance in your life (one more chance in your life)__  
><em>_Till your with me__  
><em>_I'll be half a life until you come back (back back)_

More tears fall from her face as her expression softens. She continues tearfully, "Please Marcus forgive me, I didn't mean it. I didn't mean what I said, I wish I could take it back and made sure you never left me. I wish I could rewind to the time when just before you left me and stop the events from happening, then you would be here with me. You would be right here, beside me and making my life complete."

She stands up and calmly responds, "Now that I finally was able to confess to you, you will disappear from me and never come back to me. Only in my dreams where you'll be."

My thoughts on this whole thing, 'What is she talking about? I really don't understand, I just have to wait for my chance. Then I'll get to the bottom of this.'

_Until you come back__  
><em>_I can't breath__  
><em>_Until you come back__  
><em>_I got no reason__  
><em>_Got my heart, my heart down on it's knees__  
><em>_Cause I need you beside me_

She steadily controls her breath, closes her eye and kindly says, "After all I said, I'll be able to sleep more comfortably at night. I'll be able to breathe freely and in knowing that you'll be with me in my heart. You'll be with me in my mind." She counts, "1.._(opens one of her eyes, then she closes it and I take a small step forward)_ 2..._(She does the same thing and I take another tiny step towards her)_3..._(She doesn't open her eyes, so I take a bigger step to her)_4..._(She still has her eyes close and I cross the distance between us in one nice titantic step)_ -"

My thoughts, 'I'll never leave your side, you've my heart now and I want to spend it with you.'

_Until you come back__  
><em>_I can't breath__  
><em>_Until you come back__  
><em>_I got no reason__  
><em>_Got my heart, my heart down on it's knees__  
><em>_I still need you beside beside beside beside me_

I interrupt, say sweetly and lowly, "5!" I use my tippy toes, kiss her lips, she jumps from the shock of me kissing her and back hands me on the side of me head.

I complain holding my throbbing head, "Ow! I thought you wanted me back? Remember how you said I was what made everything so light, even your breath was light and full with our hopes and dreams. Ouch! My head hurts!"

She screams frantically, "Spirits aren't suppose to feel pain!"

I look up to her and retort outrageously, "You think I'm a fuckin' apparition! Sasha was has gotten into you? Ah my head!"

She reaches out to my face and plays with it. I say in a very annoy tone, "Can you please stop playing with my face, that really hurts."

She uncluthes my face after that she thoroughly searches and examines my body, touching every spot she wants to touch and she lowly states, "I don't get it? You're made flesh and bones."

She bends down and puts her head on my chest. Her eyes went from small specks to being saucers and she shrieks, "You've a heart beat!"

I walk back really feeling uncomfortable at this entire situation.

I reply sarcastically, "Well, what did you think?"

She looks to me really mad and storms to my face. She yells furiously, "Excuse me! I thought you were dead, I'm sorry!"

I look her in the eyes, say worryingly and wondering what she meant, "Sasha, what are you talking about? That's not funny."

She replies coldly, "It wasn't a joke."

I realize she was dead serious and ask now wanting to know, "What happen?"


	37. Surprise, Surprise, Surprise! Part 2

**Sasha's Story/ Flashback**

**_"It started a few days ago or something around like that, you came back and saying how you needed help." _**Sasha retells the events,**_ "So we went with you to the place where you said you just happen to wake up and search the place for the other you, but when we found nothing. We all decided, even you, wanted to relax a little and so we went to grab a slice a pizza. You acted as though everything a few hours ago was nothing. The next day you came and call Jon. You told him that you got kicked out of your house by your parents because you were being too aggressive to them and to your sisters. When we found you in the park sleeping, you said you've no recollection of anything. Even when Jon showed you the phone and saw your name and the time you called. After that you went up to me and say, "Sasha I'll text you tonight, about what I want to do with you-"_**

I interrupt and shout aggressively, "Does this entire thing have anything in common to do with me being dead?"

She nods her head, I shut my mouth and try to listen. _She continues,** "**Where was I now? I remember,_**_ "you tonight. Now I need to ask them if I can sleep in one of their houses. Bye" Then you ran off with the guys and I walk home. Hours later, I received your text stating, 'Meet me in the park at 7:15, I want to give you a surprise.' So I left my house and went to the park a little before 7:15 and when I heard something behind. I jumped into the nearest bush, but when I saw it was just you I was going to crawl out. I stopped when I realize you were with someone else. I move back quietly further into the bush and stand. I peer through the trees and I saw you and Jon together. You two were talking and everything, next thing I knew you were sucking on his face with your lips. The funny thing is that I thought you were staring at me through out it all, like you wanted me to see that. When you two finished, you and Jon argued for some time and he ditched you. You lean on a tree and were waiting for me. I stormed right up to you and ask scornfully, 'What the hell was that? Are you bi Marcus? Gay? I thought you said you were straight' Then you replied all nonchalantly, 'I guess you can't trust a single word I say can you?' After the smug look you gave me, I slapped your face so hard it was as red as a christmas light show and ran to my house broken-hearted. The next day, I saw you in your school and after you and Jon had your little talk, I grabbed your collar and asked you heatedly, then you tried to make yourself so innocent and made a lame excuse. You tried to stop me from shaking you, I released you, spat in your eye and left you there. I heard some people chattering and decided to listen to what they were saying. Everyone was talking about a blue demon-like creature, alien thingy hitting electronic stores everywhere, but always made sure it was caught on camera. Every single time when the police shown up to fight the beast, it bested them good and would disappear into the night like a ghost. Anyway that night, after the little thing with you in the morning, I went home, turned the TV on and what do I see. Your face on the screen, the last thing I wanted to see was your face. I would've turned off that second, if I hadn't been so caught up about the news and how they were saying that you were in connection with the monster. I was going to turn the TV off, when I saw a recording of a tape, it was showing you inside a vacant and closed down Walmart. You were signaling someone, then these little aliens or whatever came and took the electronics and when the police arrived to stop you. You killed them, you slowly torture them and then killed them. Then it played another reel of you and this little boy, of how you flung him into a tree and didn't do anything to get him back down. Next, they showed a tape of you fighting and you were speaking in this weird tongue and you slowly killed these two random people and for no reason either. I couldn't believe that it was you, but I didn't know what to say. Next I called you and asked, 'Come over my place tomorrow? I need to talk to you?'_**

**_Then you replied, 'Why not now?'_**

**_I asked, 'Because I'm home and have no idea where you are. Speaking of which, where are you anyway?'_**

**_You answered smartly, 'Because I'm here, in front of your house.'_**

**_I ran down the steps and you were standing in front of my door and looked horrible. You said pleadingly, 'Don't believe them, what they're playing are lies. I didn't do any of those things and you know me."_**

**_I look at you and asked in concern, 'Why do you look like seven buses hit you back to back?"_**

**_You answered tiredly, 'Because I've been searching for my past self for so many nights and I'm really tired.'_**

**_I offered you to sleep in my house and you did. You said like you had everything planned out, 'Tomorrow, I'll be out of here. Tonight though, I just need to sleep.'_**

**_I pointed to my couch, you sluggishly walked up to it and set your eyes on it. You closed your eyes, your body buckles and fell onto the couch and you fell asleep the moment you hit the couch. I was debating whether or not to call the cops, I didn't call them. I trusted in what you said and hoped everything was some bad scandal. You were so tired, I decided to ask you later when you were up and had more energy to answer my questions. I went to you and kissed you on the lips and then went straight to my bed. The next morning when I came down from my room, you were gone. You left early in the morning, I went back to your school and prayed I would see you. I did, but-but I had to hide.-"_**

She covers her mouth and sobs more, I hug her and she just cries until she regains her composure. She pushes me back gently and continues with the story,**_ "I hid because there was so many mobs chasing you. I saw you run passed me in fear and I wanted to save you, but at the same I was worried about my own safety. So I let you run and once the rush of people passed me, I tried to catch up to see if I can do anything to stop them. But no matter what, they were just too fast for me and were going after you like a pack of wolves on a hunt. When I finally caught up I-I heard you pleading for mercy. I went through the group and saw your living mutilated body, crying for wanting to live. I saw you had no arm and your body was set ablaze, then you were staring down at Jon. I couldn't hear anything, but I saw Jon pointing a gun to your head. Next came-came the shot and you stop moving altogether. Then to make sure you were dead, they picked up your body and tied it to a tree. They then read the crimes you've committed, thinking you were still alive and the secret corp came and shot your body once more. I ran up to them and asked cryingly, 'You didn't have to do that?'_**

**_The captain said calmly, 'We had to do it in order to save the city from vermin, like him. It was the only way to level out the art of war, our battlefield. He tried to kill one of my men before and said something crazy about a fislien. He was a threat to everyone and was crazy. I thought we silenced him, but it seems he lived somehow. Now we'll no longer have any problems for us anymore.'_**

**_Every one was sent home, they played the entire event of your witch hunt on TV on every channel. The day after that, I went to seek Jon and Luis. When I found them, they were so destroyed at what happen and neither one can believe what they did; especially Jon. He was trembling so badly, he couldn't make not one word out of his mouth and I had to hug him._**

**_He cries and screams, 'I'm so-sorry... Marcus! I-I didn't... kn-know what... came... o-over me! I-I-I-' I had to calm him down and hugged him and I told him that you would never be mad at him. He takes me to your service and wake, I met your family and they were heart-broken. Your mom gave me a picture of you, I took it and said, 'Sorry' to them. You had many people who loved you and all that were going to miss you, but not as much as me. The funeral was the worst, when they took your casket into the church and the mass. I went there, but my eyes were focused on the black casket of yours and how it said, 'I will always love you, even if I'm gone. I'm still with you, in your heart.'_**

**_That made me a wreck and I had to find Jon, Luis, and Blaze. I knew they would help me be better, only them because they were the only people I knew something about. We all heard your funny stories and good times, then when we had to leave and place your body in the ground. I couldn't help but cry on Jon as he held me, trying to calm me down and Blaze with Luis rubbing my shoulders to help me calm down. They all hugged me, we went up to your family together one last time and told them how he will never be forgotten and how he will be remembered of the good and not the bad things; he will live in our hearts."_**

I am speechless and I hug her once again, trying to contemplate this information of me - dead!

I ask her sullenly, "I'm sorry, can you please forgive me?"

She answers happily, "Of course, I still love you."

We kiss, but the kiss didn't have the fire like I thought it would, at least at my end it didn't. Sasha pulled back and had hope in her eyes as she honestly said, "Your parents told me your dreams and poetic talents. How you wanted to have one of your poems published in a book and how you would always talked about helping people and caring for that one person. I guess your dreams will come true, once you move on."

I say jokingly, "Did they have to tell everything?"

We both let a light chuckle at this and my eyes fell to her wallet, wondering what she was looking at. I grab her wallet, open it and see a picture of me - inside a drawn heart. I look to her and say shockingly, "You kept that picture?"

She nods her head, but pushes me back confusedly and questions, "How can you be here, unless it was the other you?"

I nod my head and answer sadly, "Impossible, he already died prior to this. Something doesn't add up."

I add nicely, "Now that doesn't matter, because I've you."

She looks to me, grins, but it disappears. The words I said seem to went over her head and she states somberly, "No, I can't be with you though."

I open my eyes in shock and confusion and question what she said, "What! Why not? I thought you wanted me!"

She looks down and says emotionlessly, "Because I gave my heart to another man when I found out you were dead and I can't love a dead man."

I shout wildly, "I'm not dead though! I'm here and pretty much alive!"

She retorts tensely, "At this time, in this place, in this reality you're dead to everyone!"

I bring my head down, blankly staring at the ground and trying not to accept this truth. All my dreams, hopes, everything came crashing and burning right in front of my stoned face when the words resounded in my ears. My thoughts, 'I can't believe this, I lost two people I ever loved one right after the other and for what. Now, I'm lonely and everyone thinks I'm dead. It's not fair and some people think I'm a crook because of all those robberies. Wait! The robberies, they might have something to do with my demise? The only way to know is to ask Sasha?'

I cock my head to her and ask interestingly, "Did the thiefs stop right after my - _(forcing myself to say it)_ my death?"

She looks to me and explains shockingly, "No, they still continued a little afterwards. There hasn't been any recent activity though."

I say herocially, "Well, I'm going to track the thieves, find out what they're doing, stop it and them, and show everyone I'm alive and not the one behind these little crimes."

She says in a unsupportive tone, "That's a good plan, if you were a kid! You don't even know where to start and if the police, secret services or SWAT couldn't do it. What makes you think you can?"

I shot a daring smile and boldly announce, "Easy! I've some friends that can help me in searching the perpetrators, they have very exquisite and special talents, but now I need you to call Jon and the other guys and tell them I'm alive."

She is completely lost and asks questioningly, "How do you expect me to do that?"

I look at her cell on her waist, take it, and take a picture of me and her. I give back the phone and say calmly, "There, now you've proof that I'm alive and well. Bye."

I pull her into one more kiss and I call out to the guys, "Sti-I mean Kenny and Makoa, we're leaving."

I go to them and we all run from the place. Once we're far from the town, Stitch can sense how much turmoil I'm feeling. He asks brotherly, "Marcus youga good?"

I nod my head and state impassively, "I'm good, but I'm not Marcus. I'm Massimo now and I swear I'll fix this."

My thoughts, 'But when we're done here, I've to rebuild my broken and shattered life or make a new one now. Also, whoever framed me will pay most certainly with their petty life. They cause my family and friends so much pain, because of my death.'

_Searching for some time..._

So with that we went and examine any place we could, but we were short on clues. So we decide to take a short break, after all we went really far into the woods to find any old abandoned places that can be good hideouts. Though, we find nothing here and we were getting tired from not eating. So the three of us decide to go back to see Sasha there and ask for some grub. When we go back to the restaurant and we find Sasha making out again with the same guy as before. I look at him closely and lowly ask, "He looks oddly familiar, but why?" They both caress one another, but that guy looks like someone I know. I repeat annoyingly, "I mean I feel like I should know him. God! Why does he look so familiar?" As they both turn to the window and pull off their kiss, I finally check the guy and my heart falls to the pit of my stomach. I was blown away at what I saw and it really kills me. The guy was...was Jon! I say heatedly, "Jon! She moved on to Jon! My best friend just up and takes my girl!" Stitch and Wolf can sense my rage and try to settle my flames of hatred at this scene.

I rant incoherently, "That little Portuguese - Brazilian, porkchop...he...her...together...can't believe them...he...she...over me...love...her...she...love...him...they...each other...couple...two them!"

I rush into the restaurant wanting to discuss something to them, when I barge into the little love fest the two were making. Stitch and Wolf follow me into the room and were ready to stop me from killing Jon in a heartbeat. I look crazily at them and my fuse was reaching its end. I was tapping my foot impatiently, trying to think happy thoughts - but they were wash by this little lovey dovey thing. I, trying to contain my anger, speak, "I think you guys need to take a breather!"

They both stop, turn their heads to my direction and were stun at my appearance. I caught them in the act and was waiting for someone to say something, because even the sound of my foot tapping was about to send me on a tangent.

Jon sets his eyes and scrolls them up and down my short figure and speaks first boldly, "Who the fuck are you?"

I bat my eyes to Sasha, as her body twitches at my gaze and then she shrugs her shoulders. I reply gritting my teeth, "A friend, a very good very of Sasha's. Almost a boyfriend to Sasha! I'm Mar- I mean Massimo!"

I try to leave now, not trying to make this even more confusing; however, my stubbornness wouldn't allow me to leave.

He asks hot temperedly, "Who are you?"

I reply grinding my teeth together, "I'm just an old friend to Sasha."

He bats a 'Do you know this person' expression to Sasha and she nods yes. He looks to me and I can see he despises me and doesn't even know it was me, I couldn't blame him though. I was two feet shorter and had more muscle build up since we last met, but he should see that there was a hint of me right here; his friend, in front of his face. I couldn't keep up the ploy, so I collapse and burst out at him; completely forgetting he doesn't know I'm Marcus.

I ask angrily, "You don't remember me do you, but I know you Jon and I wish I could kick your ass. I can't believe you, my best friend would do this."

The detest look turns into a confused and battle-like glare, I look at Sasha and signal her to tell him about me right now; this instant. When she understands it, she whispers something into Jon's ear and his face went from 'Attacking and going to beat the hell out of you' to 'Oh my god'. He looks back at her, then to me and back at her.

He asks confusingly, "Are you serious? You're not pulling my leg?"

She nods her head no, he turns back to me and his eyes began to water. He releases Sasha, walks up to me and hugs me. I try to keep my furry at them; especially to Jon, but then I hear Jon sobbing onto me; heavily on my shoulder, and it hastily diminishes. I really couldn't hate any of them, just wasn't in my nature to hate people. I was happy to see Jon again, but not like this.

He sadly chokes, "I-I can't... be-believe this! M-Marcus... your b-back! I-I'm so-sorry...some-something came...over me! I-I would...never...never hurt you! Don't h-hate me...ple-please ...d-don't...hate...m-me. For-Forgive me...pl-plea-please. Please,...for-forgive...me."

I rub his back and say nicely, "It's okay, I don't blame you and I can't hate you. Even when you took my girl and as soon as you recognized this was me, you know me too well. On that matter, you know that I can't hate my friends. I can never hate you, you're my best friend and I'll always forgive you. Also, I can't really hate people."

He was shaking violently and I didn't know what to do to calm him down; however, on instinct I kiss him on the head, which makes me blush brightly in front of Sasha, Wolf and Stitch. At least, it stop Jon from quivering and just whimpers quietly. Until he jokingly responds, "When did you become such a homo, kissing guys?"

I laugh at him and say mockingly, "When did you become a girl and break down in front of people?"

He gives a little chortle, he lifts his head up and we stare at we other. I was about to cry seeing his sad expression, we both hug each other and pat each other on the backs. When we felt we were good, we split and were good to go.

He wipes his tears and asks troublingly, "Wait? If you're here then does that mean I killed the other?"

I nod my head in disagreement and explain plainly, "I don't think that was my future self, I think someone is setting me up. I just don't know who did it or why?"

I wipe my eyes, as silence over takes the room and Jon, Sasha and I just look to one another.

We all say in unison, "Awkward."

After that we had a little giggle about how we thought the same thing.

I look to my hands, fiddling with my thumbs and ask half-heartedly, "Soooooooo um? When did the two of you, you know. Hooked up, became a couple?"

Sasha answers in a light, gentle tone, "It was some during and mostly right after your death. Jon and I were spending so much time together, we eventually fell in love with one another."

I state as her words cut into my heart, "My death, brought the two of you together? I don't know whether to be sad and yell at the both of you or be happy and congratulate the both of you."

Jon talks meekly, "Sorry about stealing your girl."

He adds confidently, "Only because of that pain was I able to see how beautiful Sasha was, how sweet and caring she was. She's the prefect girl."

She blushes and speaks lovingly to Jon, "And I would've never guess under that big exterior was a nice and big heart with a gentle and artistic guy. My Mr. Right in you."

Jon becomes fluster as they interlock their hands with one another, completely forgetting my existence there in the room with them.

My thoughts about this was turning my stomach, 'Great, if they start calling each other pet names. I'm going to puke, but then again. They're in love, so I should keep my contents in me and suck it up like a man. Even if it kills me, watching them have what I once had with Sapphire. This is what I get for cheating with Sasha, stupid karma!'

I respond gently, showing that I was present, "It's okay. I didn't want you to be heart-broken forever, I actually would want you to move on. The saying goes if you love something, set it free. If it comes back to you, it was meant to be and if it doesn't. Then it was never yours to begin with."

I look down afterwards, not wanting to ruin their moment any further. I try to hide my pain and broken heart, so that is why I look down at my feet. My thoughts come rushing in as everything I once dreamt, once again came down and burned right in my face. My mind notices the contradictions in that, 'If that was true then she would still want me and not Jon, though they did have a longer period to know each other. There is nothing to be done now, they're a couple now and I want the best for the both of them. Even if it means giving up my love for Sasha and watching the two of them. So she can be happy with Jon, forever and ever. GOD this bites!'

They both turn to me, Sasha releases her hands and walks to me gradually. When she comes up to me, lifts my chin and knew how much I was hurting. She brings her arms around me, cuddles me and rubs my back softly. I drop my head, to hide the tears. They were forcing their way out, but I was determine not to cry in front of them. I didn't want to breakdown in front of them because I didn't want to make this happy moment a sad one. After that, she goes down to my level, raises my chin once more and kisses me on the lips. Now all those tears I try to hold back explode, because this kiss was better than the one before - it reminds me when we were at Blaze's house and how everything back then seem somewhat simple. I wish we could go back to that point and relive every moment together, but I can't keep myself in the past. I lick around the bottom of her lip, begging for her to open and she does. She moans as I kiss her tenderly, completely forgetting about everything and everyone. She forces her tongue into my mouth and I groan in pleasure, this seem to last forever and we both want to keep this. Our minds were brought back from lala-land and we separate and lay our foreheads against one another. We both grin at the same time. I look deeply into her eyes, then dart them to Jon; who was a very unhappy camper right now, and bring them back to Sasha. I whisper caringly, "You're boyfriend is very angry at this, we should stop."

She whispers back to jokingly, "He should know I do what I want and when I do it, like you did."

We separate, I walk pass her and straight to Jon. I lay a hand on his shoulder and talk to him nicely, "Don't be an idiot like me. Keep her, she needs you now. The two of you will be fine together."

He places his hand onto my shoulder, smirks and happily responds, "Thanks pal, I'll take your advice."

I whisper jokingly, "Sure, I mean you already took my girl. What more can you do?"

We both laugh, I punch his arm playfully and was happy that something good happen when I came back to my world. I feel as Jon was hiding something from me.

I ask wonderingly, "Jon, Are you two by chance alone?"

"No," he responds holding his excitement, "We're alone."

I was reading him and if I was right, he had something he was hiding from me. I repeat seriously, "Are you sure?"

He looks to Sasha, behind my back she nods, he looks back to me and shouts gleefully, "Luis, Blaze come in!"

I was shock, I turn around and I see them right there. They run to me, Luis jumps on me and hugging me hard. I fall onto the floor with him on top of me, then Blaze leaps onto this little event and Jon shouts like a kid, "DOG PILE!" I look to him, beg and nod my head no. He evilly smirks and joins the rest of us, I was happy; yet, I too was in pain. I ask agonizingly, "Pleeeeeaaaaasssseeee! Get off me? Too many guys on me, can't breathe! Get off?"

I shout kiddingly, "Sasha call the cops, I'm being raped here!"

We laugh and they finally get off me, then lift me off the ground. Luis mirthfully says, "Bear! I can't believe you're here. Alive, but shorter!"

I ask them, bother by they both just showed up and ignoring the last bit in Luis' responds, "How did you guys get here?"

Blaze intervenes between me and Luis, he hugs me and states proudly, "Sasha texted us, to come and see something we would never believe. Then she sends us the picture of you, we didn't believe it. She also sends a recording of your voice, we knew you were alive. I rush with Luis here and waited for our time to greet you."

I say nicely, "These two are friends of my, this there is Sti-! I mean, Kenny and this is Makoa."

We all shook hands, I notice Sasha had an inquiring look on her face and it made me worry.

We did some light chatter when I notice Sasha looking at Stitch and Wolf.

She goes up to Kenny _(Stitch)_ and Makoa _(Wolf)_ and says knowingly who their true identities, "So these two are the experiments from Stitch's world?"

Stitch states politely, "Ih. Meega Stitch. This Wolf."

So while they were talking, I couldn't believe my eyes and ears. My thoughts, 'How did she know that they were experiments? I mean alien is should a broad term, but I think she would've said that. But experiments? She asked if they were experiments! Someone told her, but who? Someone who is really close to her and me...Jon!'

My jaw drops, I slowly cock my head to Jon with my eyes wide and ask in an ill-tempered tone, "Yooouuuu told her?"

He shrugs his shoulders, smirks trying to make himself innocent and sputters a reply, "It...might've...sort of...possibly slip from my mouth, once or twice."

I ask with an exacerbating tone, "Once or twice! How much did you told her?"

He skiddishly replies, "Maybe a smidgen of here and there."

I look to him, my expression reading 'Tell me now or else' and he confesses, "Certain details, don't need to worry though. She doesn't know about you being able to transform into Stitch."

I spat at him with harshness in my voice, "You did WHAT! Is that suppose to make me feel better?"

He looks down and plays with his fingers, hoping I would cool down. I collect myself and calmly say, "Well at least that little thing is still our secret."

Sasha grabs my arm and asks batting her eyes at me, "Can you transform right now?"

I look to Jon, my expression now 'Prepare to die!' I nod my head and was going to attack when Sasha continues, "Luis! You said he once transformed when he was angry, does that mean he is going to do it now?"

He was doing everything to keep her trap shut, but I heard everything and I turn to Luis ever so menacingly. I say with an enraged tone, "Luis! You told her!"

He makes a feeble attempt to explain, "It was during our time together and it just slip between my lips, sorry."

I retort steaming with angry, "How would you like it if I put my fist between you lips!"

Sasha comes behind me and tugs me back. She says innocently and trying to defend them, "Not their fault, I beg them to tell me. If anyone should feel you anger, it should be me."

I take a moment, thinking about everything and just exhale. I say defeatingly, "I'm sorry everyone, it's a sore thing."

I continue with my confession, "I can no longer change, Stitch's family had to inject me with a repressor drug and a large dose to be precise. I lost everything."

Stitch adds sadly, "Ih. Lost Sapphire too. His-"

I look to him, Sasha had her mouth open, I run from Sasha's grasp, up to Stitch and cover his mouth. I make an excuse, "He doesn't know what he is talking about."

She responds wanting to know more about Sapphire, "Who is this Sapphire chick?"

I make another excuse, trying to change the subject, "Guys why not we eat something, I'm starving. How about you?"

I was about to leave when I felt a finger on my chest, I didn't want to look up at Sasha's mad glare and have it piercing into my soul like before at Blaze's place.

She pushes my back up against a column and repeats with more force in her tone, "Who the fuck is Sapphire?"

I want to say something to defend myself, but Stitch opens his mouth at the worst time and says, "Sapphire Marcus' boojiboo, was boojiboo."

I glare at him and I shout angrily, "Stitch, you're not helping me!"

I look back at Sasha and she adds two and two and states heatedly, "When we were about to be something, you fell in love with someone else. Well, didn't you?"

I try to push her off me, but half of me want to tell her the truth about me and Sapphire and how I lost her and hope to make our friendship intact. The other half is screaming run away, if you tell her about you and Sapphire she'll hate you and just after we had a good time.

Finally I was able to get her off me and explain myself, "This is very complicated and I don't know if you want to know everything."

I look to her and she's waiting for my story. I gulp and say kindly and quickly, "After my future self and I left, we try to help him go back home and so we went Stitch's world through this thing called the Wormhole Teleporter Generator or W.T.G. When we arrived, we were not on Stitch's island and instead found ourselves on a spaceship. We searched the place, found Gantu and tried to stop him. He escaped, we went to Lilo's place and decided to stay for some time. Then we went to her little town and were attacked by Leroys, I was scared of dying and so I fully transformed and lost control of myself. Wolf, Stitch and my future self did everything to constrict me. We try to use the teleporter, but Gantu stole it and so we went to Lilo's home, Sapphire kidnapped me and we had a little time together. The next day I went back to the house, came to my senses and was ready to do some damage to Gantu and the Leroys. Sapphire would always move on me, so I told her I loved you and my future self loves her. But as we had more contact, I slowly liked her and my future self really notices when we were off our way to stop Gantu. We had a little talk, continue running and found Gantu with the Leroy clones and Hamsterviel with them. Hamsterviel wanted to be king, so with Jumba's device he would ruled many worlds and he set the Leroys to fight me, my future self, Wolf and Stitch. We all fought, but in the end I was hit point-blank with Gantu's gun and it sent me flying to the machine. The next thing I remember is waking up in Lilo's house, covered up like a mummy and having machines on me. Sapphire was there and alerted Jumba of my awakening, he came in and removed the machinery on me. Then they said the mission was a failure, the machine was destroyed, my future self was no more because he fell into a black hole from the machine's destruction and that I would be really unstable because I was in a coma, they all leave and let me fall asleep. Hours later, Sapphire comes in and we share another moment together. After that I hated myself, I felt like I cheated you and ran out of the house and passed out. I wake up again in Lilo house and Sapphire was there, I went to sleep and once again she came into my room and we had our special time with one another. The next morning I was moody with Lilo and left the house, after I came back to the house. We both had a very bad and ugly argument, which made me run out during a thunderstorm. They all found me as I was playing with the W.T.G, I wanted to run away from everyone and everything. Some reason I become crazed with power, after some fighting they have me captive and Sapphire injects me with a repressor drug. Which made me transform back to human, but it was such a large dose to change me that Jumba said I would never change and I lost all my abilities with it. He said I could go home, but I was torn because I wanted to tell everyone about me being part alien and how I fell in love with Sapphire. Since I was human, I couldn't do that and we just talked together. You know, trying to make it last. The next day was my going away party, I was surprised by this and all of Stitch's cousins came up and hugged and licked me. I went over to Sapphire and said goodbye to her, we kissed and I was whisked to the machine and teleported back home with Stitch and Wolf. I was hoping that I could stay with you, but you fell in love with Jon."

They all were shocked at how fast I said that, then Sasha being a smart aleck responds, "So you went back to Stitch's place, fought this Gantu only for him to run away. You stayed there, were attacked by whoever these Leroys were and got so scared you transformed into Stitch. Then when you tried to get some senses with the W.T.G thingy, it was stolen and so you retreated to Lilo's house. Where you were kidnapped by this Sapphire person and spent the night together, you left to regain yourself and she was there and putting the moves on you. You let her and then after so many, you told her you loved me and she needed to love your future self. Then when you went to retrieve the machine, did well until you were blasted in the face. The machine was destroyed, you lost your future self and had to recover back in Lilo's place. When you awoke Sapphire called Jumba, he removed the stuff off you and said all those things. They you tried to sleep when Sapphire came back into you room and the two of you had a moment together. You ran out, got too emotional and passed out. Back at the house, you've recovered and you had another moment with her. The next day, you and Lilo had a very bad fight, you stormed out then came back and the two of you fought and you left again. You wanted to runaway, then they stopped you and after fighting. Sapphire injects you with a drug, making you go back to human form and then you were sad because you couldn't be with her. You spent the last night together, when day broke you both tried to make a day last before you came back home. You had a little party, you went to Sapphire and said your goodbyes to her. Then rushed to the machine, where you came home and brought Stitch and Wolf with you."

I could tell by how she said Sapphire, she was really peeved at me and I couldn't blame her. She asks half-heartedly, "Why were you so sad leaving her after she physically hurt you?"

I answer in a melancholy tone, "She did it to save me, but when she did. We couldn't be together, what was worst of all is that I chose to stay in that world with her. I felt like I had to replace the love she had for my future self, it was my duty. I soon realize that in actuality that I really did love her and I want to spend the rest of my little experimental life with her. Humans and experiments can't be together, it just can't happen."

She looks down, I could see she was hurting and didn't want to believe me. I look at my feet and say with all my heart, "I know it's not right and sorry for doing that to you, after all you waited for me and I do that to you. I'm sorry."

She looks up to me, walks to my direction and raises my chin. She asks confusingly, "Says who can't the two of you be together?"

My eyes roll down as I reply sadly, "The universe apparently. She can live many years, while I can't. It didn't seem right to be with her, when later on she'll be the same and alone when I'm gone."

She makes me face her, glances my eyes and she understands everything. She replies somberly, "You still love her don't you?"

I disappointingly comment with lackluster eyes, "Yes, but it doesn't matter now."

"It always matter, you taught me that." Sasha happily replies.

I ask emotionally, "Are you upset? I guess you hate me now and want to never see me again?"

Sasha comments gleefully, "I'm not upset, I can't hate you. Sure I'm a little hurt, but I'm with Jon and everything work out in the end for us. So it'll work out with you as well."

My pale face regains its original complexion, I turn my eyes and see she wasn't angry at me or hated me. She just wanted the best for me, my face glow as she took some of the burden off me and I hug her.

There was some silence in the room, until Luis spotted something outside. He screams surprisingly, "I don't believe this!"


	38. Horrible Idea Exposed!

A/N: Thank you for reading my story, now if any of you are Sonic the Hedgehog fans. Can you please read and review on my friend's, wolfwarriorKronos, Sonic the Hedgehog story called Warrior from Another World. As many you agree, it's better to have more people to review so they can give you feedback about the story. Speaking of which, don't be too shy and review my story. Thank you for reading my story, I'm so happy. :D

* * *

><p>Everyone turns to him, he points out to the window and we all rush to see what he seen.<p>

Right there in front of us were some Leroy clones, taking car parts and other things. I, ignoring my hunger, run out with Wolf and Stitch by my side and follow by then rest. As soon as we were out, they were out of sight. I ask questioningly, "You guys did see a bunch of Leroys here, right? It wasn't just me?"

They all nod their heads and I shout energetically, "Leroys! I know you're here, fight me!"

When no one answer, I search my surroundings for something to help me and my eyes set on a new ruby red Cadillac XLR. My disbelief face was replaced with an evil grin and I go to the car. I elbow the driver side window, unlock and set myself underneath the dashboard. Everyone was shock of me doing this, they all run to me and convince me this was a bad idea. I didn't pay them any mind, I return upright onto the seat and raring to go on a chase. I grip the bead cover steering wheel, watch my friends and gave a gesture saying, "See ya!"

The car slowly move, but as soon as it did move; it quickly stop moving and I had no idea why. I look back and I notice Stitch was holding onto the car with his strong grip. I stop the car, open the door and shout at them crossly, "What the hell was that for?"

"Marcus," Jon states open mindedly, "You don't even know where they are going and you look like you need something in you. Want to fight them and lose to rashness."

I didn't want to listen, but he was right and I hate when other people are right. I kick the street and walk up to them, feeling like a fool for attempting to stop the Leroys by myself and it was because I want to do everything by myself I ended in this mess in the first place. I say stubbornly, "I'm not that famished."

After I said that, there was a weird noise and everyone jump. They turn to me, see how I'm holding my stomach and laugh at me. I rub the back of my head with my other hand and state after getting caught, "I guess I'm hungrier than I thought I was."

We all return to the little restaurant and order some pizza. After we had some food in our stomaches I was more than ready to face the Leroys, but first we need to find out where they all decided to hide. So Jon and Sasha took his nice oxyn black Chevrolet Orlando, Blaze and Luis went into Blaze's winter white Chevrolet Tahoe Hybrid and as for me, Stitch, and Wolf - we took the Cadillac again. This time, Stitch was the driver because he called dibs and Wolf was in the passenger near the driver's seat because he called shot-gun. That's why I was stuck in the back of the car, I was so waiting to drive and Stitch takes it. Oh well, anyway we lead the pack and Stitch and Wolf's noses were at work. When a few moments pass, they pick up the scent and signal the others. The long street we once knew was replaced with rough and bumpy off-road ditches. I ask wonderingly, "Why ...can't ...we ...just...walk?"

Stitch replies actively with a hint of wanting fun, "Meega ...drive, ...faster ...there. Faster ...we ...defeat ...Leroy."

The long dirt road was torturous on my stomach, I could feel everything move within me with every little bump and when we hit specific bumps, I had to swallow my food back down my throat because I close to being sick. Once the road was peaceful once more, I lay down where I was and hope to sleep the sickness I was feeling. Stitch tumultuously shakes my entire being and I open my eyes. I jump up from the back passenger and slowly check our whereabouts; which was hard considering it was in the woods and it just started to go dark. I look back and can see that everyone else made it too. I turn back around, my eyes were scaling up the building from the car and I could tell just by looking at it. This has to be the place, no doubt about it. The atmosphere engulfing the building was eerie, wicked and evil. I could feel myself shudder by looking at it, this old, tall and gigantic factory. Stitch and Wolf could feel something was wrong with that building, just wasn't sure what it was. We all get out of the car, I turn, and walk to Jon, Sasha, Luis, and Blaze. I order them strongly, "Do not and I repeat do not follow us into that infrastructure, I don't want any of you to get hurt. You hear me?"

They all nod their heads, I walk back to Wolf and Stitch. I boisterously and lowly state, "This time whoever you are, you're going down and you're not going to hurt anyone anymore." We all nod our heads and dash to the building, we decide to go through one of the open hangers and check the place out. When we were inside Stitch looks for the light switch and flicks the lights on. It was musty, dusty, crusty and plain old crumbling everywhere and I didn't like that it was so easy to get inside. That put me in high alert, we all hear a noise and get set to attack whoever made the source. When we see who it was though, I was really upset by the outcome and run up to them. I ask turbulently, "Guys, what made you think it was okay to be here?"

Jon replies like a wise-ass, "You used a double negative and everybody knows when you have two negatives, it's a positive. We decide that you want us to go on your behalf."

I shout harshly, "I used three negatives! Which means it is a negative still!"

Jon continues with his wise-ass attitude, "No you used don't and not, which means do."

I faceplam so hard I had a red mark on my face, it took my awhile to pull my hand off my face and when it was finally complete, after everything was said, I look at them worryingly.

I say with the utmost care for their safety, "You guys need to leave, pronto. Something bad is going to happen and I don't want you guys to get involve in it."

Luis comments pig-headedly, "You already had us involve the moment we all met you and now you think we're going to listen to you now, if we didn't do it before."

I just smirk at that, because they were right and I should've known they would go against what I said. All the hanger doors closed at once, the lights turn off, everyone jumps and gather into a circle. I softly say with fear and anger in my voice, "This is the exact reason why I didn't want you guys to be here!"

I add with more fear, "This reminds of that movie I once watched called "Are You Scared", the first one, where all these contestants are in the old, creepy, abandon building for some big movie thing or whatever; _(I look around and notice some similarities)_ similar to this one, anyhow it turns out to be completely dangerous and they try to get out. They separate, the guy comes out and kills all but one girl. She lives though, yeah."

They all turn to me like I was spitting out non-sense. I affirm them calmly, "What I'm trying to say is, no matter what circumstances happen that we remain close and together. In this chance, we won't get hurt or lose one another. Time to move out."

We all move as one unit, never letting anyone one of your sight or of reach and in all truth it was getting really annoying really fast. After a few steps, I want to be free from all the group thing because I have no room and so we all decide to sit close. I ask Stitch quietly, "Stitch can't you, I don't know use your night vision and try to get the lights working? Or something?"

He replies with utmost certainty, "Ih. Meega make zid-zid, lights on and we walk. Find Leroys, stop evil plan."

We both nod our heads, he crawls away and I weakly mutter to my lonesome self, "I wish I was that confident like before when I had some of your DNA coursing in me and everything. I thought it was the very thing that will end of my life, that would be the thing to end it all. How it ended my life; funny now I would give everything to have it back."

I let out a small sign, "Can't dwell on the past, must dream for the better."

Once the lights were back on, Stitch scurries back to us and then he and Wolf raise their ears, they seem to be looking for a sound. I ask pondering if I want to know or not, "What do you hear?"

Stitch and Wolf widen their eyes, slowly opening mouths and turn to me - only to me.

I was really getting nervous by their looks and ask worryingly, "What is it?"

Stitch replies shockingly, "Meega hear Marcus, other Marcus?"

I look to them with both terror and confusion and I state adamantly, "Impossible he's dead."

Wolf disagrees with my statement and replies utterly, "Stitch naga wrong. Meega heard too."

My thoughts, 'I don't get it? They told me he went to the black hole and probably died, then the others said I died from being shot? Which the fuck is it and what in hell is going on?'

I state with bewilderment in my tone, "Really? You hear my other self, think logically here. I died, _(showing two fingers)_ twice. Not once, but twice I died and now you say my future self miraculously survive a black hole and being shot twice need I remind you?"

They both nod and I state not listening nor wanting to believe this, "I can't believe this, it's illogical."

I walk away from everyone, grab my head and try to think how this could be possible. I turn back to them, realizing that it could be possible for him to be here and say, "Wait, he was in his alien form when he went into the black hole and a black hole is a passageway to different places and times. He could've been transported here through the hole, draining him so much he turn into human and when he was shot. He could've survive it because Stitch is bulletproof, right?"

No one speaks, I yell my question with more ferocity in tone, "He could've survive it, right?"

Jon answers nicely, "No one knows, but we'll never know if we stay here."

After that heated discussion, we silently decide to investigate this thing and Stitch and Wolf are the leaders. We climb many flights of steel machinery steps and we are still nowhere near 'me'.

I complain loudly, "Are where any closer, no offense but I'm not like you guys. I still need to readjust myself to being human."

Luis shouts angrily, "Quit complaining, everyone is tired from searching this place."

I mumble to myself, "If it were just the three of us, we would be there already."

Everyone turns to me and have an angry look on their faces. I shrug my shoulders, 'What?', they turn back and we continue walking. We go down this long corridor and at the end is this door, it was no match with the strength of Stitch. He made a big enough opening for all of us and we all rush in, not wanting to get left behind. When we near another door, it was electrically locked door and I turn to Stitch. He nods his head in confirmation that this is where 'my other self' is suppose to be. I scream like a sergeant, "Guys, we've to move and let Wolf do his thing." We all went down the corridor, except Wolf who look completely lost and I explain, "Wolf! Use your powers to short out the door so it can open!"

He finally understands it, nods his head and faces the door. He extends all his hands, all four of them, and hits the door with his electric blasts. There was a little explosion and instead of the door was a nice big hole. When we run up to him we see he is fine, the clothes on the other hand were all ripped and in tatters. He just shook the last pieces off, everyone saw his true form and I can't believe no one was at least a little shock by this. Stitch shifts his eyes to Wolf then to me, then back to Wolf and I understood what he wanted to do. I say easily, "Go ahead Stitch."

Everyone looks at him as he takes off his clothes and reveals his true form as well, once again I was hoping for some _ooo_ or _aaa._ Nothing, I receive nothing of that matter. I state shockingly, "Come on guys! You're okay with this, not even a little shock?"

They all nod their heads no. I was lost by all of this. Blaze confesses, "When Sasha told me about your transformation, I went back to the news and I connect the two. It was obvious that was you in Stitch form, I mean yeah we're a little surprise at this at first. None the less, he is still the same as they describe when you changed into him. You looked like him, so we already knew about him."

He looks over his shoulder, turns back to me and softly says, "But Wolf scares me, just because of his powers."

I add wisely, "Well, they both have powers and they only use it for good. Now lets move on!"

So we all run through the broken door, we see this huge laboratory with all these tests tubes and other things. We enter into one room, there was a table with something on it and no one want to touch it. So we all silently agree to go and see it, they push me to the front and as we were nearing the table. I feel my stomach going in knots galore, I begin to sweat bullets and wish I had that cockiness and confidence like I had before. I reach out my hand as the distance between us becomes more and more shallow, I turn the table and stoned surprise flow through my being. I couldn't believe it, there lying on the table with restrains and wearing a blindfold was...was my future self. He was sleeping, I gently pull off the blindfold, nicely shake him and he slowly opens his eyes. He releases a big smile and says happily, but sorely, "I knew you guys would come for me sooner or later."

I look to Stitch and he understood what I was asking, he broke the shackles and we all help him up from the table.

Jon was the first to burst, "I'm so sorry for shooting you and being apart of that mob."

Future me replies kindly, "It's okay, I know it's not your fault."

Sasha examines my future self quizzically and asks, "How is your arm back and why don't you've bullet holes nor burn marks, how you look normal?"

He answers calmly, "From Stitch's DNA, it saved me."

Sasha looks at him, not sure whether to believe in what he is saying or not. Then again, if it wasn't for Stitch's DNA he wouldn't be here anyway. So she drop the suspicious examination and walks back to the group.

I hug him and ask surprisingly, "How is that you're normal height?"

He answers justly, "Because I guess I was able to control my growth now, sooner you might be able to do it too."

I bring my eyes down, he tilts his head and notices that my mood changes suddenly.

He asks worryingly, "What happen?"

I answer softly and shamefully, "Sapphire tried to save me using a repressor drug, but she used such a large dose that I turn back to human. The amount of the dose had one costly side - effect, I can no longer transform. It made Stitch's DNA permanently dormant, deactivate or inactivate; whatever you call it."

I add bring my eyes up and ask wonderingly, "How are you here? Who brought you here?"

He explains with rigidness in his tone, "I think it was after Jon shot me, I woke up here and I had rope burns on me. I kind of figure the ropes were being fixed as my _(forcing himself to spit it out)_ "dead body" was placed somewhere. As for the who, I don't know."

So without any further questions, he guides us as we all are trying to figure out who is behind this. We all went into the room, it was barren of anything, there was nothing in that room and we all turn to my future self questioningly.

He says proudly, "Don't let your eyes fall to pretenses."

He continues to the wall, until he vanishes through the wall completely and we were all shock by this. He pops his head out and asks impatiently, "Well? Guys aren't you coming or rather stay here?"

I announce what everyone was thinking, "Head floating? Floating head?"

He looks at us confused by my statement, he then understands what I were saying and he just smiles on. He states nonchalantly, "This is an advance cloaking, to be honest I didn't even think this would work and yet here I'm waiting for you guys to follow. Now let's go!"

He adds jokingly, "Rapido, Rapido. Vamos!"

The way he said that, it just help to ease ourselves and we laugh at his silliness. He disappears through the wall once more and we follow him, but we were so nervous that we all jump together. After the whole wall trick, we were in a strange room and highly advance technology _(imagine Dex's Lab, but a hundred times better) _scatter everywhere. I see my future self going into a room and so we all follow him into this huge white circle shaped room. We see him going up to the monitor, pressing random buttons and then the screen turns on.

It shows Earth, the screen next turns into little windows showing different places around the world and no one knows what is happening.

Sasha feeling brazen shortly walks up to him and asks crossly, "What is going on?"


	39. Death Trap! The End?

A/N: I know many people read this, I'm happy about that. Though I wouldn't mind more reviews about this story. Anyway, thank you for reading it.

* * *

><p>He turns around with a stun and worry expression on his face and answers, "Someone is trying to do something to the Earth, trying to effect everyone on the planet."<p>

Everyone else is shock to this, I run up to him and ask apprehensively, "What are you talking about?"

He points to the screen and on it has a weird language I can't understand, but I think he can. I turn to Stitch and Wolf and ask them, "Stitch, Wolf, can the both of you go up to the screen and see if you understand it?"

They both nod their heads, my heart races because I don't get it at all what is happening and is this connected to me in someway. They both go up, I notice that both seem to know the language clearly and even though I felt better; yet, at the same time I feel baffle by this. How can Stitch's language be here?

They come back to me and I could already tell the news wasn't at all pleasant.

Stitch tries to explain what he and Wolf read nice and calm, "Plans taking over Earth."

Everyone was lost by this, they had to stop this; whatever this is.

Wolf adds trying to find the right words, "Make people turn experiments."

I thought I were going to attack the machine and stop it, but I knew the machine had nothing to do with this entirely. The person who is behind this was, I want to find this person and stop them now more than ever. I could feel everyone else was up tight and uneasy, so I try my best to lighten the situation.

I say courageously, "Don't worry guys, we've Stitch, Wolf and my future self to help us in any sticky mess. We can do this as long as we stay together."

We all nod our heads, raise our hands as we punch the air and scream valiantly, "YEAH!"

_Oooooo Wweeeeeee Oooooooo_

We all search the room after that, the room begin to flashing red lights and the security doors were going down. We try to reach get out of the room, but it was block by a door. We all went to the center of the room.

I ask annoyingly, "Can this get any worse?"

The walls start to spin and slowly creep towards us, everyone bats their hatred eyes at me and I say honestly, "This isn't my fault."

The spinning was increasing, coming closer to us and we all hug each other in desperation. We feel the floor shake and look, the walls stop moving now and that was a good thing. The floor shook once more and we all fall to the ground. The room slants on one side, we make a chain on the floor and not wanting to lose anyone. Stitch was holding onto the floor with his claws, and his second set is holding Wolf's hands, Wolf uses his second set to grasp onto my future self's chest, and he is holding my right forearm and I'm holding Jon by his left forearm, Jon is holding Sasha around her waist, she's holding Blaze with both arms grabbing his feet, Blaze is holding Luis by his arms and Luis being the closest to the wall.

He screams frantically, "What happen?"

I answer doubting myself, "This could be a trap or someone wants to get rid of us."

The floor steadily slants more and I could feel the force of gravity on my being as I'm holding onto Jon, Sasha, Blaze, and Luis. The more the room slanted, the more the force was being on me and I feel myself losing my grip. I try to fidget to get a better hold.

Jon yells fearfully, "Marcus, stop fidgeting! If you continue this I'm going to lose my hold on you!"

I say worryingly, "Sorry, but my grasp is starting to slip."

We both look down and could see a big dark tunnel there, that pit seem endless.

My thoughts, 'Why am I in the middle? Why couldn't I be at the bottom instead? At least then, my future self can have a better clutch onto Jon than me.'

As the room was almost vertical, I could feel my sweat coming out of my body, making my hand slippery and I can feel Jon slowly lowering himself. I examine my hold onto my future self and I too was slowly going down. My eyes were getting bigger, I wish it wasn't like this and I wish that none of this have happen.

I was struggling to keep my hand on my future self and Jon. I state fearfully, "I can't keep my grasp on guys, I'm...slipping."

Luis screams in fright, "You better not or I'm going to kill you once I get to you. Bear, all you need is to try and hold out a little longer until we figure out what to do!"

Blaze responds encouragingly, "Marcus you can hold us, it's just your mind playing tricks on you and you don't need to listen to the I can'ts. You can and we all believe in you."

Sasha says reassuringly, "Marcus I believe in you, you can do this. I know you."

Jon remarks hopefully, "Marcus, whatever do you. I will not be mad at you, that even means if you can hold for as long as an hour or only a minute more. But I need you to focus, like we did when we worked out. Remember, the body only listens to the mind and if the mind says let go the body will follow. If the mind says to keep holding, the body will keep holding then."

I was getting teary eyed because of what my friends were saying, that they trusted me. Now the floor did a 180 and it was the ceiling, over looking a deep dark pit and it wasn't getting any better. I try to figure out solutions to help, but I kept getting were duds and dead ends. There was no way for all of us to get out of this inescapable trap.

I ask hoping Stitch or any of them figure out what to do, "Stitch or any of you guys know a way out of this."

They all say depressingly, "No."

Well that wasn't good and as the time was ticking I could feel Jon slipping and I didn't want to fright him or the others, but I didn't want any of them to get hurt either.

My thoughts, 'This is getting worse and worse with every second, I try to keep my hold on him. My body perspires profusely now and I know it'll only be a matter of time before he falls.'

I look at our grasp, it has gone from my forearm to my wrist and I try to ignore the pain in my shoulder from all this. I just didn't want my friends to get hurt again, not after just coming back home.

Jon looks to me and senses how I'm in fear, his eyes say, 'Marcus, don't worry. Everything will be okay.' I nod my head no, he mouth angrily, 'yes!'

Next thing I knew I could feel his grasp on the base of my hand, my eyes grew as tears start to come out and I could tell he was scared as well. I cup my fingers as he slips from my hands and I try to hold onto him.

Everyone could feel the sudden drop and now everyone was screaming. I bit my lip as I was trying to keep my hold, I bit so hard that I actually made myself bleed from my lips. I didn't care, I just didn't want to be the thing to cause my friends demise. I couldn't handle that at all, not after them being save once before.

But alas, my fingers grew too moist and he slips right through my grasp, I kick my feet and he was able to grapple onto my ankle.

My thoughts, 'Okay, bad idea now. I'm now bottom heavy, so now I'm going to lose grip of my future self. Either that or something is going to make us shake and thereby making Jon fall because his hand is soak in my sweat.'

I extend my other hand and clasp in around my hand set on my future self and just try to bear with the extra load on my feet. Right then, there was a little quake within our chain. We all look up and see that the new ceiling was ascending, this put a pit in all our stomaches and after its ascension a few feet it abruptly stop in its new position. The stop made all of us swing uncontrollably, we were going to and fro, back and forth and all other different directions. The swinging made Jon loosen his grip, I feel the load disappear from my ankle and I could see them all fall in slow motion, down the shaft they go. They all release and were spread out, I could hear their screams as they fall down to their deaths.

They all scream together, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

I holler frantically, "NNNOOOOOOOOOO!"

My eyes begin to water, my heart falls to my stomach and a storm of guilt rushes over me. I close my eyes, not wanting to see nor hear the sickening sound of bodies colliding to the floor from such a height. I didn't hear anything at all, I didn't want to yell to them. If I yell, it would've been futile because they would never respond back to me and then we heard something.

_EEEERRRRRRR EEEERRRRR EEEEEEERRRRR_

I ask quickly, "What was that sound?"

As we look around, all our eyes dart to the ceiling. It was retracting itself slowly, Stitch tried his best to hold on but as the floor, now ceiling, was disappearing into the wall in front of us. We see the walls jutting out and I didn't like that.

I ask frightfully, "What are the walls doing?"

The walls were starting to push out dangerous traps, so before any of us could meet these traps and our deaths. Stitch unclenches the ceiling and we all fall down the shaft.

We scream in unison, "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

We were falling through the darkness of the pit, it becomes more and more thick. In fact, I couldn't see anyone anymore at all. I can still feel myself falling and hear our screams. I close my eyes, waiting for me to hit the floor and seeing heaven or whatever place I were going.


	40. Deal!

The descent continues and the fear rose as well; however, I didn't feel any hard pavement. I didn't hear a splat, could move and feel my body. I still have a body - my body, I open one eye and then the other and see I'm in a room. I turn to examine where I was fully, it was no ordinary room I was in, but a make shift prison cell. I was in a sci-fi cell, I go, grab onto the bars and I see I'm not the only one like this. I did a quick scan and everyone were in cells as well, but thing is how did we end up like this.

"Marcus!" A voice screams and everyone turn from their cells to where the voice originated.

There standing was Dr. Hamsterviel and to be honest as soon as my eyes fall on him, I couldn't help but laugh at him. He was a small two ft hamster with two beady red eyes, a red cape, long tail and he look too small, innocent and feeble to do anything drastic. Everyone laugh at him and the cackling didn't stop, until he reached his limit of patience.

He yells angrily, "Don't mock your future ruler you pitiful human!"

I try to eye him seriously, but the thought of his voice has went up some decibels since last we seen each other because it was a lot more squeakier than I remember it to be.

He continues his rants, "Quit laughing, your world is too horrible! Look what it did to me!"

Next a little golden chubby dog with big black eyes, stubby two hind legs and small ears, comes in to the room pulling something.

My eyes fall onto him and I ask unknowingly, "Reuben?"

He turns, waves and continues pulling something.

Reuben says reassuringly, "Don't worry there big guy, you'll be better soon. Once we get out of here."

Once the thing comes into light, my jaw drops as I see a giant shark/whale in a huge tank and I sputter out loudly, "Gantu?"

He nods his head and shouts angrily, "I hate this world! Fish beings have no feet, just fins which do no good on land! Also fish beings have no way of getting air, so I'm stuck in this tank full of water! I can't wait to go to another planet!"

Hamsterviel retorts hot headedly, "Well it's not a walk in the park for me either, I'm even shorter now than back in our wretched world."

I ask confusingly, "Wait a minute, how can you guys be here right now? Gantu destroyed the W.T.G."

He grins, walks up to my cage and spat out, "Because my dear foolish and naive boy, that was a decoy. We actually made another just incase if the other one was destroyed and hid it."

He adds in an annoyed tone, "Though I don't know how you got here, I thought for sure you four were in engulf into that black hole, and yet here you three are. Well one out of four isn't bad, it dwindles your chances of beating me and it gives me an advantage."

I snap at him wisely, "Count again, both versions of me are here and alive."

He laughs and states, "That's ridiculous, there are only three of you here that can actually hurt me. Correction, two of you I mean."

I search the cages and notice that my future self is not in a cage. I thought, 'Maybe he somehow was able to get out and is trying to do a sneak attack.'

_Snap!_

Hamsterviel snaps his fingers and some guy comes in, I don't know him at all. But I heard a gasp from Jon, Luis, Blaze, and especially Sasha as the stranger comes into the room.

Sasha states crossly, "You were the captain of that secret squad that tied up Marcus' body up! Why are you working with him?"

He replies with no feeling, "I'm serving King Hamsterviel."

Hamsterviel laughs and explains, "Thanks to 207 as being knowing as Checkers, and thanks to my little device I've made. I don't even need to wear him to use his ability and I can choose who to control at anytime and anywhere."

I put everything together and state, "You set me up! You planned for my death, you made everyone chase and hunt me down and then kill me mercilessly."

He scoffs and states mockingly, "I don't know what you're be talking about, I mean that plan is even more eviler than my own ideas. You thinking I can do that."

After a few seconds he spat out his bottle feelings, "Aw, yes you caught who did it. I bet you feel better and complete and blah blah blah! On the bright side I know where to put your dead body, right beside yourself."

_Snap!_

Hamsterviel snaps his fingers and points it to the screen, the captain goes up to the screen and presses many buttons. The screen flickers on, the captain stands up straight and looks at the screen. Hamsterviel runs up to the captain, climbs up him and jumps to the control panel.

I lowly say to myself, "Future self, now would be a good time to show up and stop this. Where are you?"

I look and shout to Stitch, "Stitch! Can you get out?"

He grabs the bars and tries to pull it, but it wouldn't bend. He nods his head no and comments, "Naga!"

I ask Wolf, "Can you?"

Wolf walks up to the bars and tries to shock them, but the shock is send back at him tenfold. He recoils his arms and says painfully, "Ogata!"

I try to bend my own bars, but my fibble human strength can't help me. I look at Jon, Blaze and Luis as they try to bend, punch and kick their cages to be free. I shift my eyes to Sasha as she was filing away the bars. I actually thought it was going to work.

_Snap!_

The nail file broke and I was disappointed by this, I thought she would at least could've gotten us out.

Hamsterviel begins raving, "Hello! You worthless lesser life forms, I'm Dr. Jacques von Hamsterviel. I'm your new ruler and you all are being my subjects. Anyone who goes against my ruling will, well none of you can resist my ruling, but if though by some slim chance you do, I'll show you what happens to those who go against my order."

_Whistles!_

Hamsterviel whistles and two body guards enter in to the room, both wearing full black suits and black helmets. He gestures them to go to my cell. When they approach me, I try to struggle and hurt them, but they put cuffs behind my back and pull me out forcibly. Hamsterviel gestures to another part of the room, they push me to this table and uncuff my hands. Once I was free I try to run to Hamsterviel, but before I could even move. They pick me up and force me to go onto the table. I thrash my body as much as I can to make it hard for them to do anything, but they pull the chains and set them on me. Finally they pull back and look at me as I lay on the table.

I ask heatedly with worriment, "What are you going to do to me?"

He turns to me, evil grins and carefully comments, "Who said I do anything to you?"

Once those words echo in my ears I was trying really hard to pull the cuffs off the table, Hamsterviel steps on a switch and the table I were laying on goes vertical.

He continues without a care in the world, "Now watch as those who went against my ruling and harbor aliens, like myself but much more dangerous."

He presses a button and a screen shows video clips of Stitch, Wolf and me destroying everything and when that is finish playing.

He adds nicely, "See how these creatures can do nothing but destroy everything they touch, don't worry I'll rid these many malvolent monstrosities."

I scream fiercely, "Don't listen to him! He is lying to you, he's the true evil villain! He's the evil one! He's behind all this!"

He turns, scoffs and questions me, "Did I attack innocent people and kill them, did I steal from stores and did I fling a child into a tree?"

I couldn't answer that because he just made me the bad guy in front of billions and billions of people, I just look at him hatefully and wish I could break these bonds on me. Then I would hurt him.

He states confidently, "That's right, you did all that and if you live you'll do more malice. _(turns around)_ Don't worry fair people, once this is done you'll be happy being safe under my control. For I won't let another alien race come into my dominion and push us around in fear."

_Snap!_

He snaps once more, pointing to Sasha and Jon and sending his goons at them. I begin moving my body around with serious rage and holler madly, "Leave them alone! They didn't do anything to you!"

He says coolly without looking at me, "They brought a threat here, I've to do an example to them and to show that no one must go against my will."

I grit my teeth and reply, "You're one sick gerbil!"'

He turns around and shouts outrageously, "I'm hamster like! I'm hamster like, not gerbil!"

One goes into Jon's cell, the other in Sasha's and they both try to stop them. It was pointless and the guards drag them and place both of them on a wall, locking the wrists into place. Hamsterviel orders, "The other two humans as well!"

I was moving so much, I cut myself from the cuffs and the blood slowly rolls down my right arm. I yell hotly with anger flaring in my mind, "It wasn't their fault! It was me! I did it, why punish them! Punish me instead! I'm the one you want!"

He states calmly, "I am punishing you, in the best way possible. Making you watch as your love ones suffer right in front of your eyes, while you're powerless to do anything to help them."

I cry and shout, "NO! Take me instead, I was the one that stop your plans before! Your beef is with me, not them! They're just innocent people, they shouldn't pay for what I did to you. I would make a deal, any deal! I'll do whatever you have to lash out, I won't resist at all, as long as you let them go and let them leave this room. Deal?"

He mocking responds, "Ooo, testy...testy. Looks like I hit a soft spot. Hmmm. Fine, I promise to set them free and make them leave. First you've to say that 'Dr. Jacques von Hamsterviel is not a gerbil or any pest, but the most smartest and evilest hamster genius in the whole world! And no one can beat him!' Say it. This is my little deal, to see if you can keep your word."

I say angrily, "To hell I won't, how will I know you would keep your end of the bargain!"

He says plainly and mockingly, "Okay, fine by me! I'm not the one with the choice of saving my friends from a world of pain or what not!"

He pushes a button and a gun slowly raises from the floor and points to them.

He eagerly explains, "Say it or they get it!"

I say short temperedly, "You wouldn't dare."

He says calmly, "I would dare and do."

He presses the button and I could see it charging up. They all scream, "AAAHHHH!"

I shout cryingly, "Stop the machine! Stop the machine! Stop it! Okay, I'll say it! I say it, just please don't hurt them!"

He stops the machine and waits there. I look to my friends and they all shook their heads no, I put my head down.

I mutter lowly and hatefully, "Dr. Jacques von Hamsterviel is not a gerbil or any pest, but the most smartest and evilest hamster genius in the whole world! And no one can beat him!"

He put his hand to his ear and taunts, "I can't hear you, speak up."

I mumble bitterly and little louder, "Dr. Jacques von Hamsterviel is not a gerbil or any pest, but the most smartest and evilest hamster genius in the whole world! And no one can beat him!"

He is really about to blow his top and shouts, "Say it or else!"

I didn't say anything, he pushes the button and I hear the machine turn on.

I look at him and force myself to scream sharply, "Dr. Jacques von Hamsterviel is not a fuckin' gerbil or any pest, but the most smartest and evilest hamster genius in the whole freakin' world! And no one in hell can beat him! There I said it now keep your end of the deal and let them go!"

He chuckles and does a shoddy remark, "See was it that hard to say."

He stops the machine, presses the button for their shackles and their shackles all unlock. They land on the ground and just stand there.

I shout to them, "Go! You're free guys, don't worry about me! I'll be fine, but you guys need to leave now."

They all shook their heads no.

Jon yells friendly, "We aren't leaving you! Marcus, you're my friend. My best friend and I won't leave you, I'm staying and trying to help you!"

I nod my head no and look down.

Luis hollers in agreement, "Yeah, friends stick together! We've been through one hell of a ride and we're not going to ditch you when you need us the most!"

I continue not looking at them as more tears roll down my face.

Blaze shouts wisely, "Marcus you risk your life to save me and I've been waiting to repay the favor! Today is the day I repay it!"

I bit my lip, trying not to choke on my sobs as I was listening to what they were saying and I try to remain strong.

"Marcus! "Sasha yelps. I look up at her, at them all and hear what she has to say.

She continues, "You saved us many times, now we've to save you!"

I retort loudly, "Don't be stupid! Runaway while you can, I'll be fine trust me!"

I throw a fake smile at them hoping they would fall for it.

Jon screams, "Nice try, but even at this distance I can tell that's a fake ass smile!"

I was going to say something, but Hamsterviel interrupts and states obnoxiously, "This is a sweet moment now, but can we hurry up. I need to finish taking over your planet."

We all stare at him and just ignore him.

I shout to them all, "You've all to runaway! Don't come back for me! If you all are my friends, then do as I say and leave!"

Jon speaks loudly, "Never, I would never leave you. You didn't leave us when we were out cold with Gantu and stayed with us until we felt better."

I choke on my words, "But...guys...you...don't..."

I couldn't even finish my sentence.

Sasha talks to me, "Yeah, remember with the whole Koga thing. You saved me from him, you help me and expect me to leave you in danger."

I choke on more words, "I...don't...want...you...to...to"

I bit my lip as my vision becomes a blur.

Luis responds to me, "Marcus, we know what's at stake and we're risking it all for you. A man who ditches his friend is no man, but a coward for life. I can't live with the regret of losing you, none of us can. Why can't you see that?"

I look at them and force myself to say it, "Because I don't want none of you to die and have the guilt over my head. I couldn't bear that thought of hurting you or you getting hurt because of me. That's why I wanted to stay in Stitch's world, to save you guys from me. So you would live long lives and I can be at peace."

Blaze explains, "That won't help us, look what happen after your death. So many people were heart-broken by your departure, we would felt that same pain if you stayed in Stitch's world and never came back to us."

I retort sadly, "But...it's me he wants. You're not part of this, none of you are. Just me, Stitch and Wolf. Since he can't really hurt them that easy, he chose me. He knows how much you guys mean to me and now he is setting you free. Just take it."

I beg them, "Please take it and live, please do this and I promise I'll come back alive. JUST RUN!"

Hamsterviel is annoyed by this conversation and announces, "Hurry up already, you're making my plans to take over your world being severely delayed."

We all ignore him once more, I look at their heads and they can read my expression. They comply and begin to run out of the room.

As soon as they step out of the room. Hamsterviel turns and shouts, "GET THEM!"

They all run from the room with the goons after them.

I look at him and scream confusingly and crossly, "WHAT! The deal?! What about the deal?! We made a deal! WE MADE A FUCKIN' DEAL YOU PEST! YOU PROMISE TO SET THEM GO AND THEY WOULD BE FREE TO RUN!"

He mimics me crudely, "We made a deal! We made a deal! You promise, blah and blah!"

He adds nonchalantly, "I did keep my promise, you just didn't word it correctly. As I quote what you said 'as long as you let them go and let them leave this ROOM.' See you said room, not building so in all fair in war and what I followed your promise right down to every little detail."

I shout stormily as I thrash around in my chains, "You little pest, you tricked me! You're going to die when I get out of these things, I hope you know that and you will die a slow and painful death!"

I growl at him and he laughs at my face. We both turn as the two huge goons came with Jon, Blaze, Sasha and Luis, two in each hand and throw them to the floor. I was really trying to break these chains around me, the more I thrust my body crazily the less effective it seem to be.

Hamsterviel softly says to me, "Marcus, calm down. We wouldn't want you to have a heart attack now and die in front of your friends and everyone watching you."

He grins at me and I just stare at him with rage in my eyes.

I spat at him, "You better pray I don't get out of these or I'm going to kick your ass so hard you'll be sore for years!"

Hamsterviel jokingly responds, "My, my what a fresh mouth this insignificant trash has. Maybe we should teach him some manners."

He turns to his lackeys and shouts a command, "Guards put them back in their shackles!"

I suggest another idea, "How about lets not, free me and we kick your butt so that way there is no hard feelings."

Hamsterviel laughs at what I said and comments, "That was funny, but you can't be making threats in your hopeless state. Now can you."


	41. Koga and CUT's Revenge

I suggest another idea, "How about lets not, free me and we kick your butt so that way there is no hard feelings."

Hamsterviel laughs at what I said and comments, "That was funny, but you can't be making threats in your hopeless state. Now can you."

They put the gang back on their shackles and I just mutter, "Shoot!"

_Zip!_

I heard a laser, but I seem to be the only one hearing it and my arms fall slightly down from their position. I search my arms and see smoke coming from both my bracelet and watch. I say lowly, "Wow! How many surprises does Jumba have in these little things."

I slowly move my hands lower and aim it down. I say softly, "Shoot!" A thin red laser hits my cuffs, I break them off me.

I point both of my arms to my constricted feet and say softly, "Shoot laser!"

Another thin red laser comes from both of them and the shackles break off.

I jump up quietly, walking softly to Wolf's cell and whisper, "Shoot laser!"

Hamsterviel feels something, something wasn't right, he turns to where my last position was and notices I left. Once the goons already had my friends back in their chains, he screams at them loudly, "Get Marcus! He has escaped!"

Everyone turns to me, the goons run to me and I jump back avoiding the guards.

I mutter lowly, "I needed a little more time to free Wolf, then he would free Stitch and both would free my friends."

They run to me, grab me and throw my aside before I can even begin my plan. I jump into my battle stance and wait for them to come at me.

One goon says shockingly, "Well, well looks like white boy shorty has gotten shorter since we last meant."

The other adds, "Looks like he gain some muscle as well, but so have we."

I, not following a single word they're saying and can't believe they knew me, ask, "Beg your pardon, you know me?"

They both take off their helmets and I couldn't understand what I was looking at, I was puzzle by their appearance. There were two Leroys and I was confused by this.

I shout furiously, "Leroy!"

They both laugh at this and I slightly let my guard down.

The first says, "He's crazy, then again I can't blame him and I mean we both look different since the last time since he met us."

I try to think who else could want to do harm onto me.

The first turns and shouts, "Sasha baby, I'm back!"

They were taken aback by this, as I was because I only knew one person who can say that phrase exactly like that.

I open my eyes and state loudly, "Koga! Then that makes you Calouse Ulysses Taback or CUT!"

I gulp and they both nod their heads.

I step back and ask nervously, "So...guys...what's...up? How-how...was...jail...and...wh-when...did...you...ch-change? I...mean...not..th-that..I-I..don't...l-like..it. I-I...like...the-the...red fur...the black big-big black eyes...and-and...the...fur...red...and-and-"

Calouse interrupts and replies teasing me, "You know all was good in jail, we both were stuck there because some kid, _(pointing index finger, shaking violently) _YOU! Put us in there and our cred went down majorly. We plan to break out, when that little alien did something and freed us. When we were free, we were going to ditch him, but then he promised us power. None we've ever see before, so he follow him and he shot this ray at us. Once awaken we were like this, we weren't scared one bit because the power was so amazing and especially when he said we can take our revenge on you. _(bringing both hands up into the air, making them into fists)_ Marcus!"

Hamsterviel mutters, "I did no such thing, who cares about that."

He shouts, "I've got two guards that can't be beaten and they're facing a helpless human child."

I could feel the pain impacting me already and we didn't even start, I try not to show my fear.

I say unsurely but convincingly, "Come at me with what you got!"

I jump roundhouse kick Koga, he grabs it, I cross punch with my left, he grapples it, I twist my body and try to kick his head with my left leg, he lifts his hand with my arm up and blocking it. I try to jab his stomach with my right, but he knees me in the face before I could do anything. The force sends me flying until I hit my back against Stitch's cage. I scream feeling the full force, "Ow!" I close my eyes, slide down and lay on my stomach. I hear my friends screaming at me, cheering me on.

Jon chants hopefully, "Marcus! You can do this!"

Luis adds happily, "We believe in you, all of us!"

Sasha calls to me, "Marcus, don't give up! Push yourself!"

Blaze encouragingly talks, "Go Marcus! They can't beat you!"

My thoughts, 'Easier said than done, I think he did serious damage to me and I'm surprise I'm not dead or have any broken bones; yet, they probably want to toy with me to sate their hunger for vengeance and once fill, then they will surely finish me off quickly. Problem is I don't think I can last long against the strength and speed of an experiment with my human strength and speed, let alone two experiments with human impulses.' I sluggish stand up and try to walk, but I always trip on my feet. After some quick, brisk breathes I walk up to them and went back to my battle stance. Koga eyes Calous, telling him it was his turn to play and he didn't wait for a second. He runs towards me and lunges at me, I grab to both his arms, roll on my back and kick him off me. Before he flew, he grabs my arms with his second set and as he lands, throws me to the wall containing my hostage friends. I say in agony, "Ow, that really hurts!" I slide down the wall and thought, 'Yep, this isn't going to end well if I don't think of something quick.'

I stand up, well using the wall to help me, and look at them. I say lowly, "There's must be a way to be beat them, there's just got to be."

Koga states powerfully, "You can't beat us, there is no hope for you. The only reason why you're still moving is because we're allowing it, the fun would end too soon if you die."

I gulp and stutter sheepishly, "Is-is th-that sup-ppose to scare m-me. I-I already knew th-that."

I walk away from my friends and face Koga and Calouse, waiting for their next move. Koga charges at me, I put both arms up, across my chest, making an x on it and he rams into me. He pushes me slightly and stops, I knew something odd about this and as soon as I release my arms to attack, he brings his left leg up and sets it behind me. Drops his hands to the floor, brings his right leg up to my waist, corkscrew scissor kicks me to the floor and grapples onto my right leg.

Calouse walks up to me as I try to move and says coldly, "You can't escape this grapple."

I can feel my leg slowly suffocating from being cut of dire oxygen. Koga releases me and kicks my gut, sending me up to Calouse, he grabs onto the back of my shirt as I just float above the floor trying to make my breath catch up to my body. He stands me up, walks away and charges at me. I duck once I was out of being stun, as soon as I turn around to see where Calouse was, he vanishes before my eyes. I turn back around and see Calouse right there. He jumps twice his height, does two twists in the air, extends his left leg and it connects to my face and I fall to the ground from the corkscrew kick. I take many deep gasps of air, I slowly ascend back on my feet and look at Koga and Calouse. I feel my nose bleeding blood, I didn't care about my safety; however, I care about my friends' and how we or at least how they can survive.

Koga comments surprised on my movement, "I can't believe this, no one has ever be able to stand up to that kick directly to the face."

Calouse replies with a smug smirk, "I went easy on the kick, this is to fun to let it pass."

I turn my head down and remember my bracelet and watch, I thought of an idea at that point. I just needed the two idiots to something to put my plan in action.

I say in a cocky tone, "You still can't beat me, I mean. I was better than the both of you before, I wasn't even in my full form and I still kick your sorry asses like it was nothing."

Koga hurriedly and angrily growled, "What did you say?"

I add with more cockiness, "Idiot One and Idiot Two, the two of you. Looks like I've to dumb it down for the two of you, even though you have brains that think faster than any supercomputer. Geez, what a let down!"

Calouse speaks with rage, "Now listen here, we're not dumb. We're stronger, smarter and faster than you."

I continue with the charade, "Please! Don't get me started with that crap, I can so beat you two like I did before."

They both retort, "Really now, you don't say!"

My thoughts, 'Maybe a little too much of the cockiness, I wanted to live through my plan. Not die at the beginning.'

I didn't show my fear at them, though inside it was exploding within every fiber of my being.

I still talk in a cocky tone, "Come at me with your best shot!"

Calouse replies, "We'll give you more than that, we'll give a show."

I comment tough and rudely, "Sorry ladies, I'm in no mood to dance the tango with the two of you. I was looking for two guys to fight, not some sissies dancing away. My bad for mistaking you as them."

Everyone drop their jaws after I said that, none could believe I was acting this way and especially my friends; mostly Jon and Luis.

Sasha whispers concernedly, "What is he doing?"

Jon whispers back not knowing if I lost my mind, "I think he has a plan, I hope?"

Blaze speaks softly, "Is the plan dying then, because he is doing a hell of a great start? He's trash talking them, not good trash talk. None the less trash talking them and they can cream him within a second or less."

Luis replies softly, "Marcus wouldn't do anything that stupid without thinking of the outcomes of serious problems, he's a plan and we've to back him up 100%. No matter how bad, idiotic or dumb or whatever his plan maybe."

They all nod. I see that Koga and Calouse were really mad at me now. My thoughts, 'Yep, I might've cross the line there with that one. Maybe I shouldn't have said that at all, because now they're going to MURDER ME!'

Koga says gritting his teeth, "We're going to teach you a lesson, in the most hardest ways ever."

I still didn't show my terror of dying in front of them, though my knees start shaking a bit and I grasp them and calm myself down. I stare at them straight in the eyes and both sides wait for the first move. Koga moves slowly to my right and Calouse does the same to my left, when Koga was near me. I try to punch Koga with my right hand, he grabs my hand before it could connect to his face, I try to pull back. I had no luck, I try to back kick Calouse with my left leg, and he stops my leg before it even lands on him. I try to jab Koga with my left arm and he just clasps it easily. I attempt to stomp Calouse in the face with my right leg, but it too was snatch before hitting the mark. There I were completely suspending over the floor in the hands of Calouse and Koga, they throw me to Stitch's cage. It takes me some time to stand as I were collecting air into my body.

I call to Stitch, "Stitch, come over here. I need to tell you how a good friend you've been to me."

He walks to me, I whisper into his ear, though Koga and Calouse couldn't hear it because they were too steam at me for dissing them. After that, we try to hug and shake each other's hands. I stand up and shout, "What are you princesses waiting for! Your princes to come and sweep you off your feet and take you two to Neverland! I thought you guys wanted to teach me a lesson, guess what! I haven't learned anything!"

I put my right pointer figure under my eye and pull it down while sticking my tongue out.

I say childishly, "Bleh! You can't hurt me, you can't hurt me. _(slightly singing)_ Hahahaha ha, Hahahaha ha!"

Everyone thought I've lost my mind at that point.

Sasha asks Jon confusingly and softly, "What is he doing now?"

Jon whispers unsure, "Honestly I don't know, do you think all those hits to the head finally made him stupid?"

Blaze speaks lowly, "I don't think so, he hasn't many hits to the head to mess his brain. Well, any hard hits to his head."

Luis says softly, "I think he is doing this on purpose, trying to get their guards down for something."

Sasha asks quietly, "What was the deal with Stitch then? Was he saying his goodbyes?"

My thoughts, 'I'm so going to get it now, but as long as they send me to the right place. I don't care."

I can see their anger and Calouse shouts heatedly, "Stop mocking us, we don't like to be sport around you know! We'll teach you a lesson for sure!"

Calouse sprints to me, before I could do anything I feel his fist in my gut and I spit my saliva out of my mouth. As soon as I was going to grab my stomach, he elbows me on the back of my head, and sending me to the floor. Everyone thought I was out, but I was twitching and once I catch my second wind. I push myself off the floor, Calouse was getting fed up with this and kicks me to Wolf's cage. My face hits it dead on, my arms were in his cage and I was laying. I feel some wetness on my hands, when I open my eyes and looked down to my hands. I see that Wolf was licking my arms. I pull myself to his cage and say painfully, "Wolf, thank you for being a good friend back at Lilo's home. Please come close to me I need to say a few things before I go."

I whisper into his ears, once again Calouse and Koga were to peeved at me to hear a thing. We separate when we finish and try to hug and shake hands. I pull myself up with the cell's bars, I lean onto the cell using it for support and I watch Koga and Calouse.

Calouse having a fed up tone speaks, "Why can't you stay down for the count? What are you freakin' Jason Voorhees or fuckin' Freddy Kruger?"

I force myself to say, "It's the one thing that makes me human, something you gave up long ago. Hope, determination, love and other feelings that you'll never know nor understand. You've given them up, like your human spirit, drive and instinct of protecting your loved ones, that's why you can't ever beat me. That's why you can't kill me."

I did a force laugh and both charge at me. I stand there and wait for them to come, I fall onto the ground and dodge both attacks. I crawl behind them and put myself into my battle stance. Koga comes at me and I try to punch him, but he evades it and goes behind me. He puts his left arm under my, same with the right and place both his hands behind my head. I couldn't move, my hands were stuck out of reach of Koga and restrict of their limit by Koga holding onto me. I see Calouse coming at me and when he appears in front of me, all he gives is an evil grin and I pray that they won't use their full powers. Calouse lands a punch right square in my rib cage, and lands another and another. I breathe heavily, trying to lessen the pain because if I held it in. There would be no way for me to continue moving nor breathing because the pain would knock me out really fast.

Koga yells furiously, "Stop playing Calouse, just make him suffer."

"Wait,"Calouse says, "we should allow Marcus one last goodbye to his four friends."

Koga is puzzle by this, but he complies, he releases me and pushes me to my friends.

I look up to them and smile, even though I had blood marks on my face and blood dripping and I was covered in arrays of black, blue, and purple.

I say to them jokingly, "I look pretty good right."

They all were quiet and I just smile at them. I say lovingly, "Goodbye to all of you, I guess I was wrong. I guess I wasn't meant to do anything big, but that doesn't mean you won't have your chance. Believe me when the time comes, run to it and don't ever look back. Just run. I want to thank you all as being my friends."

I turn back and walk away from them.

"Marcus!" they all scream and I stop in my tracks. I turn to them still smiling and ask nicely, "Yes? What is it?"

Jon says worryingly and holding his tears, "You can't go and face them, you'll die."

Sasha adds tearfully, "There has to be another way, I can't see you die. Not like this, not as a criminal for doing nothing wrong."

Blaze remarks holding back his tears, "You can't do this, you're going to get yourself hurt."

Luis comments teary eyed, "Marcus, this is madness what you're doing. It's suicide, just stop now."

I respond to them still smiling, "Yes I can, this is my choice Jon. If I want to die, let me die. Sasha, in your eyes and all of my friends here know I'm not a criminal. I'm dying as a hero doing the right thing, like I wanted to do ever since I was young. Blaze, I know I'm getting hurt. Like I said to Jon though, this is my choice and if I want to feel the pain. Then I've to feel the pain because it's my choice and no one else. And Luis _(jokingly and copying the tone from the movie 300)_ This isn't madness nor suicide, THIS IS AMERICA!_(returning to normal tone)_ Now before I walk off I want to say more things. When the time comes, run to it and don't ever look back. Just run, I'll be with you all and the best thing is that you'll be safe and sound. I'll always be there."

Jon yells angrily, "Stop smiling, it doesn't help us! It won't make us feel any better! What's the point if you die saving us?"

I say easily, "That's a silly question, why wouldn't I want to save my friends. Even if I need to give my life up for you guys, I don't mind at all and I had a lot of good times and memories with you all. I'll never forget you, remember this is a goodbye for now. That doesn't mean farewell and doesn't mean you'll never see me again, you will."

I ask Calouse politely, "Calouse can you lift me up, I want to hug my friends before we finish."

He goes respectfully and lifts me up. I hug Luis first and say happily, "When we're finish here, you can call me any name you want." I see him crying and I couldn't help myself, I hug him and say trying to calm him down, "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere far."

When that didn't stop him from crying I did the only thing I could and kiss his forehead and say, "Don't worry about me. Remember that time when we were jogging and had that nice talk in the park."

He chokes between his sobs, "Yeah...I...re...member...you...faggot, why...did...you...kiss...me?"

I answer calmly, "It stop you from shaking didn't it, I need the old Luis back. The funny big mouth little brother I had in you, I need you to be strong."

He did stop shaking, we both laugh for some time and I smile, Calouse then brings me to Blaze. I speak softly, "Blaze, we haven't had as many memories. But the ones I do have will mean the most, I made a new friend and a new rich buddy."

He releases some tears and replies, "Connected, remember? I'm heavily connected."

I say happily, "Sorry, I keep forgetting that."

We both laugh, I hug him and I add, "We're going to have more adventures together, I know it."

He slowly starts to shake. I ask jokingly, "Do you want a kiss on a forehead too?"

He nods his head no and still shakes, so I kiss his forehead and continue, "Brothers us all, family together and I know I'll never forget you. You've become my family and I know you won't forget me."

Calouse brings me to Sasha and I say lightly, "Sasha, sweet and beautiful Sasha I won't forget our short romantic relationship. I won't forget our friendship either, please don't cry. I would rather you smile and be happy, than to be sad about silly old me."

She cries and I hug her and I try to kiss her forehead, but she lifts her head and kisses my lips and then I cry as well. I pull off, dry my tears and ask confused, "What was that for?"

She replies honestly, "That's for goodbye, but not forever. I'll see you, I know I will. I already seen you once in my dreams and I know with you I can never go wrong. It was you that brought Jon to me, thank you and I know that you'll stay in my heart. But I know I will see you once more."

Calouse brings me finally to Jon and I can see the pain he is in, the worst of them all and I wanted to know why. I ask worryingly, "Why do you have such pain in your eyes? It can't be all for me, can it?"

Jon nods his head. I hug him tightly and I could hear him sobbing onto me. I say gently, "Shhh, tell me why you're hurting?"

Jon unleashes his emotions and states, "It's because I view you as a little brother and I can't believe I can't do anything to protect you. Like how I was when you wanted to workout and lose all that weight or when you were drunk at Blaze's place, I never stop worrying about you. When I found out you died it broke my heart, when I found out I was the one who did it. That I killed you. I was destroyed, then you came back and I thought we could go back to the old days. Yet, here we are in the same scenario with you getting hurt in front of me and I can't stop it. I don't have control over it. I can't protect you once more, I feel so powerless."

He doesn't stop shaking and I ask him mockingly, "Do I need to kiss you again, like before?"

He doesn't answer, so I kiss his forehead and add, "I always view you as my older brother and role model, for how I should be for a girl and other things as well. I'll never forget all the things you taught me, never forget the talks we had and most of all the times we spent together. Don't cry over this, your strong and not powerless. I need that strength so I know you can lead the others. They'll need you more than ever, I trust you completely big bro."

I smile and he says, "Bye Marcus, little bro."

After that, Calouse descends me and flings me to Koga. Koga sets himself and once again I'm in that same position as I was before with my hands useless and his hands behind my head.

Koga says shockingly, "I can't believe you didn't ditch your friends when we let you go, I like that about you kid. You have a good sense of loyalty and character."

I ask hopefully, "Can you let go of me then?"

Koga states, "Heeellll no! Not after what we've been through!"

I mutter, "It was worth shot."

I see Calouse and he punches me and I exhale every time to help me relieve some of the pain.

Calouse says loudly, "What happen to all that tough talk you had before about how we're getting our butts whoop by you and your human spirit and junk."

I didn't respond, I keep taking the punches and exhaling to help me somewhat.

_Break!_

"OOOOOWWWWW!" I force myself to say and then I feel blood running down my lip. I can feel my rib, it broke from the repeating punches, I was okay though. It wasn't bad as I initially thought it was.

Then the pain came sneering its ugly head into my senses and I scream, "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!"

Calouse didn't stop punching me, in fact he had some fun.

_Break!_

_Cough _More of my blood was coming out, now I know I was in trouble. I shift my eyes everywhere, praying for something to happen soon.

Koga really getting annoyed by how Calouse was still playing around states, "Calouse, enough playing around and just do the one-inch punch to his heart! Then he'll be out cold for good!"

He sets himself and I exhale deeply, waiting. Suddenly his punch hits me, not with his full force and I gasp air as I feel myself falling. I shift my eyes and I see Wolf beating Calouse and Koga, while Stitch is freeing my friends and they rush to me. I slowly close my eyes, not being able to say or do anything and release one tear.


	42. Brother? Mayhem Intentions Reveal!

I feel lips on my own and I can feel myself regaining consciousness. I open my eyes and pray it was Sasha doing mouth to mouth, my eyes fall down and I see it was once again Jon giving mouth to mouth to me. My thoughts, 'Beggars can't be choosers. Ow!'

When he feels movement he stops and looks me in the eye and shouts at me, "Don't you ever do that again, you made us think you were really died on us again."

I talk, spitting blood up, "Why didn't you guys run like I said? Why?"

Sasha brings her head into my view and replies, "Because we're not going to leave a friend of ours here to die."

Blaze comes next and asks, "Even though that wasn't your intention was it?"

Luis pops his head and says proudly, "I knew you had a plan or something up."

Jon pushes him away and asks, "How did you manage to free Wolf and Stitch, we saw you fighting the entire time and we all knew there was no way you could have free them quickly? If you had, they would've save your sorry ass long before this had happen and beat the shit out of those two clowns. So what did you do?"

I speak spitting more blood, "My arms." As I weakly move them up and show my friends, to see if they notice something missing.

They are confused by this and I add, "I had a watch and a bracelet on each arm, I accidentally figure out they shoot lasers when you say 'shoot' and I guess that I had to try to get Wolf to beat the guys and Stitch to save you. The first attempt, didn't go so well and that is when I realize something. Maybe others could use them too, so I acted all cocky so they can hit me and send me to the places I wanted to go. When I first went to Stitch's cage and called him over. I whisper the plan into his ears, hug him, but in the back of Stitch, I was taking off my watch and placing it in my hand tightly. Then I shook the hand with the watch and left, waiting to be flung to Wolf's cage. I did the same thing with my bracelet, now they needed time and that is what I gave them. Though I never thought I would get Koga and Calouse so riled up, nor did I expect to be punch repeatedly either and it being fatal."

I give a force laugh, look around and ask spitting blood, "What happen to Calouse and Koga anyway?"

Jon replies, "Once Wolf stun them with his electro spherical attack move, Stitch pick both them up after releasing us from the chains and throw them in a cage. Why didn't you use the lasers against them?"

I comment once more spitting more blood, "I don't think they've enough power to do much damage to them. What about Hamsterviel and the rest?"

Sasha answers, "Don't worry, Stitch got to them before they could get away."

I turn my head to him and say spitting blood again, "See Hamsterviel I told you I was going to stop your plans and I did with my friends. Ha!"

Hamsterviel looks please and calm by all of this. His plan was foil, he dream crush and yet he was calm - too calm, something wasn't right. I push my friends away, my adrenaline pumping fast, making me forget the pain as I painstakling slowly crawl to him, my friends all look bewilderment by this and I continue my adrenaline masking my pain. Once I was close enough I ask spitting blood in a raspy voice, "Why are you so calm?"

He grins and states, "Someone is missing?"

I look and realize it was the captain, but why would he be missing? What was his significance to Hamsterviel's plan?

I ask spewing blood, "Why is the captain so important?"

He replies coldly, "Because he's not who he says he is."

I didn't understand that at all, I think the lack of blood and oxygen made me dumb. I ask again releasing more blood, "Why is he so important! Tell me?"

Jon and the others run to me, flip me over and try to calm me down. Sasha says concernedly, "Marcus you need to stay calm and conscience. Don't worry Marcus, we'll get you to the hospital and everything will be fine."

I nod my head no. Jon adds, "Of course it is, I mean sure we heard your ribs break. But at the hospital, all will be better because they can heal your two broken ribs."

I nod my head no once more and say as blood comes out of my mouth, "I'm not going to make it, you want to know why?"

They look to each other lost in my words and then back to me, still confused.

I continue dibbling blood, "Like how you said, you think he only broke two of my ribs. I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but that's not the entire thing. He broke all my ribs and my-my spine; yet, for some god given, supernatural, paranormal or holy or whatever reason I'm still here and alive - well barely alive. That is why I told you to runaway, so you didn't have to see me die. I'm bleeding internally from my wounds, there won't be enough time to save me and help me from this. Even if we could, how can they fix me. No, just runaway guys. Don't worry about me and run."

I confess cryingly, "I...didn't...plan...it...either...sorry. I'm...so...sorry,...pl-ple-please...don't...hate...me."

They all nod their heads no and I say calmly and still pouring tears and teeth chattering, "G-G-Good, now i-i-if you d-d-don't mind I'm fr-fr-freezing here. I'm just g-g-going take a little n-n-nap."

Sasha feels my hands and screams, "He's hands are ice cold! Marcus don't sleep!"

I say as my body slowly feels colder, "I-I-I ca-ca-can't fight it, I'm so t-t-t-tired from the f-f-f-fight. I just n-n-n-need a second of r-r-r-rest, wake m-m-me up later."

Soon I couldn't hear them anymore and my eyes slowly start to close, I feel like I was being pulled by something and most of all I felt no pain. Sasha takes out something from her pocket, I couldn't tell what it was or how it'll help. Next thing I know I feel something injected into my outer thigh and I scream spitting more blood, "OW!"

Everyone was happy that I was somewhat responsive, I look around and ask, "Ow! What the hell did you do to me?"

Sasha replies cheerily, "Easy I use my extra epi pen on you!"

I shout at her, "You can't use that on me I don't have allergies! Are you trying to kill me faster?"

She comments, "I know, but the Epinephrine or adrenaline shot should help you live at least a little longer. So we can take you to a hospital."

I snap at her and them for not letting me die, "Or kill me in an instant! Why not let me go?"

Luis remarks, "We still need you and you know it."

I say meanly, "No you don't, you just don't want me to die peacefully!"

Jon comments sarcastically, "Yeah, like having your bones broken is a peaceful death."

I say with fear, "Listen Hamsterviel said the captain isn't really a captain and I'm worry about you guys; instead of wasting your time with a dead guy. You all should've left me."

Blazes comments, "We will never leave you."

I ask annoyed by their persistence, "Then how will you guys live? I'm broken and basically at death's door, there is no time to save me and for you guys to run."

"There's plenty of time," a voice announces.

We all look trying to figure out where it can from, our eyes all fall on the captain standing at the doorway to the room and the only exit.

I say angrily, "You better not dare touch them or hurt them, if you do I swear I'll do something to you!"

Everyone stands in front of me, blocking me with their bodies and Stitch states, "Naga hurt ohana, naga hurt achi-baba."

Jon adds solidly, "You've to go through us if you want to hurt Marcus!"

Blaze continues, "We won't allow you to harm him!"

Wolf voices his feelings, "Ih. Kick youga patooki!"

The captain says, "A lot of talk from someone who can't move without feeling pain and how cute your friends are making a wall to protect you. They can't help you brother."

I part my friends, see him smirking and I ask loudly and confused, "I thought you were under Checkers control, I don't understand? You're free of his control and you still listen to him, why? And why are you calling me brother?"

He answers smoothly, "Because I was always taught to listen to 'my master' and created to never disobey, I've you to thank for that Marcus. You've given me free will, which I use to make this plan my own."

Everyone went back behind me and pull me away from him, thinking he was going to do something to me. Once we were far enough to see what he will do, they were ready to defend my beaten down body. Next thing we knew, his body begins to glow a white color and he transforms into...me!

I say angrily and accusingly, "You! You led us into the trap, you're an undercover for Hamsterviel I don't understand!"

He comments eagerly, "Wait there's more brother!"and he transforms into Hamsterviel and finally to Leroy.

He looks at his fur and says, "Yuck, I hate red!"

He transforms once more into a purple version of Leroy. My friends and I were stun by this, but Gantu, Reuben and Hamsterviel were stun for a different reason.

Reuben asks astonished, "He can talk complete sentences all this time?"

I ask bewildered, "Who the hell are you?"

He answers both questions, "I'm Mayhem and yes, all this time I could talk all along."

_Snap!_

He snaps his fingers and four experiments come out, I notice one...well maybe two. I don't know, I think I'm seeing double and couldn't really tell. That is how out of it I am right now.

He shouts happily, "You may already know him, but here he is 627 or Evil! Though I would rather choose Crimson."

Evil yells, "Evil!"

Mayhem continues, "Now here is my version meet 627.2! or Evil mach 2."

He is a more orangey-reddish color of 627.

He shouts, "I'm going to destroy you!"

Mayhem announces loudly, "Making his first appearance, here is 628! I name him Adamant though!"

We saw a black and more muscular version of Stitch. It has dog-like ears, oval-shaped mouth, a triangular red nose, golden-yellow eyes, wide long furry tail, three extra, retractable arms, four retractable spines that run down his back _(the first spine is the shortest, then longest, then two medium)_, sharp dagger like retractable claws on his front and paws and two retractable antennae on his head.

Adamant growls at us, "Youga dekata!"

Mayhem adds, "You may not know of this, but 628 is probably the best experiment Jumba has ever made. He's stronger than 627 in every matter and 626 and can lift 5000 times his own body weight. Can breathe in outer space and underwater, can swim really well, abnormally strong, virtually indestructible, super intelligent and very mischievous and murderous; no guilty consciousness. He's an inexperience psychopath, he can think faster than a supercomputer, he is fireproof and bulletproof, plasma proof, has acute hearing, can see in the dark, can see thermo levels of any creatures, can jump really high, can climb up walls and walk on ceilings, have super sight and speed. His powers though are the best of all. Now I've seen only a few of them, but I know he has so much more inside him and with that it mind. I don't mind sharing some of them with you. He has pyrokinesis, telepathy and can use his saliva and use his snot like glue or as instant rubber cement."

Mayhem adds once more, "Here is my creation, 628.2 or Adamant mach 2!"

We see the same one, only a gray version of him.

Adamant mach 2 hollers, "I'm going to crush you!"

Mayhem states triumphantly as he gazes at his creations, "My versions have a broader vernacular than the originals, all because I fuse my DNA with their own thanks to my invention."

I question, "How can that be? I saw their pods in Jumba's ship, how can they be here?"

Mayhem answers while glaring at me, "Quite easily, after that little battle between you brother, me and the Leroys I snuck into Jumba's ship late at night and took the pods replacing them with decoys."

I fearfully respond, "What are you going to do now? _(shouting with rage)_ Also quit calling me your brother, we aren't alike at all! We're not even related!"

Hamsterviel shouts, "He is going to being freeing me and help me controlling the world!"

He laughs, but is cut off by Mayhem's command "Stop!"

Hamsterviel looks to him and is shock that his own creation just told him to stop, he open his mouth to say something. Once again Mayhem intterupts frankly, "I'm not going to help you, it was never in my intention to help you at all and in fact I'm glad you're an idiot for not listening to Gantu and Reuben. They were right about not trusting me, though you could never imagine a 'lower life form' manipulating you. And yet, I played you like a tuba. I made my plans in Gantu's room of how I was going to bring a new era to many worlds, but as Gantu was coming closer I had to hide my designs on his floor and so I did what any 'pet' would do. I destroyed and made a mess in his room, completely hiding my plans from Gantu. Once Hamsterviel suggested I fight you brother, I was thrill especially since now I know my ability."

Reuben states victoriously, "Ha! I told ya didn't I!"

Hamsterviel is flabbergasted by this and can't make any sound out of his mouth.

Mayhem adds, "Don't bother calling your Leroys for help, I've beaten them with Koga and Calouse, and transported them back to the jail cell. Dr. Hamsterwheel!"

He laughs.

I speak really late, "You? I f-fought you?"

He adds, "Yes brother, I was disguised as Leroy. Though you knew I was different, you left myself getting stronger as the battle prolong, now didn't you?"

I retort getting annoyed, "We're not brothers!"

He explains, "Oh I beg to differ, see I was combined with your hair strands gather by Gantu when you were in the space prison ship. The body of Leroy's was merely a template for me. All I need about certain things, I've got from Stitch, Leroy and you...brother and I guess I'm also related to Stitch then. Since you share his DNA and after all I'm from your DNA, we're three brothers."

I nod my head in disgust and he continues, "My ability is that I can retain someone's power by touch, but it'll be at one-fourth of the original. As long as I have constant contact though, it multiplies itself and slowly making me stronger than my opponent. Brother, you felt that and so did I, so when we took the machine and went off on another planet to quickly build more stuff. I was focusing on my powers and my plan, secretly I made a ray gun using a vial of Leroy's blood that I took from him when he wasn't looking and hid it all too well. The night where Gantu hit the machine, I wasn't there that night at all and in fact found out I can control a person's mind for some time and can change them for quite some time. That was the diversion I needed to set my plans in motion. Which was good, because I went to your world and acted out as you. Making sure your life was ruin, I made sure to ruin your love life with Sasha and Jon and the rest of your friends and family. It was me on the t.v screens disguised as you so people would think that you've a connection between the thieves. Then I disguised myself again as a captain, using Checkers to free Koga and Calouse, transformed again into Hamsterwheel and shot them with my ray gun and watch as my invention transform them right before my eyes. I did some more tests, but then I saw you or better said your future self there and try to finish him off. So when I heard that you were back after I was guise as you, I followed your future self and I injected your future self with a drug. He was so tired from the little event that he was in human form and he went to the closest house to rest and never suspected a thing. That whole blaming you for the stealing of stuff though was for kicks, never would I imagine your future self alive and here, but it was a hindrance. So I had to eliminate the problem to make my plan to fruition. Next day he was chased, tortured by his loved ones because I used Checkers and killed by yours truly. You know that much, but here is what you don't know."

_Snap!_

Mayhem snaps his fingers and Adamant mach 2 and Evil mach 2 leave the room for some time, then they come back and they wheel something into the room. Whatever it was, it was cover with a white blanket and the shape seem to be a disfigured person by how the sheet looks. He nods and they tear the sheet off the body, everyone gasp at it. None more than me, I saw a horrible and inhumane result right in front of my eyes and I can't believe. It was the corpse of my future self, though it didn't look as bad as I thought a dead corpse is to look like and to be honest he look like he was sleeping.

Mayhem sighs and says, "He's barely alive, but alive none the less and he was so good at helping me. Yes you were, yes you were. He is in a coma, as his body is trying to repair itself because of Stitch's resilience and regeneration properties. Though I doubt he will last any longer, but it was nice that I did have a use for him in my plan."

I, being completely lost and so is everyone else, ask, "What are you talking about?"

He explains, "Well I can connect with people if they share the same brain wavelength and can control them."

I spat in anger, "You! You were the one who controlled me, why!"

He answers, "I needed to gain valuable data about Stitch and Wolf, I knew that you would be so devastated from attacking them, turning back to human, and that you would have no choice but to run back home. I just waited, transmute myself into your future self and let everything fall into place."

He adds, "Though I'm sad you're like this and yet happy as well, because I can at least cause you pain easily."

He touches Adamant, raises his hand and all of my friends fly to the wall. I look to them and I could see the terror in their eyes, I can see fear and most of all I can see pain. They were pin to the wall and couldn't do anything to help me.

I beg Mayhem, "Don't-Don't hurt them! Th-They didn't nothing to you, kill m-me yes. Not them."

He states, "That was the entire plan, then again you lost your smarts when you reverted back to human. Stupid brother, here I was going to offer you to be co-leader of the brand new world."

I ask shocked, "What?"

He states, "Yep. That's right, co-leader."

I ask as I lightly laugh, "How?"

Mayhem adds, "Easy, I'm making everyone into what you are Marcus. A hybrid of experiment and human alike, smart and long living. Man will finally see they can advance so much more, if they merge their DNA with experiments."

I say heatedly, "You're-You're crazy, that won't help people! It'll make matters worse for us, we will be even more divided by power and more chaos will ensue to our planet. This will bring nothing, but death!"

He yells angrily, "Fool! I'll make a utopia, everyone will be perfect and there will be no pain, no war, no sickness, and no more wrongs."

I say truthfully, "You're the fool, that won't work at all. Us humans maybe be able to keep peace for some time, but then some will begin to resist and then there will be a world war of experiments. That would be the worst thing, because they can do things more than a thousand fold of what a human can do because their brains are so big and advance. Then there will be no more Earth and not to mention, some might not even survive the transformation. What then?"

He says dismissively, "Let us see then dear brother, everything has its sacrifices. They will be collateral damage, nothing more but just failed test subjects."

I scream disgusted by him, "You're demented you know that!"

He retorts jokingly, "Stop being so modest, after seeing your future self I know you all too well. Like I know where to hurt you the worst, the heart. Because of your pitiful human friends, who you deem as your family and made the bond that much stronger. With the stronger bond, comes a stronger pain and I wonder how it would feel if you witness them transform before your very eyes!"

He goes back to the gun and pushes it to my friends and I scream, "No!"

When he was done, he releases his two extra set of hands, putting them behind his back and walks to me.

He says threatheningly, "You really need to shut up, you know that. You speak to much bro."

I say softly, "Make me douche bag!"

I laugh, then he laughs and next he sets his first set of arms on my arms. He pins me, so I couldn't move then show me what he has in his remaining hands.

I ask cofused and fearfully, "What are those?"

He answers cruelly, "Adrenaline shots!"

He raises his four arms, brings them down and injects all four shots into my heart all at once.

I scream in agony, "OOOOOOWWWW!"

He quickly pulls back the empty cartridges and says, "Since you've a wounded body and your adrenaline has risen from fear of dying. It also has slightly risen because of Sasha, I don't think the added adrenaline will help you this time. Now you'll be entering cardiac arrest and be dead in three maybe six minutes and if by some miracle seven minutes."


	43. An Unlikely Alliance? Final Battle!

A/N: Here is the big fight scene, with an unlikely team. I need to give thanks to wolfwarriorKronos for allowing me to use his character, Crimsonwolf, in my story. As well as three of my new characters are in this fight scene, Adamant (628), Adamant mach 2 (628.2) and Evil mach 2 (627.2). Also, I don't own the song "Aloha`Oe" by Queen Lili`uokalani . I hope you like this next chapter, pretty please review. Not to mention I don't Lilo and Stitch characters nor the series.

* * *

><p>I couldn't say anything, I kept gasping for air and I can see my friends watch me flail around as my body was slowly failing in front of them. I can hear them clearly, as my breathing hastens, my body shaking, my pupils dilate and now I have improve vision. My heart begins to pump rapidly, so fast it could fly out of my chest cavity. I try to speak, but I was jittery and couldn't make a single word. My anxiety was rising and I knew that if it goes any higher I can die a lot faster. They all try to struggle to get free from their invisible chains.<p>

Sasha frantically screams, "Marcus! You've to calm down!"

Jon yells wildly, "Marcus! No!"

Luis shouts hysterically, "Stop this!"

Blazes hollers hectically, "Stop hurting Marcus!"

Mayhem calmly shouts, "I'm not hurting him, he is hurting himself. He can't help it, he is the flight or fight and his dying body can't compensate with the overload of energy. He'll burn out soon enough, but before he does I want him to watch as his four best friends transform before his very eyes."

I force myself to crawl and head to the machine, Mayhem notices this and says acknowledging me, "He's a determine fella, I'll give him that much."

Mayhem walks up to me and says bitterly, "You know you probably have only a few minutes left and I would rather you suffer than die right now."

He pushes me to the ground, lifts his hand and levitates me off the ground. I can see him and my friends, suddenly I feel numbness from my feet. He sets the laser at them, I can see them struggle, but their screams begin to fade from my ears. Soon I can't hear them, I can only watch them now and read their lips. How they're scared and everything they knew will be gone. My eyesight slowly begins to dim, I can see them going farther and farther away from me. The room becomes more and more white and suddenly I can't see anyone and darkness gradually consumes my body. I can feel my eyes close sluggishly. The memories of my friends and family rush and I finally realize how much they need me and right now they need me the most. In my thoughts, 'No! I can't die! I won't let my friends and family suffer because of me! I won't allow him to touch them or harm them!'

I feel something click inside, something that has been hibernating inside me, something that has dwelt within me and now I was forcing it to come out.

I open my eyes in an instant and shout painfully, "LEAVE MY FRIENDS, MY FAMILY AND MY WORLD AAAALLLLLLLOOOONNNNNEEEE!"

My anger bursts and I can feel myself changing, even though it was hurting me.

"Ga! My body! It-It hurts! I feel like I'm on fire! My bones are melting! My skin feels like I'm in an inferno!" I scream sorely during my transformation.

Mayhem is caught off guard by this and says shockingly, "Impossible, you should've died from the shots!"

I jerk my head back and open my eyes wide. I was changing I can feel my bones mending and fixing themselves. My eyes grow big and black, my skin and hair becomes blue fur. Though it doesn't stay long, my fur turn into a shade of blood red and my eyes turn blood shot red. I destroy my clothes and expose my blood red fur to everyone there.

I say crazily, "Meega nala kweesta! Youga detaka!"

Meega break control and charge at Mayhem, he releases achi-baba. Meega throw Mayhem to machine, machine spins and shoots at Koga and Calouse. They revert back to themselves.

**Jon's P.O.V**

I say righteously, "Good, that's what ya get suckas!"

I turn and see Marcus attacking Mayhem, but it doesn't look like him; instead it looks like an animal fighting. They both roll around, seemingly equal as both of them were able to anticipate the other. Then Mayhem starts getting the upper hand between the two of them and pushes Marcus into the electronic door, he gets zap with a lot of watts and we go to him.

"Marcus!" I scream in worriment for his safety.

We reach him, he seems fine, but he growls at us. It's like he doesn't remember us, I try to go up to him and talk to him. He tries to scratch me, I can see rage only in his eyes. As I look closer, I can see tears in those same eyes. He's crying, he's in pain and a lot of pain he must be feeling to drop tears. I run to him and hug him, waiting for his furry. Though he doesn't do anything. I look up and I can see he understands.

He says questioningly, "J-J-Jo-Jon?"

I say nicely, "Yes, it's me. Please Marcus, we can't lose you. Not like this, come back."

Next thing I can feel him trying to push me, but I feel like he was struggling with himself as well.

I yell angrily, "Guys, help me with Marcus!"

We all did a group hug, trying to calm him down and so he can be stable. I guess he would still burn out from all that energy if we don't calm him now.

Sasha says reassuringly, "Marcus, we're here! We can stop the pain!"

Marcus screams outrageously, "Naga! Meega naga feel pain! Feel rage!"

Luis says friendly, "Marcus, we can help you."

I notice he's looking at us, his violent bodily movements become more and more placid and soon he stops moving altogether. Soon he is sobbing and sadly says, "Meega naga hurt achi-baba. Meega almost hurt achi-baba. Soka. Misa soka."

I say nicely, "Not your fault, it's all Mayhem's and we need you to take him on. Are you ready?"

He nods and soon his fur changes back to blue and so does his eyes return to their black color.

We all remain hugging him.

**Marcus' P.O.V.**

I ask matter of factly, "Guys, can you get off me? I'm still in a fight you know."

They all nod and let go, I step out with Wolf and Stitch by my side.

I shout furiously, "Mayhem, I should thank you for forcing myself to change into my Stitch-form. Now we can settle this."

He laughs and retorts sharply, "Do the math? Five against three, no way you'll get out of here alive."

I snap back boldly, "I beg to differ, I know we'll beat you fuckers down easily."

We all set ourselves ready to fight for the death. I face Mayhem, Stitch faces Evil and Evil mach 2 and Wolf faces Adamant and Adamant mach 2, we were waiting for the other to start.

Evil and Evil mach 2 divide and slowly went around Stitch, he transforms into a ball and heads for Evil. He kicks Stitch into Evil mach 2 on the head, making him fall back onto the floor. Evil laughs loudly at this, Evil mach 2 stands up and has he eyes set on Evil.

Evil mach 2 screams madly, "We're suppose to be attacking him, not each other!"

Evil says strongly, "Meega naga help. Youga pest!"

They both growl and Stitch just watches the scene in front of him, utterly confuse of what to do. They both use their eye lasers, it explodes and sends both of them into different directions. Evil hits Adamant and falls to the floor in front of Wolf, while Evil mach 2 closely lands on top of Mayhem, but he lifts his arm and helps Evil mach 2 land safely. Adamant tries to hit Evil, he rolls off and growls at Adamant for even attempting to attack him.

Mayhem orders a command, "You two are supposed to work together, not attack each other!"

We all just look at the battle between Wolf, Evil, Adamant and Adamant mach 2 closely. Adamant doesn't care, he has his eyes set on destroying Evil and now both were facing each other.

Adamant shouts heatedly, "Youga attack Adamant! Meega destroy youga! Meega nala kweesta!"

Evil retorts meanly, "Youga naga kweesta meega. Meega better Adamant!"

Adamant spits at Evil, he tries to use his ice breathe but he is ensnared in the sticky saliva trap before he can exhale. It quickly hardens his around his mouth and body, leaving Evil stuck in place as Adamant rushes over. Evil stares him down, until Wolf comes in the last second and shocks him with a blast. Adamant is temporarily stun from the shock, Wolf blasts through the cement and frees Evil. Evil becomes confused by this, his enemy just saved him instead of attacking him when he was immobilized.

Evil asks confusingly, "Gaba?"

Wolf replies happily, "Enemy of enemy is achi-baba."

Evil looks confused by his statement, but he understands it.

Evil growls hatefully, even though despises admitting gratitude, "T-Takka Wolf."

He had a hard time swallowing after that, he never thanked anyone and hope he never needed to do it again.

Wolf replies happily, "Youga welcome Evil."

He smiles proudly saving Evil from doom, Evil pushes him down and Wolf is angry until his eyes set on a spot on a wall. It was melting, Adamant mach 2 just used his acid spit at him when his back was turn and would probably either be in pain or might've died.

Now it was Wolf's turn to saying something he thought he would never say to Evil in his long lifetime. He says nicely, "Takka achi-baba."

Evil growls and shouts violently, "Naga achi-baba!"

As they were talking both Adamant and Adamant mach 2 decide it would be nice to attack Wolf and Evil since they're being distracted with one another. They both open their mouths and shot out a plasma bomb from their mouths straight at Wolf and Evil. When both realize it was coming at them, Wolf grabs Evil and he teleports both away from the attack. The explosion makes a puff smoke, showing how strong their power really is.

Wolf says to Evil regrettably, "We attack them. We team, we beat them."

Wolf remembers he has my bracelet, activates it and calls Jumba for help.

Jumba surprisingly says, "...Ah! 629 and... 627! What being bring you two together? How can you being there?"

Wolf replies calmly, "Fighting 628 with 627, need know how beat 628?"

Jumba says doubtingly, "Impossible, pods are here in space ship."

Wolf yells strongly, "Those fake!"

Jumba runs to his ship, opens the door to the pods and touches the pods. He examines them and says, "No, how can this be!"

Wolf speaks loudly to show his annoyance, "Hamsterwheel's new experiment Mayhem took pods. Activated pods, clone them and we fighting. Now how defeat 628!"

Jumba says doubtingly, "Being problem there, only way to defeating 628 is if something stronger than him can beat him."

Wolf shouts annoyingly, "Meega strong, meega naga attack 628. Jumba knows something?"

Jumba thinks and says questioningly, "I'm feeling like I'm forgetting something, something I been wanting to telling you Wolf. What was it?"

Before they could talk, Adamant and Adamant mach 2 were getting a little antsy and so they both went into their ball forms. However, they turn into titanium spheres and slowly grow spikes covering their bodies. They roll at Wolf and Evil really fast, once again Wolf grabs onto Evil and teleports them once more and this time realize that they were trying to really kill them. They were trying to crush them and he did not like the fact that they were stronger than he was, he was actually peeved by this. Wolf is supposed to be one of Jumba's greatest achievements and he can't beat this experiment. Evil actually feels the same way Wolf is feeling, he was supposed to be strong and yet he couldn't even hurt 628 with his blasts and he couldn't even get close to him.

Evil turns and forces himself to say his idea, "We team, beat them. Ih?"

Wolf stun by this and replies decidedly, "Ih."

Jumba screams remembering the thing, "Ah! Now I'm remembering in blueprint Jumba made little mistake in 629's designs; instead of combining with 626. Jumba accidentally input 627. Now both 627 and 629 fuse, only if their minds being the same. Exactly the same, no doubts."

They both jump again as they feel the rumble of their attackers coming towards them.

Evil yells ill-temperedly, "Naga fuse!"

Wolf agrees hotly, "Ih! Naga fuse Evil!"

Jumba persuades them, "But you willing good beating down on 628. It will making you-"

They both nod their heads no and cut the transmission. They didn't like the idea of fusing, it was preposterous, far-fetched thing either of them heard. They both went into their alien or super forms, whatever you call it, and stare down the two metal balls of death. Wolf gets golden glowing marks all over him, muscles pump; while Evil extends his two sets up arms and his second head out and ready to attack. Both unroll themselves, but they stay in their metallic forms and they both extend their extra set of hands and each release their two antennae on their heads. Both look at Wolf and Evil with the intent of destroying them. Evil uses his lasers on Adamant mach 2 and Wolf uses his electro blast on Adamant. They jump and missed Evil and Wolf's attacks, they open their mouths and were going to use their acid spit. They both jump back away, but they were too good because as their spit attack, they use their hands to direct the spit at them. They couldn't out run it, they also didn't want to get hit with it and so they both decide to run to the makers. They both charge at them and once they were close, Wolf grabs Evil and both evade the spit as it hits its makers head on. The attack did very little, barely anything to them and Wolf and Evil were getting desperate. Wolf and Evil both look to each other and then turn back their heads fast, they wouldn't dream of working together. They wouldn't dare fuse, they want to fight as themselves and know there has to be another way.

**Wolf's P.O.V**

Meega think about what Jumba had said and repeats it in his mind, 'If we fuse, we beat them. But meega naga fuse with Evil, can I?'

Meega look Evil, he too lost in thoughts.

Meega ask pondering about his thoughts, "Evil?"

**Evil's P.O.V**

Meega think about working with Wolf and Jumba said, 'We fuse, we beat them. Naga fuse with Wolf, can I?"

Meega thoughts were erased as Wolf calls my name.

Meega reply skeptically, "Gaba?"

Wolf asks knowingly, "Youga thinking same thing?"

Meega explain straightly, "Naga!"

We both look into each other's eyes, silently decide and walk in our separate directions. We both agree not to fuse, but we both agree Adamant and Adamant 2 were our most powerful foes we had face.

Meega turn around and see Wolf there, waiting for attack. Meega bring up the fusion thing again and wondering if Wolf is thinking same thing. Meega turn back around and continue walking. Next thing, meega feel body being pull.

Meega ask puzzlingly, "Gaba?"

Meega turn to Wolf and he too feels something. We face each other, then our bodies were both being pull together and once our chests hit together there was a blinding light. When meega open eyes, meega feel different and notice something was missing. Meega turn around and notice everyone staring at me.

Meega ask confusingly, "Gaba?"

Meega jump back as voice deepen slightly.

**Marcus' P.O.V**

After the blinding light we see this new experiment and he look cool, but dangerous. He had red fur with a silver stomach and light silver marks, on his belly, tail tip, and eye patches. Black eyes, red fauxhawk, black claws, Wolf's head shape, teeth and nose with Evil's ears. He had his two extra arms out, an even more built chest, five metallic blades lining the back, and all silver fur on him glows gold.

I ask wondering, "Who is that? Where's Wolf and Evil? Is he a good or bad guy?"

"Earth boy Marcus!" someone scream and we all turn to Stitch talking to Jumba.

He continues joyously, "Ah, I see Wolf and Evil had same thought and now they've combine to one super experiment. They've both their powers, but their speed, defensive and offensive force increases a lot. I know they've some special abilities, but I don't know what. I'm feeling like I forgetting something of grave importance again, but can't thinking about it. Oh well, I shall calling you Wolfimson!"

I suggest another name, "I think a better name would be Crimsonwolf."

We all stare in awe at this new thing. Stitch cuts the call with Jumba and waits, like the rest of us to see what will happen.

**Crimsonwolf P.O.V**

Meega feel stronger than before, feel faster, we beat them now.

Meega say proudly, "Try out powers!"

Meega teleport and were between the two experiments, meega raise hands on both sides and fire two electric blasts at them. They both fell to the floor, hard and were moaning in pain.

Adamant surprisingly says, "Gaba?"

He feels his body and actually feels some pain. Meega smirk and teleport once more in front of him and say factually, "Youga weak."

He screams angrily, "Meega strong, meega defeat youga!"

Adamant mach 2 explains, "You're stronger than before, don't get me wrong. That doesn't mean you can beat us still."

Meega say calmly, "Beg youga pradon."

Adamant mach 2 says smartly, "Now it'll three on one, I like those odds much better."

Evil mach 2 adds easily, "As do I."

Stitch shouts heroically, "Youga face meega!"

Evil mach 2 retorts bitterly, "You are too weak for me."

Stitch replies crossly, "Nagatay."

Evil mach 2 charges at meega, Stitch tackles him and both fight one another. Meega just look at them, waiting for their next move and seeing the fear in their eyes.

Meega say matter of factly, "We beat youga together."

Both jump at meega, meega teleport and they hit each other. Meega laugh hard, they both turn and see me. Meega kick Adamant mach 2 to a wall, then attempt to kick Adamant. He evades the attack, stands on his feet and looks on. He tries to use his pyrokinesis, meega dodge, and then use ice breath. Both Adamant and Adamant mach 2 use their combine fire breath, the colliding forces made an explosion; yet, we didn't move from out spots. Adamant mach 2 stands and charges at meega head-on, he tries to punch me. Meega grab punch, move back and fling him to Adamant. Adamant uses his tongue to lasso Adamant mach 2 and swings him back to meega. Once they hit, meega vanish and they were lost. Adamant recoils his tongue and sets Adamant mach 2 down, both looking to find out where meega went.

Meega appear behind them and say lowly, "Meega new trick, shadow attack."

Meega backflip double kick them into the air jump up and double axe kick them both to the ground, making the ground shake. Meega puts out two hands, charges them and fires an electric and fire beams from them. They were going to hit them, they didn't move and take the attack with no intention of moving. As the smoke somewhat clears, meega see them standing and thought, 'Naga possible, they naga damage.'

As the smoke clears fully, meega see that they both have some damage on them. They lower their arms from their chest and growl lowly.

Adamant shouts heatedly, "We destroy youga!"

Adamant mach 2 suggests cowardly, "I think it's better to retreat, regroup and attack when we have a window of time."

Mayhem appall by that yells indignantly, "No! You WILL battle and WILL defeat them or else!"

Adamant mach 2 retorts shockingly, "There's more than a fifty percent chance of us losing!"

Mayhem commands strictly, "You can and will beat them! No questions or you want to face me?"

After that, Adamant mach 2 and Adamant both look to meega and were ready to annihilate me. Once they've their second wind in them, they were ready to fight once more and now they were trying close quarter combat. Adamant tries to aim high with a punch, Adamant mach 2 going inside and doing a sweep kick to meega. Meega did butterfly kick and dodge the assault. Meega cross jab Adamant, roll and crescent kick Adamant mach 2. Both fall hard to the ground and just look irritated at what meega done.

Meega smirk and say confidently, "Attack meega. Ig conta kweesta. Youga lose again!"

They both jump to their feet, stand before meega and ready attack. Adamant mach 2 goes and tries to jump roundhouse kick meega as Adamant tries to do a roundhouse kick. Meega scissor block both attacks them, they recoil and face meega again.

Meega say matter of factly, "Youga boring, youga weak. Meega end this now!"

Meega vanish in front of them, teleport behind them and chop both their necks and they were knockout. Meega turn and see Stitch having problem with Evil mach 2. Meega use ice breath on the spot Stitch was going to place his foot. As he steps on the ice, he slips and slides into Evil mach 2, but he didn't release a small chuckle or giggle. Evil mach 2 stands, grabs Stitch and throws him to meega.

Meega catch him and apologizes, "Soka Stitch."

Stitch replies friendly, "Okie-taka achi-baba!"

**Marcus' P.O.V**

I scream to them, "Nice try, but make it funnier. Then you can beat him up."

Mayhem laughs and responds, "You've to be kidding right? Why would I clone the experiment and keep the weakness the same, you're too rich and pathetic. If you think I would do that, then you're clueless."

I testily scream to them, "Guys, beat him down hard!"

They nod their heads yes and both face Evil mach 2, Crimsonwolf grabs Stitch and throws him to Evil mach 2. Stitch punches Evil mach 2 in the face so fast, he didn't have time to block. Crimsonwolf rushes up to him, punches his gut, he falls to the ground and was out. Stitch and Crimsonwolf both shook each other's hand, for a good tag team attack. Everyone looks to Mayhem, ready to attack him. Crimsonwolf charges at him, Mayhem jumps over him and spin hook kick his face. Crimsonwolf is sent flying a mere feet away, I go and try to back fist him. He grabs it and flips me over. Stitch rolls into a ball and comes at him, Mayhem kicks him and he sent towards me.

I catch him and he says, "Takka Marcus."

I reply, "No problem Stitch."

Crimsonwolf catches him off guard, he vanishes and reappears behind him and kicks him up the air. He jumps up and hammer fist him down to the ground. As Crimsonwolf lands, he walks up to him and is about to give him an attack at point-blank range. He gathers his strength and releases it, there was a blinding light. Everyone had to close their eyes, when it was dim enough to see. We notice that Wolf and Evil were two separate beings again, Mayhem were standing and looking at the two tired warriors.

I ask uncertainly, "What happen?"

Jumba replies calmly, "Ah, now remembering fusing last only thirty minutes and takes a lot of energy."

I turn to the watch and yell annoyed, "Don't you think you could have told us that beforehand!"

Mayhem states over confidently, "Good work the both of you, almost had me there at the last second too. Count my lucky stars that your time ran out and since you can't finish the deal, I might as well."

I shout to him fiery, "Don't you dare touch them!"

He retorts calmly, "Good idea, why would I need to dirty myself with this trash when I have to finish you off."

I respond nicely, "We don't have to fight, this could all end right now. You just need to promise you will never hurt anyone anymore and give yourself up. Besides it's over, two against one."

He states brazenly, "It's never over, I'll defeat the both of you fast enough." I run to friends and whisper in their ears, then I run to Stitch and do the same. After that we all nod our heads, turn to Mayhem and he waits wondering what I said to them all.

I chant, "_Ha`aheo ka ua i nâ pali. Ke nihi a`ela i ka nahele. E hahai (uhai) ana paha i ka liko. Pua `âhihi lehua o uka._"

Stitch sings, "_Aloha-oe, aloha-oe ikeona ona noho ikanipo._"

Jon continues, "_One found embrace ahoea ea. Until we meet again._"

Sasha sings, "_O ka hali`a aloha i hiki mai. Ke hone a`e nei i. Ku`u manawa. O `oe nô ka`u ipo aloha. A loko e hana nei._"

Blaze adds, "_Maopopo ku`u `ike i ka nani. Nâ pua rose o Maunawili. I laila hia`ia nâ manu. Miki`ala i ka nani o ka lipo._"

Mayhem brings to shake a little.

Luis sings, "_Ha`aheo ka ua i nâ pali. Ke nihi a`ela i ka nahele. E hahai (uhai) ana paha i ka liko. Pua `âhihi lehua o uka._"

Sasha adds, "_Aloha-oe, aloha-oe ikeona ona noho ikanipo._"

I continue, "_One found embrace ahoea ea. Until we meet again._"

Blaze sings, "_O ka hali`a aloha i hiki mai. Ke hone a`e nei i. Ku`u manawa. O `oe nô ka`u ipo aloha. A loko e hana nei._"

Jon adds, "_Maopopo ku`u `ike i ka nani. Nâ pua rose o Maunawili. I laila hia`ia nâ manu. Miki`ala i ka nani o ka lipo._"

Mayhem's eyes begin to act up, both going from red to green. He shakes it off and states daringly, "I'm stronger than that you know."

He is about to charge, when Evil and Wolf grapple onto his legs. He was stuck at his spot.

_We continue singing, "Ha`aheo ka ua i nâ pali_  
><em>Ke nihi a`ela i ka nahele<em>  
><em>E hahai (uhai) ana paha i ka liko<em>  
><em>Pua `âhihi lehua o uka<em>

_Aloha `oe, aloha `oe_  
><em>E ke onaona noho i ka lipo<em>  
><em>One fond embrace,<em>  
><em>A ho`i a`e au<em>  
><em>Until we meet again<em>

_`O ka hali`a aloha i hiki mai_  
><em>Ke hone a`e nei i<em>  
><em>Ku`u manawa<em>  
><em>`O `oe nô ka`u ipo aloha<em>  
><em>A loko e hana nei<em>

_Maopopo ku`u `ike i ka nani_  
><em>Nâ pua rose o Maunawili<em>  
><em>I laila hia`ia nâ manu<em>  
><em>Miki`ala i ka nani o ka lipo.<em>"

He begins to shake violently, smoking coming off his body and then he shuts down. We all were happy about this and decide to send Hamsterviel and the others back home.

I send Stitch, Wolf and Evil to take care of the machine and the rest of us went to Hamsterviel's cage, something was eating inside me and I knew this feeling. The feeling of something not right, I shook it off and continue to Hamsterviel's cage. Where I found some handcuffs for him, place them on him, place him in a containment pod and gave it to Reuben.

Reuben asks wonderingly, "Are you going to tell the Grand Councilwoman about any of this?"

I reply honestly, "Only the part about how Leroy tricked Gantu into taking Hamsterviel, you'll be off the hook. You both owe me now, remember that."

Gantu and Reuben both shook their heads yes.

Hamsterviel laughs and says assuredly, "You stuuuuuppppid human child, you honestly think that performance means anything at all."

I answer confidently, "Yes, we did stop you didn't we."


	44. Bittersweet Ending

A/N: My last chapter here in my story. I'm trying to make a sequel.

* * *

><p>The lights shut off and in a couple of seconds were turn back on. We look around quickly and see nothing has change.<p>

Then we hear a voice announce, "Marcus, my dear brother!"

We turn to see Mayhem near a portal, everyone was in shock and I couldn't understand how he was moving still.

I ask surprised, "How are you able to move still?"

He answers calmly, "Remember what I said a few minutes ago."

I think back and remember what he said, 'You've to be kidding right? Why would I clone the experiment and keep the weakness the same, you're too rich and pathetic. If you think I would do that.'

My mind focuses on one part of the statement, 'Clone the experiment and keep the weakness the same, keep the weakness the same. Keep the same weakness. Keep the same weakness. Keep. The. Same. Weakness.'

I state annoyed, "You were acting as though the song affected you, that way we would have our guards down and you will runaway."

He nods his head yes and jumps through the portal as he screams echo, "We'll meet again dear brother, you will rue this day. Next time you owe me!"

I run to the portal and try to go after him, but it closes on me. I land on the floor, I turn around and notice three bodies were missing.

I pound the floor and shout, "Damnit! He got away, he got away from me! He took all three of them and ran away!"

My mind wanders off, 'Wait? What did he mean by 'next time you owe me', what did he mean by that?'

Stitch calls me, taking me out of my thoughts, "Marcus!"

I turn to see him running up to me and says, "We stop him, we did good. Mayhem will naga come back."

I look to him and lightly respond, "Thanks Stitch for saying that."

I nod, go up and say to Hamsterviel, "At least this world will be safe from you."

Stitch, Wolf, Evil, Checkers, Gantu, Reuben and Hamsterviel all walk to one side of the floor. Stitch motions me to walk to him, I do and when I get to him. He gives me my watch, Wolf turns and gives me my bracelet. I knew what I had to do, I call Jumba.

"Jumba! I need you to open the wormhole for Stitch and others!" I request.

He replies, "I will being doing that now."

He cuts the transmission, I look up to Stitch and Wolf and hug them both. I say, "I'll be back okay, don't worry and tell that to Sapphire."

I walk up to Evil, extend my hand and he looks the other way. As I were walking away, he grabs my hand and shakes it. I smile at him and he has a 'yeah, yeah let end this' look on his face. I walk up to Reuben, shake his hand and say, "When I come back, can you make me a nice sandwich?"

He laughs and replies, "Sure thing cuz."

I go to Gantu and glare at him as I hit the glass and yell, "Try your best to redeem your commanding office! People need you Gantu, you just don't know it!"

He nods I wave goodbye to Checkers and I walk back. Jon approaches Stitch and shakes his hand. He says with a smile, "Thanks for taking care of Marcus and bringing him back home.

Stitch comments, "Ih!"

Jon hugs him, Stitch returns the hug. After that, he shakes hands with Wolf, waves at Evil and shake hands with Reuben. Then just glares at Gantu and speaks seriously, "Hope you do well, Gantu."

Gantu replies, "I will small Earth child. Hope you do good as well."

"Thank you," Jon finishes as he walks and waves at Checkers before spitting his tongue at Hamsterviel.

Jon walks back and Luis is next. He walks up and says, "Stitch, I just want to thank you for keeping Marcus in his place."

He hugs Stitch and Stitch replies, "Naga problem."

They both laugh, he high fives with Wolf, waves at Evil stares at Gantu as he comment, "Good luck."

Gantu nods, "Thank you. You too." Luis walks pass Hamsterviel and flips him off.

Sasha shouts, "Goodbye Stitch, Wolf! Hope you come back soon!"

Blaze yells, "Hopefully the fate of the world won't be at stake though next time!"

They both wave bye to Stitch and gang. Stitch and Wolf wave back to them. We see the hole and it swallows them whole. Once they were gone, I went back to Koga and CUT.

I say with a menacing smile, "Remember me!"

They both hug each other close, tremble and I laugh. I add, "I'm not going to hurt you, but I will put you both back to jail."

I break a piece of an adjacent cage, open the cage door and wrap it around their bodies and feet. I pick them up and order, "Head out!"

Though everyone else were still standing. I ask, "What? What now?"

They all were standing around my future self. I drop them on the floor carefully, walk up to him and say softly, "Sorry, for not being able to send you back to your time. Though it was a good thing, because if you did then we wouldn't have save the world. Right?"

He jerks his head, I jump back as well as everyone else.

He says weakly, "Don't worry about me, my time is almost up."

I ask not getting what he said, "What are you talking about?"

He explains, "Ask Jumba, he'll tell you everything."

I use my watch and contact Jumba.

I ask concernedly, "Jumba, my future self says he is running out of time? What does that mean?"

Jumba looks down and says sorrifully, "My machine has prototype for time travel, that's why he didn't disappear and that is why the world didn't end. That is why after you saving your friends, he didn't disappear either. Though him being here brings stress on the machine, once the machine breaks down. He will ceasing to be anything, if he continues to struggle then the world will go kapoot!" He cuts transmission and I can't believe this.

I look to him and say sadly, "You can fight it, can you?"

He replies sleepily, "I can't it's like when we were running and I fell, my foot disappeared for a moment and I didn't told you. I thought it was my imagination, but then when I felt your pain. I knew something wrong was happening and came that we were about to merge into one being. I couldn't let that happen though, that is why I was so cold to you. That was eating me up, sorry."

I state with some tears, "It's not you fault, Jumba can fix the machine and make you stay here as long as you want."

He says as he weakly shake his head, "The process has already begun, that's why Mayhem only showed you my upper half."

I pull the cover off and see he was telling the truth, I could see dried blood where his lower half should be but wasn't. I couldn't believe that the lower half is gone. The blood from the wound on his leg was still there, made an imprint of the leg. I go to his arm and see, it slowly disappearing too.

I say stupidly, "We-we can save you. All-all you need is to go to the hospital and they will save you right there."

He nods his head no.

He retorts, "Won't matter, if I make it. I still will disappear, just let me go. Besides I won't make it anyway, just remember me."

Jon holds onto Sasha as she cries, Blaze and Luis both look at anything else besides my future self.

I look and say, "Why would you say that, you're going to live and you're going to stay here? Come on, I know you. You're me and I know you want to fight this. You can beat this. Beat it!"

He says weakly, "I've fought for so long, but it's imminent. I need to disappear, if I don't then you will. If I continue to fight, the world will disappear."

I look at my hands and see that they were getting fuzzy, I fall back and couldn't believe this.

I shout frantically, "My-my hands! They're gone!"

He explains softly, "See, the longer I'm here. The higher chance of you being gone from your own time, it's better that I disappear."

I try to stand but I couldn't I look down and see my feet were gone.

I scream fearfully, "My feet! They're gone too!"

"Let me go," my future self states.

I look to him and shake my head no as I comment, "There has to be way out of this!"

I retort, "Jumba! Jumba can do something to help us, can't he?"

On cue Jumba speaks from my watch, "Sorry, I can't. It'll cause world implosion if there are two of you. Then neither of you will cease to exist."

I ask quietly with tears, "There has to be a way for all of us to win?"

He nods his head no. I turn off the transmission. He pushes himself to the floor, I cradle him and he says, "See told ya, wouldn't matter. Now I need you to leave, all of you and live happy lives. Promise me."

I respond, " I-I promise."

I ask fearfully, "Aren't you scared at all?"

He nods his head yes and answers, "I'm scared, but I can't runaway anymore. I need to face my fate, just like you did."

I begin to cry and he smiles at me. I ask, "Why-Why are you-you happy?"

He says, "Because I'm a hero now, everyone knows it. _(Points to the screen)_ See, everyone saw you save the world."

He hugs me with his one hand and rubs my back with it.

I say cryingly, "Not...not fair! You...you should b...be alive and back home!"

He responds releasing tears, "Well, that is fate. Giving us twists and turns, but always bring us to where we need to be. Just remember that I'm in your heart and that I'm not gone forever."

I still shake and I whisper, "I'm so scared?"

He says lowly, "Why?"

I continue, "How will my family respond after seeing this? How will my other friends? I'm so scared that I just made myself a world where people will shun me and try to hurt me or others I'm close to. What happens if you were right about me killing them?"

He laughs and suggests, "Don't worry, your family will be happy to have you back and so will your friends. Don't worry about that, you will protect them and they will protect you. I was wrong about that and you proved me wrong again and again. Now isn't the time to doubt yourself. Now isn't the time to prove me right."

I shake uncontrollably and he kisses my forehead. I could feel he was getting lighter, I close my eyes. I didn't want to see him disappear in front of me. Though I open my eyes and I see that he had only half his chest and a quarter of his arm.

He says nicely, "Don't worry about me, I'm you and you have so much more going for you now."

I smile and then he was just a head and I say, "Goodbye."

He says, "Goodbye."

Then he shuts his eyes and disappears. I look to my hands, they were back and so where my feet. I stand up, grab Koga and CUT. I say without looking at my friends, "We need to leave now."

I lead the group out of the building, when we open a door there was police cars, helicopters and everything else right in front of us.

We all see this and I couldn't believe that so many people were there too, just standing and having signs like 'Take me with you!' and 'Aliens have rights as we do!'

We walk out and all the people who had a weapon pointed it me. We all stop, fearing that we will die right there and then.

The police captain shouts, "Kids step away from the alien! Alien nicely set down those two people you have in your grasp!"

I set down Koga and CUT, gently kick them to the police officers and then they were put into a patrol car; however I notice my friends didn't move.

I ask in a whisper tone, "What are you guys doing? Go on! Move!"

They all nod their heads no.

Blazes shouts loudly, "He is no alien!"

The police officer hollers, "You're right, a criminal! He's a criminal and I'm just trying to save you kids from this man eating beast!"

I yell back crossly, "A criminal? Man-eating beast? I just saved the whole world!"

The officer states, "How do we know that you won't call them back for an invasion! You let all them go, they can come back and destroy us all!"

I protest, "They won't I promise! Can we just negotiate this?"

Then everyone with arms pointed at me gently steps down and we walk up to the officer. I say to him, "Look there is no need to fret anymore, they're not going to come back I swear on my life."

The commander senses I'm telling the truth, does a hand command and all the soldiers go in order. Next thing, reporters come and rush at us and asking us many questions. The commander gives another hand gesture and the soldiers encircle us, protecting us from the reporters and we walk to the cars. We follow the commander all the way to a secluded spot, he stops his car and motions me to come towards him. I comply with the order and leave my red car, going up to him.

He says, "Thank you for saving us and our world."

I respond blushingly, "Gee, I didn't do it alone. I had my friends to help me, we all did it."

I stop blushing and ask, "Can you make sure that this stays under lock and key?"

He answers, "Going to be hard with you as an alien, but I'll try my best."

I ask again, "What is your name?"

He replies, "Tom Houndagger, is my name. Your name then?"

I comment, "Marcus, sir. Thank you, I just want my family to be safe."

He nods and says, "That'll be hard, you know how crazy people are. Just be careful and lay low."

I state, "That's going to be hard."

He comments, "Because of your generation of free will, exploring and everything else, but you still need to lay low. We might even have to put you in witness protection from the crazies, if you catch my drift."

I respond, "Don't worry, I'll be fine. No one will want to mess with me."

He says, "I guess we'll be seeing each other again?"

I answer, "Only fate can tell now."

We laugh and I go back into the car, we all drive home.

_Minutes later..._

When I reach home, a sense of nostalgia rushes over me and then I realize I'm really home. My thoughts, 'I'm finally home, back home. This isn't a dream, I'm home and my family will see...will see me as an alien! I forgot about that completely, well maybe it won't be so bad. Maybe they saw the thing on the news, right? But what if they don't accept me, what do I do then? Should I runaway, no too late. That choice has already been omitted from my options, now it's time to do this. Come hell or high water, they're my family and they will love me no matter what form I'm in. They will love me, that is what matters the most.'

I go up to the house, insert my claw into the knob. _Click!_ As I hear the click, I turn the knob and enter into my house. I see that everyone was asleep because the lights we out and it was quiet. I went to my room quietly, hoping not to disturb my family. As I enter my sister's room, I can see my door open and the t.v. on, running about the events. I slowly walk over to the t.v. and I see my family watching intensely at the screen, they were so fixed to it. It was laughable.

_Err!_

I said that trying to get their attention, none move.

_EEErrrrr!_

I said again with more aggression in my tone and no one budge still.

I scream, "Hello!"

They all turn to me, I see their eyes were red and puffy. It was as if they've cried for ages, I walk to them and they all just look at me. My mom walks to me goes on her knees, looks me deep in my eyes and asks, "Is it really you Marcus? Are you really alive?"

I nod my head as tears slowly approach my eyes, she hugs me and sobs onto me.

She screams, "My boy! My baby boy has come back! My only son came back! This is a miracle!"

The family all hugs me and we were all happy to be with each other again. When we depart, I can see they were still nervous about my appearance.

I announce, "I'm still the same person inside, doesn't that matter?"

They all nod their heads yes, my dad breaks the moment. He suggests, "You sir have a lot of school to make up before graduation! I don't want to hear about this whole 'I'm an alien and I don't need an education' thing. You're my son and no son of mine will be a juvenile degenerate delinquent alien with no educational background. No siree you will have a high school diploma, you hear me. Then we'll talk about your bright future."

I nod my head and voice my opinion, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

My mom says, "After that, you can tell us what happen."

I reply, "yes."

They all leave my room, I go on my bed and try to sleep. Though I keep tossing and turning, I wake up, looking around and found a pad and a pencil. I decide to write my feelings out in poetry, maybe then I can go to sleep. Within minutes and a few sheets of written paper later, I was back asleep.


	45. What Will Happen Next?

Sequel in the making, here is a portion of it.

* * *

><p><em>Morning...<em>

I woke up and look to the mirror, looking at how different I am and how different my life will be. I walk down stairs, my mom jumped from my figure as see looked at me.

She says sorrowfully, "Sorry, it's going to take some time. Now that you're back and well, that is all that matters."

I nod my head and ask, "Today isn't going to feel very weird and awkward at all, going to school after missing so much and being dead for some time. Only to show up alive and now returning as an alien. Yup, what's the worst thing that can happen?"

I repeat lowly, "What is the worse thing that could happen?"

My mom takes me out of my thoughts, by throwing me my uniform shirt and pants. I look at her for a moment, but she stands back and waits for me to put them on. I put the clothes on and was shock they fit me so well, I thought they would be a lot looser on me. You know more slack, but they fit me well.

I ask my mom pondering about my clothes, "How can they fit me still?"

My mom replies, "Well, I was hemming them so they would fit the girls. Looks like I don't have to worry about clothes, oh by the way we found a pair of sneakers you can wear to school."

Kelly says, "Marcus don't worry, if you're scared remember that we're with you at the school."

I go back to my room, take my phone, one of my old bookbags and head back downstairs. Once me and my sisters were dress, I had a second guess about today and thought how bad it would go to school.

I ask, "Can I not go to school?"

My mom retorts, "You're going, no son of mine is going to go to summer school. Just relax, remember that it's just like any old ordinary day."

My thoughts, 'Easy for you to say, you're not the freak that is three feet tall and covered in blue fur with super strength, sight, hearing, speed and intelligence. That there isn't ordinary and that is just the tip of it all of this big iceberg, but my mom is right. I've to go to school. Even though I'm terrified about it, I want to at least to have a somewhat normal life. At least as close to normal as possible, that means going back to school.'

I nod my head, hung it low and try to hide my fear. My dad suggests, "Would you feel better if I drove you to school instead of walking?"


End file.
